Dernière chance !
by Mitsy'line
Summary: Harry se retrouve à passer les vacances d'été dans un camp pour jeunes délinquants. Son séjour va être beaucoup plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. HP - DM
1. Chapitre 1

**Couple :** DRAGO / HARRY et bien d'autres )

**A savoir : **Cette histoire est un UA. Elle se passe dans un monde sans magie et j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport à la vie des personnages et leurs personnalités.

.

.

Coucou tout le monde !

.

Waw, ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue ici.

Je n'avais plus vraiment l'envie, mais récemment les nombreuses nouvelles reviews que j'ai reçu mon remotivé.

Du coup me voici avec une nouvelle fic. Enfin… nouvelle pas trop, je l'ai écrite il y a un peu plus d'un an, mais ça sera de la nouveauté pour vous ^^

Donc comme vous avez du le comprendre la fic est déjà terminée, donc pas de risque pour vous d'attendre ou de ne pas avoir la fin.

.

Autant que vous soyez prévenu, c'est une fic sans prétention, sans histoire complexe. Juste de quoi accompagner cet été pas toujours très ensoleillé pour tout le monde

.

Il y aura 22 chapitres, avec publication tous les trois jours. Donc rendez-vous pour la suite dès jeudi.

.

Bonne lecture.

.

PS : Petit clin d'œil pour Ela-chan si jamais elle passe par là. Tu attendais mon retour depuis un an, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu.

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : (dimanche)**

.

Harry descendit de la voiture en soupirant et baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour observer les lieux. L'endroit était plutôt sympa, entouré d'arbres et de verdure, et il était difficile de croire que tout cela cachait l'enfer. Il attrapa le sac que son oncle lui jetait, sans écouter ses jérémiades sur la bonne conduite et le prix exorbitant que valaient ces petites vacances spécialement payées pour lui et entendit la portière claquer et le moteur démarrer au quart de tour. Il se tourna enfin, regardant la berline filer et soupira une nouvelle fois.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le pire. Passer des vacances avec un oncle et une tante qui l'exploitaient et un cousin brutal qui se servait de lui comme punching-ball ou passer les vacances dans ce camp pour jeunes délinquants.

Il positionna le sac sur son épaule et avança vers le petit groupe de garçons agglutinés devant un grand barbu d'au moins deux mètres de haut.

.

- Venez tous autour de moi, s'il vous plait ! Je vais faire l'appel.

.

Harry s'approcha, observant brièvement ses compagnons de galère et regarda le géant sortir une petite feuille de son énorme poche de veston.

.

- Olivier Dubois.

.

Un grand châtain au physique d'athlète, vêtu d'un tee-shirt sans manche qui laissait entrevoir ses tatouages sur l'épaule, marmonna un « là » et le colosse gribouilla quelque chose sur la liste.

.

- Seamus Finnigan.

- …

- Finnigan ?

.

Tout le monde se retourna cherchant le chanceux qui avait apparemment réussi à fuir cet enfer et Harry leva un sourcil perplexe en recevant un sourire charmeur du grand tatoué. Voyez-vous ça, monsieur muscle était donc du même bord que lui, plutôt intéressant.

.

- Bien, pas là. Marcus Flint.

- Ouais, grommela un brun au visage blafard, le nez long légèrement pointu et des petits yeux noirs vicieux.

- Lee Jordan.

- Wep ! S'exclama plutôt gaiement un gigantesque métis dont le visage était quasiment dissimulé par une touffe de dreadlocks.

- Drago Malefoy.

.

Une main se leva en signe de présence et Harry se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour apercevoir le corps qui allait avec. Grand, musclé, habillé avec une chemise et un jean de luxe, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et un regard acier froid et arrogant… Ce mec avait un vrai physique de mannequin.

.

- Cormac McLaggen.

- Ici, indiqua un garçon massif aux cheveux drus.

- Harry Potter.

- Je suis là, marmonna Harry en levant brièvement la main.

- Zacharias Smith.

- Présent, grogna un blondinet aux mèches bleus criblé de piercing, de l'oreille jusqu'à l'arcade en passant par les narines.

- Ronald Weasley.

- Malheureusement là, soupira un grand rouquin à l'air benêt, mais plutôt sympathique.

- Et pour terminer Blaise Zabini.

.

Un grand métis bâti comme une armoire à glace allait lever la main, mais il fut interrompu par un nouvel arrivant essoufflé, qui trainait sa valise tant bien que mal.

.

- Je suis en retard, désolé, haleta-t-il en arrivant vers eux.

- Seamus Finnigan je suppose ? Interrogea le grand barbu.

- Oui.

- Tu arrives juste à temps, t'inquiète pas.

.

Seamus souffla et esquissa un petit sourire contrit et gêné à ses camarades qui le fixaient bizarrement. La dégaine et l'expression de la plupart d'entre eux ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Il baissa la tête et se faufila dans la cohue, tentant de se faire le plus discret possible. Il se plaça devant un grand brun aux yeux verts, plutôt musclé et se détendit légèrement.

Harry regarda le petit gringalet aux boucles blondes se faufiler devant lui, se demandant vraiment ce qu'il foutait là. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans un camp comme celui-ci. Il observa sa tenue et la façon dont son jean moulait son petit derrière, il fallait l'avouer très appétissant et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce mec aussi était du même bord que lui, il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute là dessus et il pouvait parier qu'il allait s'attirer un bon nombre d'ennuis.

.

- Bon. Tout le monde est là on va donc pouvoir commencer. Moi c'est Hagrid. Je suis l'un des trois moniteurs qui vont s'occuper de vous pour les deux semaines à venir. Tout se passera bien avec moi tant que vous vous respecterez les uns les autres et que vous respecterez la nature. Maintenant suivez moi, je vais vous faire visiter le camp.

.

Hagrid les dirigea vers la forêt, les faisant zigzaguer à travers les arbres et très vite le camp fit son apparition aussi lugubre que Harry se l'était imaginé. Ils passèrent sous une grande arche et des exclamations de mécontentement retentirent en voyant les allées de tentes au fond du grand terrain.

.

- Eh oui, sourit Hagrid. Vous allez dormir à la dure. Vous verrez on s'y fait très vite. Donc sur la droite vous avez les toilettes, ensuite les douches, en face les tentes. Sur la gauche le réfectoire avec la cuisine et le bureau du directeur et derrière les tables pour manger. Ici il y a des règles simples. Couvre feu à vingt-deux heures. Levé à sept heures. Il y a un préposé vaisselle, un pour la cuisine et un pour le linge chaque jour. On n'acceptera aucune violence ici. Vous êtes là pour vous réinsérer. Dites-vous que cet endroit est votre dernière chance, alors tachez de vous tenir à carreaux. Vous avez des questions ? Personne ? Bien. Je vous laisse une dizaine de minutes pour choisir une tente et installer vos affaires, ensuite on se rejoint sur les tables dehors.

.

Seamus traîna sa valise jusqu'aux tentes et faillit se rétamer alors qu'on venait de le bousculer brusquement. Il releva la tête pour voir son probablement futur tortionnaire et rencontra le regard haineux d'un brun à la tête de fouine.

.

- Tu t'es trompé d'endroit la tafiol, le camp des filles c'est pas ici !

.

Cette remarque entraina le rire de quelques uns des autres pensionnaires et il soupira, se dirigeant sur la droite. Il posa sa valise sur l'un des emplacements et grogna en tombant encore nez à nez avec le même mec.

.

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est mon emplacement ici.

- J'ai déjà posé ma valise.

- Eh bien tu la prends et tu vires ton cul de tapette d'ici.

.

Seamus se mordit la joue pour garder son calme, alors que les palpitations de son cœur accéléraient et attrapa son sac pour décamper. Il ne voulait vraiment pas chercher les ennuis. Il était déjà le souffre douleur général dans son bahut, pas besoin que ce soit pareil ici. Il commençait à s'en aller quand une main se posa sur la sienne pour le retenir.

.

- Tu restes, ordonna Harry. Il était là avant, va t'installer ailleurs.

- Quoi ? C'est ta gonzesse la petite blondinette ?

- Si tu insinues que je suis pédé, ouais je le suis et si ça te pose un problème on peut régler ça tout de suite.

- Tu crois que deux tantouses vont me faire peur ?

- Trois pour être plus exact, indiqua Olivier en lançant un sourire démoniaque à Flint.

- Si j'étais toi je ne resterais pas dans le coin, conseilla Cormac. On sait jamais, ils pourraient essayer de te violer dans ton sommeil.

- Je trempe pas ma bite n'importe où, alors y a vraiment pas de risque, rassura le tatoué en lui faisant un doigt.

.

Marcus se dirigea vers la dernière tente libre, marmonnant un « vous le paierez » et Olivier retourna dans la sienne en adressant un petit clin d'œil au beau brun aux yeux verts.

Harry lui sourit en secouant la tête et se tourna vers le petit blond aux bouclettes.

.

- Tu vas te faire massacrer en moins de 24h si tu te laisses faire.

- Je fais pas vraiment le poids, et puis j'ai l'habitude.

- Personne ne devrait avoir l'habitude de se faire persécuter. Il faut juste faire un choix. Etre la victime ou non.

- Je sais pas si tu as remarqué ma taille de crevette mais …

- Si tu ne peux pas vaincre ton ennemi par la force, fait le par la ruse, sourit le brun.

- Merci du conseil maître samouraïs.

- Moi c'est Harry.

- Seamus. Tu es … vraiment gay ?

- Oui, rigola Harry. Pourquoi ça ne se voit pas ?

- Pas vraiment non. Le châtain aux gros muscles encore moins.

- Il l'est aussi. Y a pas de doute, répondit le brun.

- Je pensais être le seul. C'est plutôt rassurant de voir que non.

.

….

.

- Comment il se la pette celui-là, s'exclama Blaise en regardant Marcus s'éloigner, un sourire suffisant sur le visage. J'ai horreur des branleurs de ce genre.

- Marcus flint. Héritier de la famille Flint et « terreur » des beaux quartiers, railla Drago installé dans la tente juste à côté.

- Tu le connais ?

- Nos familles se connaissent. Elles font toutes les deux parties de la haute société.

- Eh bien tu connais du beau monde dis moi, rigola le métis. Moi c'est Blaise au fait.

- Drago.

- Tu es ici pour quoi ?

- C'est mes parents qui m'y on envoyé. Apparemment ma conduite violente, mon langage irrespectueux et ma façon de forniquer à droite et a gauche tout ce qui a une poitrine ne convient pas à un futur héritier. Et entre autre chose j'ai cassé la gueule de Flint en pleine réception mondaine.

- Ah c'est pour ça qu'il a la gueule de travers ?

- Non ça c'est de naissance. Et toi ? Quelles sont tes pêchés ?

- Je me suis fais choppé pour possession de drogues. Vu la quantité que j'avais sur moi ils en ont déduit que je dealais et le juge m'a envoyé ici. C'était ça où la prison pour mineur.

- Et tu dealais vraiment ?

- Non. C'était pour une soirée où je me rendais. On voulait juste s'éclater un peu, je ne suis pas un camé. Mais comme j'avais déjà fait parler de moi au commissariat du coin ils n'ont pas cherché à comprendre.

- Je vois. Ce qu'il y a de bien quand tu as des parents influents comme les miens, c'est que le commissariat te mange dans la main.

- Je veux bien le croire oui. Ma mère est friquée elle aussi, mais c'est seulement à force de collectionner les maris et de faire des divorces très rentable. Alors les poulets ça les impressionnes pas vraiment.

.

- Les dix minutes sont passées ! Indiqua Hagrid au loin.

.

- Bien, je crois que le cauchemar commence à partir de maintenant, soupira Drago en suivant le groupe qui se dirigeait vers le coin tables.

.

…..

.

- Je vous présente le directeur du camp. Monsieur Binns. Si vous avez un problème vous pouvez aller le voir dans son bureau. Dans tous les cas vous serez tous convoqué pendant les trois semaines pour parler de vos erreurs, ce que vous souhaiter changer, et ce que vous souhaitez pour votre avenir. Un autre moniteur, Greyback Fenrir arrivera dès demain pour tout ce qui est activité disciplinaire et sport. Quand à moi je me chargerais de vous apprendre à vous respecter, à respecter tout ce qui vous entour et à redécouvrir la nature et ses bienfaits. Directeur vous souhaitez dire quelque chose ?

- Un bus vous emmènera au village le plus proche une fois par semaine. Vous n'aurez que dix euros à votre disposition, de quoi vous acheter des produits d'hygiène ou des sucreries. Je rappelle que les cigarettes, drogues et alcool sont bien sûr interdits, ainsi que tout autre excitant telle que le café ou le thé. De toute façon vos sacs seront fouillés à chaque fois que l'on s'éloignera du camp. Le repas va être exceptionnellement servi dans quelques minutes, ensuite vous avez quartier libre jusqu'au couvre feu. Il est bien entendu interdit de sortir du camp. Bon séjour avec nous !

.

Seamus se tourna vers Harry en pouffant. Ca promettait avec un directeur pareil. Toute sa tirade avait été dite sans aucune nuance, d'une façon soporifique, tout ça d'une voix nasillarde très désagréable. Il semblait complètement à la masse pour un directeur censé s'occuper de jeunes délinquants.

.

- Waw. J'ai jamais entendu un type aussi ennuyeux, informa-t-il. J'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver seul avec lui dans son bureau.

- Ouais. Ca promet.

- Je peux m'assoir avec vous ? Interrogea Olivier.

- Oui bien sûr, vas-y, sourit le petit blond.

- Moi c'est Olivier.

- Harry.

- Je me souviens oui, ronronna-t-il en lui souriant.

- Seamus.

- C'est un accent irlandais ?

- Oui, j'ai vécu pas mal de temps là-bas avant de venir en Angleterre.

- Alors racontez ! Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- A cause d'un excès de vitesse, soupira Seamus.

- T'étais bourré ? Questionna le châtain en regardant une cantinière installer des assiettes et couverts, tandis qu'une autre posait une grande barquette.

- Non. Je roulais juste trop vite. J'étais à 200 sur l'autoroute. Ils m'ont sucré mon permis.

- Et c'est les flics qui t'ont envoyé ici ?

- Non, mes parents. Ma mère est devenue complètement folle. Elle était persuadée que j'allais mal tourner et finir gangster. Elle est tombée sur cette brochure et a dépensé les sous qu'on avait mis de côté pour un voyage, pour m'envoyer ici à la place.

- Elle est consciente de l'endroit où elle t'a envoyé exactement ?

- Je ne crois pas non, soupira Seamus.

- Et alors toi beau brun. Dis-nous tout ?

- Je vie chez mon oncle et ma tante. C'est eux qui m'ont envoyé ici. Ce qui est assez incroyable quand on sait à quel point ils sont radins quand il s'agit de dépenser quoi que ce soit pour moi. Enfin bref. Ils avaient déjà du mal à encaisser le fait que je préfère la queue aux nichons, mais me surprendre en train de m'envoyer en l'air pour de l'argent, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine avec un collègue à mon oncle je crois que c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

- Tu te prostituais ? S'exclama l'irlandais, choqué.

- Pas vraiment. Ce mec était super canon et super friqué. Il m'a proposé de faire certaines choses pour de l'argent et j'ai accepté. Je l'aurais fais même s'il m'avait pas payé, mais j'avais besoin de tunes alors …

- Et ils n'ont pas appelé les flics ? T'étais encore mineur.

- Et qu'ils aient un scandale sur le dos ? Tu rigoles. Ils ont fait en sorte de m'éloigner au maximum et de s'assurer que je ne troublerais plus leur petit monde si parfait.

- Tu le voulais non ? Questionna Olivier. Qu'ils te surprennent.

- C'était fait exprès en effet. Je vais avoir dix huit ans dans quelques semaines et je vais tout faire pour me tirer de chez eux au plus vite. Je voulais juste leur laisser un souvenir mémorable avant de partir.

- Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié toi, rigola le châtain.

- Jamais non, sourit le brun.

- Et toi Olivier ? Demanda Seamus.

- J'ai tapé sur un flic homophobe. Cet enfoiré a humilié le mec avec qui j'étais et il nous a traité de tous les noms possibles. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus dire un seul mot. Ca aurait pu aller plus loin mais le mec avait des antécédents et comme le juge voulais pas de scandale sur l'homophobie dans la police il m'a seulement obligé à participer à ce camp pour délinquant. Je dois me tenir à carreaux pendant trois semaines et les charges qui pèsent contre moi seront retirées.

- Je suis vraiment pas à ma place ici, souffla le blond en glissant une fourchette entre ses lèvres.

- Non je crois en effet que tu t'es égaré boucle d'or, rigola Olivier.

.

…..

.

Harry se rinça la bouche et posa sa brosse à dent sur le rebord de l'évier, regardant Olivier en faire de même. Ses doigts coururent sur le bras musclé du châtain et il dessina les contours d'un tatouage.

.

- Un lion?

- Ouais. C'est la mascotte de mon équipe de rugby. Et puis ça me ressemble plutôt bien, sauvage et dangereux.

.

Harry se mit à rire et Olivier s'essuya les lèvres, fixant le beau brun avec envie.

.

- Tu en a combien au juste ? Tu as l'air d'en être rempli.

- J'en ai quatre. Un sur le torse, deux dans le dos et … un autre que tu découvriras peut-être si on apprend à mieux se connaître, souffla-t-il en attrapant son bras pour le tirer contre lui.

- Tu n'y va pas par quatre chemin quand tu veux quelque chose toi, sourit Harry, frôlant tout juste la bouche du châtain.

- En effet oui. Quand je veux quelque chose je fais tout pour l'obtenir.

.

Harry glissa une main sous le tee-shirt, approchant ses lèvres peu à peu, mais il s'éloigna alors que la porte venait de s'ouvrir bruyamment.

.

- Putain c'est dégueulasse, vous m'écœurez, grogna Drago en pénétrant à l'intérieur. Allez baiser ailleurs. J'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

.

Harry soupira et attrapa sa trousse de toilette, laissant la place au blond. Il tira sur le pantalon du châtain l'emmenant avec lui, tout en lançant un sourire lumineux à Drago.

.

- Viens, je connais un endroit parfais où tu vas pouvoir me la mettre profonde et me faire crier d'extase, s'exclama-t-il bien fort, faisant grimacer le blond.

.

Harry sortit en rigolant et se dirigea doucement vers les tentes.

.

- Je suppose que c'était juste pour le faire chier cette petite allusion très alléchante, souffla le châtain en glissant une main dans son dos.

- En effet oui. Je suis un mec bien, jamais le premier soir. Mais demain par contre …

.

Olivier le regarda s'éloigner sur la droite pour rejoindre sa tente et se rendit à la sienne un petit sourire en coin. Ce camp n'allait finalement pas être si horrible.

.

….

.

- Vous avez déjà l'air de parfaitement vous entendre Olivier et toi, sourit Seamus la tête sortant de sa tente.

.

Harry s'approcha et sourit en voyant le blond déjà en pyjama.

.

- Oui pas trop mal. Tu avais pas des vus sur lui au moins ? Je t'ai pas demandé avant…

- Non, non. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de mecs. Enfin il est canon, y a pas à dire, mais je préfère les mecs romantiques.

- Je vois, c'est sûr que c'est probablement pas ici que tu trouveras ça.

- Je crois pas non, rigola l'irlandais.

.

Une sirène retentit dans tout le camp et Harry grimaça. Ca aurait presque pu ressembler à des vacances sympathiques pendant une seconde.

.

- Couvre feu, grogna-t-il. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit !

.

.

**A suivre … **


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre en temps et en heure (pour l'heure vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais je viens de finir le travail).

J'espère que la suite des aventures de nos petits délinquants préférés continuera à vous plaire et à vous faire passer un bon petit moment de détente.

Pendant que j'y pense, je n'avais pas précisé lors du premier chapitre mais c'est une fic classée** M** et c'est pas pour rien. En relisant je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas lésiné sur les lemons (je pensais pas autant, mais je m'étais pas mal lâchée en fait. J'avais écris la fic l'été dernier, il faisait beau, chaud, ça a du m'inspirer :p) alors si vous n'aimez pas ...

Sur ce bonne lecture !

.

**Ceoh :** Merci pour ta review Vi une publication tous les 3 jours, je vais essayer de m'y tenir sans faute ^^J'espère que cette suite te plaira. )

.

**Shana :** Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant ) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Kaylee :** Ahhhhh :D Je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fic. Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'une de mes fidèles lectrices et revieweuses ne m'a pas oublié ^^J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par cette fic. Merci pour ta review.

.

**Ocechan :** Oula j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira et que je ne serais pas rangé dans la case « niais et sans intérêt » lol Bon attends toi à de la guimauve pas mal niaise vers la fin quand même, parce que je suis une spécialiste des fins guimauves à souhait ^^ Merci pour ta review et j'attends ton verdict :p

.

**Chapitre 2 : (lundi)**

.

Drago plaqua son oreiller sur la tête et gronda d'agacement. Comme réveil il ne pouvait y avoir pire. La sirène s'arrêta enfin et il soupira, retombant peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

.

- Hé ! La belle au bois dormant ! Je te conseille de pas trop perdre de temps si tu ne veux pas avoir les monos sur le dos dès le premier jour.

.

Drago grogna et sortit de la tente, encore à moitié endormi, tombant nez à nez avec un métis souriant. Il se frotta les yeux et lui lança un regard perdu.

.

- Comment tu fais pour être de bonne humeur ?

- C'est bientôt l'heure du petit-déj et il fait super beau. Pour le moment tout roule.

- T'es sûr qu'ils t'ont juste arrêté pour possession de coc ? C'est pas pour l'avoir trop snifé qu'ils t'ont envoyé ici ?

- C'était pas de la cocaïne mais du chite que j'avais sur moi. Et il vaut mieux essayer de voir le bon côté des choses, sinon autant se suicider tout de suite.

- Figure toi que j'y ai pensé justement, quand je suis tombé sur les deux homos en chaleur en train se peloter dans les douches, informa Drago en se penchant pour attraper sa serviette et son gel douche.

.

Il se releva, cette fois-ci complètement réveillé et fixa le grand métis avec détermination.

.

- Tu viens de mater mon cul là ?

- Heu … ouais.

- Oh non ne me dis pas que toi aussi …

- Si.

- Putain. Mais c'est un camp de gay ma parole.

- T'as un problème avec les gays ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Chacun baise avec qui il veut. Seulement, ne m'en veux pas, mais voir deux mecs s'embrasser ou se toucher ça me fous la gerbe.

- Je comprends, sourit Blaise. Ca me fait à peu près le même effet quand je regarde deux nanas faire ça.

- Ouais, on se comprend alors.

- Donc c'est cool ?

- Ouais. Tant que t'essayes pas de me mettre une main au cul ou un truc dans le genre il n'y aura aucun problème entre nous.

- Y'a pas de risque. Tu n'es pas mon genre. Par contre lui… il l'est totalement.

.

Drago suivit son regard et grimaça en voyant le blondinet retardataire, ou plutôt ses fesses, en train de refaire son _lacet_.

.

- J'en mangerais, souffla-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

- Ahh putain me mets pas ce genre d'images dans la tête. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce que vous pouvez trouver d'excitant en regardant un mec.

- Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez une nana ? Interrogea Blaise en commençant à avancer jusqu'aux douches.

- Ses formes, sa sensualité, la cambrure de ses reins…

- Tu trouves tout ça chez un mec.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Je t'assure que si. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes formes je te l'accorde, mais il y a de la sensualité, de l'érotisme et une virilité bestiale. C'est … bandant, rigola le métis.

- Bon stop on arrête là. Je veux pas en entendre plus. Tu me parles pas de mecs, je te parle pas de meufs et on peut devenir les meilleurs amis du monde si tu veux.

- D'accord, s'amusa le métis. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

- Toi non plus !

- Et si, moi j'ai déjà testé les deux, informa Blaise en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

.

…

.

- Tu vas manger ce morceau de pain ? Interrogea Seamus en fixant le brun en face de lui.

- Heu non vas-y.

- Tu bouffes toujours comme ça ? S'amusa Olivier en voyant le blondinet croquer dans sa quatrième tartine avec appétit.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir la taille que tu as, sourit Harry.

- Alors, Seamus ! Quel type serait susceptible de te brancher s'il n'était pas hétéro ?

- Il aime les mecs romantiques, informa Harry.

- Sérieux ? C'est d'un ennui. Regarde-lui là. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'une lumière mais niveau physique il est pas mal. Cormac c'est ça ?

- Ouais, confirma Harry. Mais je ne lui donnerais pas plus d'un 6 sur 10.

- Ouille t'es sévère. Et moi tu me donnerais combien ?

- Hmm. Je pense que tu vaux largement un 8 sur 10.

- Pas mal. Ca me va. Et celui là ?

- Lequel ? Le métis ou le blond ?

- Les deux.

- Hummm le métis un 8 également. Le blond … Je lui donne la note de 9 sur 10. J'adore ses fesses

- Plus que moi ? S'offusqua faussement le châtain.

- Oui, il gagne un point de plus pour son côté inaccessible et distant. Et toi alors Seamus ? Ton avis ?

- Si, je dis bien si, je n'étais pas entouré de futurs criminels en puissance, le métis pourrait être mon genre.

- Lequel ? Celui qui vient de passer ?

- Oui. Blaise, je crois.

- Tu as bon goût, sourit Harry.

.

…..

.

Harry était allongé au milieu du terrain de basket, les yeux fermés, profitant du soleil qui chauffait son visage et sourit en sentant une bouche lui mordiller l'épaule. Il les rouvrit pour apercevoir les yeux noisette d'Olivier qui le fixait malicieusement et son visage changea du tout au tout en voyant ce qui devait être leur troisième moniteur, arriver. Il se releva, s'essuyant les fesses et fixa le nouvel arrivant. Il était tout bonnement affreux. Les cheveux mi-longs jaune sale grisonnant, une barbe grasse et dégarni et des dents jaunes et pointues qui donnaient la chair de poule.

.

- Bien. Que les choses soient tout de suite claires entre nous. Vous êtes de la mauvaise graine. Des larves, des déchets de la nature. Pour moi vous êtes insignifiant et je vais vous en faire baver un maximum. Ceux qui souhaitent vraiment apprendre la discipline et la droiture pourront peut-être survivre, les autres préparez vous à vivre un véritable enfer. Aujourd'hui je vais évaluer vos capacités physiques, d'endurance et d'esprit d'équipe. Nous allons jouer au basket. Les deux noirs là, venez ici ! Vous serez les deux chefs d'équipes. Toi, commence !

.

Blaise serra les dents pour ne pas perdre son sang froid et regarda le groupe qui attendait en face de lui.

.

- Drago.

- Marcus, continua Lee.

- Le tatoué aux gros muscles !

- Cormac.

.

Blaise regarda à tour de rôle le brun aux yeux vert et le grand rouquin. Même si le petit blond lui plaisait bien il doutait qu'il soit un grand sportif.

.

- Prend Harry, souffla Olivier.

- C'est lequel ?

- Le brun.

- On n'est pas au marché alors grouille-toi et fais un choix ! Grogna Fenrir.

- Harry, lança Blaise en haussant les épaules.

- Le troué.

.

Blaise soupira en voyant le regard désespéré du blondinet et la taille plus qu'avantageuse du rouquin. Il ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à appeler poils de carotte et se ravisa.

.

- Boucle d'or, grommela-t-il sous le regard furieux de Drago.

- Bien. Vous, retirez vos tee-shirts, lança le moniteur à l'équipe de Lee. Maintenant vous me faites un échauffement de dix tours de terrain, ensuite on commencera la partie.

.

…

.

Seamus se baissa, se cachant la tête avec les bras alors que le ballon arrivait sur lui et soupira de soulagement en voyant Harry l'intercepter avant.

.

- Hey toi là bas, la demi-portion. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de jouer réellement et vite ! Hurla Fenrir.

- J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer moi, marmonna l'irlandais en sautillant vers l'équipe adverse pour se mêler à la foule.

.

Flint intercepta le ballon et tenta de se dégager, assénant un coup de coude dans le ventre du blondinet qui se retrouva au sol en moins de deux.

.

- Y a faute là ! Cria Blaise.

- Je n'ai rien vu, continuez !

.

Harry grommela un « enfoiré » et aida Seamus à se relever.

.

- Ca va aller ?

- Je crois oui, j'ai juste un peu de mal à respirer.

- Reste derrière moi jusqu'à la fin du match si tu veux, j'essayerai de t'éviter les coups.

- Merci.

- Et ouais c'est pas un sport de tapette, railla Marcus en se dandinant devant eux. Désolé si tu t'es cassé un ongle princesse, mais la prochaine fois choisissez option tricot.

- Bien alors nous on est gay, on a une excuse pour ne pas savoir jouer, admettons. Et pourtant on vous mène 8 à 4. Alors dis moi c'est quoi ton excuse à toi ? Interrogea Harry de façon provocante. L'impuissance ?

- Je vais t'exploser ta petite gueule d'ange !

.

Marcus se jeta sur Harry et les deux mecs se ruèrent de coups au sol. Très vite la foule se créa autour d'eux et Fenrir les sépara brusquement, les saisissants violemment par le bras.

.

- Bravo ! Première mâtiné et vous avez déjà gagné un allé direct pour le bureau du directeur ! Vous tous aux vestiaires et ensuite vous revenez au camp. Vous deux vous me suivez !

.

….

.

- On peut dire qu'il n'a vraiment pas la langue dans sa poche celui-là, rigola Blaise en retirant son tee-shirt. Il est là pour quoi ? Questionna-t-il en regardant Seamus et Olivier.

- Rien qui n'est à voir avec ça, répondit vaguement Seamus.

- Pour un genre de prostitution, rien de bien sérieux, informa Olivier, en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau. C'était surtout de la provocation envers sa famille.

- Il aurait put se faire massacrer. Flint est un vrai malade, avertit Drago. Il a été envoyé ici pour avoir défoncé la gueule d'un mec avec une bouteille de whisky.

- Sérieux ? Je pensais que c'était aussi à cause de votre bagarre lors de cette soirée.

- Tout c'est passé le même soir. Il a défoncé la tronche d'un pote à moi pour une histoire de fille, alors je l'ai démonté à mon tour.

- Je suis avec des vrais malades, marmonna Seamus en attrapant un tee-shirt propre dans son casier.

.

…

.

- Alors comment va le kamikaze ? S'exclama Blaise en voyant Harry les rejoindre pour manger.

- Je m'attendais à pire.

.

Olivier se décala pour lui faire une place et Harry s'installa entre lui et Seamus.

.

- Il t'a bien amoché, constata le châtain en effleurant l'arcade et le front du brun. Un si beau visage, c'est un crime, souffla-t-il en mordillant son oreille.

- Je suis en train de manger alors si vous pouviez arrêter ça, ça m'éviterait d'avoir à consulter un psy à mon retour, siffla Drago.

.

Harry lui lança un sourire entendu et captura les lèvres d'Olivier, les mordillant sauvagement, avant de revenir se placer normalement comme si de rien était, faisant une moue triomphante au blond.

.

- C'est à vomir.

- Qu'est ce que t'a dit Binns ? Questionna Seamus.

- Je suis de corvée de vaisselle pour toute la première semaine, tous les soirs. Flint lui s'occupe de celle du midi. Mais ça valait le coup.

- Tu l'as quand même bien amoché, bravo, sourit Blaise en voyant Marcus revenir à son tour.

- Mouais. J'aurais voulu faire mieux que ça.

.

…..

.

Hagrid les emmena à travers la forêt et ils finirent par déboucher sur un endroit dégagé, menant sur un grand lac. C'était très reposant et agréable comme endroit. Le chant des oiseaux, le bruit de quelques clapotis dans l'eau, le vent qui s'engouffrait à travers les branches d'arbres …

Harry respira un grand coup, savourant cette sensation de liberté et regarda le visage de Hagrid s'illuminer comme celui d'un enfant.

.

- C'est pas magnifique ? Quand on voit que la nature nous offre de tels spectacles comment peut-on vouloir la détruire ? N'est-ce pas monsieur le pyromane ? Gronda le géant en lançant un regard noir à Zacharias. Bien. Je vais vous mettre par deux. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler les relations avec l'être humain. La confiance que vous pouvez accorder à l'autre. On en profitera aussi pour que vous appreniez tous à vous connaître. Alors … Vous deux ensemble, vous pareil, toi tu vas avec lui, vous deux ici et il reste plus que vous pour finir. Voilà. Éparpillez-vous un peu. Un peu plus. C'est bon. Pour que vous fassiez connaissance vous allez dire votre nom et prénom à votre binôme, pourquoi vous êtes ici et ensuite vous terminerez par dire trois choses vous concernant. Ce que vous aimez ou non etc. … C'est parti !

.

…..

.

- Heu tu veux commencer ?

- Non, non. Vas- y, encouragea Harry.

- D'accord. Alors heu … Ron Weasley. Je suis ici parce que je me suis fait chopper pour vol à l'étalage. J'ai cinq frères et sœurs, j'adore le chocolat et j'ai une petite amie qui s'appelle Hermione.

- Cinq frères et sœurs ? Waw. Ca doit être animé chez toi !

- Plutôt oui, confirma Ron en souriant.

- Harry Potter. On m'a envoyé ici pour avoir couché pour de l'argent avec le collègue de mon oncle. Je suis orphelin, je déteste la famille chez qui je vie et j'aime les mecs.

- Tu as un copain ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation autre que physique avec quelqu'un.

- C'est pourtant génial d'être amoureux, affirma le rouquin avec un sourire légèrement niait.

.

…..

.

- Seamus Finnigan.

- Totalement enchanté, sourit Blaise.

- Je suis ici à cause d'un excès de vitesse…

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Heu oui. Pourquoi ?

- Non, c'est juste que tu me donnais l'impression de ne pas être à ta place ici, et c'est apparemment le cas. Vas y continues.

- Heu … je suis d'origine irlandaise, j'adore tout ce qui est sucré et … je déteste les brocolis.

- Je vois, rigola le métis. Alors moi c'est Blaise Zabini. On m'a obligé à venir ici pour possession de drogue. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas un dealeur, juste un consommateur occasionnel. Je suis gay, célibataire et très attentionné, indiqua-t-il tout sourire.

.

…..

.

- Drago Malefoy, grogna le blond. Envoyé ici pour avoir démoli la gueule du con là-bas. Je suis fils unique, riche et j'adore les cabriolets.

- Cormac McLaggen. Le juge m'a envoyé ici pour conduite en état d'ivresse sans permis. J'aime le sport, me taper des nanas et je n'aime pas les pédales dans ton genre.

- Je te demande pardon ? Je me suis serré plus de meufs que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, alors renseigne toi avant de déballer des conneries.

- Tu traines pourtant avec le groupe des tapettes non ?

- Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ?

- Ouais. Si tu traines avec eux c'est que t'en es une, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Je préfère trainer avec des lécheurs de boules que des branleurs puceaux de votre genre, c'est aussi simple que ça, sourit Drago.

- Espèce de …

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ferme ta gueule ou c'est moi qui m'en charge, et ça risque de faire très mal.

.

…

.

- Stop, s'exclama Olivier en levant la main en l'air. J'en n'ai vraiment rien à branler de ta vie mortellement ennuyeuse. Alors on va sourire en hochant la tête comme ça et on n'aura même pas besoin de faire semblant de s'apprécier. Ca te va ?

- Parfait oui, grommela Zacharias.

- Bien. Maintenant passons aux tests de confiance ! S'exclama Hagrid.

.

…..

.

- Le préposé à la cuisine « Smith », gueula Fenrir. Tu vas aider les cantinières pour le repas. Dépêches-toi. Les autres je veux tous vous voir sur les tables dans une heure !

.

Blaise regarda Greyback rentrer dans ses locaux et soupira.

.

- Première journée terminée !

- Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de nous donner plus de huit heures de « cours » par jour ou on serait déjà mort, marmonna Seamus en se massant la nuque.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus chiant cet aprèm, réfléchit Drago. Les deux heures avec le Hippie ou les deux heures d'études avec Binns ?

- J'ai trouvé le truc de confiance plutôt pas mal moi, avoua Harry. Ca dépend avec qui on tombe.

- Ouais et puis Hagrid à l'air plutôt cool, il nous laisse assez libre, continua Seamus.

- C'est sûr que c'est le moins chiant de tous, assura Olivier.

- Ouais, bah moi ils ont juste réussi à me donner une furieuse envie de dormir tous les deux. Je préférais encore la matinée de basket.

- Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé le truc de confiance avec les yeux bandés, admit aussi Blaise en souriant à l'irlandais qui marchait à côté de lui.

.

Harry regarda le rouquin passer pas loin d'eux et s'arrêta pour lui faire un signe.

.

- Ron ! Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va se poser près des tentes pour être tranquille.

- Oui, j'arrive !

- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire des ennemis en trainant avec le groupe des gays ? Questionna Olivier en s'asseyant par terre.

- M'inclus pas dans le lot, je ne mange pas de ce pain là moi, rectifia Drago.

- L'un de mes frères est gay lui aussi, alors je n'ai aucun préjugé.

- T'as une photo ?

.

Ron sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et tendit une photo de toute sa famille au grand complet.

.

- C'est lui là.

- Intéressant. Alors âge, mensuration et préférence sexuelle ? Interrogea Olivier.

- Quoi ?

- Ton frère ! Quel âge il a ?

- Oh, 19 ans.

- Parfait et il est plutôt dominant ou dominé ?

- J'n'en sais rien, plutôt dominé peut-être.

- De plus en plus intéressant. Va falloir que tu me le présentes quand on sera sortit d'ici.

- Fred n'est pas vraiment le genre à apprécier les coups d'un soir, informa Ron.

- Tu protèges ton frère, c'est touchant. Mais je vais pas lâcher l'affaire pour autant il est vraiment canon.

- Enfin, n'écoute pas l'obsédé de service et bienvenue dans notre cercle très fermé, plaisanta Blaise.

- Merci.

.

Harry s'étira et s'allongea dans l'herbe en gémissant de bien être. Il avait encore mal partout à cause de ce crétin. Il se frotta le bras et regarda Olivier ramper sur lui, avec malice.

.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Interrogea-t-il en riant.

- Tu ne peux pas gémir de cette façon et espérer que je reste indifférent, souffla le châtain en l'embrassant.

- Tu ne bavais pas sur un rouquin y a quelques secondes ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Je suis très polyvalent comme mec.

.

Harry se laissa faire, amusé, et hoqueta en sentant l'érection de son assaillant se frotter contre son entrejambe. Ce mec était une vraie bête en chaleur.

Drago regarda le châtain onduler du bassin tout en remontant sa main sur la cuisse du brun, et tourna les yeux en grimaçant.

.

- Putain prenez une tente si vous pouvez plus vous retenir, grogna-t-il en fixant le sol.

- Oh c'est bon on ne fait que s'embrasser, soupira Olivier en se détachant du beau brun à contre cœur. Je m'occuperai de toi ce soir, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

.

Harry, captura de nouveau ses lèvres, en épiant les perles grises de Drago qui le fixait avec dédain, et murmura un « avec plaisir » au beau châtain.

.

…

.

Seamus se leva avec son assiette, se dirigeant vers le chariot à vaisselle et regarda Flint un peu plus loin en train de mimer ce qui devait être le cul d'une fille qu'il était en train de baiser. Il leva les yeux au ciel, accablé devant un tel spectacle et se figea en croisant son regard plus que mauvais.

.

- T'as un problème ?

- Non, grommela le blond en posant ses couverts dans le bac.

- Oses me regarder encore une fois et je te crève les yeux.

- Et oses toucher à un seul de ses cheveux et je te fais bouffer tes couilles ! Pour le peu qu'elles doivent servir ça ne devrait pas être une grosse perte, provoqua Blaise en passant une main dans le dos de Seamus.

.

Flint le fusilla du regard, n'osant rien dire et Blaise entraina le blond avec lui.

.

- Si jamais il tente quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord ? Drago m'a dit que c'était un vrai malade, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

- Heu… oui, merci.

- Alors évite de te balader seul. Cormac et Zach ne valent pas beaucoup mieux. Je connais ce genre de mecs, ce sont des suiveurs et ils obéiront aux ordres du crétin dominant.

.

…

.

Drago sortit de la douche en se séchant les cheveux rapidement avec la serviette. Il essuya avec sa paume un coin du miroir plein de bué et se regarda en soupirant. Il en avait déjà ras le cul d'être ici. Il peigna grossièrement ses cheveux blonds en arrière et sortit dans la fraîcheur agréable de la nuit. Seul le bruit des grillons retentissait dans ce silence plat et il dut admettre que c'était plutôt sympa en comparaison des éternelles disputes de ses parents ou des reproches qu'ils avaient à lui faire. Il avança vers le campement avec l'envie de se coucher illico et se figea en entendant des rires discrets venir des bois juste à côté. Il tendit l'oreille et vit Harry et Olivier en sortirent bouche contre bouche. La main du châtain était posée sur les fesses du brun et ils se séparèrent d'un dernier baiser en arrivant à hauteur des tentes.

Drago secoua la tête exaspéré, et chassa rapidement ce qu'il venait de voir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les mecs les plus supportables du camp soient tous des homos en chaleur ?

.

.

**A suivre … **

**.**

Un grand merci à ma tite Marion au passage. On se motive et s'inspire toujours mutuellement et sans elle, toutes les nombreuses fics que j'ai écrites n'auraient jamais vu le jour.

.

A dimanche pour le chapitre 3 :)


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici la suite des aventures de nos bad boys préférés )

Merci à tous pour vos ptits mots et bonne lecture.

.

**Guest** : Héhé, moi aussi j'adore les petits Drago hétéro qui succombent au beau Harry ^^ Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par cette suite.

.

**Drayy** : Ah ah, comment Drago va virer sa cuti ? On en a une légère idée dans ce chapitre et on sera fixé dans le suivant ^^ Merci pour ta review.

.

**Alyssan** : Moi aussi je préfère quand Harry est plus viril et entreprenant. J'aime quand notre beau brun prends les devant à certain moment :p Je ne pense pas qu'il est caractère de total soumission. M'enfin ^^ Merci pour ta review et le commencement de la relation Harry Drago ne serait tarder )

.

**Sublimo** : Merci pour ta review :) J'espère que la suite continuera de t'emballer autant et que tu ne seras pas déçu.

.

**Lil lap** : Espérons que la tuerie ne vire pas au massacre alors ^^ Merci pour ta review :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

.

**Guest** : Ah ah, que des questions d'impatience ^^ Bon je vais être gentille et essayer de répondre sans trop en dévoiler. On va dire que c'est plus un DM/HP :p Pour ce qui est d'Olivier et Harry, il n'y aura pas vraiment de lemon non, désolée, mais dans ce chapitre ton imagination peut rajouter les détails qui manque si besoin ^^

Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Kaylee** : Moi aussi je suis une inconditionnelle de Drarry, mais j'aime faire d'autres associations parfois plus surprenante ou moins vu, avant de les mettre définitivement ensemble ^^ C'est plus amusant pour l'écriture et l'imagination de changer un peu, sinon à force les idées s'essouffle. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Rikokooo** : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Merci pour ta review.

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : (mardi)**

.

Drago grogna alors qu'on grattait à sa tente. Il se retourna et tira le duvet sur sa tête.

.

- Hey la marmotte c'est l'heure !

- J'ai pris ma douche hier soir pour pouvoir dormir une demi heure de plus alors fout moi la paix, râla-t-il.

- Bien, bien.

.

Il entendit Blaise s'éloigner et soupira de contentement avant d'entendre des voix s'élever tout près de sa tente.

.

- _Salut beau brun._

_- Salut._

_- Tu m'as manqué cette nuit. J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, tes lèvres, tes mains … _

_- Ce qu'on à fait hier soir n'était pas censé t'aider à dormir ? _

_- Ca m'a juste donné envie d'aller beaucoup plus loin. Juste avec les mains c'est frustrant. Tu as déjà pris ta douche ? On pourrait y aller ensemble sinon. J'adorerais te frotter le dos et diverses autres parties intimes. _

_- J'y ai déjà été, désolé. _

_._

Drago grogna passablement énervé et ouvrit la fermeture de sa tente violemment, sortant la tête.

.

- Vous êtes obligé de faire ça dès le matin ?

- Faire quoi ? Interrogea Olivier en haussant les épaules.

- Faire partager votre vie sexuelle vomissante à tout le campement !

- C'était une conversation privée.

- Plus maintenant. Tout le monde sait que vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air dans les bois désormais. Alors allez terminer votre lune de miel ailleurs !

- Il est vraiment pas du matin lui, soupira Olivier. Bon je vais prendre ma douche. Si jamais tu te sens sale tu sais où je me trouve, lança-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Et il continue, grogna le blond.

- Tout le monde est à la douche, informa Harry en observant Drago.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors on pensait être seuls.

- J'en n'ai rien à foutre. Maintenant tu permets je voudrais profiter des quinze minutes qu'il me reste pour dormir.

- Tu es trop tendu, tu n'arriveras jamais à te détendre en si peu de temps. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un petit coup de main supplémentaire pour faire redescendre la pression appelle-moi.

.

Harry mima des allées et venues avec sa main et Drago compris enfin le message.

.

- Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Dans tes rêves oui ! Beugla-t-il alors que Harry se mettait à rire.

.

…

.

Seamus observa le lac en grimaçant. Les bouées, drapeaux et autres balises tout juste installées ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il regarda Harry à côté de lui et avala difficilement.

.

- D'après toi, on va devoir faire quoi ? Interrogea-t-il timidement, ayant peur de la réponse.

- Une sorte de compétition de natation je pense. Enfin ça en a tout l'air.

- Il peut toujours rêver pour que je fasse un truc pareil.

- Je suis pas sûr qu'on ait le choix.

- L'eau doit être gelée à cette heure là ! Et tu as vu jusqu'où va la dernière bouée ? Je pourrais jamais nager jusque là !

- Je te déconseille de refuser l'activité. Sa punition serait probablement pire. Et si jamais je vois que tu coules je viendrais te sauver promis, le rassura Harry.

.

Seamus lui adressa un faible sourire et sursauta alors que Fenrir commençait à leur aboyer des ordres.

.

- Tout le monde en slip ! Aujourd'hui vous allez tous participer à un tournoi de natation. Je vais créer deux équipes. Les gagnants auront à leur disposition l'équipe adverse pendant vingt quatre heures. Ils vous serviront vos repas, vous donneront à manger à la petite cuillère si vous le désirez, laveront votre linge, bref … ils feront tout le sal boulot à votre place. Alors vous feriez mieux de bouger votre cul si vous voulez pas devenir les larbins.

- Et on peut savoir ce qu'il y a de pédagogique là dedans ? Interrogea Lee.

- Serais tu en train de douter de ma façon d'enseigner la discipline tête de serpillière ?

- Non, je me posais simplement la question, grogna le noir.

- Bien. Au vu de votre attitude chaotique d'hier j'ai décidé de vous apprendre l'esprit d'équipe autrement. Comme vous êtes apparemment incapable de le faire lors d'un match de basket amical, j'ai décidé de mettre un enjeu. Je suis sûr que de cette façon vous serez beaucoup plus productif, assura-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

.

Harry regarda Flint se venter d'être un très bon nageur et secoua la tête, énervé, avant de poser les yeux sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant. Drago était en train de retirer son pantalon et il appréciait vraiment ce qu'il voyait. Ce mec était vraiment bien foutu. Musclé, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait, et une peau laiteuse parfaitement lisse qui contrastait avec son boxer noir qui moulait très avantageusement ses fesses et son entrejambe.

.

- Tu peux arrêter de me reluquer de cette façon ? Ca me donne la nausée.

- Tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que tu le crois.

- Dis le mec qui bavait devant moi il y a encore une seconde.

- T'es plutôt pas mal, c'est vrai. Mais le style fils de riche en pleine crise d'adolescence, ça gâche tout.

- Je t'emmerde !

.

Harry sourit. Allez savoir pourquoi il adorait le provoquer et l'entendre s'énerver et c'était tellement facile de l'agacer en plus de ça. Il retira son jean et passa derrière lui, s'approchant légèrement de son oreille.

.

- Mais malgré tout tu as des fesses vraiment bandantes, souffla-t-il en lui mettant une main au cul.

.

Drago se retourna, furieux, mais Harry avait déjà fait un bond pour rejoindre les autres.

.

- Fais ça encore une fois et je te coupe le bras et te le fait bouffer ensuite ! Cria-t-il, agacé par le sourire triomphant du brun.

.

…

.

Seamus regarda les autres se déshabiller tout en tirant sur son tee-shirt. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec son corps de crevette au milieu de tous ses gros bras baraqués. Il soupira et rencontra le regard amusé de Baise qui le fixait gentiment.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea le métis en envoyant valser ses chaussures.

- Rien, rien, grommela-t-il en retirant son tee-shirt.

- Tu n'as pas à être gêné, t'es vraiment super mignon, tu le sais ça ?

- Heuuuu merci, souffla Seamus les joues en feu.

- Je le pense vraiment. Mais si ça ne suffit pas à te remonter le moral jette un œil sur le slip kangourou de Zach. C'est horrible.

- C'est vrai oui, rigola le blond en grimaçant.

- J'adore ton rire, souffla Blaise en le fixant, hypnotisé.

- Bon approchez tous ! Cria Greyback en attrapant une liste et un stylo dans sa poche.

.

Il glissa la pointe donnant quelques à-coups sur le papier au hasard et annonça les noms cochés.

.

- Finnigan, Dubois, McLaggen, Weasley et Zabini vous serez l'équipe 1. Les autres l'équipe 2. L'épreuve va se passer sous forme de relais. Choisissez rapidement votre ordre de passage. Le premier des nageurs devra aller chercher le bâton accroché à la dernière bouée et le passer au suivant et ainsi de suite. L'équipe gagnante sera celle qui posera en premier le bâton de relais dans le panier ici même. Vous avez une minute pour décider de votre tactique.

.

- Je passe en dernier ! Informa Flint. Je suis un très bon nageur.

- On avait cru le comprendre oui, grogna Drago. C'est juste la dixième fois que tu le dis. Qui veut passer en premier ?

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, proposa Harry. Je suis pas trop mauvais en natation.

- Bien, donc Harry en premier. Moi en deux. Lee tu passes après ?

- Ouais.

- Zach et ensuite Marcus. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?

- Ouais !

.

…..

.

- Bien, qui est bon en natation ? Demanda Blaise.

- Moi, répondit Olivier.

- Okay, on te garde en dernier alors. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Heu moi je suis une vraie merde, informa Seamus désolé.

- C'est pas grave t'inquiète pas, le rassura Blaise. On te calera au milieu. Moi je veux bien passer le premier pour mettre un coup de pression et tenter d'avoir un peu d'avance. J'ai déjà fait des compétitions de natation.

- Ok, qui passe après ? Ron ?

- Je veux bien oui.

- Ensuite Seamus, après Cormac et donc on termine par toi Olivier.

- Bien. On fait comme ça. Allez faut qu'on gagne les mecs !

.

….  
.

- Allez, Allez, Allez ! Hé merde ! Grogna Blaise alors que Flint déposait son bâton en triomphant.

- On vous a écrasé bande de naze !

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute microbe ! S'énerva Cormac en bousculant Seamus.

- Hey tu le laisses tranquille, gronda Blaise.

- Ca te fait peut-être bander l'idée de jouer les larbins mais pas moi.

- On est une équipe, on gagne ensemble, on perd ensemble, peu importe à cause de qui.

- C'est ça ouais, cracha le châtain en s'éloignant furieux.

- Je suis désolé, souffla l'irlandais.

- C'est pas de ta faute.

- Tu rigoles ? J'ai mis le double de temps pour faire l'allée retour.

- Leur équipe était plus forte de toute façon. Drago et Flint étaient beaucoup plus fort.

- Bien ! L'équipe 2 remporte la victoire, s'écria Fenrir. Votre journée de servitude débutera à partir de demain matin. Maintenant place à l'endurance. Enfilez vos pompes et ont part pour une heure de course en forêt.

- En caleçon ? S'étrangla Ron.

- Ca vous permettra de sécher. Allez tous en route et que ça saute !

.

….

.

- Je suis claqué, grogna Harry affalé sur la table.

- Ce mec est un vrai malade ! Assura Seamus. Je ne sens plus aucune partie de mon corps. Je pensais que la douche me ferait du bien mais c'est encore pire.

- Et dites vous que c'est seulement le début, soupira Drago en donnant des coups de fourchette dans son assiette vide, fatigué.

- Vous au moins vous avez gagné, ronchonna Ron. Nous on va devoir vous servir toute la journée demain.

- Hmmm c'est vrai, on va pouvoir en profiter, sourit Harry.

- Je me ferais un plaisir d'obéir à tous tes ordres moi, souffla Olivier en embrassant son épaule égratignée.

- Moi je veux bien faire tout ce que vous me demanderez, assura Seamus. Mais s'il vous plait ne me laisser pas me faire exploiter par Flint.

- Promis, le rassura Harry.

- Je vais bien m'occuper de lui moi, t'inquiète pas, lui garantit Blaise.

- Pour toi ça va pas changer grand chose Drago si ? Interrogea Harry. T'es habitué à être servi comme un petit prince en tant que fils de riche non ? Tu as un domestique qui prémâche ta nourriture ?

- Je t'emmerde.

- C'est vrai que ça doit être pas mal la vie de château, affirma Blaise en avalant un morceau de pain.

- Je vie pas dans un château. Arrêtez d'en rajouter. Je vis dans un manoir, j'ai pas de domestique mais une femme de ménage et une cuisinière et c'est vraiment chiant de devoir assister à des dîners mondains ennuyeux où l'ont doit jouer les gentils fils parfait, je t'assure.

- Mouais, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute, sourit Harry.

- C'est trop gentil, grogna Drago en grimaçant.

.

Ce brun l'agaçait au plus haut point.

.

…..

.

- Alors ! S'exclama Hagrid. Dites moi ce que vous voyez ?

- Une porcherie, répondit Cormac en shootant dans une canette de bière.

- Exactement. Nous sommes dans une forêt, tout ce qu'on devrait voir ce sont des fleurs, des plantes et des arbres, mais comme vous pouvez le constater la main de l'homme à profané cet endroit. Alors vous allez y remédier.

- On va ramasser des ordures ? S'offusqua Marcus.

- En effet oui.

- Je ne ramasse déjà pas les miennes, j'ai une boniche qui s'en occupe, alors je vais pas ramasser celles des autres !

- Je suis navré de te contredire, mais si. Vous allez tous le faire et dans la bonne humeur de préférence. On ne retournera pas au camp tant qu'il restera quelque chose au sol, alors à vous de voir si vous voulez terminer vite ou non.

- Enfoiré de gros lard ! Grommela Flint en s'éloignant avec les autres.

.

….

.

Blaise s'accroupit pour ramasser des mégots de cigarette enfouit dans l'herbes, et regarda avec amusement Seamus qui grimaçait en jetant un fruit moisit dans la poubelle. Le blond était d'une beauté androgyne totalement envoutante. Il aimait son côté angélique et fragile. Ils ne faisaient pas partie du même monde tous les deux, il le savait, il n'avait jamais côtoyé de personne aussi sensible et pure que Seamus et il était complètement sous son charme. Il lui lança un sourire chaudement amical et s'amusa de voir le rouge affluer à ses joues. Définitivement trop mignon, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

.

….

.

Drago balança un paquet de chips vide gluant dans la poubelle, se réjouissant qu'ils leurs aient au moins fourni des gants et soupira. Il se demandait vraiment comment il allait pouvoir survivre pendant trois semaines ici. Il se suiciderait ou tenterait de s'échapper bien avant.

Il attrapa un tissu plein de boue et d'herbe et grimaça en constatant que c'était un vieux slip crasseux. Mais comment pouvait-on laisser ce genre de choses dans une forêt franchement ? Il le balança refoulant un haut-le-cœur et se retourna en entendant des rires derrière lui. Il chercha d'où ça provenait, s'avançant doucement et compris aussitôt de qui il s'agissait en entendant la conversation.

.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous, on n'est pas seul__s__, chuchota la première voix._

- _Ils sont tous très occupé__s__ et j'en peux vraiment plus, j'ai eu envie de faire ça à la première seconde où je t'ai vu. _

_- Arrête, si quelqu'un nous surprend on va … hmmm. Putain Olivier. _

_- Laisse toi faire. _

_- Ahhhh. _

.

Drago écarquilla les yeux alors que les gémissements étouffés augmentaient, et s'avança un peu plus. L'idée de ce qu'il allait voir le dégoutait à l'avance, il savait qu'il trouverait ça écœurant, mais la curiosité l'emportait, il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux. Une silhouette commença à se dessiner et il les vit enfin. Harry était adossé contre un arbre les yeux fermés, tandis qu'Olivier était à genoux en train de lui tailler une pipe. La main du brun tirait doucement sur les cheveux châtains et Drago fixa le visage de Harry, hypnotisé. Il n'arrivait plus à se défaire du spectacle. La façon dont il mordait sa lèvre pour taire son plaisir, dont-il plissait les yeux rejetant la tête en arrière… Il n'y avait rien d'écœurant là-dedans bien au contraire. C'était … troublant.

.

…..

.

Harry laissa retomber son crayon sur son cahier ouvert alors que la sirène retentissait, annonçant la fin des cours.

.

- Enfin ! Je déteste les maths, grogna-t-il en tendant sa copie à Binns qui passait dans le réfectoire pour les ramasser. Tu penses avoir réussi ?

- Je pense oui, je suis plutôt doué avec les chiffres.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas sourit le brun. Tu es le genre bon élève qui sèche jamais les cours, je me trompe ?

- Je suis loin de faire parti des meilleurs élèves, mais j'évite de sécher les cours oui. Ma mère en ferait une syncope. Et toi tu es le genre cancre qui insulte les profs ?

- Non pas du tout. Je suis plutôt dans la moyenne. J'avoue que j'ai peut-être insulté une ou deux fois mon prof de chimie, mais c'est le seul. Juré.

.

Seamus se mit à rire et Harry rangea les affaires dans son sac, jetant un regard à Olivier qui le fixait perversement.

.

- Bon on va manger ? S'exclama Seamus retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Je meurs de faim !

.

….

.

- Moi je tiens plus, je vais aller me coucher, bailla Ron.

- Moi aussi, soupira Blaise. Bonne nuit les gars.

- Bonne nuit !

.

Drago et Olivier avaient déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il ne restait plus que Harry et Seamus, allongés dans l'herbe, fixant les étoiles.

.

- Plus qu'une demi-heure les garçons, rappela Hagrid en passant près d'eux.

- Oui, oui, on va même aller se coucher avant, on est vanné, assura Harry.

- Bien, alors bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit.

.

Harry regarda Seamus s'étirer et sourit en voyant son tee-shirt se relever dévoilant son ventre plat. Ce petit blond était vraiment mignon et ce qui faisait tout son charme c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Il se releva en grimaçant. Se frotter le dos à un tronc d'arbre n'était pas vraiment dès plus agréable.

.

- J'ai de la crème dans ma valise, si tu veux je peux t'en mettre.

- Ah oui je veux bien, merci.

- Viens.

.

Seamus pénétra dans sa tente, farfouillant dans son sac et en sorti plusieurs tubes de crèmes avant de trouver le bon.

Harry le regarda faire et retira son tee-shirt avant de s'allonger sur le matelas pneumatique.

.

- Tu es une véritable armoire à pharmacie ambulante.

- Ma mère a insisté pour que j'emmène de tout. Ils m'ont confisqués tout ce qui était en gélule lors de la fouille des sacs, mais j'ai toujours les crèmes.

.

Seamus fixa le dos dénudé du brun et versa de la pommade sur sa main avant de commencer à l'étaler sur les griffures.

.

- Alors tu es célibataire ? Pas de petit-ami qui t'attend sagement en dehors du camp ?

- Non personne.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne t'amuses pas ici ? Ca te manque pas le sexe ?

- Non. Je … Enfin j'ai déjà eu des copains, mais j'ai jamais… été plus loin que des baisers.

.

Il glissa les mains avec douceur, parcourant la peau bronzée de Harry, gêné par cet aveu, et sursauta légèrement alors que le brun se retournait.

.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est pathétique je sais.

- Bien sûr que non, réprimanda Harry. C'est juste surprenant. Tu n'as jamais été poussé par la tentation? L'envie de découvrir les plaisirs de la chair ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais je stress dès que je dois passer à l'étape suivante et je gâche tout.

- C'est normal de stresser la première fois. Pour que ça ne soit pas le cas il y a seulement deux solutions. Soit le faire avec une personne dont on est réellement amoureux, le grand amour, soit le faire avec un ami, sans aucune pression ni prise de tête.

- Tu as choisi une de ces deux solutions toi ?

- Oui, la deuxième.

- Je n'ai pas ce genre d'amis moi. Les homosexuels qui s'assument à notre âge ça ne court pas les rues.

- C'est sûr. Mais y en a un qui te plait tout particulièrement ici, je me trompe ?

- Je vois pas non.

- Arrête tu as sans arrêt les yeux rivés sur Blaise. Et lui te fait un rentre dedans incroyable. Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas avec lui ? Je sais que le côté mauvais garçon te branche pas trop mais si il te plait …

- Blaise est le genre de mec qui ne se contentera pas de simples baisers.

- Possible oui, admit Harry. Et c'est ça qui te bloque ? Ton inexpérience ?

- Mon absence totale d'expérience plutôt.

- On peut remédier à ça si tu veux. Je veux bien être ta deuxième solution. Te faire découvrir les joies du sexe.

- Quoi ? Non on peut pas… enfin c'est … et Olivier ?

- Je ne sors pas avec Olivier. On ne fait que s'amuser.

- Oh.

- Enfin, je te plais peut-être pas.

- Si !

.

Harry sourit devant cette affirmation presque criée et attrapa la fine main du blond.

.

- Bien, alors laisse moi faire. Détends toi seulement et dis moi ce que tu ressens et si tu n'aimes pas. D'accord ?

.

Seamus hocha la tête le cœur bâtant à mil à l'heure et le brun tira sur son bras, l'amenant contre lui pour l'embrasser doucement. La main de Harry s'égara dans ses boucles blondes avec douceur, tandis que l'autre remontait sa cuisse blanche autour de sa taille.

.

- Tu embrasses très bien en tout cas, souffla-t-il. Attends.

.

Harry se pencha pour fermer la tente les plongeant tous les deux dans le noir et glissa les doigts sur le corps fin de l'irlandais, butinant sa mâchoire et son cou. Il retira sa chemise et défit doucement la braguette frôlant au passage une bosse déjà imposante. Il sentit Seamus frémir sous le contact et se pressa plus vivement dessus avant d'insérer complètement sa main à l'intérieur.

.

- Ca va ? Murmura-t-il en mordillant sa clavicule.

- Oui, haleta le blond.

- Allonge-toi.

.

Seamus s'exécuta et gémit en sentant la bouche de Harry lécher un de ses tétons tandis que sa main s'activait toujours sur son membre tendu. Toutes ces sensations étaient nouvelles, complètement différentes de ce qu'il pouvait connaître en solo. C'était bizarre, il connaissait Harry depuis seulement trois jours et c'était beaucoup plus facile de se laisser aller avec lui, il lui faisait étrangement confiance. Le plaisir devint plus intense et il hoqueta en sentant quelque chose de plus chaud et de plus dur se frotter contre son érection le faisant gémir avec plus de force. Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer ses cris et très vite la bouche de Harry le rejoignit, débutant un ballet endiablé entre leurs deux langues. Le brun accéléra les frictions et Seamus se cambra brusquement se libérant entre leurs deux corps en sueur. Harry colla son front contre son épaule, haletant, et glissa la main sur son membre amenant sa propre délivrance. Il roula sur le côté, faisant vaciller légèrement la tente et écouta la respiration du blond se réguler petit à petit, avant de devenir complètement lourde. Il sourit, imaginant le visage d'ange de l'irlandais en train de dormir et attrapa le duvet installé à ses pieds. Il essuya leurs ventres avec son tee-shirt roulé en boule et ouvrit le duvet entièrement, le posant sur eux, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

.

.

**A suivre …**

**.**

Oui il s'agit bien d'un HP-DM, pas d'inquiétude ^^

A Mercredi ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon ce soir je vais faire vite, avec le boulot, la préparation du départ en vacances, j'avais un peu zapper la publication du chapitre

Le voici quand même dans les temps, rien que pour vous ;)

.

.

**Rikokooo** : La suite là voilà. J'espère que tu aimeras :) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Guest** : C'est vrai que les UA ça change et c'est sympa. Moi je n'écris plus que ça maintenant. On peut se permettre plus de choses. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Drayy** : Oui pour le coup j'ai vraiment fait un Seamus tout innocent et mignon dans cette fic ^^ Merci pour ta review

.

**Alyssan** : Lol, c'est vrai que Seamus avait besoin de se décoincer un peu et il est tombé au bon endroit pour ça ^^ Merci pour ta review.

.

**Lil lap** : C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de Seamus Harry dans la fic. Là on a un petit aperçu ^^

Non le massacre c'est pas encore pour maintenant, mais le Drago pommé tu es tombé juste :p Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.

.

**Sublimo** : Drago un voyeur ? Tu crois ? 0_o Si peu :p En tout cas ce qu'il a vu ne le laisse pas indifférent et on va s'en rendre compte dans le chapitre qui suit. Sa curiosité va être encore plus poussée ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Kaylee :** Oui faut bien changer un peu. C'est sympa aussi un Harry qui prend les devant et qui sait ce qu'il veut ^^Merci pour ta review :)

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : (mercredi)**

.

Les lèvres de Harry glissèrent le long de son torse laiteux, traçant les contours de chacun de ses muscles pour terminer par se poser sur son membre dur et humide. Il haleta en sentant la langue caresser son gland et se cambra brusquement alors qu'il tapait contre sa gorge. C'était terriblement bon. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, l'intimant d'aller beaucoup plus vite et il se releva en sursaut et en sueur.

La sirène raisonnait dans tout le campement et Drago regarda autour de lui, la respiration saccadée et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux plaqués sur son front moite et écarquilla les yeux en constatant que son érection, elle, était bien réelle. Il n'était quand même pas dans un état pareil à cause de ce fichu rêve ? Cauchemar même. Il se mordit la lèvre ne voulant pas se soulager alors que le visage de Potter était toujours ancré dans son esprit, et se força à imaginer quelque chose d'horrible pour faire redescendre la pression.

.

…..

.

Seamus s'étira comme un chaton après une bonne sieste et ouvrit les yeux alors que sa main rencontrait un corps chaud collé au sien. Ses joues se colorèrent aussitôt de rouge et il enfouit la tête dans le duvet pour ne pas rencontrer le regard émeraude si troublant.

.

- Je m'étais imaginé un réveil beaucoup plus tendre, mais bon, je ferais avec, sourit le brun.

- C'est super gênant, marmonna le blond.

- Pourquoi ?

.

Harry tira sur le duvet et sourit à l'irlandais tendrement.

.

- Ca ne t'a pas plus ?

- Si.

- Bien, c'est le principal alors.

.

Il l'embrassa délicatement, caressant une de ses pommettes en feu et se releva pour s'étirer à son tour. Il détendit ses muscles un à un et jeta un œil amusé sur le blond qui le fixait avec intensité.

.

- Tu n'as pas à être gêné de ce qui s'est passé tu sais ? C'était bien.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai rien fait.

- C'était ta première fois, soit indulgent avec toi même, rigola le brun. Moi j'ai passé un très bon moment, et je serais ravi de recommencer si tu en as envie. Encore deux ou trois entrainements et tu seras prêt pour te jeter dans les bras de Blaise.

- J'ai jamais dit que je comptais partager mon lit avec un délinquant notoire.

- Tu l'as fait cette nuit même, au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié, rigola Harry.

- C'est pas pareil, toi ton seul crime c'est d'être un nymphomane en mal d'amour.

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment ça, mais je vais le prendre comme tel, sourit-t-il en attrapant son boxer et son jean échoués un peu plus loin.

- Et heuuuu… pour répondre à ta question. Oui j'en ai envie, souffla Seamus en fixant ses mains.

.

Le brun se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et plongea son regard dans le sien.

.

- Je vais surement griller en enfer pour avoir détourner une âme aussi pure et innocente que la tienne, mais tant pis, je ne peux pas résister. Je me glisserais dans ta tente ce soir, murmura-t-il sensuellement.

.

….

.

- Déjà debout, c'est une première, sourit Blaise en s'étirant bruyamment.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar, grogna le blond en attrapant sa serviette de bain et son gel douche.

- Pas étonnant après la journée d'hier. Je suis pourtant un sportif, mais j'ai des courbatures partout.

- Oui moi aussi.

.

Ils emboitèrent le pas en direction des douches et Drago jeta un coup d'œil sur le métis, hésitant, pour finir par se lancer.

.

- Comment tu as su que tu préférais les mecs ?

- J'en sais rien. Je le savais c'est tout. Comme toi avec les filles je suppose.

- Ouais. Et … Ca t'es déjà arrivé de bander en pensant à une fille ?

- Non jamais ! Enfin j'ai déjà couché avec une meuf mais on venait de regarder un film avec un mec super bandant alors je me le suis imaginé tout le long. Et puis c'est quoi ces questions débiles ? Rigola le brun.

- Rien, laisse tomber, grommela Drago en avançant plus rapidement.

- Non ! Ne me dis pas que toi tu as…

- Ferme-la !

.

Drago plaqua la main sur les lèvres du métis lui lançant un regard furieux.

.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. J'ai … j'ai fait un rêve ce matin et … j'ai réagi vivement, c'est tout.

- Qui est le chanceux qui est en train de te faire virer de bord ?

- Potter. Et je ne suis pas gay !

- Harry ? Tu as très bon goût. Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

- Je t'emmerde !

- C'est bon je plaisante. T'inquiète je ne dirais rien à personne.

- Tu crois que … Enfin tu penses que ça signifie que je suis gay ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu aimes les filles non ? Je veux dire elles te font vraiment bander ?

- Oui.

- Alors au pire t'es bi, mais pas gay. Mais à mon avis c'est seulement un fantasme. Il y a plein d'hétéros qui fantasment sur des trucs d'homos sans jamais passer à l'acte pour autant. T'as vraiment pas d'inquiétude à te faire.

- Ouais, surement.

.

Ils pénétrèrent dans les douches, cessant toute conversation et Drago avala difficilement alors que Harry était dos à lui, seulement vêtu d'une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux mouillés, l'eau qui perlait sur sa peau dorée, la cambrure de son dos … il ne pouvait pas se détacher de lui et très vite les images de son rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il plaqua ses mains sur son entrejambe et se rua dans la première douche de libre avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque.

.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis, vu ta réaction il est clair que tu as vraiment du souci à te faire, pouffa le métis en entrant à son tour dans une douche.

- Ta gueule Blaise ! Grogna le blond en actionnant l'eau froide.

.

…

.

- Putain j'en ai ras le cul de leur chocolat, lait et jus d'orange. J'ai besoin de ma dose de caféine moi le matin, grogna Drago en remuant le liquide orange dans son verre.

- Moi je trouve ça marrant de boire du chocolat chaud, j'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance, rigola Blaise.

- Ouais mais toi tu vies au pays des bisounours. Je me demande ce qui pourrait bien saper ton morale.

- Un blondinet qui a fait un rêve qu'il aimerait bien oublier et qui ne fait que ronchonner depuis ce matin, sourit le métis.

- Tu as rêvé de quoi ? Questionna Harry.

- Rien d'intéressant, grommela le blond sans le regarder.

- Hey le travelo ! Cria Marcus en se penchant pour voir la table à l'autre bout du terrain. Tu viens me couper mon omelette !

- C'est quoi son problème à ce con ? S'énerva Drago. Je vais la lui faire bouffer moi son omelette, ça risque de lui faire très mal.

- C'est la journée de servitude, marmonna Seamus.

- Ca serait bien que tu bouges ton cul avant que ça soit froid, s'impatienta Flint.

- Et toi ça serait bien que tu la fermes plus souvent, grogna Harry. Trouves toi un autre larbin c'est moi qu'il sert aujourd'hui.

- Moi je vais m'occuper de ton omelette ! S'exclama Blaise en lançant un clin d'œil à Seamus. J'espère qu'il l'aime bien assaisonné avec un peu de bave, chuchota-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre la table.

- Merci, sourit timidement Seamus.

- Je t'en prie. Mes tartines je les aime bien beurrée et saupoudré de chocolat en poudre, taquina le brun en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

.

…

.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater l'activité d'aujourd'hui est l'escalade ! S'exclama Fenrir en montrant le mur à cet effet. Nous allons travailler sur ce mur à corde et pour cela il faut des équipes de deux. Vous ne devez pas seulement vous soucier de vous, mais aussi de votre partenaire. S'il tombe il risque de se faire vraiment mal. Alors je vous conseil d'être à l'écoute de l'autre. Le premier arrivé en haut fait gagner à son équipe dix minutes de téléphone, alors si j'étais vous je ferais en sorte de faire ressortir mon esprit d'équipe au plus vite. Ceux qui ont déjà fait de l'escalade placez vous à ma droite, ce qui n'en on jamais fait à ma gauche.

.

Drago, Seamus, Ron et Flint se placèrent sur la droite et Greyback leur donna les baudriers et les mousquetons nécessaires. Il fit de mêmes avec les inexpérimentés et les jaugea du regard quelques secondes pour créer des équipes équilibrés.

.

- Toi le maigrichon pyromane couvert de piercing tu te mets avec la princesse blonde. Monsieur muscle aux tatouages qui tape sur tout ce qui bouge avec le grand rouquin cleptomane. Marie couche toi là avec le fils de riche en recherche de sensations fortes. Le dealer pour fils à papa avec la petite frappe à la grande gueule. Et vous deux ensemble.

.

- On est tous les deux débutants, indiqua Lee en regardant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains sans savoir ce que c'était exactement.

- Je vous montrerai comment vous appareiller. Pour les autres vous ne devez compter que sur votre partenaire expérimenté. Seul ceux qui n'ont jamais fait d'escalade grimpe, les autres vous les assurés en bas, à vous de bien les guider. Allez ! C'est parti !

.

….

.

Seamus installa ses accessoires en un rien de temps et regarda Zach se battre avec son baudrier. Le blond aux mèches bleu était légèrement plus grand que lui et un peu plus musclé, mais c'était celui qui se rapprochait le plus de son poids. Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il venait de se coincer le doigt et s'approcha de lui pour l'aider.

.

- Il est tout tourné sur le côté, faut que tu le passes par là…

- Ne me touche pas ! Grogna Zach en reculant.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te contaminer ?

- Je veux juste pas qu'un mec me touche.

- Rassure toi tu n'es pas assez viril ni assez dominant pour me plaire, railla le blond en le laissant se démerder. Je suis même sur qu'en prison, endroit où tu finiras très certainement, tu auras beaucoup de succès avec ton petit côté soumis rebelle. Prépare-toi à écarter les cuisses.

.

Seamus regarda Zach grogner d'agacement, avec un petit sourire en coin et se dirigea vers l'une des cordes pour commencer à tout mettre en place.

.

…..  
.

- Bon alors ça tu le fous comme un short et ensuite il faut …

- J'ai déjà fais de l'escalade c'est bon ! Coupa Blaise.

- Mais tu …

- Ouais j'ai menti, je vais griller en enfer, se moqua le métis. J'avais envie de gagner. Je suppose que toi aussi tu le veux non ?

- Oui, admit Flint.

- Donc on fait genre je suis une bille et on gagne ces dix minutes de téléphone. Y a un mec qui m'a enfoncé devant le juge et j'ai pas eu le temps de lui passer un petit coup de fil sympatoche avant de rentrer ici. Je veux qu'il ait le temps de se pisser dessus en attendant que je sorte et que je lui règle son compte.

.

…

.

- Comme ça ? Demanda Harry en enfilant le baudrier.

- Oui. Ensuite faut l'attacher là.

.

Drago s'approcha pour le mettre correctement et déglutit alors que ses mains entraient en contact avec le torse doré du brun. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer les images de son rêve et la tenue très peu vêtue du brun n'aidait pas vraiment.

.

- Voilà. Donc une fois accroché il n'y a plus aucun risque que tu tombes ou te fasses mal, je vais veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Toi il faut vraiment que tu te concentres sur les prises. Prends bien appuis sur tes jambes, les pieds légèrement recroquevillés et n'essais pas de voir trop grand si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Vas y doucement, mais surement.

- Compris, sourit Harry. Et si on y allait ?

.

…..

.

- Il va falloir que tu bouges à un moment donné, soupira Seamus.

- J'ai le vertige.

- Tu es a moins d'un mètre du sol, descend de là au moins !

- Je peux pas ! Non ne me touche pas !

- Bien bah reste perché là comme un con écoute.

- Me laisse pas !

- Faut savoir. Soit tu acceptes qu'une « tafiole » te touche et t'aide à descendre, soit la tafiole va aller se poser sur un banc et bronzer un peu. Décide toi vite, j'ai hâte de parfaire mon bronzage.

- Bien, tu peux me toucher.

- C'es pas trop tôt.

.

Seamus tira sur son tee-shirt l'entrainant en arrière et Zach grimaça en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir surpris.

.

- Je suis sur la terre ferme !

- Ouais miracle t'es encore vivant, souffla l'irlandais en secouant la tête atterré par tant de stupidité.

- Tu m'as sauvé, merci !

.

Zach se jeta dans les bras de Seamus le serrant très fort et s'éloigna rapidement, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

.

- Tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit et je …

- Tu me casses la gueule ouais. Te fatigue pas j'ai aucunement envie de perdre mon temps et ma salive pour toi. Maintenant si tu le permets je vais aller regarder ceux qui ont réussi à monter plus d'un mètre de haut.

.

…..

.

- Tu t'en sors bien, assura Drago en tirant sur la corde. Essaye d'atteindre la prise rouge sur ta droite. Là oui. Attention à ton pied. C'est bien.

.

Drago le regarda grimper petit à petit se maudissant d'être tombé avec lui. Le short de Harry lui moulait les fesses avec ravissement et il avait de plus en plus de mal à détourner les yeux de son postérieur pour se concentrer sur l'escalade. Il se donna une claque mentale pour sortir de ses fantasmes et tira sur la corde à temps alors que Harry ripait contre une des prises et tombait dans le vide. La corde se tendit et il resta en suspend près du mur, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

- C'est beaucoup plus trippant de cette façon en fait, rigola t'il en s'amusant à se pousser du mur.

- Si je te lâche ça sera beaucoup plus douloureux aussi. Arrête de faire le crétin. Je te fais redescendre.

- Déjà ?

- Blaise est déjà arrivé en haut.

.

Harry regarda le métis toucher le haut du mur et commencer à redescendre alors que Olivier le dépassait seulement d'un petit mètre, que Zach était adossé conte un arbre en train de les regarder et que Lee et Cormac étaient encore en train de se dépatouiller avec leurs accessoires emmêlés. Cette victoire était plutôt louche. Soit le métis était un prodige de l'escalade soit ce n'était pas sa première fois. Il se laissa redescendre, glissant contre le mur et perdit l'équilibre une fois sur le sol, entrainant Drago dans sa chute. Le blond était écroulé sur lui et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, l'un le regard perdu, l'autre interrogateur, avant de se relever comme si de rien était.

.

- Désolé. C'est ma jambe qui a flanché.

- Pas grave, grommela le blond en partant plus loin pour se défaire de son attirail.

.

…

.

- Vous rangez tous les accessoires dans le panier, là. Vous deux, félicitation vous avez gagné dix minutes de téléphone chacun. Quand à vous quatre vous allez me faire une série de vingt pompes pour avoir rien glandé durant l'activité. Ensuite footing dans la forêt d'une heure, pour tout le monde.

- Mais c'est lui qui avait le vertige, moi je …

- Dix pompes supplémentaires pour le bavard. Rien à foutre de qui est en faute. Vous êtes une équipe vous acceptez les punitions à deux. Et des vrais pompes les squelettes blonds, pas des trucs de gonzesse.

.

….

.

Seamus arriva dans les vestiaires en dernier, rouge comme une tomate et essoufflé comme un bœuf. Il se retint au mur, tentant de reprendre son souffle et toussa alors que Marcus venait de le pousser délibérément.

.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Haleta l'irlandais le fusillant du regard.

- Tu me bloques le passage.

- Tu ne prends pas une douche Marcus ? Interrogea Cormac en attrapant une serviette.

- Je vais la prendre dans le camp, je veux pas rester ici avec tous ces pédés qui nous mâtent le slibard.

- J'ai beau regardé j'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à mâter, répondit Harry en fixant le short de Flint.

- Elle est tellement grosse que tu t'étoufferais avec.

- Waw. Si elle si génial que ça je veux la voir. Vas y montre la nous qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Petit enfoiré …

.

Cormac le retint avant qu'il ne se jette sur Harry et le brun aux yeux vert lui lança un sourire provocateur éblouissant.

.

- Greyback est encore dans le coin, si tu fais ça maintenant c'est toi qui vas tout prendre, murmura Cormac à son oreille.

.

Flint se calma, se libérant de la prise de son ami et fixa Harry avec une haine dévastatrice.

.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre, cracha-t-il en sortant des vestiaires suivit par Cormac et Zach.

.

- J'adore tes vannes, ne te m'éprend pas, tu as le don de le mettre en rogne de façon très spectaculaire et ça s'applaudie ce genre de choses, assura Olivier. Mais fais gaffe. Ce mec est un vrai malade et je ne crois pas que ce soit seulement une façon de parler.

- Je sais oui, mais c'est pas dans mon tempérament de m'écraser.

- Fais quand même attention à toi, insista le châtain.

- Moi je dis que ce mec il aurait du passer direct par la case prison, marmonna Seamus en retirant son tee-shirt. Il ne devrait même pas être ici.

- Avec l'influence de ses parents il risque pas d'aller en tôle je peux te l'assurer, soupira Drago en entrant dans une cabine de douche.

.

…..

.

Blaise sortit de sa cabine de douche, s'essuyant la nuque et le torse et se figea en voyant Drago allongé en sous vêtement, sur l'un des bancs une main barrant son visage et l'autre tombant sur le carrelage.

.

- T'es mort ?

- J'aimerais mieux oui, soupira le blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est encore Harry qui t'obsède ?

- Pourquoi j'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête sérieux ? C'était qu'un putain de rêve non ?

- Ouais mais c'est un rêve plutôt déroutant pour un hétéro fière de l'être, s'amusa le métis.

- Vas y moque toi, te gènes surtout pas. De toute façon je peux pas être plus bas de terre que ça… Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

.

Une main venait de se poser sur son entrejambe et Drago se releva brusquement ouvrant les yeux en grand.

.

- Mais t'es à poil en plus ! T'es un malade ?

- J'ai une serviette et j'essaye seulement de t'aider. Tu veux savoir si tu es gay oui ou non ?

- Oui, hésita le blond.

- Bien alors rallonge toi, ferme les yeux et laisse moi faire. Allez !

.

Drago se recoucha avec réticence et plissa les yeux observant brièvement ce que le métis s'apprêtait à faire. La main du brun entra dans son boxer pour empoigner son sexe endormi et il se mordit la lèvre pour supporter l'attaque. Il n'y avait franchement rien qui l'excitait là-dedans. Blaise accéléra les va-et-vient et se pencha pour faire courir sa langue le long de son torse, descendant progressivement sur la ligne de poil dorée qui disparaissait sous le tissu. Il fit courir ses lèvres sur le morceau de coton et mordit les bourses à travers, les suçotant même par moment.

.

- Stop arrête ça ! Grogna le blond en repoussant sa tête. Je suis désolé mais ça ne me fait pas du tout bander.

- J'ai vu oui. Plutôt vexant d'ailleurs. Faut croire que t'es un hétéro pur souche, sourit le brun. Heureux ?

- Heuu ouais. Bien sûr ouais.

- Tu fantasmes seulement sur certain plaisir homosexuel mais passer à l'acte ne t'excite pas alors tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, tu n'es pas gay.

- Cool. Merci.

- Je t'en prie. C'était un plaisir, rigola Blaise en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Bon aller, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on veut qu'il nous reste de la bouffe. C'est pas vraiment bon, mais je crève la dalle.

- J'arrive.

.

Drago le regarda enfiler un short rapidement et sortir des vestiaires. Il se frotta le visage énergiquement pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il y avait deux solutions. Soit il était vraiment un hétéro aux pensées très bizarre, soit Potter était le seul à lui faire un effet aussi puissant. Il donna un coup dans la serviette échouée à ses pieds et soupira, il n'était pas du tout avancé finalement.

.

….  
.

Seamus posa son plateau sur le chariot à cet effet et allait rejoindre le groupe près des tentes quand il se gamella royalement sur le sol, faisant exploser de rire les deux bouffons sur sa droite. Il releva la tête pour se mettre debout et tomba nez à nez avec Marcus un petit sourire en coin. Nul doute qu'il était la cause de son morflage de poussière.

.

- Tu tombes bien, j'avais justement besoin de quelqu'un pour faire la vaisselle.

- Je suis pas ta boniche, grommela le blond en se relevant.

- Journée de servitude. C'est pas moi qui ai fait les règles, sourit le brun.

- Frotte bien il faut que ça brille ! S'exclama Cormac en pouffant.

- Et sans protester, ajouta Flint. Ca serait dommage que j'abime ce si jolie visage de porcelaine non ? Quoi que le violet irait parfaitement à tes yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les mecs ?

- C'est vrais que ça lui irait plutôt bien.

- Ya un problème ici ? Interrogea Blaise en se faufilant près du blond.

- Non, du tout, sourit Marcus mielleusement. Je demandais juste gentiment à Barbie de faire ma corvée de vaisselle.

- Je vois. Je vais t'aider si tu veux, proposa le métis en se tournant vers Seamus.

- Merci.

.

Seamus poussa le chariot jusqu'aux éviers et commença à faire couler l'eau sous le regard inquisiteur du métis. Il leva un regard discret vers lui, continuant de remplir l'évier puis se tourna enfin complètement.

.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. J'étais juste en train de me demander comment un mec aussi posé et innocent que toi avait put finir dans un endroit pareil.

- Je te l'ai dit c'est ma mère qui …

- Je sais oui, mais qu'elle ait put imaginer une seule seconde que tu pouvais mal tourner c'est hallucinant.

- Je ne suis pas aussi innocent que tu le penses, grommela le blond agacé.

- Ah ouais ? Dis moi tout, ça m'intéresse, sourit le brun en attrapant les assiettes. Tu fais parti d'ungang de malfrat ? Tu revends de la drogue à des petits orphelins ?

- Très drôle !

- Non sérieusement, j'ai envie de tout connaître sur toi.

.

Le blond se mit à rougir vivement et se concentra sur son éponge pleine de mousse.

.

- Je ne suis pas aussi parfait que tout le monde veut bien le croire c'est tout. Mais il est clair que je ne suis pas un gros bagarreur non plus. De toute façon voir du sang ça m'angoisse, c'est un truc de malade.

.

Blaise se mit à rire et l'irlandais se renfrogna lui donnant une nouvelle assiette avec brutalité.

.

- Je veux bien admettre que tu as un petit caractère, sourit le métis. Mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Tu es absolument parfait, souffla-t-il amusé.

.

…

.

- C'est l'heure ! Tout le monde avec moi, s'écria Hagrid. Drago tu es dispensé de l'activité de l'après midi. Le directeur t'attend dans son bureau.

.

Le blond se frappa le front tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Binns. Il préférait encore faire le crétin avec le gros balourd plutôt que d'avoir une conversion avec le directeur soporifique. Il donna un coup contre le bois de la porte et entendit un « entré » sommeillant, exaspérant.

.

- Asseyez-vous monsieur Malefoy. Alors j'ai votre dossier entre les mains et j'aimerais qu'on retrace votre parcours ensemble. Que vous me parliez de vos erreurs, de ce que vous auriez aimé faire autrement. De pourquoi vous l'avez fait, mais aussi ce que vous comptez apprendre ici. Comment vous voyez votre avenir et ce que vous êtes prêt à faire comme sacrifice pour l'atteindre. Voilà. Je pense que nous pouvons commencer.

- Dans ce cas ça va être rapide, assura Drago en s'affalant dans la chaise. Je ne regrette absolument rien.

- Doux jésus. Procédons par étape alors. Que pensez-vous du nombre de conquêtes féminines que vous collectionné ?

- Que j'ai 17 ans et qu'il est normal que j'ai un certain besoin de sexe. Sérieusement trouvé moi un adolescent de mon âge qui n'es pas guidé par sa queue.

- Charmant. Et vous ne souhaiteriez pas avoir une relation stable ? Vivre quelque chose de plus fort et d'unique ?

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité non. Je m'ennuis très vite, j'ai besoin de changement. Et y a assez de nana sur terre pour que j'en change d'une au moins toutes les semaines non ?

- Bien, changeons de sujet, c'est préférable, assura le directeur en se frottant le front, accablé.

.

…..

.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu lui ai dit ça, rigola Olivier.

- Il commençait à me souler avec ses questions à la con. Juste parce que j'aime baiser et taper sur des têtes à claque je suis un ado déphasé aux mœurs douteuses et incapable de communiquer normalement. Je l'emmerde avec sa psychologie à deux bales.

- T'as bien raison, affirma Blaise. Je me demande bien ce qui va pouvoir me sortir à moi. Un pédé qui aime la marijuana ça doit faire tâche dans ses petits papiers, sourit-il.

.

Harry arriva des douches sa serviette à la main et ils le regardèrent la ranger dans sa tente avant de pénétrer dans celle de Seamus. Drago grimaça, mais cette fois-ci plus par jalousie que dégout et il se tourna vers Olivier.

.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, rigola le châtain. Harry n'est pas ma propriété. On fait juste mumuse de temps en temps il à le droit d'aller voir ailleurs.

- T'avais pas des vues sur Seamus ? Questionna le blond en se tournant vers le métis.

- Il me plait ouais, mais j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ce soit réciproque. Tant pis je me servirais de ma main droite pendant encore deux semaines.

- N'en soit pas si sûr, t'es son genre apparemment, assura Olivier. Tu es juste un peu trop bad boy à son goût.

- Vraiment ? Je suis pourtant très sérieux quand je m'investi dans une relation.

- T'es sérieux ? Interrogea le châtain en levant un sourcil septique.

- Ouais.

- C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Enfin je sais pas, t'a plutôt l'air d'un mec qui prend la vie comme elle vient et qui en profite un max. Sans attache.

- J'aime m'amuser et je mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai jamais eu de coups d'un soir, mais j'aime m'investir aussi. Je suis même plutôt le genre très mordu et pot de colle quand un mec me plait. Ca dépend de la personne, du contexte… de plein de choses en fait.

.

…..

.

Harry pénétra dans la tente et lança un sourire éblouissant au blondinet allongé sur le matelas un livre à la main.

.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non pas du tout, répondit Seamus en se noyant dans son regard émeraude. Tu ne devais pas faire la vaisselle ?

- J'ai missionné Cormac pour la faire.

- T'as bien fait.

- Tu lis quoi ? Questionna-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

- Faute de preuves, d'Harlan Coben.

- Tu aimes les Polars toi ?

- Oui beaucoup. Tant que ça reste de la fiction ça me va.

- Et si on passait aux choses réelles maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Heu… oui…, bafouilla le blond.

- Si tu n'as pas envie je veux surtout pas te forcer …

- Non… j'ai envie !

- D'accord. Lumière éteinte ou on la laisse allumer ? Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse voir quoi que ce soit dehors vu qu'il ne fait pas encore complètement nuit.

- Allumé, souffla l'irlandais en posant sa bouche sur celle du brun.

.

Harry glissa les mains sur le torse gracile du blondinet et joua avec la lisière de son caleçon tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Ses doigts s'infiltrèrent, entrant en contact avec la peau tendu du membre et Seamus soupira d'aise, fermant les yeux.

.

- C'est la journée de la servitude non ? Murmura timidement Seamus. C'est plutôt à moi de …

- T'es pas obligé.

.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ancrant son regard saphir dans les émeraudes du brun et plongea sa main dans le boxer bordeaux sans aucune hésitation. Il frissonna devant cette sensation nouvelle, découvrant la chaleur d'un autre membre que le sien et commença les caresses se callant au rythme de celles d'Harry.

.

- Je ne ferais rien que je ne désire pas, souffla-t-il en cherchant de nouveau les douces lèvres du brun.

- D'accord, haleta Harry en baissant complètement le morceau de tissu beaucoup trop gênant.

.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews, c'est un régal, espérons que ça continu de vous plaire…

A Samedi ;)


	5. Chapitre 5

Merci pour vos reviews.

Je suis contente que l'histoire continue de vous plaire pour la plupart. :)

J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre )

Bonne lecture.

.

**Alyssan** : Drago est sur la voie de l'acceptation, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ A suivre dans ce chapitre :p Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Sublimo** : C'est un honneur alors si je fais partie des rare fic que tu review à chaque chapitre :D J'espère que ça durera. Que la suite te donnera toujours envie de reviewer :) Lol, non, pas de Harry Blaise au programme, mais par contre il y a de l'avancement dans la relation Harry Drago dans ce chapitre :p Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Kaylee**: Tu connaitras la réaction de Harry par rapport à l'attirance du blond dans ce chapitre ^^ Je pense que le brun ne restera pas indifférent bien longtemps. Merci pour ta review.

.

**Drayy** : Oui Drago craque et ce n'est que le début ^^Merci pour ta review.

.

**Lil lap** : Non Olivier est plutôt un type sans prise de tête, et puis Harry n'était qu'un amusement pour lui. Par contre Drago commence à avoir quelques signes de jalousie en effet, et ce n'est que le commencement ^^merci pour ta review :)

.

.

**Chapitre 5 **: (jeudi)

.

Drago sortit de sa tente et s'étira massant douloureusement sa nuque. Il avait encore passé une sale nuit et il devait ça à Potter. Son regard se posa justement sur le brun en question qui sortait de la tente de l'irlandais et il grogna instinctivement. Ca l'agaçait de voir que pour lui tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes alors que de son côté pas mal de choses étaient en train d'être chamboulées par sa faute. Il attrapa son gel douche et sa serviette et regarda Flint en train de « discuter avec Harry ». Marcus lança une insulte graveleuse comme à son habitude, puis termina par insulter sa mère, et Harry se jeta sur lui comme un fou furieux. Flint lui asséna un coup de poing assez violent, mais le brun y retourna de plus belle, lui en rendant le double. Il allait intervenir pour les séparer, mais Hagrid avait déjà accouru les attrapant sans difficulté chacun d'un côté et les trainant jusqu'à son abri.

.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea Blaise en revenant des douches.

- Pas la moindre idée, avoua Drago. T'arrives à le croire toi ? Il a largement pris le dessus sur Flint. Malgré sa taille de mouche.

- Tu exagères, Harry est plutôt bien foutu.

- Ouais mais comparé à Flint y a pas photo, je pari sur le crétin au gros muscles.

- C'est sûr oui.

.

….

.

- Alors ? Interrogea Seamus.

- Hagrid a décidé de ne pas nous emmener devant le directeur, mais ça ne doit pas se reproduire. La prochaine fois qu'il voit l'un de nous se battre avec qui que ce soit ça sera l'exclusion du camp et une liste interminable d'ennuis qui s'en suivront.

- Tiens je t'ai pris une tartine de pain comme t'as pas eu le temps de petit-déjeuner.

- Merci, c'est adorable, sourit le brun en lui caressant la joue.

- Arrêtez de faire ce genre de chose en publique aussi si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis, grommela Drago. Vous, vous étonnez que tout le monde vous cherche des noises mais vous passez votre temps à les provoquer.

- Et en quoi on les provoque ? S'énerva Harry. Ce qui se passe dans notre intimité ne les regarde pas.

- Vous êtes toujours en train de vous peloter sans arrêt que ce soit vous deux ou même Olivier. On est dans un camp de mecs, vous pourriez comprendre que ça puisse en gêner certains.

- Crétin, marmonna le brun en regardant Drago partir devant.

.

…..

.

- Fini l'esprit d'équipe. Aujourd'hui c'est chacun pour sa peau, expliqua Fenrir. Nous allons utiliser votre rage, votre colère et votre envie de sang de manière constructive. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un mélange de plusieurs sports de combat.

- Il plaisante là, souffla Seamus en avalant difficilement.

- Je crois pas qu'il sache ce qu'est la plaisanterie, répondit Harry.

- On ne va pas apprendre les prises, vous n'êtes pas des pros et je ne souhaite pas que vous le deveniez, mais il va y avoir des règles à respecter et vous avez intérêt à le faire. Interdiction de frapper au visage et en dessous de la ceinture. En dehors de ça vous pouvez avoir recours à tout ce que vous voulez. La ruse, la provocation, la force, la déstabilisation … tout. Le but premier est de mettre à terre son adversaire et de l'immobiliser pendant cinq secondes. Si l'un de vous sort du « terrain », constitué grâce aux plots, il est éliminé et son adversaire est déclaré vainqueur par forfait. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ?

- Oui, grommelèrent en chœur le groupe à moitié endormi.

- Il va falloir vous réveillez et très vite si vous ne voulez pas faire dix tours de terrain avant de commencer !

- Oui ! S'exclamèrent-ils plus vivement.

- J'aime mieux ça. Je fais un tirage au sort pour les associations de combattants, ensuite les gagnants s'affronteront entre eux.

- Tout sauf Flint, supplia doucement Seamus.

- Moi je n'attends que ça, souffla Harry. Pourvoir assouvir ma vengeance et me défouler sur lui sans risquer de me faire renvoyer c'est le rêve.

- Flint, Malefoy. Finnigan, Dubois. Potter, Weasley. Jordan, Zabini. Mc Laggen, Smith. On commence !

.

…

.

Drago tourna le long du terrain, fixant Marcus avec mépris. Il comptait bien gagner face à lui, il n'avait aucune envie de voir ce crétin se pavaner devant sa victoire.

.

- On sait déjà qui va gagner non ? Je t'ai déjà mis la raclé de ta vie lors de la soirée.

- Tu m'as pris par surprise, sinon je t'aurais envoyé à l'hosto, grogna le brun.

- Ah ouais ? Et Harry aussi t'a pris par surprise ? C'est l'excuse que tu sors pour justifier ta force de fillette ?

- Tu vas voir enfoiré !

.

Drago sourit, alors que Flint entrait si facilement dans son jeu et le regarda se jeter sur lui. Il esquiva son attaque et lui attrapa le bras et le bas de son tee-shirt, l'envoyant valser au sol. Marcus tenta de se relever, mais Drago le bloqua férocement jusqu'à ce que Fenrir annonce la fin des cinq secondes.

.

- Ri-di-cule, articula le blond en lui adressant un sourire provoquant.

.

…

.

Seamus entra dans la zone de combat à reculons. Il n'avait sérieusement aucune chance contre Olivier. Ce mec avait le bras largement plus gros que sa cuisse et faisait facilement trois têtes de plus que lui. Il allait juste se faire aplatir comme une crêpe. Il ferma les yeux, serrant fort son porte clefs porte bonheur dans le fond de sa poche et aspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais y aller doucement, le rassura le châtain en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- C'est gentil, balbutia le blond pas très rassuré pour autant.

.

Ce mec avait quand même cassé la gueule à un flic !

Il regarda Gryeback avec appréhension et quand celui-ci siffla et qu'Olivier se rua sur lui il se jeta au sol, se roulant en boule dans une position de défense désespérée.

Olivier tenta de s'arrêter sous la surprise afin de ne pas blesser Seamus et se prit les pieds dans les jambes recroquevillées, bascula en avant et s'affala dans l'herbe entrainant les plots sur son passage.

.

- Hors limite ! S'écria Fenrir. Le verre de terre remporte le combat.

.

Seamus sortit la tête de ses mains et un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres en constatant qu'il était encore entier et mieux encore, pour une fois il ne faisait pas partie des derniers.

.

…..

.

Harry remporta son combat contre Ron, Cormac contre Zach, et Blaise celui contre Lee sans grande difficulté. Fenrir regarda les cinq premiers gagnants et gribouilla rapidement la prochaine association.

.

- Je suppose que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ne pas participer à la demie finale le moucheron ?

.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Seamus qui n'avait pas capté que le moucherons était censé le désigner, et secoua vivement de la tête, soulagé.

.

- Pas du tout, non.

- Bien. Donc Malefoy contre Potter, et Zabini contre McLaggen. C'est parti !

.

…

.

- On va pas y passer la nuit ! Grogna Fenrir.

.

Drago grimaça et se reconcentra sur la parade absurde qu'ils exécutaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Dès que l'un d'entre eux commençait à attaquer ils terminaient bloqués, tournant en rond. Il aurait probablement pu avoir le dessus facilement, mais il n'osait pas le toucher. Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de le faire tomber et il le contra agrippant son pantalon. Quand il réalisa que sa main était posée sur l'entrejambe de son adversaire il perdit tous ses moyens et se retrouva plaqué au sol, un brun à califourchon sur lui. Harry lui souriait, amusé et il entendit Greyback commencer le décompte. Il fixa le corps affolant collé au sien et sentit l'excitation grimper de plus en plus. C'était vraiment pas bon. Il donna un coup de bassin violent et s'aida de sa main libre pour faire basculer le brun, alors que le décompte en était arrivé à quatre, et bloqua Harry de tout son corps, la respiration haletante. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les émeraudes étincelantes et il frissonna en sentant le souffle du brun s'écraser contre son oreille.

.

- Moi aussi je préfère dans cette position, murmura Harry en appuyant son bassin contre celui du blond.

- Le blondinet l'emporte. Au suivant !

.

Drago se releva d'un bond, sous le regard rieur de Potter et alla s'installer contre un arbre, tentant de ne pas se laisser gagner par l'excitation.

.

…..

.

Blaise soupira d'agacement alors que Cormac se faufilait dans tous les sens pour éviter le combat et se stoppa net. Il attendit que le châtain passe près de lui et le poussa brutalement, le faisant se ramasser en dehors du terrain. Fallait pas abuser non plus !

.

- Bien. Malefoy sur le terrain.

- Est-ce que le gagnant remporte quelque chose ? Interrogea le blond en prenant place.

- Vous êtes quoi ? Des chiens qui attendent un nonosse en remuant la queue à chaque exploit ?

.

Drago et Blaise haussèrent les épaules, pas contre cette idée et Fenrir se frappa la tête, désespéré.

.

- Bien s'il vous faut absolument une récompense, disons que le gagnant pourra choisir son équipe pour l'épreuve de demain.

- C'est pourri comme gain, marmonna Blaise.

- Sachant qu'il y aura une réelle récompense pour l'épreuve et que le choix de l'équipe peut être déterminant, je pense que c'est un réel avantage. Mais à vous de voir…

- Bien, bien.

- Bon vous êtes prêt ! On y va !

.

Blaise et Drago se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, entrechoquant leurs épaules, et tentèrent de se pousser tant bien que mal ou d'attraper la jambe de l'autre afin de le faire basculer.

Drago leva la jambe à temps pour ne pas être déstabilisé et grimaça, à bout de force. Blaise était plus fort que lui et s'ils s'affrontaient de cette façon trop longtemps il l'emporterait forcément. Il chercha rapidement une tactique et une illumination le percuta alors que son visage frôlait celui du métis qui se mordait la lèvre sous l'effort.

.

- Mm, j'aime bien ta bouche. T'as pas envie de la poser sur une partie précise de mon corps ?

.

Le métis se laissa distraire une fraction de seconde, dévisageant le blond, et se retrouva aussitôt plaqué au sol. Il regarda le visage hilare de Drago, alors que le décompte arrivait jusqu'à cinq et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

.

- T'es cruel, me faire une fausse joie comme ça.

- C'était trop facile avec un obsédé comme toi, ricana Drago en se relevant.

.

…..

.

Binns regarda les élèves prendre place sur les chaises installés en arc de cercle dans le réfectoire et distribua des marqueurs à chacun.

.

- Alors aujourd'hui, au lieu de continuer la remise à niveau scolaire vous allez apprendre à mieux vous connaître et vous accepter. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir lors des différents entretiens que j'ai eu avec certain, outre le fait que vous soyez pour la plupart des cas désespérés et socialement inapte, je pense qu'il est utile que vous sachiez vous aimer. Avec vos défauts, qualités …

.

Drago s'arracha un bâillement alors que comme toujours le dirlo faisait trainer les choses en longueur et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Olivier murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry tout en lui tripotant l'entrejambe sans aucune retenue. Ils étaient en plein cours putain !

.

- Ils comptent s'envoyer en l'air devant tout le monde ou quoi ? Grogna-t-il à l'intention de Blaise assis à côté de lui.

- Non je crois que Harry le repousse.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi il le lâche pas cet enfoiré ?

- T'es jaloux ?

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?

- Ca m'en a pourtant l'air.

- Tu te fais des films je t'assure.

- Moi je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui te voile la face. Arrête d'être aussi étroit d'esprit et met lui le grappin dessus.

- Je ne suis pas gay, souffla le blond, agacé. On en a déjà discuté non ?

- On s'en fou des étiquettes. Fonce !

.

…

.

Olivier décrocha du discours ennuyeux et répétitif de Binns et se pencha sur le beau brun à sa droite. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et glissa une main coquine sur sa cuisse, la faisant progressivement remonter sur son entrejambe.

.

- Si je te le demande gentiment j'ai le droit de mettre ma main dans ton jean ? Murmura-t-il en jouant avec la fermeture.

- Ici ? T'es malade ?

- Binns est à fond dans son délire, il ne nous regarde même pas et je crois sérieusement que je préférerais être en tôle pour exhibitionnisme plutôt que d'écouter toutes ses conneries.

- Olivier arrête, il est à quelques mètres de nous à peine.

- Bien, marmonna le châtain déçu. Je pensais que si y en avait bien un qui serait partant ça serait toi.

- Je ne compte pas me faire virer d'ici. J'ai déjà eu un avertissement, s'ils me foutent dehors mon oncle va me faire vivre un enfer encore plus intensément que ça ne l'est déjà.

- Bien je comprends, souffla Olivier en retirant sa main. Mais arrête de te mordiller la lèvre de cette façon alors. Ca m'excite à chaque fois que je te vois faire ça.

.

Harry pinça ses lèvres, faisant exploser de rire Olivier et Binns se tourna vers eux les enjoignant de se calmer.

.

- …Donc prenez votre marqueur et écrivez sur le front de la personne à votre gauche un de ses défauts. Pas d'inquiétude ce sont des feutres qui s'effacent à l'eau. Je ne veux pas d'insultes ou moqueries. Seulement des choses réfléchis que vous devrez expliquer ensuite.

.

Seamus regarda Flint qui se trouvait sur sa droite et s'attendait au pire alors qu'il approchait de son front. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas regarder ce visage beaucoup trop près du sien et frissonna en sentant la pointe du marqueur appuyer contre sa peau.

.

- Voilà, fini. Ca te va à ravir, sourit machiavéliquement le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as marqué ? Grogna le blond.

- Ce qui te caractérise le mieux à mon avis.

.

Seamus se tourna vers Ron sur sa gauche et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

.

- T'es vraiment un crétin ! S'énerva le rouquin en cherchant un mouchoir dans sa poche pour essuyer le front du blond tant bien que mal.

- Pourquoi ? Je trouve que ça décrit parfaitement tous ceux de son espèce.

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous discutez au lieu d'écrire par ici ?

.

Seamus leva les yeux vers le professeur et celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant de lancer un regard furieux au brun qui rigolait encore.

.

- Je ne vois rien de drôle là dedans Monsieur Flint, vous viendrez dans mon bureau ce soir après le repas !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué à la fin ! Explosa Seamus qui voyait impuissant tout le monde le dévisager.

- Il a marqué « Pédophile », l'informa Ron avec douceur.

- Quoi ?

.

L'irlandais se retourna vers Flint, furieux et faute de pouvoir le frapper il renversa sa chaise et lui avec, se satisfaisant de voir disparaître son agaçant sourire.

.

- Je vous déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit jeune homme, informa Binns en voyant que Flint allait réagir à l'attaque. Monsieur Finnigan allez vous débarbouiller dans la cuisine, Monsieur Malefoy vous écrirez sur le front de votre camarade à son retour.

.

…..

.

Seamus attendit que l'évier installé dans les douches se libère et fixa dans la glace le mot inscrit sur son front, à l'envers. Drago avait été beaucoup plus juste dans ce qu'il avait écrit, mais ça faisait d'autant plus mal car celui-ci était vrai. Il sursauta en voyant un autre visage refléter dans le miroir et sourit à Blaise.

.

- Ne pense plus à ça, Flint est un con.

- Je sais mais c'est ce mot là qui me rend le plus malade.

- Transparent ? Drago ne voulait pas être méchant en marquant ça, il t'a expliqué pourquoi. C'est juste par ce que tu te refermes toujours sur toi même et ne va pas vers les autres à par Harry. Il ne voulait pas que tu déprimes à cause de ça.

- Je sais oui, mais je me sens mal à l'aise.

- Ici ?

- Partout, mais ici encore plus oui. Je me sens pas du tout à ma place. Harry … Il est plus comme moi, on se comprend.

- Je te comprends aussi tu sais. Faire son coming-out, être rejeté, devenir le centre de tous les ragots et des moqueries. J'ai vécu tout ça. On m'a pas vraiment cherché de problèmes parce que je suis capable de casser la gueule au premier qui ouvre la bouche, mais on l'a tous vécu d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Oui, surement.

- Et puis dis toi que « transparent » c'est toujours mieux que « flippant » sur le haut du front. J'ai l'impression d'être un gros psychopathe ou un truc dans le genre après ce que m'a marqué Lee.

- C'est vrai que tu as un regard très froid et dur parfois. Dans ces moments là on a l'impression que tu vas tuer quelqu'un, s'amusa le blond. Ca contraste beaucoup avec ton habituelle bonne humeur.

- Je ne fais pas gaffe. Ca doit être ma tronche habituelle… j'ai du soucis à me faire dans ce cas, rigola-t-il, se félicitant d'avoir fait retrouver le sourire au bel irlandais.

.

…

.

Drago se dirigeait vers les douches derrière Harry et il lui attrapa le bras, l'entrainant entre le mûr et un arbre, à l'abri des regards.

.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Gronda le brun alors que Drago le fixait intensément, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

- Je voulais te parler.

- Et t'avais besoin de m'attirer ici pour ça ?

- Oui je veux pas que tout le monde entende ce que j'ai à te dire.

.

Harry leva un sourcil surpris et se détendit, s'appuyant contre le mur. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy avait de si compliqué à lui dire pour qu'il prenne un air aussi sérieux.

.

- Je t'écoute, soupira-t-il.

- Couche avec moi !

- Heu, t'es sérieux là ?

- Oui.

- Je suis pas intéressé, non merci.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je sais que je te plais tu n'arrêtes pas de me mâter, alors où est le problème ?

- Le problème ? Le problème c'est que tu es hétéro et à la limite de l'homophobie. Deux raisons qui me poussent à rester loin de toi.

- Et si je te paye ?

- Tu … non mais ça va pas ? Tu me prends pour qui au juste ? Une pute ?

- C'est pas pour ça que t'es là ? Pour avoir vendu ton cul à un homme ?

- Je t'emmerde Malefoy ! Va lécher les couilles de quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux tant que ça faire de nouvelles expériences.

.

Harry allait partir, mais Drago le replaça contre le mur. Il s'y prenait vraiment mal. Mais comment dire de façon naturelle à un mec qu'il le fait bander un max ?

.

- Attends ! Je m'excuse c'est bon. Je voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que … Tu … Tu m'obsèdes ! Je sais que c'est complètement fou, mais je pense que j'ai besoin d'essayer de le faire. C'est le seul moyen pour que tu me sortes de la tête.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu es capable de le faire avec un mec ? Caresser un corps musclé et viril ? Toucher une autre queue que la tienne ? La sucer ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est ce que je voudrais savoir justement. Jusqu'où je serais capable d'aller exactement.

- Tu espères seulement que ça te dégoute et pouvoir tirer un trait là-dessus je parie ?

.

Drago le fixa sans rien dire et Harry compris que c'était une affirmation. Il observa sa mine vraiment perdue et inquiète et soupira. Drago était canon oui, et c'est vrai que plus d'une fois l'idée de faire des cochonneries avec lui avait effleuré son esprit. Et puis le blond repartirait probablement la queue entre les jambes avant même qu'ils aillent plus loin, alors bon, si ça pouvait le rassurer dans son hétérosexualité.

.

- Je comprendrais si tu dis non mais …

- C'est d'accord !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. J'accepte d'être le sujet de ta petite expérience, mais c'est moi qui tire les ficelles.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Que je choisi le moment, le lieu et les limites qu'on se fixera à chacun de nos rendez-vous, s'il y en a plus d'un.

- Bien. Mais personne d'autre doit être au courant de ce qu'on fait c'est clair ?

- Parfaitement oui.

- Bien.

.

Drago le fixa, gêné. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se conduire après avoir confessé une telle chose. Son regard se posa sur les lèvres sensuelles du brun et il hésita à s'approcher, quand des voix se rapprochèrent d'eux. Il s'éloigna de lui, laissant un bon mètre entre eux et regarda Blaise et Seamus passer.

.

- Alors on … fait ça quand ?

- Demain matin à six heures, dans les douches.

.

…

.

Seamus se glissa dans la tente de Harry et sourit en voyant le brun seulement vêtu d'un boxer, des lunettes sur le nez et un bouquin à la main.

.

- Tu portes des lunettes ?

- Oui. Le reste du temps je mets des lentilles.

- Je préfère sans, on voit mieux tes magnifiques yeux.

.

Harry lui sourit et glissa la main le long de sa cuisse.

.

- J'allais venir te rejoindre tu sais.

- Je sais oui, mais je voulais faire le premier pas pour une fois.

.

Le brun se débarrassa de son livre et de ses lunettes et tira le corps frêle contre lui, l'embrassant doucement. C'était différent avec Seamus. Ce n'était pas un jeu futile comme avec Olivier, pas une vraie relation amoureuse non plus. Mais il y avait de la tendresse et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué le rôle du dominant, c'était plutôt marrant. Sa main s'égara dans le caleçon bleu de l'irlandais et il frôla le membre tendu avec amusement.

.

- Tu es déjà à ce stade, sourit-il, amusé. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais faire en particulier ?

- Je ne sais pas, haleta le blond en glissant les doigts dans le boxer du brun.

.

Seamus ferma les yeux, totalement transporté. Tout ceci était encore très nouveau pour lui et il aimait de plus en plus ces petits moments passés avec Harry. Le pouce du brun joua avec son gland humide et il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. Tout ça était tellement excitant.

Harry le fit basculer en dessous de lui, retirant son caleçon et sa bouche descendit le long de sa gorge, aspirant sa peau par moment.

.

- Ca te va si j'utilise ma bouche ici ? Interrogea-t-il en montrant son érection.

.

Seamus acquiesça silencieusement, se contractant d'appréhension et se cambra violemment en sentant les lèvres brulantes du brun se refermer sur son membre. Ca dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusque là.

.

.

**A suivre …**

**.**

Je vous dis à Mardi ;)


	6. Chapitre 6

Voici la suite très attendue par certain avec le rapprochement Harry Drago ^^

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par son contenu. ;)

Merci à tous de continuer de me lire.

.

.

**Alyssan** : Accepter est un grand mot pour le moment, mais comment résister à un beau et sexy Harry ^^ J'espère que leur rapprochement dans ce chapitre te plaira :) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Kaylee** : lol tu as des envies de bain de sang et de meurtre ^^ Non Drago va rester plus zen, même si Harry sait y faire pour le rendre complètement dingue, c'est vrai. Je te laisse voir tout ça dans ce nouveau chapitre :p Merci.

.

**Guest** : Lol, moi je fais des fins frustrantes ? Nonnnn :p (pas la peine de chercher les petites cornes sous les cheveux, elles sont bien cachées. ^^) Bon c'est vrai que j'aime bien les fins qui laissent un peu en suspend, mais bon, la suite arrive très vite quand même. J'espère que ce chapitre te défrustrera un peu ^^ Merci pour ta review.

.

**Sublimo** : Oula merci pour tous ces compliments c'est très gentil. Bon pas sûr que j'en mérite autant, mais je les prends quand même, je vais pas faire ma mijaurée :p

Je trouve ça normal de répondre à toutes les reviews. Vous prenez le temps de nous écrire, nous encourager et parfois poser des questions… Les choses doivent se faire dans les deux sens. Une review fait toujours plaisir, je pense qu'une réponse aussi :)

Si tu as aimé le rapprochement Harry Drago, je pense (j'espère) que certains passages de ce chapitre devraient particulièrement te plaire ^^

Merci pour ta longue et belle review :D

.

**Drayy** : Oui ca y est Drago s'est enfin lancé ^^ Et ce n'est que le début, il en fait beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre :p Merci pour ta review :)

.

.

**Chapitre 6 : (vendredi)**

.

Harry sortit de la tente avec douceur, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Seamus et se dirigea à pas de loup en direction des douches. Un petit vent frais matinal lui caressa le visage et il savoura cette douce sensation. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus étouffante au fil des jours. Il s'étira, profitant de ce calme reposant et poussa la porte des douches, tombant sur un blond assis sur l'évier en train de se triturer les mains.

.

- Salut ! S'exclama Harry.

- 'lut.

- Bon faisons ça rapidement que tu te rendes compte que tu n'aimes pas les mecs et qu'on n'en reparle plus.

.

Le brun ouvrit l'une des cabines et fit un signe au blond, lui intimant de le suivre. Drago se racla la gorge, légèrement gêné par la situation et s'exécuta, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il regarda le brun en boxer avec une certaine excitation et sursauta alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, collant son corps à quelques centimètres du sien.

.

- Heu, on pourrait peut-être discuter avant non ?

- Tu veux qu'on parle chiffon ?

- Non mais …

.

La bouche de Harry se rapprocha de la sienne, le frôlant à peine et il sentit son cœur accélérer, raisonnant dans sa tête. Il détestait ne pas être maître de la situation, mais pour le coup il flippait vraiment et était incapable de réagir. Il ne voulait pas aimer ça, mais la présence du brun le troublait réellement.

.

- Détends toi et laisse-toi faire, si t'aimes pas t'as juste à me dire d'arrêter, je compte pas te violer. Ca te va ?

.

Le blond acquiesça, fixant toujours les lèvres qui s'approchaient de plus en plus et contracta chacun de ses muscles alors qu'elles entrèrent en contact brusquement. Il plissa les yeux, s'apprêtant à détester ça, mais c'était tout autre. La _langue_ de Harry vint lécher sa lèvre inférieure avec gourmandise avant de venir à la rencontre de la sienne, pour débuter un ballet brulant.

Harry avait laissé ses mains le long de son corps, de façon à ce que Drago puisse le repousser quand il le souhaiterait mais il sentit progressivement le blond répondre à son baiser, puis l'intensifier avant de prendre complètement le contrôle. Drago le plaqua contre le mur en carrelage et il écarquilla les yeux en sentant la bosse imposante qui frottait contre sa cuisse. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait aimer ça.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, approfondissant toujours plus et finirent par se détacher, à bout de souffle, complètement déconnectés de la réalité.

.

- Tu … Wow…. Alors tu es bi ? C'est plutôt inattendu.

.

Drago le fixa, perdu, et s'appuya dos à la porte, fermant les yeux. Il avait aimé ça ! Pire il avait bandé juste avec un baiser. Il ne pouvait désormais plus faire marche arrière. Il avait envie d'un mec… D'un mec putain !

.

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça tu sais, tenta de le rassurer Harry. C'est juste de nouvelles possibilités qui s'ouvrent à toi. Au pire tu peux décider de les ignorer et continuer de sortir qu'avec des filles.

- C'est vraiment si facile que ça ?

- Ca dépend de ce que tu veux vraiment.

.

Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant le beau brun toujours collé au mur et soupira. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, là maintenant, c'était lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. S'il franchissait la ligne, s'il décidait d'aller plus loin il ne pourrait plus rien nier, plus se voiler la face. Et est-ce qu'il était vraiment prêt pour ça ?

.

- T'es pas obligé de décider ça là maintenant non plus.

- Heu ouais, ouais. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

.

Harry le regarda sortir et resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que l'excitation qu'il avait sentit frotter contre sa cuisse après seulement un baiser était celle de Drago. C'était inimaginable.

.

…..

.

Seamus s'installa à côté de Harry attrapant un des petits gâteaux mis à leur disposition et le fixa attentivement.

.

- T'étais plus là quand je me suis réveillé, informa-t-il en mordant dans le muffin.

- Ah oui désolé. Je me suis réveillé tôt et comme j'arrivais plus à me rendormir, j'ai été faire un tour. Ca va tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui. On se voit encore ce soir ?

- Bien sûr oui, si tu veux, sourit le brun.

- Je m'étais dit que cette fois-ci ça pourrait être moi qui te …

- J'aimerais beaucoup, assura Harry en le fixant avec gourmandise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? Interrogea Blaise en les rejoignant à la table suivi de Drago.

- Pouvoir dormir plus longtemps le matin, répondit vaguement le brun en observant Drago qui prenait bien soin de ne pas poser son regard sur lui.

- Ca serait pas du luxe c'est sur, admit le métis. Vous êtes prêt pour cette nouvelle journée d'enfer ?

- Mouais. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont encore trouver à nous faire faire, soupira Seamus.

- Je sais pas trop mais apparemment ça va être du lourd, affirma Blaise. Ils sont partis à peine levé pour tout mettre en place.

- Veux pas y aller, marmonna l'irlandais.

.

Blaise rigola, amusé et un silence s'installa sur la table. Drago jetait des regards frénétiques sur le brun installé en face de lui, Blaise soufflait rêveusement sur son bol de chocolat, Harry jouait avec une miette de pain sur la table et Seamus fixait le métis, intrigué.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de lui. Blaise pouvait être si gentil et attentionné avec lui par moment, mais en même temps c'était aussi une brute et un délinquant. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois se prendre la tête avec Cormac et puis il y avait eu son coup de téléphone. Il avait surpris un morceau de la conversation par hasard et c'était plus que flippant. Blaise pouvait vraiment faire peur quand il s'y mettait. Il soupira et rencontra le regard amusé du métis, posé sur lui.

.

- Tu veux mon gâteau ? Tu le regardes depuis tout à l'heure alors prends-le si ça te fait plaisir.

.

Seamus ne compris pas tout de suite et constata que ses yeux avaient beugué sur le muffin que Blaise tenait entre ses mains.

.

- Heu oui, merci, souffla-t-il en rougissant.

.

…..

.

- L'activité d'aujourd'hui va se dérouler en plusieurs épreuves. Vous serez trois par équipe car mini Bob Marley s'est foulé la cheville. Donc pour commencer, un parcours d'obstacles avec corde, boue, filet et barres. Une fois au bout vous devez fouiller le sable à la recherche d'une boussole et d'un papier avec plusieurs indications. Parcours dans le sens inverse, le plus rapidement possible bien sûr si vous souhaitez gagner un peu d'avance. Ensuite vous passez le tout à votre camarade qui va devoir, guidé par les notes aux stylos et la boussole, trouver une petite statuette dans la forêt. Sous la statuette il y aura la photo d'un lieu dans le camp. Avant d'y aller vous devrez souffler dans le sifflet qu'on vous fournira pour avertir votre troisième camarade qui devra remonter un coffre au fond du lac accroché au bout des bouées que vous voyez au loin. Ensuite à l'endroit de la photo vous devrez trouver un code de 3 chiffres qui permettra d'ouvrir ce fameux coffre. Les 3 autres chiffres devront être trouvés par le premier candidat à qui on remettra un plan à la fin de son parcours. Le coffre ne pourra donc être ouvert qu'une fois les trois équipiers réunis. L'équipe vainqueur sera celle qui amènera le trophée caché dans le coffre à son responsable d'équipe. Tout est clair pour tout le monde ? Bien. Malefoy tu peux choisir tes deux coéquipiers !

.

Drago fixa tout le monde, prenant bien soin de ne pas en regarder un en particulier et se tourna vers Fenrir.

.

- Harry.

.

Le brun dont-il évitait toujours le regard le rejoignit et il serra la mâchoire alors que leurs peaux se frôlèrent. Il était malade de l'avoir choisi, mais s'il devait gagner il voulait que ce soit avec lui.

.

- Bien et le deuxième ?

- Ron a été scout, il est le plus indiqué pour le truc avec la boussole, informa Harry en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

.

Drago frissonna en sentant son souffle s'écraser sur sa nuque et secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

.

- Ron, annonça-t-il sous le regard choqué de Blaise.

- Vous serez l'équipe verte. Votre responsable sera Hagrid et vous devrez donner un coup de sifflet pour prévenir votre équipe. L'équipe Rouge avec Binns sera composée de Zabini, Smith et Finnigan, deux coups de sifflet. Les trois autres avec moi, l'équipe bleue, trois coups de sifflet.

- C'est quoi le super gain alors ? Questionna Cormac.

- Une carte joker pour chacun des gagnants vous donnant le droit de sécher une activité, n'importe laquelle, répondit Fenrir. Mais va falloir les mériter ces cartes, vous allez morfler, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Ricana-t-il. Bien maintenant vous avez cinq minutes pour décider de qui fait quoi.

.

….

.

- Moi je me sens bien d'aller sous l'eau, je suis plutôt bon en apnée, informa Olivier. .

- Non c'est moi qui m'occupe du coffre, coupa Flint. Dubois tu te charges du parcours et Cormac de la boussole !

- A quel moment on a décidé que ce serait toi le chef ? Demanda le châtain, agacé.

- Bien on va faire un vote si ça ne te plait pas. Qui souhaite que je sois le chef d'équipe ?

.

Flint leva la main et alors que Cormac faisait de même il lança un sourire triomphant à Olivier.

.

- T'es vraiment un clébard toi, grogna Olivier en s'adressant à Mc Laggen. Bien faites comme vous voulez, mais si on perd, c'est toi le responsable.

.

…..

.

Blaise regarda les deux coéquipiers dont il avait hérité et soupira. Zach était plus musclé que Seamus, mais il le voyait mal se mesurer à Drago, Olivier ou Flint. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il pourrait gagner avec une équipe aussi bancale, mais bon !

.

- Je m'occupe de l'eau et du coffre si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

- Non c'est bon.

- Quelqu'un a une préférence pour les autres épreuves ?

- Heu moi je ne peux sérieusement pas imaginer faire le parcours, indiqua Seamus. Je veux bien faire le truc avec la boussole.

- Ca te va Zach ?

- Heu, ouais, je sais pas me servir d'une boussole de toute façon.

- Bien, on fait comme ça alors.

.

Seamus sourit au métis et croisa le regard de Flint derrière qui lui souriait de façon démoniaque.

.

- Il a vraiment des yeux de meurtrier, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il a envie de me tuer !

- Qui ça ? Oh Flint. Laisse courir, ce mec est un vrai con.

- Ouais mais il en a toujours après moi, je commence à en avoir marre.

- Je le laisserai pas te faire de mal, promis, le rassura Blaise en lui caressant le bras.

.

…...

.

Harry se plaça devant sa ligne de parcours et regarda ses adversaires. Zach n'était pas vraiment une menace, seul Olivier était un concurrent de taille. Niveau physique il était beaucoup plus balaise que lui, mais en contrepartie il possédait plus de souplesse que le châtain et pourrait grappiller quelques minutes à certain moment. Il plia légèrement les jambes se préparant à partir et décolla comme une flèche au coup de sifflet, se jetant sur la corde.

Il grimpa le plus rapidement possible, ignorant les brulures sur ses mains et, une fois arrivé, s'accrocha aux barres, se balançant comme un singe à la force des bras pour atteindre l'autre rive. Il se laissa glisser le long d'une rampe en alu et rampa sous un filet à ras le sol, s'enfonçant dans la boue. Ses pieds glissaient, impuissants à chaque mouvement et il s'aida de ses bras pour gagner du terrain. Une fois dépêtré de cette bourbe il grimpa à bout de force sur un petit mur d'escalade et s'accrocha à une corde pour s'élancer le plus loin possible. Il termina par un sprint haletant entre des pneus et se laissa retomber sur le sable le fouillant tout en reprenant son souffle.

Olivier était déjà là et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. Zach était encore au niveau des filets apparemment coincé. Il remua le sable à toute vitesse alors que les cris d'encouragement de Ron et Drago raisonnaient et brandit la boussole et le morceau de papier le premier.

Il cala le papier dans sa chaussette à l'abri de la boue et fourra la boussole dans sa poche arrière avant de repartir dans le sens inverse.

Le parcours sembla beaucoup plus long qu'à l'aller et c'est les jambes tremblantes et le souffle court qu'il donna le tout à Ron, quelques secondes avant qu'Olivier n'en fasse autant avec Cormac.

.

- Bien joué Harry ! S'exclama Hagrid alors que Ron partait dans la forêt en courant. Tiens, voilà le plan pour trouver une partie du code.

- Merci, haleta Harry en tendant la main.

- Prends cinq minutes pour te reposer, conseilla Drago en lui tendant une serviette.

.

Harry ne la prit pas tout de suite, cherchant d'abord à retrouver son souffle, alors que l'effort et la chaleur lui faisaient voir des petites étoiles.

Drago commença alors à lui essuyer le visage et il fixa le regard acier posé sur lui, avec étonnement.

.

- Heu tiens, bois un peu aussi, lança le blond gêné, tendant une bouteille d'eau au brun.

- Merci, souffla Harry en avalant à grosse gorgée avant de s'asperger le visage avec le reste de la bouteille.

.

…..

.

Seamus regarda Zach s'écrouler, mort, et le rejoignit pour farfouiller dans sa poche à la recherche de la boussole et du papier. Il rencontra le regard troublé du blond et se dépêcha de courir droit dans la forêt alors que Blaise l'encourageait.

Il s'arrêta une fois caché par les arbres et déplia le morceau de papier. Des nombres de pas ainsi que des points cardinaux étaient inscrit et il commença à tout déchiffrer, tendant son bras tout en fixant l'aiguille qui bougeait.

.

- Alors …. 50 pas au Nord, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,… 100 pas à l'Est…

.

Il continua de suivre les instructions, se prenant par moment quelques arbres, trop concentré et s'arrêta net retournant le papier dans tous les sens. Il était arrivé au bout.

.

- Bien ! Alors où je me cacherais si j'étais une statuette ?

.

Il tourna sur lui-même, regardant aux pieds des arbres, puis dans les amas de mousses et soupira après une longue recherche infructueuse. Il n'y avait pour le moment eu aucun coup de sifflet ce qui était déjà bon signe. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant où il devrait encore chercher et s'il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses calculs, quand une idée qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup lui percuta la tête. Il leva les yeux et se frappa le front fortement.

.

- Eh merde !

.

Il regarda la statuette qui le narguait accroché à l'une des branches d'un arbre et rangea la boussole dans sa poche. Il remonta ses manches, se préparant à gravir le Mont Everest. Il tenta de grimper, s'arrachant à chaque fois un peu plus les bras et arriva enfin jusqu'à son but, attrapant la figurine. Il regarda le sol bien trop loin à son goût et grogna. C'était beaucoup plus facile de monter que de descendre.

.

…..

.

Ron entendit deux coups de sifflet rapprochés et en conclu que Seamus avait déjà trouvé. Il tourna sur lui-même stressé. Où pouvait bien être cette foutue statuette ?

.

- Eh merde, merde, merde !

.

Il relu le papier se demandant où il s'était trompé quand un rayon de soleil perçant à travers les arbres attira son regard. Il leva les yeux et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en voyant quelque chose de niché dans un arbre.

.

- Trouvé ! S'exclama-t-il en grimpant sans attendre.

.

…

.

Seamus arriva enfin au camp, essoufflé. Il n'avait pas de montre et ignorait combien de temps il avait couru, mais ça semblait être une éternité. Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et reprit sa route, se dirigeant vers les douches. Les deux autres coups de sifflet avaient retentit à présent et il ne devait pas perdre son train d'avance. Il arriva près de la porte quand il vit Ron entrer en trombe dans le réfectoire. Ils étaient au coude à coude, il devait absolument retourner au lac avant lui. Il entra dans la pièce et regarda au sol, au plafond, sur et sous l'évier avec précipitation, avant d'ouvrir chacune des portes de douches à la volée. Il trouva enfin un papier derrière l'une des portes et le déplia, triomphant. « 592 ». C'était une partie du code. Il sautilla sur place, heureux et sortit à toute vitesse reprenant le chemin inverse.

.

- J'ai une longueur d'avance ! S'exclama-t-il amusé en voyant le rouquin toujours en train de farfouiller partout.

- T'as intérêt de courir vite, je vais être derrière tes fesses très rapidement ! Rigola Ron en s'agenouillant sous une table.

.

Seamus lui sourit et s'engagea dans la forêt, croisant Cormac qui était le dernier à arriver.

.

….

.

Drago plongea une première fois, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du lac, suivant le fil de la bouée et trouva enfin le coffre. Il tourna autour brièvement, tirant sur la corde qui l'enroulait et remonta rapidement déjà en manque d'air. Il aurait dû se douter que venant de Fenrir, ça n'aurait pas pu être aussi facile. Le coffre était emmêlé dans une corde relié à une ancre ce qui empêchait de le remonter. Il fallait automatiquement défaire le nœud. Il inspira un grand coup et plongea une nouvelle fois, prêt à s'acharner sur ce put… de casse-tête.

.

….

.

Blaise remonta suffoquant. L'enfoirée de corde ! Il avait beau la tournicoter dans tous les sens le coffre était toujours immobile. Il regarda Drago qui remontait reprendre de l'air, puis Flint qui venait de plonger et se redonna un coup de motivation. Ses deux crevettes avaient finalement fait du bon boulot dans l'ensemble, alors il ne pouvait pas échouer à ce stade. Seamus allait probablement pas tarder à revenir avec le code, alors il fallait qu'il dégage ce foutu coffre ! Il reprit une grande bolée d'air et replongea plus déterminé que jamais.

.

…...

.

Harry revint avec les trois chiffres qu'il venait de trouver et se rassura de voir que même si Olivier avait été plus vite que lui, aucun des coffres n'étaient encore arrivé sur la plage. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau, buvant et s'aspergeant et s'installa sur le sable, crevé. La chaleur était étouffante et le soleil lui cramait la peau. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

Drago nagea jusqu'au rebord, tirant quelque chose d'apparemment plutôt lourd et il se leva surexcité. Il avait réussi !

.

- Hagrid ! Je peux aller l'aider ? Interrogea-t-il en sautillant sur place impatient.

.

Le grand brun lança un regard interrogateur à Fenrir sur sa droite et celui-ci acquiesça.

.

- Mais seulement une fois que le coffre aura touché terre.

.

Harry se précipita sur le blond et attendit qu'il sorte de l'eau pour attraper la deuxième anse du coffre et le porter avec lui.

.

- Putain c'est lourd ce truc.

- Je te le fait pas dire, soupira Drago en le relâchant. Tu as le code ?

- Une partie oui. Ron devrait arriver avec la suite.

- J'espère, souffla-t-il vanné.

- Tiens, boit !

.

Harry lui tendit la bouteille d'eau et le regarda boire. Il était vraiment magnifique comme ça, le short trempé épousant parfaitement ses parties intimes, l'eau qui ruisselait de son visage à son torse musclé, et le soleil qui reflétait sur ses cheveux dorés … Une vraie gravure de mode.

Son regard se détourna pour voir Zach arriver à son tour avec une partie du code et il s'alarma encore plus en voyant Blaise ramener le coffre sur la rive.

.

- Putain Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grommela Drago stressé.

.

Une silhouette émergea de la forêt et Drago se frappa le front en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Seamus avant de reprendre espoir en voyant Ron, juste derrière.

.

- Vite, entre les trois premiers chiffres ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant Blaise arriver bientôt jusqu'à eux.

- On n'est pas sûr que ce soit ceux là en premier.

- Pas grave on tente le tout !

.

Blaise arriva enfin à l'emplacement prévu pour le coffre et Seamus et Zach se dépêchèrent de lui tendre les bouts de papier, piaillant d'excitation.

.

- Ron tes chiffres ? Cria le blond alors qu'il était encore à quelques mètres d'eux.

- 1, 3, 8, répondit le rouquin.

.

Harry tourna les petites molettes à toute vitesse, les mains légèrement tremblantes et son cœur frappa plus fort en entendant le petit clip qui annonçait la victoire. Drago se saisit du trophée à l'intérieur et s'élança vers Hagrid.

.

Blaise entra le dernier chiffre et le coffre céda enfin, il attrapa son contenu et se stoppa en entendant des acclamations. Il releva la tête et soupira en voyant Drago se jeter dans les bras de Harry, criant sa victoire. Ron vint les rejoindre et ils sautillèrent comme des abrutis, en chantonnant. Ca s'était joué vraiment qu'à un fil.

.

- Tu peux sortir de l'eau le poulpe ! Cria Olivier. On a perdu grâce à toi ! Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

.

- Bravo à l'équipe verte ! S'exclama Binns en frappant des mains. C'était un très beau match, plein de suspens et de palpitations, pouffa-t-il avec son air niait habituel. Bien, maintenant vous allez tous ramasser vos affaires et on va rentrer doucement. Comme nous allons manger plus tard que d'habitude votre activité avec Hagrid sera annulée pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous reverrons donc seulement à 16 heures pour l'étude. Profitez bien de votre temps libre.

.

….

.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Seamus. J'aurais du arriver un peu plus vite.

- C'était parfait. Tu as été le meilleur d'entre nous, assura Blaise. Tu es parti en retard par rapport aux autres et tu as quand même trouvé la statuette le premier.

- Ouais, mais on a perdu.

- Pas grave, je trouve qu'on s'est vachement bien défendu ! Et je n'aurais vraiment pas misé sur notre équipe au début, avoua-t-il. Ca va tes bras au fait ? Tu as pleins de coupures partout.

- Je suis un piètre Tarzan, rigola le blond en regardant ses blessures.

.

Seamus répondit au sourire chaleureux du métis et son regard se posa sur Zach à côté d'eux. Il le fixait sans ciller et détourna les yeux brutalement, gêné. Il se conduisait vraiment de plus en plus bizarrement.

.

…

.

Harry fit un signe aux autres qui se précipitaient sur les tables pleines de nourriture et se dirigea vers les tentes en étirant chacun de ses muscles douloureux. Il attrapa son gel douche et sa serviette et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il était encore totalement recouvert de boue sèche par endroit et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose une bonne douche fraiche. Il ouvrit la première cabine de libre et sursauta alors que quelqu'un le poussait à l'intérieur brusquement. Il entendit le verrou se refermer et se tourna, soulagé de constater qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

.

-T'es pas bien je …

- Je vais probablement le regretter tout de suite après, mais je t'en prie laisse moi faire, souffla Drago en se jetant sur lui.

.

Harry grimaça alors que son dos se cogna contre le mur et accueillit les lèvres brulantes du blond sans broncher. Il devait avouer qu'il en avait eu pas mal envie pendant toute la matinée. Drago se colla contre lui, appuyant sans le vouloir sur le bouton de la douche, et l'embrassa avec plus de passion encore, alors que l'eau cascadait sur leur deux corps étroitement serrés. Son érection frotta contre l'entrejambe du brun et contrairement au matin il sentit l'envie naissante du brun. Ce contact aurait du l'effrayer, le révulser, mais au contraire, ça le rendait encore plus fou. L'eau s'arrêta et Drago s'éloigna légèrement du brun, collant son front au sien.

.

- Putain, gronda-t-il les yeux fermés, furieux d'aimer autant ça.

.

Harry lâcha la serviette désormais trempée qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains et balança le gel douche plus loin. Il enroula les mains autour de la nuque du blond et l'embrassa de nouveau, le faisant grogner de contentement.

.

- Arrête de trop réfléchir et laisse-toi juste aller, souffla-t-il en insérant la main dans le short du blond.

.

Drago laissa échapper un gémissement et mordit la lèvre inférieure de Harry. Les doigts experts du brun jouaient avec son gland humide et il plaqua la main sur son torse, remontant sur ses tétons durcit. Il pensait que le manque de rondeur à cet endroit le désarmerait plus que ça, mais il aimait les muscles tendus qu'il caressait, la douceur de sa peau… Sa main descendit sur le bas de son ventre, hésitante avant de terminer sur la bosse emprisonnée dans le tissu. Il lâcha la bouche parfaite du brun pour regarder ses doigts frôler le boxer et appuya plus fortement sur l'érection, faisant haleter son partenaire.

.

- Ca te dégoûte ? Interrogea Harry inquiet alors que Drago avait cessé tout mouvement, fixant seulement la bosse prisonnière dans les méandres de coton.

- J'aurais préféré, mais non, gronda le blond glissant la main dans le sous vêtement pour empoigner le membre.

.

Il frissonna en sentant la chair brulante et humide dans sa paume et commença des caresses lentes, s'habituant à ce contact. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir faire ça avec un mec un jour. Son pouce dessina des cercles sur le gland rosi et il fixa le visage du brun qui se tordait de plaisirs. Il était magnifique. Bien plus bandant que toutes les nanas qu'il avait pu se taper avant. Il était un véritable appel à la luxure. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement d'un érotisme fou et Drago se libéra bruyamment, totalement transporté.

.

- Je suis déjà venu, désolé, souffla-t-il affligé, alors qu'il n'avait jamais atteint la jouissance aussi rapidement.

- Pas grave, haleta Harry en fermant les yeux.

.

La main de Drago accéléra, les yeux toujours braqués sur son beau visage et il le regarda se contracter brusquement sous la décharge de plaisir, sentant un liquide chaud emplir sa main. Harry se détendit, reprenant sa respiration et rouvrit les yeux doucement, plongeant dans une paire d'yeux acier.

.

- Ca va ? Interrogea-t-il alors que le blond ne le lâchait toujours pas du regard.

- Ouais. Du moins autant que peut l'être un hétéro après avoir fait une branlette à un mec.

- C'est sûr, rigola Harry. Mais au moins maintenant t'es fixé. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

- Oui.

- Bon on ferait mieux de se laver et de rejoindre les autres maintenant ou notre absence va paraître louche.

.

…..

.

Seamus croisa Harry encore tout mouillé et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

.

- J'ai fait tomber ma serviette dans la douche comme un con, mentit le brun en montrant l'objet en question.

- C'est ballot, rigola le blond.

- Plutôt ouais. Je vais me sécher et ensuite je vais manger. Vous m'en avez laissé un peu j'espère ?

- Oui t'inquiète pas.

.

Il fit un signe à Harry et continua son chemin vers les douches quand il croisa Drago. Le blond lui lança un petit sourire contrit et il fronça les sourcils intrigués. Pourquoi Drago était-il lui aussi trempé, et surtout, pourquoi sentait-il le même parfum de cèdre que Harry alors qu'il n'avait aucun gel douche dans les mains ?

.

…..

.

Seamus arrêta l'eau et se frictionna avec la serviette, avant de l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il plaqua ses cheveux mouillés en arrière et sortit de la cabine de douche, tombant nez à nez avec Zach. Il lui sourit brièvement et s'installa devant l'un des lavabos, sortant une crème de sa sacoche. Il avait pris de sérieux coups de soleil avec l'activité de ce matin. Il étala de l'après soleil sur ses bras, tout en évitant de prêter attention au regard lourd de Zach posé sur lui. Il toussota gêné et fini par parler pour rompre cette atmosphère pesante.

.

- Tu t'es vachement bien débrouillé pour le parcours. Moi j'aurais même pas pu arriver à la moitié…

- Je ne suis pas un pédé !

- Quoi ? J'ai jamais dit ça.

- Tout à l'heure tu … Tu as mis ta main dans ma poche et …

- Je prenais juste la boussole pour pas perdre de temps.

- J'en n'ai rien à foutre. Je veux plus jamais que tu poses tes sales mains sur moi, ni que tu m'approches d'ailleurs. Et si tu parles de quoi que ce soit aux autres …

- Parler de quoi ? Y a quelque chose qui a dû m'échapper parce que je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'i raconter.

- Fais pas le malin ! Grogna Zach en le poussant brutalement contre le mur.

- Aïe ! T'as vraiment un problème ma parole !

- Ouais c'est toi mon problème ! Ne m'approche plus !

.

Zach sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte et Seamus se frotta la tête, perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. De quoi il ne devait pas parler ? Qu'il avait mis la main dans la poche de Zach ? Et alors, c'est lui qui en prendrait plein la gueule alors où étais le problème ?

Il se remémora la scène, tentant de voir ce qu'il avait loupé et ouvrit la bouche choqué en se rappelant du visage gêné de Zach, ses joues rougit, son regard confus … Il … il avait réagit au contact ? Est-ce que Zach serait … ? Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Quoi que en y réfléchissant bien, il avait déjà réagit bizarrement quand il l'avait traité de soumis rebelle, et quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras aussi. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux maintenant pourquoi il s'acharnait autant sur lui. .

.

….

.

- Question à deux balles ! S'exclama Olivier en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Qu'est-ce que vous seriez prêt à faire pour pouvoir fumer au moins une clope ?

- Putain parle pas de cigarettes, grogna le métis. Je suis en manque de nicotine !

- Moi aussi, soupira le châtain et je serais prêt à pas mal de choses pour pouvoir m'en procurer une.

- Fenrir fume, informa Blaise. Tu serais prêt à lui sucer la queue pour qu'il t'en lâche une ? Demanda-t-il machiavéliquement.

.

Olivier sembla réfléchir et haussa les épaules.

.

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Ah t'es ignoble ! Rigola le métis.

- J'aurais juste à fermer les yeux et imaginer que je pompe celle du frère de Ron.

- Dis pas de tels trucs sur mon frangin putain, grimaça le rouquin.

- Si tu savais tout ce que je lui fais subir dans mon sommeil pendant que je me …

- Stop ! Je veux pas en savoir plus.

- Dis, tu pourrais pas me passer ta photo de famille ?

- Rêve !

- Aller, j'ai besoin de carburant à mes fantasmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'obsède tant chez mon frangin ? Tu le connais même pas !

- Le coup de foudre, tu connais ? On a dû être âmes sœurs dans une autre vie, sourit Olivier.

- C'est ça ouais, raconte des conneries.

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêtez de parler de queue et de cigarette, soupira Drago en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur Harry. Vous me donnez mal au crâne avec vos conversations à la con.

- On peut parler nichon et minou si tu préfères. Qui a déjà couché avec une fille ?

.

Olivier, Lee, Ron et Blaise levèrent la main et le métis leva un sourcil surpris.

.

- Ne me dis pas que tu te dis hétéro et que tu es puceau !

- Bien sûr que non crétin.

- Alors lève la main.

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer dans vos jeux stupides.

- Méchant ! Alors Harry tu l'as jamais fait avec une fille ?

- Non.

- T'as pourtant le genre de physique qui plait aux nanas.

- Peut-être, je sais pas. De toute façon j'ai toujours su que c'était les mecs qui me branchaient, alors je vois pas ce que j'aurais été faire avec une fille.

- C'est sûr. Et toi Olivier ? Avec une nana, vraiment ?

- J'étais bourré ouais. C'était une expérience comme une autre.

.

Harry détourna les yeux de la bande alors que Seamus revenait des toilettes et se leva aussitôt pour le rejoindre.

.

- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les mecs !

- Comme s'il allait vraiment dormir, railla Olivier en le voyant rejoindre Seamus dans sa tente.

.

Drago le regarda disparaître derrière la toile et ferma les yeux, agacé. Pourquoi ce fichu mec lui plaisait autant ?

.

…..

.

Harry rampa jusqu'au corps tentateur du blond allongé sur le matelas, et déposa de petits baisers sur le long de son torse.

.

- Alors il se passe quoi entre Drago et toi ?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, grommela-t-il en mordillant un téton.

- Je suis pas con tu sais ? Vous avez pris une douche ensemble, pas vrai ?

- Bien, je veux bien te raconter mais t'es pas censé être au courant, alors garde ça pour toi ok ?

- Ok.

- Il m'a demandé de l'aider à savoir s'il était bi.

- Comment ça ?

- Il voulait voir s'il réagissait aux caresses des mecs.

- Et ?

- Il réagit.

- Waw ! Et dire qu'il faisait tout un tas de réflexions comme quoi c'était dégoutant et tout. Quel faux cul.

- Je crois qu'il était sincère. Je pense qu'il a seulement eu le déclic ici.

- Il a l'air de te plaire.

- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin … Ouais peut-être, soupira-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le matelas. Il embrasse comme un dieu, et j'avoue que le voir aussi gêné et troublé pendant qu'on le faisait, alors qu'il est si froid en règle générale… c'était vraiment excitant.

- Bien. Je crois qu'on va devoir arrêter nos petites cochonneries nocturnes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es complètement accro à ce mec et que si tu veux l'attraper dans tes filets il est préférable que tu n'ais pas déjà trop de poissons qui te tournent autour.

- C'est juste un mec comme un autre pour moi, ne crois pas que ...

- Faux. T'arrêtes pas d'essayer de le provoquer depuis le premier jour. Il te plait vraiment et encore plus maintenant que tu sais qu'il joue sur les deux bords.

- T'es agaçant quand t'as raison.

- Ouais je sais, sourit le blond en se relevant légèrement. Mais avant ça profitons de notre dernière soirée de débauche.

- Dis donc toi t'as bouffé du lion aujourd'hui ? Où est passé l'adorable petit Seamus innocent qui rougissait à chacune de mes caresses ?

- J'ai pas envie de me poser de questions ce soir, souffla le blond en se positionnant à califourchon sur le brun.

.

Harry glissa les mains dans son dos et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Entre ce qu'il éprouvait pour Harry, les sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait envers le métis, mais aussi le dégoût de lui-même que Flint et sa bande lui faisaient ressentir… Autant dire que ce camp était en train de chambouler toute sa vie. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Etre gay avait toujours été un fardeau pour lui, une malédiction, mais grâce à Harry il voyait les choses autrement, c'était un truc qui pouvait être vraiment magique quoique puisse en dire Marcus, Cormac ou Zach. Il commençait pour la première fois à vouloir être enfin lui même, sans se soucier de ce que pensent les autres.

Il descendit sa bouche progressivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre et allait retirer le boxer du brun, quand Harry le força à remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

.

- Pas ce soir non, souffla-t-il. Tu dois faire ça avec un mec auquel tu tiens vraiment. Ca aura une plus grande signification et le plaisir sera deux fois plus intense.

- Mais je t'avais promis de …

- Tu peux me combler tout autrement, je t'assure, sourit Harry en attrapant la main du blond pour la placer dans son boxer.

.

Seamus ferma les yeux et débuta des caresses. Il aimait la douceur de Harry et sa façon de toujours se soucier de lui. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie que tout ça s'arrête en fin de compte ?

.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Pour ceux qui souhaitent connaître la suite, je vous dis à Vendredi. ;)


	7. Chapitre 7

Et voilà la suite !

Bon le chapitre est plus court (il faut que les bonnes choses restent rare pour mieux les apprécier :p) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture et merci à vous pour vos reviews :)

**.**

**Alyssan :** Ah, Seamus et Zach ensemble ? Bon je te dis rien, je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Je suis contente que l'avancement du couple far te plait. Dans ce nouveau chapitre les choses continues de bien avancer pour eux ^^Merci de me reviewer à chaque fois, c'est très gentil et je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic continue de te plaire :)  
.

**Kaylee :** C'est chaud et c'est encore que le début ^^ Ils n'ont pas fini de faire mumuse tous les deux :p Merci pour ta review :D

.

**Sublimo** : Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours :) Seamus est un peu perdu, mais pas de panique, il va vite trouver du réconfort ailleurs :p Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et à bientôt alors ) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Lil lap** : Lol c'est vrai que Harry est un tombeur en général dans mes fics, (mais d'une certaine façon il l'est aussi dans les livres, avec les minettes qui lui cours un peu après pour sa célébrité). Le frère de Ron n'est pas Charlie, il s'agit de Fred. J'aime bien les mettre ensemble tous les deux, c'est un couple atypique qui me plait bien. J'espère moi aussi que tu vas continuer d'apprécier les personnages et l'histoire :) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Drayy** : J'espère que celui-ci sera aussi bon, même s'il est nettement plus court. Merci pour la review.

.

.

**Chapitre 7 : (Samedi)**

.

Blaise se réveilla, papillonnant des yeux et attrapa sa montre posée sur son sac pour regarder l'heure. 6h45, il avait encore un quart d'heure de repos. Il s'arracha un bâillement et se rallongea, se frottant les yeux. Il allait se réveiller en douceur pour une fois, les réveils en sursaut tous les matins c'était fatiguant à force. Il s'étira doucement, grognant en sentant encore une douleur dans son épaule droite et se figea en entendant des petits bruits venir de la tente d'à côté. Il tendit l'oreille, intrigué et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Drago comme il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Gémissant et suppliant. Il n'arrivait pas à capter ce qu'il disait, mais il en entendait bien assez pour savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ferma les yeux alors que son entrejambe se réveillait vivement et glissa la main dans son boxer en soupirant.

.

….

.

Blaise sortit de la tente, serviette en main et fixa le blond qui en faisait de même, avec un sourire pervers.

.

- Quoi ? Aboya Drago, apparemment pas de bonne humeur.

- T'étais avec qui ?

- Hein ? Quand ça ?

- Là. Avant que ça sonne.

- Avec personne.

- Arrête je t'ai entendu, t'étais pas très discret.

.

Le blond se mit à rougir furieusement et se précipita vers les douches pour échapper au regard de plus en plus intéressé du métis.

.

- Non sérieux ? Tu te faisais juste une petite branlette ? Putain t'es vachement bruyant alors parce que …

- Putain Blaise ferme là ! Je ne faisais rien du tout !

- Excuse-moi, mais les cris que tu poussais ne laissent aucun doute sur ton activité matinale.

- C'était seulement un rêve je … Et merde ! J'ai pas à me justifier.

- Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore rêvé de Harry ?

- Tu peux éviter de le crier, grommela le blond en pénétrant dans les douches.

- Alors il te fait toujours autant d'effets si je comprends bien ?

- Possible oui.

- Au vu de tes cris …

- Bon on peut arrêter de parler de ça ?

- D'accord, comme tu veux.

.

Drago entra dans l'une des cabines et soupira. Il se rappelait de l'érotisme du rêve, mais ne pensait vraiment pas avoir été aussi bruyant que ça. Il n'allait plus jamais oser fermer les yeux après ça. Il fouilla dans sa sacoche et râla en constatant qu'il avait oublié son gel douche.

.

- Blaise je peux t'emprunter ton gel douche ?

- Je suis sous l'eau, viens le chercher !

.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la cabine pour rejoindre celle du métis, il pénétra à l'intérieur et attrapa le gel douche que le brun lui tendait tout en admirant son corps quelques secondes. Son torse, ses fesses, son sexe …

.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ? Sourit Blaise en glissant sa main savonneuse sur son membre.

- Non, ça me fait rien, avoua Drago.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu rates, grimaça le métis.

- Pourquoi y a que Potter qui me fait un tel effet putain ?! Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré !

.

…

.

Hagrid regarda les zombies en face de lui et sourit, amusé. C'était ça la jeunesse de maintenant, fatigués aux moindres petits exercices.

.

- Bon comme hier vous vous êtes tous donnés à fond, on a décidé que pour ce samedi matin vous feriez une activité calme et reposante avec moi. Prenez tous une petite pelle, un pot et un bloc note avec crayon.

.

Tout le monde s'exécuta mollement et il secoua la tête affligé. Ce n'était encore que la première semaine.

.

- Vous allez devoir vous promener dans la forêt et choisir un végétal que vous planterez dans le pot par la suite. Je veux que vous étudiez son habitat naturel, que vous réfléchissiez à ce dont cette plante a besoin pour vivre et grandir. Après avoir retranscrit vos observations sur le carnet je veux que vous la dessiniez. Une fois que ce sera fait il vous faudra la déterrer et la replanter à l'aide des différents terreaux mis à votre disposition. Le but de cette leçon ? Apprendre à respecter la nature, à la comprendre, mais aussi prendre en charge quelqu'un d'autre que vous. Ce n'est qu'une plante vous allez me dire. Oui c'est vrai. Mais elle a besoin d'eau, d'une certaine quantité de soleil et de fraicheur. Vous allez devoir répondre à ses besoins et faire en sorte qu'à la fin du camp, dans deux semaines, elle soit toujours en pleine forme. Il n'y aura pas de récompenses pour ceux qui y arriveront, mais à l'inverse ceux qui laisseront mourir leur plante seront de corvée de nettoyage des toilettes le dernier jour. C'est compris ? Bien vous pouvez y aller.

.

….

.

Seamus gribouilla tant bien que mal la plante qu'il venait de trouver et releva la tête en voyant Blaise adossé à un arbre en train de le fixer avec un joli sourire.

.

- Tu as déjà terminé ?

- Ouep ! J'ai la main verte ! Répondit-il en montrant sa petite plante verte dans son pot.

- Elle est jolie.

- Ouais. Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Je veux bien oui. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon dessin ? C'est ressemblant ?

.

Blaise s'accroupi derrière lui, passant la tête par-dessus son épaule et regarda le dessin avec amusement.

.

- Heuu ouais, c'est pas mal.

- Tu mens très mal, grommela Seamus.

- Essaye peut-être de dessiner juste les détails d'une feuille. Je pense que ça devrait être suffisant. Là regarde, comme ça.

.

Le métis attrapa la fine main blanche et traça rapidement les contours d'une feuille. Son nez frôla les boucles blondes et il ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse.

.

- Ils sont marrant tes cheveux, j'aime beaucoup, ils sont vraiment doux, souffla-t-il en humant leurs parfums.

- Heuu, je ferais mieux de me mettre à mon dessin rapidement, s'exclama Seamus, gêné, en se détachant du corps chocolat collé à lui.

- Oui, soupira Blaise. Bonne chance, lança-t-il avant de se relever et de s'éloigner.

.

….

.

Blaise se laissa tomber à côté de Drago, pot de fleur en main et regarda Cormac hurler en se tenant la main.

.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Interrogea-t-il vaguement intéressé.

- Ce crétin était en train de planter une ortie, rigola Drago, j'ai omis de le prévenir quand je suis passé à côté de lui. C'est bête.

- J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, ça craint ici, marmonna Blaise.

- Oula l'optimiste et casseur de couilles par excellence déprime. Rien ne va plus.

- Je t'emmerde.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Rien. J'en ai juste marre de tout.

- On va au village cet aprem, ça va te changer les idées.

- Ouais. Enfin un village où on ne peut ni aller au bar, ni au tabac, ni dans un club de striptease gay, c'est vachement moins intéressant d'un coup.

- Je vois … Sourit Drago. Monsieur est juste en manque de sexe.

- Et ouais, y a pas tout le monde qui se tape des tripes plus vrais que nature en rêvant.

- Très drôle.

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchit au fait que tu sois hétéro, bi ou gay. Je crois pas qu'il y ait de réponse juste à tout ça. Tu n'as jamais été attiré par un mec avant Harry n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact oui.

- Donc, c'est seulement lui. Je peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais c'est lui et pas un autre. Alors dans cette logique, si ça peut te rassurer, probablement qu'après le camp, quand tu ne le verras plus, tout rentrera dans l'ordre dans ton petit monde.

- Possible ouais, murmura Drago en regardant Harry installé plus loin en train de rigoler avec Olivier.

.

…...

.

Ron descendit du bus et chercha autour de lui. Il distingua une voiture rouge et sourit au grand rouquin qui lui faisait des signes.

.

- Cool, il est venu.

- Qui ? Interrogea Harry.

- Mon frangin. Je lui ai demandé de me ramener des fringues de rechange.

- Trop canon, bava Olivier.

- Argh j'avais oublié ton obsession, j'aurais dû demander à George de venir.

- Et briser mon pauvre petit cœur ? Vilain va !

- Bon, vous disposez donc d'un quartier libre de deux heures, indiqua Hagrid. Bien sûr vous savez que l'on vous surveille de loin et qu'il est inutile de penser vous rendre dans un tabac ou même un bar. Pas la peine de vous rappeler que vous êtes tous mineur. Vous pouvez acheter ce que vous voulez d'autorisé par le camp avec les dix euros fournis. On se rejoint tous à 16 heures pétantes, devant le bus.

- Impossible qu'on loupe les deux heures d'étude, grommela Lee en descendant à l'aide de sa béquille.

- Je vais voir Fred, je reviens, indiqua Ron à son copain blessé.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Interrogea innocemment Olivier. Nan en fait c'est pas une question, t'as pas le choix.

.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et Harry se mit à rire alors qu'Olivier arrangeait ses cheveux et remontait ses manches courtes pour mieux exhiber ses muscles recouverts de tatouages.

Une main se posa sur ses fesses et il se retourna brusquement rencontrant le regard acier de Drago. Le blond glissa un petit morceau de papier dans la poche du brun et il parti aussitôt accompagné de Blaise.

Harry attrapa le petit mot et le déplia discrètement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

.

- « Dans une demi-heure derrière l'église », lu Seamus en se penchant sur le brun. Apparemment il n'en a pas eu assez.

- Il veut peut-être simplement me parler, indiqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Mais bien sûr. C'est vrai que c'est un grand bavard, y a pas à dire.

- Bon d'accord, il a probablement une idée derrière la tête.

- Et tu en as l'air ravis, soupira le blond.

- Je m'en plains pas en effet, sourit le brun. Bon où tu veux aller ?

- On a que trente minutes alors allons à l'essentiel. La boulangerie !

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Rigola Harry.

.

…

.

Drago regarda sa montre et mordilla sa lèvre nerveusement. Il ne voulait pas dire à Blaise où il comptait se rendre, mais comment se débarrasser de lui discrètement ? Il regarda autour de lui et sourit en voyant l'irlandais installé sur un banc, dans un petit parc.

.

- Regarde. Tu devrais aller lui parler, il est tout seul et sans défense.

- Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je trouverai à m'occuper, t'inquiète pas. Aller ! Passe à l'attaque !

- Ouais j'y vais !

.

Blaise traversa la petite route peu passagère et pénétra dans le mini parc rempli de fleurs. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux un peu gêné et s'approcha du blond.

.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non il avait … un truc à faire. Mais c'est pas grave, je profite de l'ombrage, ça fait du bien.

- C'est sur, oui. Alors tu as acheté quoi de beau ?

- Paquets de gâteaux, de bonbons, et un livre, sourit Seamus en désignant son sac. Et toi ?

- Quelques magazines de sports, un tee-shirt et une bouteille d'Orangina. Comme la caféine est interdite et qu'ils n'avaient pas de coca sans …

- Je vois.

.

Un silence léger s'installa et Seamus ferma les yeux, savourant une petite brise qui caressait son visage. Blaise l'observa totalement sous le charme et soupira. Il ne savait plus du tout comment s'y prendre avec lui.

.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, vas-y, encouragea le blond en rouvrant les yeux pour les poser sur le métis.

- Est-ce que j'ai la moindre chance ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as du remarquer que j'ai pas arrêté de te draguer pendant sept jours, alors est-ce que je dois continuer et être patient, ou est-ce que j'ai pas la moindre chance ? Parce que c'est difficile de savoir avec toi. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche et la minute d'après tu es froid et distant avec moi. Alors est-ce que je te plais ou bien tu me détestes …

- Je ne déteste pas, non.

- Alors est-ce que j'ai une chance ?

.

Les pommettes du blond prirent feu et Blaise les caressa doucement, les yeux étincelant. Il avait envie de prendre ça pour un « oui ». Il s'approcha doucement de ce visage d'ange. Et plongea son regard onyx dans les deux saphirs.

.

- Je vais t'embrasser dans moins de cinq secondes, alors si vraiment tu ne le veux pas, dépêche-toi de me repousser, souffla-t-il en entrant en contact avec les délicieuses lèvres de l'irlandais.

.

Sa main glissa dans les boucles blondes et il approfondit le baiser, faisant se rencontrer leurs langues brulantes et déchainées. Il plaqua son autre main dans le creux de son dos et se détacha, à bout de souffle, un sourire radieux étiré sur le visage.

.

- Après ça je suis pas prêt d'abandonner, tu peux me croire, sourit-il en déposant une multitude de baisers tendres sur les lèvres rougit du blond.

.

….

.

Drago tourna en rond nerveusement. Quand il avait vu Seamus tout seul il avait pensé que Harry serait déjà là, mais est-ce que seulement il allait venir ? Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Blaise avait raison. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus sage de prendre ses distances avec Harry dès maintenant et reprendre une vie potentiellement normale après le camp, mais ce gars l'obsédait beaucoup trop.

.

- Un rendez-vous derrière l'église. C'est pas un peu glauque ? S'amusa Harry en le rejoignant.

- C'est le seul endroit à peu près repérable ici.

- Pas faux. Alors ? Tu voulais me parler ?

- Heuu, ouais.

.

Drago s'adossa contre l'un des arbres qui les dissimulait et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment amener la chose.

.

- J'ai réfléchit à ce dont on avait parlé hier, dans la douche. Les nouvelles possibilités qui s'offrent à moi. Et heu … J'ai décidé d'approfondir chacune d'elles afin de savoir vraiment ce que je veux, et je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'aider à avoir toutes les cartes en main pour prendre ma décision finale.

- Alors tu m'as amené ici pour faire des galipettes ? Je m'y attendais vraiment pas, railla le brun en s'approchant de lui.

.

Il se colla contre le corps du blond et se noya dans son regard acier empli de désir.

.

- Donc mettons les choses au clair. Tu veux que je te fasse découvrir toutes les facettes du plaisir avec un homme, c'est bien ça ?

- Hmm hmm.

.

La bouche de Harry se rapprochait de la sienne et Drago frissonna. Il détestait être aussi faible face à lui.

.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il en frôlant les lèvres du blond avec provocation.

.

Drago tira sur son tee-shirt pour l'amener contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément, frottant sa cuisse sur l'entrejambe encore endormie du brun.

.

….

.

- J'ai eu le numéro du frangin de Ron, sourit Olivier en brandissant un petit bout de papier.

- Génial, s'exclama Blaise en entrant dans le bus. Et tu comptes en faire quoi sans téléphone ? Interrogea-t-il en se plaçant à côté de Seamus, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je compte bien remporter une activité et gagner des minutes de téléphone.

- J'en reviens pas qu'il te l'ai donné, soupira Ron.

- Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Je suis irrésistible comment pouvait-il me résister ?

- Ouais bah dis toi que si jamais tu le fais souffrir ou un truc dans le genre y a quatre rouquins qui te tomberont dessus.

- C'est beau l'amour fraternel, sourit Lee, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un frangin moi aussi.

.

Harry pénétra dans le bus à la suite de Cormac et esquissa un sourire surpris en voyant Seamus en train de se faire dorloter par les bras puissant de Blaise. Il y avait eu du changement en à peine deux heures. Il lança un clin d'œil complice à l'irlandais et s'amusa de voir ses pommettes se rosir légèrement. Il était adorable.

Il s'installa derrière le nouveau couple et s'étonna de voir Drago s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le blond haussa les épaules devant son regard surpris et se calla dans le fauteuil comme si de rien était.

.

- Tout le monde est là ? Interrogea Binns.

- J'ai fait le compte, oui, assura Fenrir. J'ai aussi fouillé tous les sacs.

- Bien, alors on y va.

- Oh j'adore cette chanson ! S'exclama Seamus en sautillant sur son siège alors que le chauffeur venait de mettre le contact, entrainant la radio. C'est l'un des trucs qui me manque le plus au camp. La musique !

- Ouais, c'est vrai que moi qui ai l'habitude d'emmener mon i-pod partout où je vais en règle générale, ça me manque pas mal aussi, avoua Blaise.

- Harry a une jolie voix, je l'ai entendu l'autre jour dans la douche, on va se servir de lui comme radio ambulante à partir d'aujourd'hui, rigola Olivier.

- Rêve !

.

…

.

Drago arrosa sa plante en dévorant des yeux le brun à gauche de sa tente qui en faisait de même et sursauta alors que Blaise tirait sur son tee-shirt.

.

- C'est un suçonma parole ! Je rêve. Tu … avec …

- Putain Baise ta gueule ! Grogna le blond en se jetant sur lui pour plaquer la main sur sa bouche.

- Hmmmm hmmm mmmm mmm

- Je te laisse parler si tu baisses d'un ton.

.

Le métis acquiesça et Drago le relâcha en soupirant.

.

- Tu te tapes Harry ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça oui.

- J'en reviens pas, et tu me dis rien. Depuis quand ?

- On a fait quelques trucs hier. Mais tu gardes ça pour toi ! Compris ?

- Ouais, ouais.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça !

- Quoi, laisse-moi jubiler un peu. Un hétéro qui se met à jouer à touche pipi c'est plutôt jouissif pour un gay.

- L'Hétéro il t'emmerde, grommela le blond.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais tu m'excuses j'aime encore plus ces deux petites fesses fermes là-bas, sourit-il en allant rejoindre Seamus.

.

….

.

- Tu vas te coucher ? Interrogea Baise en passant les bras autour de la taille fine de Seamus.

- Oui, je suis fatigué, souffla-t-il en regardant Flint et Cormac qui les épiaient au loin.

.

Blaise remarqua son visage figé et se retourna pour voir les deux crétins en train de les fixer.

.

- Ca te dérange que je te touche en publique ? Si t'aimes pas je le referais plus.

- Non c'est bon, j'aime bien.

- Bien. Alors oublions ces débiles homophobes. D'accord ? Juste toi et moi, susurra-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

.

Seamus se laissa embrasser et répondit au baiser avec douceur. Blaise était loin de ressembler à la brute qu'il s'était imaginé. Il était doux avec lui, protecteur et il avait envie de croire qu'il était sérieux aussi. La main du brun se posa dans le bas de son dos et ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Harry. Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était.

.

.

**A suivre … **

.

.

On reste gentil avec le pauvre Seamus un peu perdu, ne me le traumatisé pas trop :p

A lundi pour ceux qui veulent ;)


	8. Chapitre 8

Bien le bonjour en ce lundi ensoleillé. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont, et pour les autres j'espère que ce petit chapitre après une journée de boulot vous détendra un peu :)

Bonne lecture.

.  
**Alyssan **: Oui la relation Harry Drago va finir par devenir sérieuse, mais il faut leur laisser encore un peu de temps. Qu'ils se domptent l'un l'autre ^^ Bonnes vacances alors et j'espère que tu appréciera la suite à ton retour Merci pour ta review.

.

**Carotte** : Héhé, si tu veux que les choses aillent plus loin tu ne devrais pas être déçue dans ce chapitre ^^ Il y aura pas mal de lemons sur Seamus Blaise aussi oui. (a peu près autant que pour Harry Drago, quand ils seront lancés) C'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review :D

.

**Drayy **: Oui pauvre Seamus. Mais les choses vont s'améliorer pour lui ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

.

.

**Chapitre 8 : (Dimanche)**

.

- Annhh ça fait trop du bien ! S'exclama Harry en s'étirant. Pas de sonnerie, pas de cries… J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais dormi aussi bien de ma vie.

- Pareille pour moi, mais je meurs de faim, rigola Seamus.

- On n'a qu'à y aller avant la douche, y a pas de règles le dimanche.

- J'enfile un short et j'arrive.

- Il fait une chaleur à crever reste comme ça, c'est parfait. Et puis Blaise appréciera beaucoup je suis sûr.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui, soupira le blond en enfilant son short.

- Quoi tu regrettes déjà ?

- C'est pas que je regrette, c'est juste que … on est complètement différent lui et moi, et je suis toujours super stressé dès que je me trouve avec lui.

- C'est bon signe, sourit Harry. Ca veut dire qu'il te plait.

- Ouais, mais c'était plus simple avec toi.

- C'est par ce qu'il n'y avait aucun enjeu. Tu sais qu'avec Blaise si vous faites quelques chose ça signifiera beaucoup plus et c'est ça qui te fais peur. Non ?

- Peut-être oui.

- Détend toi et laisse faire les choses. Blaise est quelqu'un de bien, si tu lui expliques que tu veux prendre ton temps je suis sur qu'il comprendra.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui.

- …

- Aller, retire moi ce petit air triste sur ce beau visage et allons manger. Je te donne mon muffin s'il y en a.

- Merci, sourit l'irlandais en oubliant aussitôt ses angoisses.

.

….

.

Drago regarda Harry prendre place à table et secoua la tête. Ce mec voulait vraiment se faire violer à se trimballer dans une tenue pareille. Il avala une gorgée de jus d'orange et failli s'étrangler en sentant un pied se frotter contre sa cuisse. Il fusilla le brun du regard et reçu un petit sourire amusé en retour. Aucun doute il savait exactement comment lui faire perdre la tête.

.

- Alors prévu quoi de beau pour ce merveilleux jour de repos ? Questionna Blaise en regardant Seamus prendre place à côté de lui.

- Bins a dit qu'il mettrait des jeux de sociétés à notre disposition si on veut profiter de la clim du réfectoire. Je pense que je vais aller jouer aux cartes, informa Olivier.

- Moi je n'ai encore rien prévu pour le moment, répondit Harry en lançant un regard en coin à Drago.

- Moi non plus, sourit le blond en se noyant dans les deux émeraudes coquines.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller faire une petite promenade en forêt nous deux, t'en penses quoi ? Interrogea le métis en se tournant vers le petit irlandais goinfre.

- Oui ça peut être sympa.

- Génial.

.

Seamus répondit à son sourire et frissonna alors que les lèvres de Blaise se posaient sur sa tempe.

.

- Ca va être super, murmura le métis en caressant le dos du blond.

.

….

.

Harry gémit alors que la bouche de Drago mordillait sa clavicule et se cambra en sentant sa cuisse se presser durement contre son entrejambe.

.

- C'est pas que je n'aime nos petits bécotages en cachette, loin de là je t'assure. Mais il fait une chaleur à crever et j'ai aussi envie de profiter de notre seul jour de libre.

- Tu proposes quoi ? Haleta le blond en mordant dans sa mâchoire.

- Le lac. Que dirais tu d'une petite baignade sans maillot ?

.

Drago s'éloigna légèrement du brun pour mieux voir ses beaux yeux vert et soupira.

.

- L'endroit n'est pas vraiment discret, on risquerait de se faire prendre.

- Tout le monde est occupé ailleurs. Flint et ses clébards occupent le terrain de sport et Lee, Olivier et Ron squattent le réfectoire climatisé.

- Et Blaise et Seamus ?

- Ils sont déjà au courant pour nous.

- T'en as parlé à Seamus ?

- Et toi à Blaise, on est quitte.

- Comment tu sais que …

- Ce matin en sortant de la douche. Il m'a félicité pour ma prise difficile. J'ai pas capté tout de suite mais ça n'a pas été dur de voir où il voulait en venir.

- Quel crétin.

- Bon alors ? Une petite baignade ? Toi, moi, nus, la fraicheur de l'eau, la chaleur de nos deux corps …

- D'accord, t'as gagné, grogna le blond impatient.

.

…..

.

- Je lis pas beaucoup, avoua Blaise en grimaçant. Je suis plus branché cinéma en fait.

- Films d'actions je présume, sourit Seamus.

- Non tous les genres. J'aime aussi regarder des comédies romantiques par moment si elles sont bien filmées et bien jouées. Mais il est vrai que mes films préférés sont souvent des thrillers ou des drames. Et toi ? Le cinéma ? Ca te botte, ça ne te botte pas ?

- Je suis pas un passionné, mais j'aime regarder de bons films de temps en temps.

- Et sinon à par la lecture, qu'est-ce qui te passionne ?

- La musique. Je peux écouter du classique comme du rock en passant par de la variété … J'aime les émotions que la musique peut nous transmettre seulement avec des notes et une voix.

.

Un silence léger s'installa, alors que Blaise fixait le beau blond avec attention. Il tombait de plus en plus sous le charme à mesure où il apprenait à le connaître, c'était incroyable. Ils reprirent ensuite la conversation sur le sport et débouchèrent sur une petite clairière dont le sol était tapissé de fleurs et de mousse. Ils décidèrent d'y faire une pose, à l'ombre d'un arbre et très vite l'atmosphère devint plus lourde et électrique.

Ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord doucement, puis plus passionnément. Blaise s'allongea sur Seamus, collant la bosse qui déformait son jean à la sienne tout en dévorant ses lèvres avec envie. Sa main partie s'égarer sous son tee-shirt, caressant le torse fin du blond, avant de finir sur sa fermeture éclair.

.

- Blaise, non… hmm, attends…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta le métis.

- Ca va trop vite, haleta Seamus alors que ses pommettes prenaient feux.

- Oh désolé. Je croyais que .. enfin je pensais que tu en avais envie.

.

Blaise se détacha du blond et s'assis sagement en tailleur pour faire redescendre la pression, imité par un Seamus gêné.

.

- Ce n'est pas que j'en avais pas envie, murmura Seamus en posant la tête sur ses genoux. C'est juste que … je ne l'ai … jamais fait.

.

Blaise le regarda un peu surpris avant de lui sourire tendrement et de passer une main dans ses boucles blondes.

Il avait tellement envie de le protéger et de prendre soin de lui quand il se montrait aussi fragile et innocent. Il amena sa tête contre lui et embrassa son front avec douceur.

.

- On n'est pas obligé de le faire, assura le métis. On peut y aller tout doucement, pas à pas, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, insista Blaise. Si on s'embrasse seulement, ça te va ?

.

Seamus acquiesça et Blaise l'allongea doucement se replaçant sur lui. Il l'embrassa délicatement, prenant soin de ne pas l'effrayer et accentua de plus en plus le baiser à la demande du blond. Sa bouche dévia progressivement le long de sa mâchoire, sur sa pomme d'Adam et il sourit en arrivant au niveau du cou.

.

- Mmm, je crois que je viens de trouver un bon endroit, c'est incroyable comme ton cou est sensible_,_ souffla-t-il en le léchant avec gourmandise.

.

Seamus se cambra, collant son bassin à celui du métis et frissonna en sentant l'excitation du brun qui avait doublé de volume. Blaise le désirait et il devait admettre que lui aussi avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Il gémit alors que la langue taquine jouait avec son lobe d'oreille et il glissa la main sur la bosse du métis prisonnière par les épaisseurs de tissus.

Blaise grogna de contentement et se mordit la lèvre alors que sa fermeture descendait et qu'une main pénétrait dans son boxer.

.

- On peut se faire du bien sans aller jusqu'au bout non ? Haleta le blond en se noyant dans les deux onyx emplis de désir.

- Ca me va parfaitement, souffla Blaise en ouvrant rapidement le short de l'irlandais.

.

….

.

Drago retira son tee-shirt tout en observant le brun qui se débarrassait de son sous vêtement. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait entièrement nu et il prit le temps de bien l'observer en détaille. Que ce soit la cambrure parfaite de son dos, ses fesses musclées, ses abdos joliment dessinés ou son membre encore endormi, tout en lui l'excitait. Ce corps viril complètement masculin, le faisait bander comme jamais le corps d'une fille ne l'avait fait auparavant.

.

- Waw, seulement en me regardant, je suis flatté, le taquina Harry en entrant progressivement dans l'eau.

.

Drago soupira et retira son boxer, dévoilant le début d'une érection. Harry avait raison. Il suffisait qu'il le regarde pour être excité et ce qui l'énervait c'est que lui savait si bien se contrôler. Il jeta le morceau de tissu et rejoignit l'eau à son tour, sous le regard gourmand du brun.

.

- Pas mal du tout, sourit Harry en avançant jusqu'à lui.

- Tu vas voir si c'est seulement pas mal !

.

Drago se jeta sur lui, lui chatouillant les côtes, puis ils finirent par s'éclabousser en rigolant. Harry battait des pieds projetant de l'eau dans tous les sens et s'arrêta net alors qu'une main venait d'empoigner son pied pour le tirer vers le fond. Il ressortit la tête de l'eau, et cligna des yeux alors que Drago venait de se coller contre lui, plaquant ses cheveux bruns trempés en arrière. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'autre de façon animal. Harry poussa doucement Drago vers le bord et s'approcha de son oreille avant qu'ils ne sortent complètement de l'eau.

.

- Allonge-toi, souffla-t-il en mordant son lobe d'oreille.

.

Drago s'exécuta et regarda le brun se placer au dessus de lui. Ses fesses et ses jambes étaient encore dans l'eau, mais son buste et ses coudes étaient ancré dans le sable. Il observa la bouche de Harry glisser le long de son torse avant de finir sur son membre dressé. Il hoqueta sous la surprise et ferma les yeux sous la décharge de plaisir. Ses lèvres vadrouillaient le long de sa hampe et il se laissa écrouler au sol, totalement transporté, quand la langue experte du brun s'enroula autour de son gland. C'était bon, terriblement bon. Sa verge fut délaisser quelques secondes et il sentit des dents mordiller ses bourses tendus, les sucer, avant de remonter déposer de petits crocs sur son membre gonflé. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et se mordit violemment la lèvre quand son sexe fut entièrement englouti, frappant contre la gorge du brun.

.

- Oh putain… mmmmm,

.

Les va-et-vient le long de sa verge accélérèrent et il ondula du bassin de façon incontrôlable pour en quémander davantage. Jamais une petite gâterie n'avait été aussi bonne.

.

- Mmm… je vais … je vais venir…

.

Harry remplaça sa bouche par ses doigts tout aussi habiles et sentit rapidement un liquide brulant se déverser dans sa paume. Il se lava la main dans l'eau et sourit en voyant Drago rouvrir les yeux, une expression de totale extase dessinée sur le visage.

Le blond posa aussitôt la main droite sur l'érection imposante du brun qui frottait contre son ventre et se releva légèrement de façon à pouvoir atteindre les lèvres sensuelles de son bienfaiteur. Il n'était pas encore prêt à sucer un mec, mais il avait bien l'intention de lui rendre la pareille d'une façon ou d'une autre.

.

…

.

Ron et Lee rejoignirent la bande installée sur les tables de dehors et évitèrent de justesse une bombe à eau qui volait droit sur eux.

.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes tous trempé, rigola Ron en s'installant à l'une des tables.

- Vous arrivez quand la bataille est fini, et que les minutions sont toutes épuisées, c'est pas drôle, sourit Olivier.

.

Harry était allongé sur l'une des tables, son tee-shirt blanc lui collant au torse, presque transparent et Seamus le fixa en soupirant ce qui n'échappa pas au métis.

.

- Tu es amoureux de lui ? Interrogea-t-il soucieux.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je… Je sais pas trop ce que j'éprouve pour lui, c'est confus, souffla-t-il perdu.

- Et tu es avec moi parce que tu veux le rendre jaloux ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Non, pas du tout je t'assure. Tu me plais vraiment, c'est juste que c'est nouveau tout ça pour moi et je suis un peu perdu.

- Bien, ça me va. Tant que tu éprouves aussi quelque chose pour moi je veux bien attendre que tu fasses le tri dans tes sentiments.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Et puis de toute façon tu vas tomber désespérément amoureux de moi quoi qu'il arrive. C'est juste une question de temps, sourit le métis.

.

Drago essora son tee-shirt et regarda Harry étendu sur la table, Olivier à côté de lui. Il aimait de moins en moins voir d'autres mecs tourner autour de lui et la jalousie n'était pourtant pas une habitude chez lui. Ce mec était en train de bousculer toutes ses habitudes. Il soupira et s'installa sur la même table que le brun, admirant son bermuda mouillé qui se plaquait délicieusement contre son entrejambe.

.

- Il fait trop chaud, souffla le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je tuerais pour avoir une bonne glace.

- Bon écoute, j'ai pas de glace ici, mais si t'as envie de lécher quelque chose, j'ai un truc à te proposer..., sourit Olivier.

- Pervers, rigola Harry. T'étais pas accro à un certain rouquin aux dernières nouvelles ?

- Je le suis toujours et je suis un mec très fidèle quand je suis avec quelqu'un, mais pour le moment je suis toujours célibataire et complètement frustré. Alors je dirais pas non à un corps aussi tentant que le tiens.

.

Olivier embrassa Harry et celui-ci se laissa faire, répondant brièvement au baiser. Drago serra la mâchoire, énervé et se tourna vers Flint, Cormac et Zach qui les rejoignaient.

.

- Dis Cormac, c'est pas la chose la plus monstrueuse que tu ais vu ?

- Si, sans hésiter, affirma le châtain.

- Et bah vous ne devez pas vous regardez souvent dans une glace, sourit Harry en repoussant légèrement Olivier.

- Tu commences sérieusement à me les gonfler, grogna Flint.

- C'est toi qui viens chercher les embrouilles alors te plains pas à chaque fois qu'une personne ose te tenir tête.

- Je vais exploser ta belle petite gueule avant la fin du camp, tu peux en être certain.

- Bon aller, tire toi avec tes clébards, tu nous saoul là, gronda Drago.

- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un lécheur de boules.

.

Drago se jeta sur le brun lui décochant une droite magistrale et se colla à son oreille pour que seul lui entende.

.

- Je te déconseille de toucher à un seul cheveu de Harry !

- Sinon quoi ? Sourit Flint.

.

Drago tira sur ses cheveux violemment, le faisant grimacer et posa une main sur l'entrejambe du brun.

.

- Sinon je vais faire autre chose que te lécher les boules et je peux t'assurer que ça va faire mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'exclama Hagrid en se précipitant vers eux.

.

Drago se releva et tendit la main à Marcus toujours au sol.

.

- Rien on est tombé tous les deux et je l'aide à se relever, sourit Drago innocemment.

- Oui, c'est rien, grogna Flint alors que le blond lui écrasait les doigts.

- Bien. Tant mieux alors parce que tu sais ce qui s'ensuivra si tu te bas une nouvelle fois Marcus.

- Oui, je sais.

- Parfait. Qui est le préposé aux cuisines ce soir ?

- Moi ! S'exclama Seamus.

- Vas-y, il y a un cageot de patates à éplucher.

- Génial, soupira le blond en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire.

.

…..

.

- Ah putain je me suis coincé un nerf en faisant la vaisselle, grimaça Olivier en se frottant l'épaule.

- Chochotte, sourit Harry.

- Rigole pas ça fait super mal !

- Viens là.

- Quoi ?

- N'ais pas peur, je vais pas te faire de mal_._ Aller, approche !

.

Olivier se plaça près de lui et Harry appuya sur l'épaule et massa le bras en son entier avant de lui faire faire quelque rotation.

.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Ouais je sens presque plus rien, merci.

- Je t'en prie.

- Tu me fais un massage ?! Steuuplaittt !

- Olivier …

- T'es vachement doué, allé. Juste un massage.

- Et rien d'autre ?!

- Promis. Enfin si jamais l'envie te dit d'aller plus loin je ne te retiens pas, mais moi je ne ferais rien, promis.

- Bien, seulement un massage alors. On va dans ma tente.

- Cool !

.

Drago regarda Harry et Olivier disparaître derrière la toile tendue et il donna un coup de pied dans la bouteille d'eau à ses pieds. Il savait que Harry et lui n'avaient pas parlé d'exclusivité, ni même que leurs rencontres pouvaient devenir plus sérieuse, mais il détestait l'idée qu'à cet instant Olivier était en train de poser ses lèvres sur ce corps si parfait. Il tourna la tête, énervé et vit Blaise embrasser tendrement Seamus pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il en avait ras le cul de cet étalage d'amour et de sexe, il grogna d'agacement et alla se coucher à son tour.

.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Voilà, la suite sera donc pour jeudi )


	9. Chapitre 9

Vous avez été nombreux à répondre au petit « vote », merci. (Pas sur qu'il y ait autant de monde quand je la publierais, mais bon … )

En tout cas pour le moment c'est les loups qui sont en tête. Ca peut encore changer d'ici dimanche.

.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

Bonne lecture.

.

.

**Ellana **: Drago n'a pas fini d'être jaloux et oui t'inquiète pas les choses vont devenir plus sérieuse entre Harry et Drago ^^Merci pour ta review et pour ton vote :)

.

**Kaylee** : Lol non, ça ne va pas finir en bain de sang, même si certain vont montrer un peu les crocs ^^ Merci pour ta review.

.

**Ecnerrolf **: Merci pour ta review et pour ton vote. :)

.

**Umiko :** Merci pour ta review et ton vote :)

.

**Lokita :** Merci pour ta review et ton vote :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

.

**Shaddow **: J'espère que la fic continuera de te plaire. Merci pour ta review et ton vote :) Ton choix est en tête pour le moment ^^

.

**Guest** : Merci pour ton vote et ta review. :)

.

**Miiny** : Merci pour ton vote.

.

**Draay **: Merci pour ta review et ton vote :)

.

**Jtmsorry** : J'espère que tu continueras de l'aimer :) Merci pour ta review et pour ton vote.

.

**Caty **: Merci pour ta review et ton vote :) j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

.

**Valentine** : Merci pour la review :) Je sais que c'est pas facile pour tout le monde de savoir quoi écrire dans une review, mais même un petit mot fait plaisir, alors c'est gentil de l'avoir fait. ) J'espère que mes écrits continueront de te plaire.

.

**Carotte **: Lol, pas d'inquiétude Seamus va faire son choix bien avant la fin ^^ Tant mieux si c'est une bonne chose les lemons Seamus Blaise. Leur couple est important dans l'histoire, je ne voulais pas les mettre de côté et ne pas leur donner leur petit moment d'extase :p Merci pour ta review et ton vote :)

.

**Hermoni : **Harry n'a rien fait de mal dans la tente avec Olivier. Il voulait peut-être seulement rendre un peu jaloux le blondinet indécis ^^ Merci pour ta review et ton vote :)

.

**Mily9712** : Merci pour ta review et ton vote :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

.

**Megane **: j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite. Merci pour ta review et ton vote :)

.

.

**Chapitre 9 : (Lundi)**

.

- Allez debout tout le monde et plus vite que ça !

.

Seamus entendit la voix de Fenrir gueuler tout près de sa tente et plaqua l'oreiller sur sa tête. Il voulait juste dormir encore quelques heures de plus. Des coups de sifflet strident résonnèrent pas loin de lui et il se leva en grommelant, ouvrant sa tente pour y passer la tête. Il faisait encore nuit et il vit Harry, Blaise et Lee debout en sous vêtement en train de bailler ou se frotter la tête à moitié endormi. Il les rejoignit et regarda effaré, Fenrir en train de secouer la tente de Flint.

.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Pas la moindre idée, marmonna Harry.

- Si vous n'êtes pas tous levé dans une minute vous me ferez vingt pompes de bon matin ! Hurla le moniteur en donnant un coup de pied dans la tente de Ron.

.

Tout le monde se précipita à l'extérieur et le rouquin se frotta les yeux, largué.

.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Cinq heures du mat, ça te pose un problème Weasley ?

- Heu non, du tout.

- Tant mieux !

.

Greyback se détourna du cleptomane et alla se placer devant le couchage de Drago, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

.

- Vous avez plus d'une minute de retard Malefoy !

- Je dors à poil, fallait bien que j'enfile quelque chose, grogna le blond.

- Pas d'excuse valable. Vingt pompes !

- Je commence vraiment à en avoir ras le bol de ce foutu camp, grommela Drago en commençant sa corvée matinale.

- Les autres tous en rang, on se dépêche ! Ce matin pas de douche, pas de petit déjeuner non plus !

- C'était trop beau une journée de repos, on aurait du se douter qu'on devrait la payer ensuite, marmonna Blaise au petit blond à côté de lui.

- Nous allons directement aller en forêt, continua Fenrir. Pour une activité qui durera deux jours d'affilés.

- Je peux utiliser mon joker ? Questionna Ron.

- Bien essayé, mais non ! Maintenant vous avez exactement trente secondes pour prendre un pantalon ou un short, tee-shirt et une paire de chaussures dans votre tente. Vous pouvez aussi prendre une autre chose, pas une de plus. A vous de juger ce qui vous semble le plus vitale.

.

Harry se détacha à contre cœur des fesses musclés du beau blond toujours en plein exercice et se précipita dans sa tente. Une seule chose, ce mec était vraiment un sadique. Il attrapa un pantalon, ses chaussures, un tee-shirt et termina par sa paire de lunettes. Ca serait probablement plus facile à transporter que ses lentilles de contact. Il rejoignit les autres alors que le sifflet résonnait à nouveau dans tout le camp et regarda ce que tenait Seamus à sa gauche.

.

- De la crème solaire ? Sourit-il amusé.

- Oui ça m'est vital à moi si je ne veux pas finir carbonisé.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? Interrogea l'irlandais au métis.

- Une crème pour les piqures de moustique, répondit Blaise en brandissant le tube. Ces bestioles m'aiment tout particulièrement alors si on doit aller en forêt pendant deux jours je préfère être paré.

- Attend ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils vont nous faire dormir en pleine forêt ? S'inquiéta Seamus.

- J'ai bien peur que si, soupira Blaise.

.

…..

.

- Alors. Vous allez, en binôme, devoir passer deux jours et une nuit dans la forêt. Inutile d'essayer de vous évader du camp par la même occasion. Comme vous avez pu le constater le premier village à proximité est loin et de toute façon on vous retrouvera quoi qu'il arrive et votre vie deviendra un véritable enfer à partir de là. Donc pendant ce séjour livré à vous-même vous devrez survivre, pour commencer, mais aussi photographier et rechercher certaines choses.

- Vous devrez photographier tout un tas de trucs. Insectes, rongeurs, oiseaux et mammifères, paysage… Soyez créatif car vous aurez un exposé à faire à votre retour, informa Binns.

- Je veux aussi que vous preniez en photo les cinq plantes dont nous avons parlé durant mon cours de botanique, indiqua Hagrid. Si vous avez suivi la leçon vous saurez où les trouver.

- En plus de ça, reprit Fenrir. Certain point sont indiqué sur vos cartes par une petite croix rouge. Je vous conseille de suivre leur direction scrupuleusement si vous ne voulez pas mourir de faim. Un sac de nourriture vous attendra à chacun de ces endroits.

- Vous aurez le stricte minimum pour vous sustenter, averti Hagrid. On a aussi étudié les baies et plantes comestible, vous pouvez donc chercher votre nourriture vous-même. Le plus important est que vous partagiez la nourriture, les tâches et corvées à par égale pour pouvoir mener à bien cette mission.

- Vous avez aussi une fusée de détresse à votre disposition. Si vous souhaitez abandonner il suffira de la tirer et de rester sur place. On viendra vous cherchez dans l'heure qui suit, mais inutile de vous prévenir que tout abandon sera puni par une lourde corvée, sourit sadiquement Greyback. Bien, maintenant nous allons procéder au tirage au sort pour former les binômes.

.

Fenrir tendit un sac remplit de petits bouts de papiers à Hagrid et celui-ci commença à les tirer deux par deux.

.

- Lee avec Drago. Olivier, Zach. Harry tu te mets avec Flint. Seamus avec Cormac. Et pour finir Ron avec Blaise.

.

Seamus écarquilla les yeux dépités en entendant le nom de son partenaire. Ces deux jours allaient être les pires de sa vie. Il regarda Harry qui fusillait Flint du regard prêt à mordre et se tourna vers Blaise qui venait de le rejoindre.

.

- Tout va bien se passer t'inquiète pas.

- Tu rigoles ? Ce mec me déteste !

- Si jamais il te frappe ou te fais quoi que ce soit tu lui tires la fusée de détresse dans le cul. D'accord ?!

- Très drôle, grommela le blond.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

.

Seamus observa l'air sérieux sur le visage du métis et frissonna. Il ne plaisantait vraiment pas, c'était assez inquiétant. Blaise lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa tendrement tout un fixant Cormac pas loin d'eux. Il se détacha du blond sans lâcher le châtain du regard, tout en lui indiquant, en passant son pouce le long de sa gorge, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

.

- Venez chercher les appareils photos et les sacs. Vous avez à votre disposition une tente deux places, une boussole, une carte, une trousse de premier secours, une fusée de détresse et des gourdes d'eau. Le point d'arrivé est indiqué sur la carte. Vous pouvez revenir dès que vous aurez photographié plus de vingt animaux et les cinq plantes inscrites sur le dos de votre carte. Pour les moins doués d'entre vous si demain, passé 16 heures, vous n'avez toujours pas le compte, vous pourrez rejoindre le point d'arriver. L'équipe qui arrivera la première avec tout ce qui est demandé aura un super gain. Maintenant fini de trainer ! Vous pouvez y aller.

.

Drago regarda Harry qui attrapait l'appareil photo que lui tendait Hagrid et soupira. Il avait vraiment envie de gouter à ses lèvres et sa peau avant de partir pour avoir de quoi fantasmer pendant ce calvaire. Il fusilla Flint qui lui souriait de façon provocante en suivant Harry et serra les poings pour s'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge.

.

…

.

- Je pense que je suis forcé de porter le sac, grommela Cormac en l'attrapant et le mettant sur son dos.

- J'en suis tout aussi capable, s'énerva Seamus.

- Pour que tu viennes pleurer ensuite parce que tu t'es cassé un ongle ? Non sans façon. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un travesti inutile.

- Donne-moi la carte alors.

- Je me débrouille.

- Rappel moi qui était le dernier arrivé pour trouver la statuette ?

- Bien, prend la ta carte ! Mais t'as pas intérêt de nous perdre. J'ai pas envie de louper mon petit dèj moi !

- Tu peux être sûr que quand il s'agit de bouffe j'assure à tous les coups, alors ferme là et laisse moi faire !

.

…

.

- D'après la carte on devrait trouver le sac à provision pas très loin d'un petit ruisseau à l'Ouest, indiqua Drago.

- Et c'est loin ?

- Assez ouais. Y avait pas une des plantes de Hagrid que l'on pouvait seulement trouver près de l'eau ?

- Si

- Génial on trouvera surement des bestioles à photographier à cet …. Argh aïe … putain !

.

Lee se retourna et leva un sourcil en voyant Drago étaler au sol.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je me suis cassé la gueule sur une racine, grogna le blond. Ah la vache je me suis bousillé le genou.

- Ca va aller ? Interrogea le métis en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Va bien falloir.

- Tu saignes. Attend je vais prendre la trousse de secours.

- C'est pas la peine.

- Tu veux chopper la gangrène et qu'on te coupe la jambe ?

- La gangrène en s'égratignant le genou ? T'es sûr de ça ? Rigola Drago en s'appuyant contre un arbre.

- Qui sait ?

.

Lee attrapa une compresse et du désinfectant et tamponna la blessure ne prêtant pas attention au blasphémassions de douleur crié par le blond.

.

- C'est pas vrai, se crouter à dix minutes du début de l'activité, c'est pas grotesque ?

- Un peu oui, mais y a le manque de sommeil, et puis quand tu lis la carte regarde quand même où tu mets les pieds. Voilà. C'est propre.

- Merci.

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Ouais ouais. Mais ça fait mal, t'as pas envie de me porter par hasard ?

- Rêve. Et même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas. J'ai encore une douleur à la cheville je te rappel.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Et Fenrir n'as pas voulu te décharger de l'activité ?

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé, j'avais pas envie de me taper vingt ou cinquante pompes à cinq heure du mat.

- Ouais. Je peux comprendre. Donc ont est deux pauvres estropiés qui doivent marcher pendant deux jours. Je crois que ça va être difficile de gagner.

- Je le crois aussi oui, soupira Lee en reprenant la marche.

.

…..

.

- Qu'est-ce que t'essaye de faire là ? Grogna Flint en se retournant brusquement.

- Je regarde la carte.

- Ouais bah tu restes éloigné de moi et tu gardes tes mains bien en évidence dans tes poches.

- Attends tu n'imagines quand même pas que je pourrais être intéressé par toi ?

- Et pourquoi pas. Vous êtes tous des pervers de toute façon.

- Parce que les crétins sans cervelle et moche de ton genre ne sont pas du tout mon genre.

- Et Malefoy par compte c'est ton genre ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Il m'a gentiment recommandé de ne pas te toucher si je tenais à certaines parties de mon corps.

.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire. Savoir que Drago se souciait autant de sa sécurité lui faisait plutôt plaisir.

.

- Et tu vas suivre ses recommandations ?

- C'est pas dans mes intentions non.

- Je m'en doutais oui, soupira Harry.

- J'en ai rien à foutre que ton mec veuille garder ton petit cul en bon état pour pouvoir mieux le baiser après. Si tu t'approches de moi je te le défonce.

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'on partage la même tente ce soir ? Sourit Harry en lui arrachant la carte des mains.

.

…

.

- J'ai faim, grommela Ron en jouant avec une plume trouvée par terre. J'ai envie de dévorer des croissants, des pains aux chocolats ou encore des beignets rempli de sucre…

- Moi c'est ses petits tétons rosis que j'ai envie de dévorer, marmonna Blaise perdu dans ses pensées.

.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et le métis plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

.

- J'ai dis ça à haute voix, désolé.

- Pas grave, mais épargne moi les détails à l'avenir.

- Pas de souci oui, sourit Blaise.

- Tu parlais de Seamus je suppose ?

- Ouais. Il hante mes pensées vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre depuis hier. Son visage gêné, ses yeux brillant d'excitation, son corps fin et érotique, son sex…

- Stop, je crois que j'ai compris.

- Je recommençais, désolé.

- Tu as l'air accro, s'amusa le rouquin en montrant le chemin à suivre d'un signe de main.

- Disons que Seamus est complètement diffèrent des autres mecs que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter. Il est sincère et ne pense pas seulement avec sa queue. J'aimerais vraiment que ça marche.

- Je vous le souhaite.

- Et toi avec ta nana. C'est du sérieux ?

- Ouais ça l'est. Ca fait un an qu'on est ensemble. Elle est vraiment géniale. Intelligente, brillante... C'était nos un an y a trois semaines et elle m'offre toujours des trucs géniaux et moi j'ai pas un sous alors …

- Alors tu as décidé de voler quelque chose ?

- Ouais, soupira Ron. Je suis un vrai crétin. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle fait avec moi. Elle mérite beaucoup mieux.

- Elle mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime non ? Et pour que tu ais été jusqu'à voler pour lui offrir un cadeau c'est que tu l'aimes vraiment je suppose. Donc elle a de la chance.

- Peut-être oui, merci.

- Pas de quoi. Bon maintenant accélérons. J'ai faim et j'ai très envie de gagner !

.

….

.

- Touche pas à mon sandwich, c'est à moi, grommela Seamus en arrachant le morceau de pain des mains de Cormac. Tu as déjà essayé de me gruger un gâteau ce matin, ne pense même pas recommencer.

- T'es minuscule, t'as pas besoin de bouffer autant.

- Je suis encore en pleine croissance, j'ai besoin de prendre des forces.

- C'est ça ouais, bah alors ferme là et mange.

.

Seamus croqua dans son sandwich en fixant Cormac avec un air mauvais et un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux. Il termina son dernier morceau et fusilla le châtain encore plus férocement.

.

- C'est pas ma pomme que tu tiens là ?

- Non y en a une autre dans le sac. T'es un vrai malade sérieux.

.

Seamus attrapa le dernier fruit et un couteau et commença à l'éplucher.

.

- Un scarabée ! Là ! S'exclama Cormac en se levant brusquement.

.

L'irlandais sursauta et se coupa le doigt sous le regard désespéré de McLaggen.

.

- T'es vraiment inutile comme mec ! Où t'as mis l'appareil photo ?

- Là à côté du sac. Passe-moi les pansements en même temps.

- Démerde toi princesse, on n'est pas dans un comte de fée et tu peux rêver pour que je joue le rôle du prince charmant.

- Ah ah très drôle, grogna le blond en farfouillant dans la trousse de secours.

.

…..

.

- C'est pas ça l'Artemisia Vulgaris ? Interrogea Harry en s'accroupissant au bord d'une petite rivière. Fleur jaune et feuille argentée non ?

- J'en sais rien j'ai pas du tout suivi le cours débile de l'autre lourdaud.

- J'aurais du m'en douter, ton cerveau est surement trop atrophié pour retenir quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

- Je t'emmerde la tapette binoclarde !

- Tu pourrais changer de disque un peu ? Essaye de te renouveler sur les insultes. Je suis Gay, je le sais, tu le sais, tout le monde le sais, je suis sur que tu peux faire mieux.

- Oui, ça.

.

Flint poussa Harry dans l'eau avec son pied et s'adossa à un arbre écroulé de rire.

Harry se releva, le short collé à la peau et plaqua ses cheveux dégoulinant en arrière se retournant vers Marcus un regard de pure haine.

.

- Si c'est la guerre que tu veux tu vas le regretter, gronda le brun en secouant les bras.

- J'en tremble.

.

Harry lui adressa un sourire démoniaque tout en s'approchant de lui lentement.

.

- Tu vas me faire quoi ?

- J'hésite entre te tuer toi, ou me suicider pour ne plus avoir à supporter ta sale gueule.

- Opte pour la deuxième solution, ça me fera des vacances la pédale.

- C'est quoi ton putain de souci avec les homos ?! Hurla Harry en le poussant violemment contre l'arbre. T'en es un et t'arrive pas à vivre avec ?

- Rêve. Jamais je voudrais toucher la queue d'un autre.

- Alors en quoi ça te dérange que je préfère les bites aux chattes, sérieux ? C'est mon problème, pas le tien.

- Je trouve ça répugnant c'est tout.

- Et bien va falloir t'y faire, parce que si j'entends encore un seul propos homophobe venant de toi je te jure que je te castre. Tu te considères peut-être comme un grand malade, mais tu ne m'a pas encore vu à l'œuvre je peu te l'assurer !

.

Flint avala difficilement fixant les deux émeraudes meurtrières. En cet instant le brun semblait vraiment capable de faire tout ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était assez flippant.

.

- Tu me prends vraiment la tête, grogna Harry en se détachant de lui. Prends la plante en photo et bouge ton cul. Si on veut arriver aux provisions avant que la nuit tombe on a intérêt de se bouger.

.

….

.

- C'est pas un ragondin là ? Questionna Cormac en s'approchant de la rivière.

- Non c'est un tronc d'arbre, soupira Seamus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- T'es sûr ? Regarde ça bouge.

- Ouais, parce qu'il y a du courant. T'as déjà vu un ragondin avec des feuilles sur la tête ? Sauf si c'est un ragondin militaire, là c'est différent il est en mode camouflage.

- Fous toi de ma gueule, gronda le châtain.

- J'oserais pas, sourit le blond. Ah, y a pas de ragondin mais par contre y'a un serpent juste derrière toi.

- Ahhhh j'ai horreur de ces bêtes là !

.

Seamus attrapa son appareil et captura une photo du reptile qui disparaissait progressivement dans les hautes herbes.

.

- Bon on ferait mieux de trouver cette plante rapidement et de reprendre la route. J'ai pas envie d'avoir à marcher dans cette forêt la nuit.

.

…..

.

- Ca y est ! S'exclama Blaise. La tente est montée.

- Super !

- Ouais, enfin dormir à même le sol ça va faire mal à mon avis.

- Mais au moins on aura un toit et une moustiquaire.

- Ouais c'est sur. Mais moi ce dont j'ai envie c'est d'un bon matelas, d'une couette et d'un beau mec à poils collé contre moi.

- La couette à mon avis tu en auras pas vraiment besoin vu la chaleur, et rêve pas je compte bien garder mon boxer ce soir, taquina le rouquin.

- Je pensais à un beau mec en particulier, sourit le métis en le rejoignant. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange de bon ?

.

Ron leva une boite de conserve au dessus de sa tête et Blaise grimaça en lisant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

.

- Des fèves ? Tu crois que c'est comestible cette chose ?

- Mouais, mais ça va être galère à cuire. On à juste un récipient en alu. Il va falloir faire le feu. Je suppose que Fenrir voulait s'assurer qu'on est bien suivi son cours sur les leçons de survie.

- Je suis sur qu'il est en train de jubiler à l'heure qu'il est, grogna Blaise en attrapant des brindilles. Trouve-nous une écorce d'arbre et de l'herbe séchée, je vais m'occuper du feu. Ahhhh putain. Ron ! Ron !

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Enlève ce truc de mon épaule et vite.

- Compte pas sur moi elle est énorme et j'en ai une peur bleu.

- Moi aussi, alors fait quelque chose !

.

Ron attrapa un bâton, la main tremblante, et envoya valser l'araignée à un bon mètre. Blaise se leva aussitôt se frottant tout le corps, pris par d'incontrôlables frissons.

.

- J'ai horreur de ces bestioles, avec leurs horribles pates velues… Ron ? Ca va ?

- Ouais, ouais. Laisse-moi juste une minute pour me remettre de mes émotions.

.

….

.

- Bon aller, moi je vais me coucher, informa Lee en se relevant. N'oubli pas d'éteindre le feu avant d'aller dormir.

- Ouais t'inquiète. Je vais pas tarder de toute façon, répondit Drago en fixant les étoiles.

- Ok. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

.

Drago se retourna pour regarder le métis entrer dans la tente et soupira. Il n'avait aucunement envie de partager sa tente avec un mec, même pour une nuit. Si ça avait été Harry, là ça aurait été une toute autre histoire. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui depuis le matin. C'était crétin à dire, mais il était vraiment en manque de lui. Même loin de lui il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de la tête. C'était beaucoup plus qu'une simple attirance. Il était accro à Potter.

Il ferma les yeux, agacé par cette constatation et sourit en se rappelant son dernier moment passé avec lui au bord du lac. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi excitant. Ses lèvres sur son membre, sa langue sensuelle et experte… il avait eu un petit aperçu du paradis cet après midi là. Il sentit son pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit et grogna de frustration tout en faisant descendre sa fermeture. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se satisfaire lui-même, mais là il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il atteignit la peau tendu de son sexe et commença quelques caresses lentes, se détendant petit à petit. Son pouce tourna autour de son gland humide et il marmonna le nom de Harry alors qu'il se l'imaginait à genou en train de lui faire la plus délicieuse des gâteries.

.

- Au fait Drago tu …

.

Drago se figea, ouvrant les yeux brusquement. Il remonta son pantalon rapidement et fixa devant lui pour ne surtout pas se retourner et rencontrer le regard probablement choqué de Lee.

.

- Tu vas retourner dans la tente, dormir et moi je viendrais dans une petite demie heure pour faire la même chose.

- D'accord.

- Tu n'as rien vu et il ne s'est rien passé.

- Rien du tout. J'ai rien entendu non plus.

.

Drago secoua la tête. Pour une relation qui devait rester secrète il ne pouvait pas s'y prendre plus mal.

.

.

**A suivre …**

.

La suite Dimanche si vous le souhaitez. On retrouvera nos petits campeurs livrés à eux mêmes, on connaitra les gagnants et il y aura de chaudes retrouvailles ^^


	10. Chapitre 10

Coucou tout le monde !

Ca y est les votes sont terminés et c'est donc le **choix n°3** qui l'emporte. Je la publierai donc dès que cette fic sera fini, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par votre choix, mais trop tard, vous avez voté en votre âme et conscience, mouhahaha.

…

Donc sinon voici le chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez toujours au rendez vous Mercredi :) Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

.

**.**

**Kaylee** : Vi le ragondin militaire, une espèce très rare et très recherchée :p J'espère que cette suite te plaira )

.

**Drayy **: Oui t'as vu ça, vraiment très discret hein ?! :p Pas très fute fute le petit Drago ^^ J'espère que les retrouvailles te plairons. Merci pour ta review.

.

**Morgan :** Contente que tu aimes, j'espère que ça durera :) Merci pour ta review et ton vote )

.

**Laiila** : Merci pour ton vote.

.

**Ellana **: Ah ah, pour tout savoir sur les gagnants et les retrouvailles c'est dans ce chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira. Les doubles votes ne sont pas pris en compte mais de toute façon les loups sont largement gagnant ) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Shaddow **: Lol ton choix à même carrément gagné maintenant ^^ Cormac et son ragondin, une très grande histoire d'amour ^ Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Hermoni **: Drago préfère réfléchir à deux, mini Dray est de très bon conseils ^^ lol J'espère que cette suite et leurs retrouvailles à tous te plaira ) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Caty :** Je confirme, Drago n'est pas très malin. Même s'il pensait que Lee dormait déjà il aurait du penser aux risques. Mais bon les hommes et leurs hormones … :p Merci pour ta review.

.

**Ela-chan **: Coucou ^^ Contente de te retrouver sur une de mes fics :) L'envie d'écrire était toujours là, mais celle de publier beaucoup moins. Je voulais écrire sans me prendre la tête, vraiment au feeling et parfois les reviews démotivantes n'aident pas Ouille les bonus (part se faire toute petite honteusement) Je crois vraiment que je ne vais pas pouvoir remplir mon contrat à ce niveau là. Je n'arrive vraiment plus à reprendre mes anciennes fics. Peut-être un jour, mais pour le moment l'inspiration n'est vraiment pas là. Désolée :( J'espère que cette fic te plaira tout de même. Bises et merci pour ta review :)

.

**Maeg** : Merci pour ta review et ton vote )

.

**Priica :** Merci pour ton vote.

.

;

**Chapitre 10 : (Mardi)**

.

Flint laissa échapper un petit gémissement, se réveillant doucement. Il ouvrit un œil, s'habituant progressivement à la lumière et sursauta en voyant le visage de Harry beaucoup trop près du sien.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Rien du tout. Je constatais avec amusement à quel point tu avais le sommeil lourd. On peut te faire tout un tas de truc sans que tu ne te réveil, c'est fascinant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait enfoiré ?

- Tout un tas de truc très pervers, comme on sait si bien le faire, nous les homos.

- Tu racontes des conneries !

- Vraiment ? Et comment je saurais que tu as un grain de beauté sur la fesse gauche alors ?

.

Marcus écarquilla les yeux, médusé et Harry esquissa un sourire triomphant. C'était vraiment trop facile.

.

- Ne fait pas cette tête tu semblais beaucoup aimé ça. Tu m'en as même demandé encore.

- Espèce de …

- Si j'étais toi je me tairais avant de dire de vilaines choses. Tu ne voudrais pas que tout le camp soit au courant de tes nouveaux petits penchants mon chou ?

.

Flint grogna agacé et écœuré et Harry le regarda sortir de la tente en trombe. Il adorait ce genre de réveil, la journée s'annonçait vraiment bien.

.

…..

.

- Bien dormi ? Interrogea Ron en mordant dans un fruit.

- Bof. J'ai mal au ventre. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ces fèves bizarres.

- J'ai pas trouvé ça mauvais moi. Tiens, prend une pomme.

- Merci. Alors, ils nous restent encore combien de trucs à photographier avant d'espérer rentrer ?

- Ils nous manquent encore deux plantes et sept bestioles. Le problème c'est qu'on à aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemble l'une des plantes.

- Je crois que c'était un truc qui ressemblait aux feuilles de cannabis. Je me rappel avoir fait la comparaison mentalement pendant le cours.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, s'amusa le rouquin.

.

…

.

- Je te dis que si on passe par là on ira plus vite, s'énerva Seamus.

- Tu vas juste nous pommer, on ferait mieux de suivre le chemin initial.

- Tu veux gagner oui ou non ?

- Ouais, mais je gagnerais à ma façon. Pas en suivant les consignes d'un hobbit.

- Je suis un hobbit? Et toi c'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir le phacochère ?

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer rapidement parce que mon poing me démange là et j'ai bienenvie de te cogner.

- Vas y cogne. De toute façon c'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire. T'es trop crétin pour t'exprimer autrement.

- Arrête de me chercher le lilliputien, grogna Cormac.

- Tu sais quoi. T'as cas le suivre ton chemin pourri. Moi, la carte et les gourdes d'eau on prend cette direction là. Bon vent, et brise toi le cou au passage !

- Reviens ici ! Putain Finnigan reviens ici tout de suite !

- Va te faire foutre !

- C'est pas mon trippe à moi ça, c'est plutôt le tien, hurla le châtain en courant après lui.

.

…

.

Flint croisa les bras sur la poitrine, agacé, et soupira pour la énième fois alors que Harry était accroupi une noisette à la main en train de discuter avec un écureuil. Il se frappa le front excédé devant ce spectacle ridicule.

.

- Bon tu vas jouer les dresseurs encore longtemps ?

- Et voilà ! Tu l'as fait fuir ! T'es vraiment chiant !

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas on n'a pas que ça à faire. Et plus vite on aura fini, plus vite je pourrais m'éloigner de toi.

- Tu ne disais pas ça ce matin quand je te …

- Quand tu quoi ?

.

Harry sourit et reprit la marche ignorant Flint qui répétait plusieurs fois la même question.

.

- Quand tu quoi ?

- Tais-toi, ta voix me fatigue, soupira-t-il.

- Je crois que je vais pas tarder à faire un meurtre, grogna Marcus en crispant les poings.

.

…..

.

- Quelque chose ma piqué ! Cria Drago en tapant sur son omoplate. C'était quoi ? T'as vu quelque chose ?

- Probablement une mouche. Il fait super lourd, c'est un temps qui annonce l'orage.

- Une mouche ?! Oui je savais, bien sûr, c'était pour rire, marmonna Drago en ricanant, légèrement gêné.

- Le sac est là ! S'exclama Lee en le décrochant de l'arbre.

- J'ai trop la dalle, un hamburger ça passerait bien.

- Rêve, ça sera seulement tomates, carottes et radis. Et tout ça sans assaisonnement bien sûr !

- Après ça même la bouffe de la cantinière passera pour du trois étoiles, soupira Drago en sortant le couteau de sa poche.

.

….

.

Seamus mordit dans un radis et stoppa tout mouvement en voyant un bébé lapin en train de grignoter quelque chose au pied d'un arbre à quelques mètres de lui.

.

- Trop mignon, souffla-t-il en totale admiration.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Là le lapin. Il est trop chou. Passe-moi l'appareil !

- On a déjà pris un lapin en photo.

- Et alors je veux le prendre en photo quand même.

- T'es désespérant comme type, soupira Cormac en lui tendant l'objet. Une vraie catastrophe !

- Merci. Et ferme là où il va avoir peur.

.

Il le prit en photo et se retourna furieusement vers Cormac alors que celui-ci venait de faire tomber le sac, faisant fuir le lapin par la même occasion.

.

- Tu l'as fait exprès?!

- Non, il m'a échappé des mains.

- C'est ça je vais te croire.

- C'est bon tu vas en revoir des lapins dans ta vie, arrête de me prendre la tête pour ça ! En plus il avait une sale gueule ton lapin.

- Tu as vu la tienne avant de parler ?

- Tu commences vraiment à me les chauffer le microbe !

- Crétin !

- Tantouse !

- Hétéro !

- Cloporte.

- C'est quoi cette insulte pourrie ?

- Non là sur le sac, un cloporte, prend le en photo !

.

…

.

- Bouge surtout pas que je le prenne en photo, informa Lee en pouffant. Ca y est c'est fait.

.

Drago secoua la tête pour faire fuir le papillon posé sur sa tête et se la frotta vivement

.

- Est-ce que je ressemble à ce point là à une pâquerette ? Grommela-t-il en chassant l'insecte qui lui tournait toujours autour.

- Je sais pas, mais tu lui plais en tout cas, rigola le métis.

- Allez tire toi !

- Harry a du souci à se faire, y a de la concurrence.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais rien vu ni entendu, gronda le blond.

- Ouais désolé. Mais j'en parlerais à personne t'as pas de souci à te faire.

- De toute façon je crois que tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant maintenant. Mais ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir pour l'épisode… gênant.

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Merci. C'est déjà assez compliqué pour moi en ce moment alors si les autres en rajoutent…

- Je comprends.

.

….

.

- Hm hm hm hm hm hmmmmmmm hm hm, hm hm hm hm hhhhhmm hm hm.

- Tu peux arrêter de chanter c'est soulant à force ?!

- Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what your worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe , awe

- On a l'impression que quelqu'un est en train d'égorger un pauvre animal.

- Do you ever feel already buried deep. Six feet under scream. But no one seems to hear a thing.

- C'est toi que je vais envoyer six pieds sous terre si tu continues.

- Cause baby you're a firework!

- Finnigan ! Ta gueule !

.

….

.

Blaise regarda des petites goutte s'écraser sur la carte et leva les yeux au ciel alors que la pluie redoublait de puissance. Les clapotis de l'eau sur les feuilles et le sol devenaient de plus en plus assourdissants et il ferma les yeux savourant les gouttes fraiches qui s'écrasaient sur son visage.

.

- Manquait plus que ça, grommela Ron.

- Tu rigoles ? Ca fait un bien fou !

- Les premières minutes oui, mais vu le ciel c'est bien parti pour plusieurs heures et on est encore loin de la ligne d'arrivée. Il nous reste trois bestioles à prendre en photo et avec un temps pareil ça va être presque impossible.

- Ah oui merde j'avais pas pensé à ça. On devrait peut-être se rapprocher de la rivière, là, indiqua-t-il sur la carte. On pourrait peut-être réussir à photographier des poissons ou des grenouilles. C'est le temps idéal pour ça non ?

- Ouais on va essayer de faire ça !

.

…

.

- Félicitation vous êtes les moins nuls du groupe ! S'exclama Fenrir.

- On est les premiers arrivés ? Interrogea Seamus surpris.

- Oui. Donner votre appareil à Hagrid qu'il vérifie que vous ayez bien tout.

.

Seamus sautilla sur place, surexcité et tendit l'objet à Hagrid. Il n'en revenait pas, il gagnait enfin quelque chose.

Hagrid fit défiler les photos et adressa un grand sourire chaleureux aux heureux gagnants.

.

- Il y a tout. Bravo à tous les deux !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a gagné ? S'empressa de demander Cormac, bousculant le blond par la même occasion.

- 10 minutes de téléphone, le droit d'utiliser la baignoire professoral et un repas spéciale pour vous deux, répondit Fenrir.

.

…..

.

Harry entra dans le camp totalement trempé. Le soleil venait enfin de réapparaître, mais ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore et son short lui collait à la peau de façon désagréable. Il regarda Seamus qui courrait vers lui et sourit alors qu'il se jetait dans ses bras.

.

- J'ai gagné !

- Hagrid m'a dit oui. C'est génial.

- Oui. J'en reviens toujours pas. Pourtant se trainer Cormac n'était vraiment pas une mince à faire. Mais on a gagné !

- C'est quoi le prix alors ?

- Un bon bain chaud, un repas de roi et 10 minutes de téléphone.

- Je vois que tu as déjà profité du bain, tu sens très bon.

- Oui. Ca fait un bien fou après deux jours de marches.

- Je veux bien te croire oui. Moi je vais me contenter d'une simple douche en tant que bon perdant.

- Comment ça c'est passé avec Flint ?

- Une catastrophe, soupira le brun. Je suis étonné qu'on ait réussi à arriver deuxième.

- Et moi qu'aucun de vous ne soit blessé ou tué.

- Ca a été dur mais j'ai réussi à me contrôler. Bon tu m'excuses mais faut absolument que je me lave et change de fringues là.

- En effet oui. Je te laisse, on se racontera tout après.

- Ouais, à toute.

.

….

.

- Enfin rentré, s'exclama Blaise en pénétrant dans le camp.

- On est les derniers ? Interrogea Ron en voyant Lee venir jusqu'à eux.

- Non Zach et Olivier ne sont pas encore arrivés.

- Qui sont les gagnants ? Demanda Blaise en se débarrassant du sac super lourd qui pesait sur ses épaules.

- Seamus et Cormac.

- Seamus, sérieux ? Sourit le métis. Tu sais où il est ?

- Avec Harry sur les tables.

- Ah oui je les vois !

- Tu prends pas une douche ? Demanda Ron.

- Si je reviens, je veux juste refaire le plein d'irlandais.

.

Blaise se faufila discrètement jusqu'aux tables, faisant signe à Harry de ne pas révéler sa présence et enroula les bras autour de la fine taille du blond.

.

- Salut beau blond, souffla-t-il en embrassant son cou.

.

Seamus sursauta légèrement et se retourna accueillant les lèvres du brun qui se plaquèrent contre les siennes aussitôt.

.

- Salut, haleta Seamus les joues en feu, alors que Blaise se détachait enfin.

- J'ai appris que tu avais gagné. Félicitation.

- Merci.

- Ca a été avec Cormac ?

- Mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé oui.

- Tant mieux. Bon je vais prendre une douche, je reviens juste après, indiqua-t-il en goûtant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

- D'accord.

.

Seamus le regarda s'éloigner et se retourna vers Harry.

.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça.

- J'y peu rien, je vous trouve mignon tous les deux.

.

Le blondinet secoua la tête et admira la fissure dans le bois de la table. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à Blaise durant ces deux jours, mais le revoir et l'embrasser avait fait battre son cœur beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Plus que de revoir Harry. Il était peut-être beaucoup plus intéressé par le métis qu'il voulait bien l'admettre.

.

….

.

- Hamburger, frites et gâteau au chocolat, je rêve, saliva Blaise hypnotisé par l'assiette de Seamus.

- Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, j'ai l'impression que vous allez me dévorer avec l'assiette.

- Ca serait une possibilité en effet, vu comment on a la dalle, assura Olivier.

- Ah oui au fait, tiens.

.

Seamus tendit un petit coupon bleu et le châtain haussa un sourcil interrogateur le retournant dans tous les sens pour comprendre ce que c'était.

.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le bon qui donne accès à dix minutes d'appels.

- Tu me le donnes ?

- Oui je me suis dit que tu pourrais appeler le frangin de Ron comme ça.

- Oh merci t'es un vrai pote, je te revaudrais ça !

- Pas de quoi. J'avais personne de précis à appeler de toute façon.

- Tu veux bien jouer les bons Saint Maritain jusqu'au bout et me donner une frite ? Quémanda Blaise.

- J'irais même jusqu'à t'en donner deux, rigola Seamus devant le petit air de chien battu qu'affichait le métis.

- Je crois qu'on va tous super bien dormir ce soir, soupira Lee en voyant Ron bailler.

- Je te le fais pas dire, mon partenaire de tente est très gesticulant la nuit, sourit le rouquin.

- Le mien ronflait, marmonna Seamus en mordant dans son sandwich.

- Toi ça devait être comique avec Flint, rit Blaise en piquant une troisième frite dans l'assiette de son petit ami. Vous ne vous êtes pas battu pour avoir le plus de duvet ou le plus de place ?

- Non, c'était plutôt sympa de dormir avec lui, sourit Harry. J'ai surtout apprécié le réveil.

.

Drago fixa Harry surpris et énervé. Il ne comprenait pas bien l'allusion ni où il voulait en venir en disant ça. Il jeta un œil sur la table d'à côté et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Flint qui jetait des regards frénétiques dans la direction du brun. Ils n'avaient quand même pas …

.

- Drago ?! Le sel s'il te plait, insista Ron à l'autre bout de la table.

- Ah oui, désolé.

.

…

.

- Moi je vais me coucher je suis mort. Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Bailla Seamus en se levant de l'herbe pour rejoindre sa tente.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Harry.

.

Il s'étira, les muscles douloureux et fatigué et se retourna alors que des pas précipités avançaient vers lui.

.

- Tu vas te coucher ? Interrogea Blaise en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

- Oui je tiens plus.

- Ca te dérange si on dort ensemble ce soir ? On fera rien, juste dormir je t'assure. Je voudrais seulement te sentir contre moi.

- D'accord oui, sourit le blond en attirant Blaise avec lui.

.

Harry regarda Blaise et Seamus entrer dans la tente et croisa les bras sous la nuque en soupirant. Ca faisait maintenant six heures qu'ils étaient rentrés au camp et Drago ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot. Ces deux jours en forêt l'avaient apparemment remis dans le droit chemin. Il se frotta les yeux, suivant que brièvement la conversation de Ron et Lee installés à côté de lui et les rouvrit en entendant des pas s'arrêter près de sa tête. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard acier du blond qui hantait ses pensées au moment même.

.

- Quand tout le monde sera couché rejoins-moi dans ma tente, murmura le blond avant de déclarer un « bonne nuit » haut et fort à tout le monde.

.

Harry le regarda perplexe. Il avait bien envie de l'envoyer balader et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas à la disposition de monsieur, mais l'envie de l'embrasser et de le toucher était bien plus forte que sa fierté. Il se recoucha comme si de rien était et attendit sagement que Ron et Lee regagnent eux aussi leurs tentes respectives.

.

…..

.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué, sourit Blaise alors qu'un blond irrésistible se collait contre lui dévorant ses lèvres de baisers.

- Tu n'en as pas envie ? Souffla Seamus en frottant son érection prisonnière contre celle du métis.

- Tu rigoles, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à ça pendant ces deux jours. J'en meurs d'envie.

.

Blaise fit basculer le petit irlandais de braise pour reprendre le contrôle des choses et fit courir sa langue le long de son torse, suçant l'un des petits boutons durci de désir. Il retira le caleçon encombrant du blond et releva une de ses cuisses, mordillant la chaire le long de sa jambe.

.

- On n'ira pas jusqu'au bout je te le promets alors détend toi et savoure chaque sensation nouvelle, souffla-t-il en descendant progressivement vers le membre dressé.

.

Seamus acquiesça et se cambra en sentant la bouche de Blaise se poser sur son membre tremblant. Il se mordit la lèvre, étouffant ses gémissements et ferma les yeux fortement alors qu'un doigt humide caressait son petit anneau rose avec douceur. La langue taquine du brun se pressa derrière ses bourses tendues et le doigt pénétra son intimité lui envoyant une décharge de frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébral. La sensation avait d'abord été déroutante, un peu désagréable, pour très vite se transformer en quelque chose d'indescriptible et de vraiment bon. Il s'accrocha au duvet, se tordant de plaisir et rejeta la tête en arrière alors que sa prostate venait d'être frôlée une nouvelle fois.

.

- Tu aimes ? Souffla Blaise en remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Oui, haleta Seamus.

- Je continu alors.

.

Le doigt inquisiteur du métis le fouilla encore plus profondément, le faisant gémir à chaque fois davantage et il rouvrit les yeux en sentant le membre humide et dur du brun se frotter contre le sien. C'était trop d'un coup, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, mélangeant son souffle au sien, et se libéra avec force dans un spasme plus violent que jamais, suivi aussitôt par son partenaire.

.

…..

.

Harry passa devant la tente de Seamus et sourit en entendant les gémissements qui s'y échappaient. Ces deux là étaient en train de passer un excellent moment d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à celle de Drago et se laissa happer à l'intérieur par une main ferme, se retrouvant plaqué contre un corps musclé et viril. Une bouche se plaqua aussitôt sur la sienne, brutale et affamées, tandis qu'une main se débarrassait de son short. C'était du Drago tout craché. Pas de conversations inutiles. Juste aller droit au but. Il se releva pour aider son assaillant à se débarrasser de ses vêtements et tâtonna contre la toile pour trouver la fermeture.

.

- Laisse ouvert, j'ai envie de te voir, souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur son torse, mordillant la peau dorée avec force.

.

Il bascula Harry tête vers l'ouverture, de façon à être au dessus, et observa longuement son visage baignant dans la lumière de la lune, tout en caressant leurs deux érections collées. Ce mec l'avait complètement envouté, au point où il ne pouvait plus se passer du contact de leur peau, de son odeur enivrante, sa voix suave et érotique, son sexe dur épais et viril, sa bouche sensuelle si experte, et ses yeux si transperçant… Il lécha son cou avec avidité, remontant sur sa mâchoire et mordit la lèvre inférieure avec gourmandise. Sa langue rejoignit celle du brun fiévreusement, étouffant leurs gémissements communs et ils se libérèrent en même temps, se rejetant aussitôt sur le corps de l'autre, insatiables.

.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Non, non on insulte pas l'auteuse. Cette fin pourrait paraître un brin frustrante, (oh vous exagérez) mais vous allez avoir votre dose de lemons dans les chapitres à suivre, pas d'inquiétude. Je vous avais prévenu il y en aura une bonne dose, c'est à vos risques et périls.

.

Pour ceux qui le souhaite, la suite **Mercredi **:)


	11. Chapitre 11

Bon j'avoue avoir totalement oublié qu'on était mercredi, jour de publication

Donc n'allez pas croire que cette attente était voulue (même si la majorité d'entre vous m'ont déjà catalogué de sadique :p).

Comme vous l'avez compris vous allez pénétrer dans l'air lémonieuse, alors si vous avez peur d'une overdose décroché dès maintenant ^^

Bonne lecture (ou pas)

.

**Caty **: Oui Harry s'y connaît en réveil ^^ Drago va continuer de prendre des initiatives et même devenir un brin entreprenant dans ce chapitre :) J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer cette histoire ) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Shaddow **: Et oui les loups l'emportent. Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose, rendez vous prochainement pour le savoir ^^ J'espère que ça va durer et que tu apprécieras ce chapitre :)

Merci pour ta review.

.

**Ellana** : Oui, Harry parle brièvement de ce qui s'est réellement passé dans ce chapitre ) Bon cette suite devrait être moins frustrante normalement, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Hermoni **: Faut pas trop en vouloir à Drago. C'est encore nouveau pour lui et même s'il est jaloux, il ne se sent pas encore prêt à assumer sa relation avec un homme. C'est plus facile pour lui si les choses restes futiles. Mais ça va pas mal évoluer dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira ) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Drayy** : Oui Drago devient possessif et les choses vont pas mal avancer dans ce chapitre entre lui et Harry ) Merci de continuer de me lire et de me reviewer :)

**.**

**Morgan **: Oui ça y est les couples commences à se former ^^J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Merci pour ta review :)

**.**

**Carotte **: Oui il va y avoir une brève précision sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans la fic. Oui Seamus se dévergonde et les choses ne font que commencer :p Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ta lecture sera bonne :)

.

**Kaylee **: Oui Seamus devient de plus en plus mordue. Comment résister à Blaise en même temps ? ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ) Merci pour ta review.

.

.

**Chapitre 11 : (mercredi)**

.

La sirène réveilla Seamus en sursaut et il se laissa retomber sur le matelas gonflable en soupirant. Il détestait ce genre de réveil. Il se lova contre le corps du métis et sourit. Ca pour le coup il aimait plutôt bien. Il frotta son nez sur le torse de Blaise, respirant son odeur au passage et gémit de bien être en sentant des lèvres se poser sur son front.

.

- Il faut qu'on se lève si on ne veut pas avoir à courir, murmura le brun en caressant ses boucles blondes.

- J'ai envie d'un câlin, marmonna Seamus en levant les yeux vers les deux onyx.

- On va pas avoir le temps si on veut pouvoir se doucher et petit déjeuner… Tu boudes ? S'amusa-t-il en caressant les sourcils blonds froncés.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas j'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir me contraindre à la lourde tâche de t'enlacer, sourit le métis en glissant une main dans son dos.

- Si c'est si horrible que ça …

- Mon dieu non, mais quand je commence à te serrer dans mes bras j'en veux tout de suite beaucoup plus, souffla-t-il en collant son érection contre sa cuisse.

- On n'a pas le temps, indiqua Seamus pour se convaincre lui même.

- Je sais oui. C'est pour ça que le câlin était une mauvaise idée, assura le métis en l'embrassant tendrement, glissant la main sur son entrejambe.

- Ta main, gémit l'irlandais.

- Peut plus me retenir, grogna Blaise en caressant rapidement leurs deux membres collés.

.

…..  
.

Harry grogna en entendant la sirène beugler dans tout le camp et ouvrit un œil curieux en sentant une bouche se poser sur sa clavicule pour la mordiller. Il sourit amusé et se mordit la lèvre en sentant une main caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

.

- T'es vachement matinale dis moi, murmura-t-il en pressant son genou contre l'érection du blond.

.

Drago laissa échapper un petit gémissement, transporté par ce simple contact et joignit ses lèvres à celles du brun, l'embrassant avec envie.

.

- Ca dépend pour quoi, souffla-t-il en empoignant le membre dressé de son amant.

.

Harry se cambra sous la caresse et ancra son regard dans les deux billes acier qui le fixaient sans relâche.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer bizarrement depuis hier soir. Tu veux savoir quelque chose ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment pour ça, haleta Drago.

.

Harry le fit basculer, se retrouvant au dessus de lui et lécha son cou, frottant leurs deux érections.

.

- Ca a pourtant l'air de te préoccuper.

.

Drago le fit taire d'un baiser ondulant du bassin de plus en plus vite, et se libéra rapidement, entrainant son partenaire avec lui. Il ferma les yeux se laissant envahir par la puissance de l'extase et sourit en sentant une langue s'amuser avec son lobe d'oreille.

.

- Alors ?

- C'est rien d'important.

- Ne me force pas à te torturer, minauda le brun en frôlant le membre encore sensible.

- Je me demandais juste si tu … Enfin si toi et Flint … Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ? Lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Tu es jaloux ? Sourit Harry, ravis.

- Non juste curieux.

.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel pas du tout convaincu et l'embrassa brièvement.

.

- Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais fait certaines choses sur son corps pendant qu'il dormait, mais c'est faut bien sûr. J'en avais vu assez lors des douches pour réussir à le faire douter.

- Je vois.

- Rassuré ?

- Je m'en fous, tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, marmonna le blond.

- Si tu le dis, sourit machiavéliquement le brun. Bon aller on va finir par être en retard si on tarde trop. Tu sors le premier je suppose ?

- Ouais, je te fais signe quand la voix est libre.

.

…

.

Seamus arriva sur le terrain de sport en courant et soupira de soulagement en voyant que Fenrir n'était pas encore là. Il croqua dans le gâteau qu'il avait embarqué avec lui et l'enfourna entièrement en voyant le moniteur arriver.

.

- Tout le monde est là ?

- Oui, répondirent en chœur Drago et Harry en arrivant derrière lui.

.

Greyback leur lança un regard froid et balaya rapidement la troupe pour être sur qu'il ne manquait personne.

.

- Bien. Donc ce matin ça sera fitness et endurance. Vous allez vous mettre par deux et faire à tour de rôle, trente abdos, vingt pompes et de nouveau trente abdos, pour commencer. C'est parti !

.

Harry se tourna d'abord vers Drago puis décida finalement d'intercepter Olivier qui passait près de lui.

.

- On se met ensemble ?

- Oui si tu veux.

.

Olivier s'allongea sur la terre battue et Harry s'installa sur ses chevilles. Il le regarda exécuter la série d'abdos avec une facilité déconcertante et glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour les caresser du bout des doigts.

.

- Tu es vraiment très musclé, souffla-t-il en caressant le contour d'un tatouage.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues là ? Rigola le châtain.

- Rien, j'admire la marchandise c'est tout.

- Vraiment ? Je crois pas que tu sois du genre à draguer de cette façon, tu es beaucoup plus direct comme mec.

- D'accord, je veux seulement rendre jaloux quelqu'un, alors si ça te dérange pas de faire semblant…

- Qui ?

- Je te le dirais pas ! Alors tu acceptes ?

- Et comment !

.

Olivier tira sur le tee-shirt du brun pour l'amener jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa avec force glissant une main sur son postérieur rebondi. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil sur Fenrir au passage, pour être sur de ne pas se faire prendre, quand il tomba sur le regard furieux d'un beau blond hétéro. Il se détacha doucement et rencontra les deux émeraudes brillantes.

.

- C'est ça que tu appelles faire semblant ? Sourit Harry en s'allongeant à son tour.

- Autant que le petit jeu soit agréable pour moi aussi, s'amusa Olivier en se plaçant sur ses chevilles. Donc toi et Drago …

- Comment tu sais ça ?! Chuchota le brun en commençant aussitôt sa série d'abdos alors que Fenrir venait de se tourner vers eux.

- Il ne semblait vraiment pas content que je pose mes mains sur toi pour un mec qui est censé aimer les filles.

- Il aime les filles, c'est juste que … il voulait voir comment c'était de le faire avec un mec.

- Et toi tu en veux plus ?

- Oui, grimaça le brun en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Pour la première fois je m'attache enfin à un mec et faut que ce soit un hétéro en manque de sensations fortes.

- Ouais mais l'hétéro en question est jaloux, c'est bon signe non ?

- Je sais pas. Je sais plus. Enfin, pas grave. Et toi ? Avec ton rouquin ?

- Fred ? Ca avance bien. On a passé dix minutes au téléphone hier soir, on a parlé de tout c'était génial. On se voit samedi, il viendra au village mais j'espère pouvoir gagner quelques minutes de téléphone entre temps.

- Si j'en gagne je te les donnerais.

- Merci c'est sympa.

- Les deux pipelettes au fond vous me ferez vingt pompes de plus et je veux plus vous entendre !

.

….

.

- Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi, grommela Seamus en attrapant une cane à pèche.

- Zach n'est pas le pire de la bande, assura Harry.

- Ne crois pas ça il m'en veut tout particulièrement et m'a bien fait comprendre que j'allais en baver.

- Comment ça ?

- Non, rien. Laisse tomber.

- Ecoute arrête de te voir comme une victime d'accord ? Flint est plutôt costaud et que tu t'écrases devant lui est un instinct de survie, mais Zach tu peux l'écraser quand tu veux. Compris ? Si jamais il te cherche, fait en sorte qu'il te trouve et qu'il s'en rappel.

- Bien.

.

Seamus rejoignit Zach en trainant des pieds et se fit intercepter par un grand et beau métis.

.

- T'as pas une corde que je puisse me pendre, marmonna le blond.

- T'exagère pas un peu ?

- Je préfère ça que mourir d'ennui pendant deux heures.

- Et si on faisait en sorte de faire de cette petite activité quelque chose de plus excitant ?

- Comment ça ?

- Comme il n'y a pas vraiment de super gain, je me disais qu'on pourrait en créer un nous même. Celui dont l'équipe rapporte le plus de poissons pourra demander quelque chose de spécial à l'autre dans la tente ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Que tu es un vrais pervers, sourit le blond.

- Probable oui.

- Mais j'accepte. Comme de toute façon je vais gagner …

-Tu crois ça ?

- Oui.

.

Blaise embrassa avec envie le bel irlandais et glissa une main dans le creux de ses reins grognant de frustration de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin.

.

- J'ai pas envie de pêcher, y'a des trucs bien plus intéressants à faire, souffla-t-il en collant son front au sien.

- Tu aurais peur de perdre ? Taquina Seamus en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Rêve je fais équipe avec monsieur scout, je vais gagner sans problème !

.

…

.

Harry se pencha pour attraper la boite d'asticots et se retourna brusquement alors qu'une main baladeuse venait de se poser sur son postérieur.

.

- Je suis fan de tes fesses, sourit Olivier. Mais je crois que je préfère encore plus cette partie là.

.

La main dévia sur son entrejambe et Harry s'apprêtait à la retirer quand il croisa le regard de Drago. Il comprenait mieux la soudaine attaque du châtain. La main déboutonna de façon experte son short et s'inséra dans son boxer avec une rapidité inouïe. Ce mec était vraiment doué.

.

- Tu crois pas que tu vas un peu trop loin là ? Souffla Harry.

- Je te l'ai dis, autant que ça soit agréable pour moi aussi.

.

Harry fixa les deux noisette amusé et sursauta en voyant Drago se poster juste à côté d'eux.

.

- Si vous avez fini de vous tripoter on pourrait peut-être y aller ?

- J'arrive tout de suite, assura Olivier rieur. Harry on continuera ça ce soir.

.

Olivier lui lança un clin d'œil se léchant les lèvres de façon provocatrice et suivit Drago pour deux heures de pêche.

.

…..

.

- Dis-moi que chez les scouts on t'a appris à pêcher, s'exclama Blaise en ramant vers le centre du lac.

- Oui j'ai appris, pourquoi ? Interrogea Ron.

- J'ai lancé un petit pari avec Seamus et j'aimerais beaucoup le gagner si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je ne vois pas trop non, mais je ne préfère pas savoir.

- Alors ? Tu peux nous faire gagner ?

- J'en sais rien, la pêche c'est assez aléatoire. Y a pas que le savoir faire, y a aussi la chance. Une petite pluie ça aurait pu aider pas mal, mais y a pas un nuage à l'horizon.

- Génial, grommela le métis.

- C'est si horrible que ça si tu perds ?

.

Blaise sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis esquissa un sourire lumineux.

.

- Je crois bien que non en fait, avoua-t-il.

.

…

.

- Ahhh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Une anguille_,_ informa Seamus. Attrape là avant qu'elle arrive à se décrocher de l'hameçon.

- Mais c'est trop dégueu comme truc, c'est pas un poisson ce machin !

- Bien sur que si. Laisse-moi faire !

.

Seamus se pencha sur Zach pour attraper l'anguille, mais celui-ci lâcha sa cane à pêche, donnant l'occasion au poisson de filer.

.

- Mais t'es vraiment nul ma parole ! Tu viens de le laisser filer !

- Je veux pas que tu t'approches de moi !

- Ca commence vraiment à être fatiguant ces gamineries ! Je suis peut-être gay mais moi j'assume au moins, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour certain !

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes d'insinuer ?

- Que tu aimes la bite toi aussi, mais que tu as trop peur de l'avouer.

- Tu ferais mieux de retirer tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ou alors …

- Ou alors quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas peur. Si t'arrives pas à vivre avec ton homosexualité c'est ton problème, mais arrête de t'en prendre à moi parce que ça commence sérieusement à me souler.

.

Seamus reprit une bouffée d'air et chercha à calmer les battements de son cœur. Il avait voulu suivre les conseils de Harry et se rebeller, mais ce n'était pas du tout son tempérament. Il jeta un regard vers Zach et se détendit en voyant que son petit coup de gueule avait produit l'effet escompté. Finalement il devrait peut-être vociférer plus souvent.

.

- Bon maintenant on peut se remettre à la pêche ? Risqua-t-il sur un ton toujours froid.

- Ouais, grommela Zach en lui tournant le dos.

.

….

.

Olivier regarda Drago qui dévorait Harry des yeux et sourit malicieusement. Il fit exprès de soupirer fortement, attirant l'attention du blond et fixa à son tour la barque où se trouvait Harry et Lee.

.

- Je sais que t'es branché nana toi, mais t'imagines pas à quel point ce mec est une tuerie au pieu. J'ai jamais vu aussi doué.

- …

- Sa bouche fait vraiment des merveilles… et sont cul. Ah putain, trop bon.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, grogna le blond en crispant la cane à pêche énervé.

- Désolé. C'est juste que ce mec me rend complètement dingue. C'est le genre à pouvoir se faire n'importe qui sans problème. Une fois qu'on là on à intérêt à ne plus le lâcher.

- On peut parler d'autre chose si ça te dérange pas ?

- Ouais, pas de souci.

.

Olivier observa la mâchoire crispée du blond avec satisfaction, il avait réussi à l'amener exactement là où il le souhaitait. C'était évident que le brun représentait beaucoup plus qu'une simple expérience pour lui.

.

- J'ai une touche ! S'exclama le châtain en tournant sa manivelle à toute vitesse.

- Remets-le dans l'eau, il est trop joli pour être mangé, assura Drago en regardant la prise colorée qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

- Ouais mais ça nous fait un poisson de moins.

- On s'en fous, le gain est pourri de toute façon.

- Pouvoir choisir le repas pour dimanche était pas mal je trouve.

- Ouais mais peu importe qui gagne on veut tous bouffer la même chose. Quelques choses de bien gras, de bien sucré, accompagné d'une bonne dose de caféine.

- Oui je suppose, sourit Olivier en salivant d'avance.

.

…..

.

- Et un poisson de plus ! C'est moi le meilleur ! S'exclama Blaise en mettant sa prise dans un seau.

- C'est seulement le quatrième que tu attrapes, je me venterais pas si j'étais toi, rigola Ron.

- Quatre qui s'ajoutent à la dizaine de poissons que tu as pêché, sourit le métis triomphant. Je suis sûr que Seamus et Zach ne feront pas mieux.

- Je veux bien te croire, ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler depuis tout à l'heure. Les poissons détestent le bruit.

.

Blaise regarda la barque de son beau blond au loin et écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un corps venait de passer par-dessus bord. Il cru d'abord que c'était Seamus et s'apprêtait à plonger, mais il entendit la voix de Zach qui hurlait de le laisser remonter à bord. Il se détendit, soulagé et s'amusa de voir son petit irlandais donner des coups de rame sur le pauvre homme à l'eau.

.

…

.

- Finnigan ! Laisse-moi remonter ! Hurla Zach en pataugeant sur place.

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas admit que tu étais gay ! J'en ai marre de tes insultes d'homo refoulé, alors tu l'admets ou je te laisse croupir dans l'eau.

- Je vais te tuer !

.

Zach essaya de s'accrocher au bord mais Seamus le repoussa avec l'une des rames.

.

- Je t'écoute !

- Tu ne me le feras jamais dire !

- Tu es vraiment trop con ! J'espère que tu es un bon nageur parce que tu vas devoir retourner au rivage à la nage.

- Je te le ferais payer.

- Ouais, ouais. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de nager, on sait jamais l'anguille pourrais décider de se venger.

.

Zach regarda autour de lui et jeta un regard meurtrier au blond avant de nager jusqu'à la rive.

.

…..

.

Hagrid siffla les deux heures et Blaise se précipita vers son petit irlandais en train de discuter avec le géant.

.

- Alors ?

- Corvée de vaisselles tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, mais je m'en fous ça en valait la peine, sourit-il en regardant Zach trempé et frigorifié à quelques mètres.

- Seamus ! S'exclama Harry plus loin. Bien joué, je suis sûr qu'il va bien s'en souvenir là !

- Je le pense aussi oui, rigola l'irlandais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour réveiller le diabolique Seamus ? S'amusa Blaise.

- Il a continué de jouer les hypocrites alors que je lui avais conseillé de se la fermer, répondit le blond.

- Je vois. Ca te rend encore plus sexy ce petit côté bad boy, sourit le métis en déposant un baiser sur son front. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Combien de poissons ?

- Douze, grimaça le blond. Et toi ?

- Dix-neuf, s'exclama le brun. Je crois bien que j'ai gagné. Hmmm il va falloir que je réfléchisse sérieusement à ce que je vais te demander, souffla-t-il aguicheur.

- Pervers, marmonna Seamus en plissant le nez.

.

….

.

Drago attrapa le bras du brun et l'attira à l'écart des autres dans un petit coin discret de la forêt. Harry se laissa faire docilement, habitué aux manières du blond et se retrouva rapidement collé à un arbre. Drago le fixa avec sérieux, et il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

.

Drago fronça les sourcils et soupira. Il détestait se conduire de façon aussi mielleuse et écœurante, mais le brun le rendait vraiment dingue.

.

- Je ne veux pas que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que moi, lança-t-il rapidement. Je veux être le seul à pouvoir te faire toutes ces choses.

- Je vois. Tu es conscient que si j'accepte ça voudrais dire qu'on à une relation exclusive ? Que ce n'est plus un simple jeu mais quelque chose de bien plus sérieux ?

- Il y a longtemps que ce n'est plus un jeu pour moi, grommela le blond.

- Je suis le seul mec avec qui t'as fait des trucs, tu devrais surement essayer avec d'autres pour être sûr de vouloir te caser avec quelqu'un et …

- Il n'y a personne d'autre, soupira le blond. Je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs.

- Heu désolé de te contredire mais si, tu l'es un max même.

- Non. Ce n'est pas les mecs qui m'attirent, c'est juste toi. J'ai essayé avec Blaise, j'ai aussi regardé quelques magazine gays quand on était au village mais ça ne me fait rien du tout. Y a que toi qui m'excites à ce point. Et savoir que d'autres te touchent de la même façon que moi ça me rend dingue. Alors tu vas accepter oui ou non ?

.

Harry le fixa attentivement et soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Même s'il devait admettre qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché au blond il s'était fait à l'idée que ça n'irait jamais plus loin qu'un simple échange de services et c'était même mieux, car il était incapable de s'engager dans une vraie relation de toute façon. Il avait déjà essayé sans succès et pensait vraiment ne pas être fait pour ça. Mais savoir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir exciter ce beau blond le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

.

- J'ai arrêté d'aller voir ailleurs dès que nos rencontres sont devenues plus fréquentes, avoua-t-il faiblement.

- Vraiment ? Mais Olivier m'a dit que …

- Il t'a mentis.

- Et tout à l'heure, le baiser, et la main dans le short …

- Ca m'avait agacé quand tu m'as dit que je pouvais aller voir ailleurs si je voulais ce matin, je voulais juste te rendre jaloux.

.

Drago sourit, soulagé et captura les lèvres si sensuelles du brun. Il l'embrassa tendrement et colla son front au sien.

.

- Donc on sort officiellement ensemble ?

- Un truc dans le genre oui, répondit Harry. Mai je te préviens, je suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de choses.

- Moi non plus, rigola Drago. On va apprendre tous les deux, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

.

…

.

Seamus rinça sa dernière assiette quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et qu'une bouche se posa sur sa nuque.

.

- Tu ne pouvais pas venir dix minutes plus tôt, c'est trop facile de se pointer quand j'ai déjà fini, marmonna-t-il en se retournant.

- Tu faisais ça tellement bien que je ne voulais pas te déranger, s'amusa le métis en dévorant son cou.

- C'est ça oui.

- Et puis je suis seulement venu parce que je m'ennuyais de toi, alors je voulais que tu es les mains libre pour que tu puisses t'occuper de moi, sourit Blaise.

.

Blaise glissa une main sous le tee-shirtrouge du blond et ce dernier haleta alors que la deuxième s'activait sur la fermeture de son bermuda.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu veux vraiment un dessin ? Sourit Blaise en baissant légèrement le short de l'irlandais pour y insérer la main.

- On pourrait nous surprendre.

- Ils sont tous occupés ailleurs et je trouve ça excitant, pas toi ?

- Si, avoua Seamus en capturant les lèvres du métis.

.

Il commença à déshabiller son brun, voulant lui aussi en toucher plus et se figea en voyant une silhouette en train de les épier.

.

- Blaise, on nous regarde, souffla-t-il n'arrivant pas à distinguer qui c'était.

.

Le métis se retourna et aussitôt le mateur se mit à courir dans la direction opposée.

.

- On ferait mieux de partir d'ici. On ne sait jamais si notre voyeur a décidé de tout balancer.

.

Seamus se rhabilla rapidement et Blaise attrapa son menton pour l'embrasser tendrement.

.

- Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive. Je dirais que je t'ai forcé même s'il le faut.

- Pour que tu ailles directement en tôle ensuite ?

- Je te manquerais si c'était le cas ?

- Bien sûr que oui, grommela le blond en remontant sa fermeture.

- Tu me manquerais aussi, souffla le brun en l'embrassant avec plus de passion.

.

Seamus sentit son cœur battre plus fort et répondit au baiser avec force. Ce petit échange d'aveux n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour lui ça représentait beaucoup.

.

- Bon aller on fil dans la tente ? J'ai trouvé ce que j'allais te demander, souffla le métis, un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

.

….

.

Harry se laissa entrainer dans les douches en soupirant. Ca faisait presque une semaine qu'ils se voyaient en cachette et ils en étaient toujours au même stade.

.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas été directement dans la tente ? Aïe.

.

La porte venait de se refermer sur lui et il se l'était prise en pleine tête. Il se frotta le crâne en grimaçant et regarda Drago rouvrir la porte rapidement.

.

- Désolé, je pensais que tu étais plus près de moi.

.

Le brun entra dans la cabine et sourit alors que les doigts de Drago se posaient sur sa tête cherchant une bosse.

.

- Ca va ?

- Je vais survivre oui, s'amusa Harry. Alors, pourquoi ici ?

- Parce que j'ai envie de voir ton visage érotique se tordre de plaisir quand je te fais des choses, souffla-t-il en mordillant la mâchoire du brun.

- Ah oui ? Et quelles choses tu comptes me faire ce soir ? S'amusa Harry en sentant le membre dur du blond frotter contre le sien.

- Quelque chose que j'ai encore jamais fait, haleta Drago en agrippant le boxer du brun et le descendant progressivement à mesure que ses lèvres glissait le long du torse musclé et doré. Il se retrouva rapidement face à une érection déjà imposante et posa les lèvres dessus doucement, fermant les yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment faire ça à un autre mec, mais le contact sur sa bouche n'était pas désagréable. Il sortit la pointe de sa langue, donnant des petits coups le long de la hampe et rouvrit les yeux en entendant Harry soupirer fortement. Ca n'avait rien de dégoutant tant que c'était lui. Il voulait vraiment lui faire du bien. Il continua son inspection du bout de la langue, fixant les deux émeraudes posées sur lui et s'attarda sur le gland rosi, se réjouissant d'entendre gémir son amant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, mais il embrassait et léchait toutes les zones qu'il savait plus sensible.

Il continua ainsi plusieurs secondes, s'habituant, au goût et au contact puis enfonça le gland entièrement dans sa bouche, le suçotant plus fortement.

Harry avait pris appuis contre le mur, l'extase grimpant de plus en plus et Drago mit encore plus d'ardeur à mesure que les gémissements devenaient plus fort.

.

- Stop, Drago, pas si vite, haleta le brun en tirant doucement sur la chevelure blonde. Je vais venir si tu continus comme ça, arrête.

.

Drago se détacha enfin, accédant à la demande de son amant et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres se plaquant fortement contre lui.

.

- C'était comment ? Interrogea-t-il en frottant son membre au bord de l'explosion contre celui du brun.

- Pas mal du tout, souffla Harry. Même très bien je dirais.

- Je pensais pas que faire ça à un mec pourrait être aussi excitant, gémit Drago. Tu me rends chaque fois encore plus dingue de toi, comment c'est possible ?

- Laisse-moi prendre mes responsabilités, haleta Harry en empoignant le membre humide du blond.

.

….

.

- Seulement un massage ? Interrogea Seamus septique.

- Oui, affirma Blaise. Mais pas avec tes mains. Je veux que ce soit ton corps entier qui me frictionne de partout, souffla-t-il en tirant sur le boxer du blond.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un vrai pervers ?

- Quelque fois oui, sourit le métis, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger pour autant, souffla-t-il en caressant l'érection naissante.

.

Seamus lui tira la langue et retira son boxer, tandis que Blaise en faisait autant. Il regarda le métis se mettre à plat ventre et il se positionna au dessus de lui, commençant à frotter son torse contre son dos, et son membre de plus en plus gonflé contre les fesses couleur chocolat. Ils avaient laissé la tente légèrement ouverte pour laisser filtrer les rayons de la lune et pouvoir se distinguer un peu, mais il était content de cette pénombre qui empêchait le brun de voir à quel point il était embarrassé.

Blaise soupira de bien être, savourant cette agréable friction puis se retourna au bout de quelques minutes, souriant malicieusement.

.

- Je voudrais un massage à cet endroit bien précis, souffla-t-il en embrassant son beau blond.

- Et comment je suis censé faire sans les mains ?

- Sert toi de ça, murmura-t-il en caressant les deux globes fermes.

.

Seamus sentit ses joues prendre feu, et il s'installa à califourchon sur Blaise, frottant ses fesses contre le membre dur du métis, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite alors que son propre plaisir grimpait. La main de Blaise empoigna sa virilité pour la caresser durement et il se libéra entrainant son amant avec lui.

.

- C'est de loin le meilleur massage qu'on m'ait jamais fait, haleta Blaise en embrassant Seamus tendrement. Merci, souffla-t-il en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Donc la suite Samedi )

Bonne soirée à vous :)


	12. Chapitre 12

Alors chapitre plus court et plus légé pour aujourd'hui, histoire de mettre certaines choses en place pour la suite.

Exceptionnellement le **chapitre 13** arrivera demain soir, mais attention de ne pas en prendre l'habitude, ça sera de nouveau un rythme de 3 jours ensuite ^^

.

Bon je suis très en retard alors désolée, d'habitude je fais toujours des réponses personnalisés mais pour ce soir je dirais juste un grand merci à **Ellana, Kaylee, Caty, Drayy, Shaddow **pour leurs review :D Je prendrais plus de temps demain pour les réponses.

.

Bonne lecture.

.

.

**Chapitre 12 : (jeudi)**

.

Seamus déposa du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent et leva les yeux sur le miroir, constatant que Blaise le fixait en souriant. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fourra sa brosse dans la bouche, décidant de l'ignorer. Blaise se mit à rire et enlaça ses bras puissant autour de la fine taille de l'irlandais.

.

- Tu me snobes ? Rit-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

.

Seamus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le métis resserra encore plus son étreinte.

.

- Je suis en manque de câlins, grommela Blaise en mordillant l'épaule dénudée du blond.

.

Seamus recracha avec le plus de classe possible et enclencha le robinet d'eau, se rinçant la bouche.

.

- C'est pour ça que tu me fixes et colles pendant que je me brosse les dents ?

- Que je te colle oui, sourit le brun. Par compte si je te fixais c'est par ce que j'étais en train de réaliser à quel point j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi à une vitesse incroyable.

.

Les joues du blond prirent aussitôt une teinte rouge et Blaise les embrassa, amusé.

.

- J'adore quand tu rougis, t'es incroyablement mignon. Et toi alors ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, tu m'aimes comment ?

- Heuuuu

.

Seamus réfléchit hâtivement. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais il avait peur que s'il lui disait la vérité il le prendrait mal. Il se mordit la lèvre hésitant et Blaise lui attrapa le menton pour capter son regard.

.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas tombé follement amoureux de moi en moins de deux semaines, je veux seulement savoir si tu ressens quelque chose ou non.

- Sept, répondit enfin Seamus.

- Sept, humm ça me plait bien. Moi j'ai déjà atteint le huit, mais je vais faire en sorte que tu atteignes le dix avant de partir, pour que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi, sourit-il en l'embrassant.

.

….

.

- J'ai pas envie de me lever, grogna Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux du blond qui mordillait son cou.

- On devrait pourtant déjà être levé depuis une demi-heure, faudrait vraiment qu'on se dépêche, marmonna Drago en glissant sa bouche sur le torse musclé du brun.

- Dommage, on est pourtant vraiment bien là, gémit Harry alors que le genou de Drago appuyait contre son membre.

.

La bouche du blond continua son voyage toujours plus bas et allait atteindre l'objet tant convoité quand il se releva brusquement, regardant le brun.

.

- On pourrait utiliser nos bons pour sécher une activité ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Quatre heures rien que tous les deux, à faire tout ce dons on a envie …

- Pas besoin de me convaincre je le suis déjà, sourit Harry en capturant les douces lèvres de son amant.

- Je vais lui donner les cartes et je reviens tout de suite.

- La mienne est sur le dessus de mon sac dans la tente.

- D'ac, je reviens m'occuper de ça tout de suite après, souffla-t-il en caressant le membre tendu du bout des doigts.

.

…

.

- Le but est donc de courir le plus longtemps possible, expliqua Fenrir. D'où le mot « endurance ». Le gagnant remportera dix minutes de téléphone ainsi que le choix de son équipier pour l'activité du vendredi avec à la clef une carte joker. Celui qui s'arrêtera le premier par compte enchaînera avec cinquante pompes. Je vous conseille donc de tenir le plus longtemps possible, sourit machiavéliquement le moniteur. Allez tous en place !

.

…

.

- J'en peux plus ! Suffoqua Seamus. J'ai un point de côté, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je vais bientôt m'écrouler alors que je suis incapable de faire plus de dix pompes d'affilées.

- Cormac est sur le point de lâcher lui aussi, alors tiens bon encore un petit moment, encouragea Blaise.

- Je crois vraiment pas que je vais pouvoir.

- Pense à autre chose. Il ne faut pas que tu te focalises sur la douleur.

- Oui mais elle est vachement présente là, difficile de pas la sentir.

- Ce soir je lècherais chaque partie de ton corps qui te fait souffrir, murmura le métis.

.

Seamus se mit à rougir, oubliant momentanément que son corps était en train de s'autodétruire petit a petit et regarda Cormac plus loin devant eux s'arrêter pour vomir contre un arbre.

.

- Argh c'est écœurant, grimaça Blaise.

- Oui mais c'est ce qui va m'empêcher de faire des pompes, sourit Seamus en s'arrêtant à son tour.

.

…

.

Drago croqua dans sa tartine et écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une main s'infiltrait dans son boxer.

.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas faire ça là ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Sourit Harry. On est juste tous les deux, personne ne peut nous surprendre.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Binns ?

- Binns est dans son bureau et de toute façon personne ne peut voir où se trouve ma main en ce moment. Détends toi et savoure, souffla-t-il à son oreille en la mordillant.

.

Le blond ferma les yeux sous la caresse et glissa la main sur la cuisse du brun pour atteindre à son tour le membre de son partenaire. Il débuta des allées et venues, se calant au rythme imposé par Harry et frissonna en sentant la langue mutine descendre le long de son cou. Ce mec était vraiment doué. Chaque petites caresses, attentions, avaient le don de le rendre complètement fou.

.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Souffla Harry en noyant son regard émeraude dans les deux billes d'argent.

- Non !

- Alors pourquoi tu te crispes autant ? J'ai pas l'impression que tu aimes ça.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est juste que … l'idée qu'on nous surprenne me bloque un peu. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire un coming-out ou un truc dans le genre. Je sais que tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant, mais le fait que ça devienne bien réel me fait un peu peur.

- Je comprends, c'est normal. Tout ça c'est nouveau pour toi et on va probablement trop vite.

.

Harry retira la main et Drago écarquilla les yeux, plus frustré que jamais.

.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser dans cet état là ? Haleta-t-il.

- Non, sourit Harry. Mais on peut continuer ça dans une tente ou dans la douche si tu préfères.

.

Drago le fixa quelques secondes et se jeta sur lui, l'allongeant sur le banc.

.

- Et puis merde, grogna-t-il en baissant son boxer.

.

Il était dingue de ce mec et il voulait profiter de cette matinée exceptionnelle à fond.

.

….

.

Blaise regarda Seamus adossé au mur des vestiaires et soupira. Il voulait vraiment gagner cette activité dans l'espoir de pouvoir sécher une matinée comme Harry et Drago afin de passer plus de temps avec son petit irlandais, mais en même temps une autre envie lui traversait l'esprit en le voyant seul. Il regarda les coureurs encore en piste. Flint et Olivier semblaient tout aussi déterminés que lui, voir plus et seraient probablement des adversaires de taille. Ron était sur le point de tout lâcher, et Zach lui c'était arrêté à cause d'une crise d'asme. Seamus lui fit un petit signe alors qu'il passait près de lui et il rendit les armes. Tant pis pour le gain, c'est maintenant qu'il voulait profiter de lui. Il ralentit l'allure doucement faisant un signe à Fenrir qu'il abandonnait et se dirigea vers le bel irlandais surpris.

.

- Tu t'arrêtes déjà ?

- Oui, haleta Blaise en reprenant son souffle. Je ne gagnerais probablement pas et je pensais qu'on pourrait se faufiler derrière le gymnase discrètement pendant que tout le monde est concentré sur la course.

- C'est à ça que tu penses toi pour ne pas te focaliser sur la souffrance ? Rigola le blond.

- Oui et ça marche très bien. Alors ? Tu me suis ? Questionna le métis en reculant doucement vers l'endroit désiré.

.

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel et un sourire incontrôlable lui mangea le visage. Ce mec arrivait toujours à le surprendre. Il secoua la tête et le suivit en s'assurant que personne ne regardait dans leur direction.

.

…..

.

- Tu as un hématome sur la cuisse, constata Drago en passant une main savonneuse dessus. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

- Non je crois que je me suis le fait dans la barque hier.

- Bien. Je m'en voudrais d'abimer un si beau corps, souffla-t-il en mordillant sa mâchoire.

.

Les mains de Harry descendirent savonner les deux globes fermes et il passa brièvement un doigt curieux entre eux, frôlant le petit anneau rose.

.

- On n'a pas encore abordé ce sujet…

- Quoi donc ? Murmura Drago en dévorant sa clavicule de baisers.

.

Un doigt se pressa rapidement sur son intimité et il comprit rapidement où il voulait en venir.

.

- Passif ou actif ? Souffla Harry en plongeant les yeux dans les siens.

- Heuu, je dois avouer que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit. Actif je suppose. Quand je fantasme sur toi je me vois en train de te la mettre plutôt que l'inverse.

- Ca me convient, je suis plutôt du genre passif.

- Vraiment ? C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

- J'aime prendre le contrôle des préliminaires c'est vrai, mais je peux aussi être très soumis.

- Je demande à voir.

- Ca ne tiens qu'à toi.

- Tu accepterais qu'on aille jusqu'au bout ? Souffla Drago.

- Oui.

- Maintenant ?

- Non. On n'a pas de capotes je te ferais remarquer ! J'avais pas vraiment pensé que je m'enverrais en l'air ici à vrai dire. Et même si j'en avais emmené elles m'auraient été confisquées lors de la fouille des sacs le premier jour.

- Alors avec Olivier vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Je croyais.

- J'ai été jusqu'au bout avec très peu d'hommes, assura Harry. Je ne donne pas mon cul à n'importe qui, malgré ce que tout le monde à l'air de penser.

- C'est bon à savoir, murmura le blond en l'embrassant tendrement. Alors on va devoir patienter encore jusqu'à la fin du camp pour pouvoir passer à l'acte. Je sais pas si je vais réussir à tenir maintenant que tu m'as mis cette idée en tête.

- On n'est pas obligé d'attendre jusque là non plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Samedi on va au village. Je pourrais essayer de nous en procurer. Si j'arrive à les cacher assez bien pour que personne ne les trouve on pourrait …

- J'adore l'idée, grogna-t-il en capturant ses lèvres avec plus de force.

.

…..

.

- Je suis jaloux quand je pense que Drago et Harry on le camp rien que pour eux en ce moment, soupira Blaise en mordillant la lèvre inférieur de son beau blond.

- Je ne les imagine pas du tout ensemble tous les deux, grimaça Seamus.

.

Blaise s'éloigna légèrement de lui et le fixa comme s'il était à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse inscrite sur son visage.

.

- Tu éprouves encore quelque chose pour Harry ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne disais pas ça pour ça. C'est juste que Drago à l'air si … distant et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit sérieux avec Harry.

- Il l'est plus que tu ne le crois.

- Bien. Tant mieux alors.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Harry, assura Seamus. J'ai cru éprouver des trucs pour lui parce qu'il était le premier avec qui j'ai fait certaines choses, mais je l'aime juste bien.

- Il est le premier à t'avoir touché ?

- Oui, rougit le blond.

- Je déteste cette idée, grogna Blaise. J'aurais voulu être le premier. Maintenant il va falloir que je fasse en sorte de te faire oublier toutes ses caresses et d'être le premier pour autre chose, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant plus fortement.

.

…

.

- J'ai envie de m'endormir et plus jamais me réveiller, soupira Olivier en s'affalant sur la table. Je suis mort !

- Pas étonnant vous avez tenu vachement longtemps Flint et toi.

- Oui il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire cet enfoiré, grommela le châtain.

- Mais tu as gagné félicitation, s'exclama Seamus.

- J'allais pas abandonner alors que ça allait me permettre de pouvoir parler avec Fred.

- On dirait que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur l'amour, sourit l'irlandais. Ca donne des ailes.

- Ca fatigue pas mal aussi, bailla Olivier.

- Et vous ? Questionna Blaise. Votre matinée c'était comment ?

- Parfaite, répondit Drago en lançant un regard complice à Harry.

- Pas trop fatigante je suppose, railla-t-il jaloux.

- Elle a été beaucoup plus sportive que tu ne le crois, lança Harry.

.

Blaise lui tira la langue et se tourna vers Ron qui se jetait sur le plat de pâtes.

.

- T'aurais du utiliser ton joker toi aussi.

- Non je le garde pour samedi matin, informa le rouquin. Je veux faire la grasse mat.

- Moi c'est l'exposé de cet après midi avec Binns que j'aurais bien séché, soupira Olivier.

.

….

.

- Journée enfin terminé, soupira Blaise en sortant de table. Je suis pressé d'aller me coucher.

- Oui moi aussi, bailla Seamus. Je suis crevé.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser dormir tu te trompes, souffla le métis.

- Demain est la pire journée de la semaine. J'ai besoin de sommeil pour arriver à affronter ça.

- Alors tu ne veux pas de ma langue parcourant la moindre petite partie de ton corps ? Remontant dans ton cou, s'arrêtant sur un téton, descendant sur ta cuisse pour finir sur ton membre tressaillant…

.

Blaise avait soufflé ces mots d'une façon très sensuelle et Seamus frissonna alors que les images s'imposaient dans sa tête et que son excitation augmentait. Il savait vraiment bien y faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

.

- Alors ? Tu n'en as toujours pas envie ? S'amusa le métis en glissant la main dans le dos du blond.

- Je te déteste, grogna Seamus en attrapant sa main pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa tente.

- Faux ! Tu es complètement dingue de moi, assura Blaise en le rejoignant sur le matelas, l'embrassant tendrement.

.

…..

.

Drago glissa les lèvres le long du torse du brun et remonta progressivement jusqu'à sa bouche, soupirant de frustration.

.

- T'aurais pas du me mettre cette idée en tête maintenant c'est de plus en plus dur de me contenter seulement de ça, susurra-t-il en mordant sauvagement dans sa lèvre inférieure.

- On peut s'entrainer en attendant de passer entièrement à l'acte.

- Comment ça ?

- On pourrait faire quelque chose de nouveau pour faire passer la frustration.

.

Drago empoigna le membre dressé du brun le malaxant fortement et sourit en voyant Harry perdre totalement le contrôle, gémissant de façon très excitante.

.

-Tu m'intéresses, souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- Là tout de suite plus grand-chose à vrai dire, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

.

Drago sourit, amusé, et arrêta les mouvements, capturant ses lèvres avec plus de force.

.

- Je t'écoute.

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux plongeant son regard empli de désir dans les deux billes acier et caressa la nuque blonde tendrement.

.

- Si je me mets à quatre pattes et que tu la frottes entre mes jambes ça pourrait être assez proche de l'acte, murmura-t-il.

- J'ai très envie d'essayer ça alors, souffla-t-il la voix rauque d'impatience.

.

.

**A suivre … **

.

A demain soir (un peu plus tôt que ce soir, promis)


	13. Chapitre 13

Et voilà la suite qui arrive très rapidement comme promis.

Je ne dirais pas grand chose sur ce chapitre à par que c'est le calme avant la tempête :D (je vous laisse méditer là-dessus lol)

.

.

**Kage19 **: Oui, oui, une auréole assortie à mes jolies petites cornes rouge sang ^^ Oh ce chapitre était quand même mignon. Du coup je me demande si ce chapitre là est moins frustrant. Enfin pour l'un des couples en tout cas. J'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même ;) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Alyssan **: Bon retour parmi nous :p C'était bien tes vacances ? Contente que tout ces chapitres t'ont plu, j'espère que ça va continuer. :) Merci pour ta review. Bises.

.

**Shaddow** : Oui la frustration sera courte, voilà le nouveau chapitre. ;) Argh oui je me doute qu'il y a quelques fautes d'inattention par ci par là. J'ai pas trop le temps de relire sérieusement les chapitres en ce moment, alors il y en a qui se cache vicieusement bien malgré moi. Désolée. Merci pour ta review en tout cas :)

**.**

**Drayy **: Merci, j'espère que le 13 te plaira autant :)

.

**Kaylee** : Oh mon dieu si il fait trop chaud c'est horrible. Mais bon là avec les lemons c'est de la bonne chaleur comme on l'aime :p Merci pour ta review.

.

**Caty **: Merci pour cette belle review :) Un compliment sur le style d'écriture ça donne toujours des ailes. J'ai l'impression d'écrire pour quelque chose ) J'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours autant et te donnera envie de revenir mercredi. :)

.

**Ellana** : Je ne vais pas détailler après le camp. Ma fic s'arrêtera le dernier jour du camp quand tout le monde se dit au revoir. Aux lecteurs de s'imaginer ce qu'il adviendra d'eux ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

.

.

**Chapitre 13 : (Vendredi)**

.

Drago se réveilla doucement, s'habituant à la faible lumière qui filtrait à travers la tente et observa le corps nu allongé à ses côtés. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'épaule dénudée et s'arrêta en chemin, hésitant. Il soupira et sortit de la tente sans faire de bruit. Il respira un grand coup et passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Cette relation commençait à aller beaucoup trop loin. S'il s'accrochait à lui, s'il le revoyait après le camp ça voudrait dire qu'il devrait admettre le fait d'être gay et toutes ses conséquences. Que tout ça deviendrait une réalité et il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Il se frotta les yeux remettant ce casse-tête à plus tard et les posa sur le pot à ses pieds.

.

- Eh merde ! Grogna-t-il.

.

Il avait complètement oublié d'arroser sa foutue plante.

Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau et la vida dans le pot. Il n'avait franchement pas besoin que la corvée des chiottes vienne s'ajouter à sa liste d'ennuis.

.

…

.

Harry se plaça à côté de Ron adossé contre un arbre et observa les bouées installées dans le lac. Les activités de ce vendredi promettaient d'être bien crevantes. Il soupira fatigué par avance et regarda tout le monde arriver peu à peu.

.

- Lee ne participe pas à l'activité ? Demanda-t-il au rouquin.

- Non le médecin pense que ça sera trop physique pour sa cheville. Du coup Binns en a profité pour le prendre en entretien ce matin.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Une mâtiné de torture physique ou d'ennuis mortels ?

- Je serais toi je voterais pour la torture physique. Je peux t'assurer que mon passage dans le bureau de Binns est le truc le plus chiant et démoralisant que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie.

- C'est vrai que tu y as eu droit toi aussi. On est combien à ne pas y être encore allé ?

- Hmm quatre je crois. Toi, Blaise, Seamus et Zach.

- Ouais, j'ai hâte, grommela le brun en grimaçant.

.

- Tout le monde est là ?! Interrogea Fenrir. Bien rassemblez vous autour de moi.

.

Tout le monde s'exécuta en trainant des pieds et Greyback commença.

.

- Comme vendredi dernier vous serez trois par équipe et l'activité se découpera en plusieurs épreuves. Pour commencer une nage jusqu'aux bouées que vous voyez là-bas. Une fois arrivée vous verrez au fond de l'eau une grille en fer où est accroché une quinzaine de clefs. Vous aurez exactement dix minutes pour y parvenir, prendre un maximum de clefs et revenir, pas une minute de plus. Ensuite à l'aide d'indications que l'on vous fournira vous devrez retrouver l'un de vos coéquipiers prisonniers dans la forêt. Les clefs que vous aurez ramassées vous permettront de le délivrer ainsi que de récupérer le plan qui conduira le deuxième participant à sa nouvelle épreuve. Celui-ci se rendra donc à un parcours d'accrobranche sur pont de singe et ... Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ta main en l'air ? Tu chasses les mouches où tu veux poser une question ?

- Poser une question, bafouilla Zach.

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi un pont de singe ?

- Des sortes de balançoires suspendues qui forment un pont. D'autres questions ? Je disais donc que l'équipier numéro deux devra franchir un pont de singe tout en attrapant les nombreuses clefs sur son passage. Pareil, vous ne disposerez que de dix minutes une fois harnaché. Quand les dix minutes seront passées vous devrez aller délivrer votre troisième et dernier coéquipier. Celui-ci devra se rendre à un point précis et aura trois minis épreuves de cinq minutes à relever. Une reconstitution de mots, une énigme et un puzzle chinois. Vous gagnerez une clef à chaque épreuve réussie ce qui vous permettra d'ouvrir ensuite le coffre renfermant le gain. Si vous n'avez pas pris la bonne clef lors d'une épreuve ou n'avez pas terminez dans le temps imparti vous aurez la possibilité de continuez la course mais avec cinq minutes de pénalité. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Les ponts de singe sons suspendus à combien de mètre du sol exactement ? Questionna Zach le visage d'un blanc livide.

- J'en sais rien. Quatre cinq mètre environs. Bon maintenant procédons aux équipes. Dubois choisi tes deux coéquipier.

- Heu … Je vais prendre Drago et Ron.

- Bien. Pour l'équipe 2 ce sera McLaggen, Zabini et Flint. Finnigan, Potter et Smith ensemble. Chaque membre d'équipe va venir piocher un morceau de papier avec le nom de l'épreuve qu'il devra passer. Dubois tu commences.

.

Olivier avança jusqu'à Hagrid et piocha dans un chapeau un morceau de papier. Il le déplia et le lu à haute voix.

.

- Enigme et puzzle !

- Au suivant.

- Accrobranche, indiqua Drago.

- Equipe 2 !

.

Cormac se rua sur le chapeau sous le regard agacé de Blaise et haussa les épaules en voyant son morceau de papier.

.

- Natation.

- Enigme et puzzle, grogna Flint déçu.

- Equipe 3 !

.

Harry prit les devants alors que ses deux coéquipiers ne semblaient pas vouloir avancer et annonça son papier pas trop mécontent. Au moins il se fatiguerait pas des masses.

.

- Enigmes et puzzle.

- Natation, soupira Seamus dépité.

.

Il ne pouvait pas tomber sur pire. Il rejoignit ses partenaires en trainant des pieds, sachant très bien qu'il allait faire perdre toute son équipe quand il croisa le regard horrifié de Zach. Finalement ça ne serait probablement pas lui le pire pour une fois.

.

….

.

Fenrir donna un coup de sifflet et Seamus se mit à courir droit vers l'eau. Il plongea dans le lac, frissonnant à cause de la différence de température et nagea aussi vite que possible, battant des bras désespérément dans tous les sens pour atteindre la bouée.

Enfin arrivée il s'y accrocha, reprenant son souffle et regarda autour de lui. Ron et Cormac étaient déjà sous l'eau à la recherche des clefs. Il inspira un grand coup et descendit le long de la corde tombant nez à nez avec la grille. Il observa brièvement le fonctionnement pour réussir à détacher les clefs du morceau de ferraille et remonta aussitôt, suffoquant. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour l'apnée et ne pourrait probablement pas ramasser plus d'un quart des clefs. Il reprit quand même une grande bouffée d'air et plongea à nouveau. Fenrir annonça les sept minutes quand il remontait avec sa cinquième clefs en main. Il regarda Ron remettre la tête sous l'eau et décida de rejoindre le rivage. Il ne voulait pas faire perdre cinq minutes à son équipe bêtement. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait bien trois bonnes minutes pour rejoindre le bord contrairement aux autres. Il agrippa les clefs avec force, priant pour que la bonne en fasse partie et se remit à nager à bout de force.

.

…

.

Fenrir annonça les sept minutes écoulées et Ron remit aussitôt la tête sous l'eau, bien décidé à récupérer deux clefs de plus avant de faire demi-tour. Il tourna les petites roulettes rapidement en délivrant une première puis tenta d'en détacher une autre, mais l'air venait vraiment à lui manquer. Il remonta rapidement, aspirant fortement et constata que Cormac et Seamus étaient déjà parti. Il s'essuya le visage avec son avant bras et décida de revenir lui aussi, se contentant des douze clefs qu'il avait réussi à détacher.

.

…..

.

Zach regarda Seamus arriver vers lui et leva un sourcil interrogateur devant son visage rouge écrevisse et son souffle éreinté.

.

- Tu as les clefs ?

- Oui.

- Combien ?

- Cinq.

- Sur … ?

- Une quinzaine, répondit Seamus en s'approchant de lui tournant la chaine qui emprisonnait les mains de Zach dans tous les sens pour trouver la serrure.

- Seulement ?!

- Oh ca va. On en reparlera quand tu en auras ramené plus lors de ton activité, grogna l'irlandais.

.

Zach se renfrogna, ne rajoutant rien. Il regarda le blond essayer les clefs une par une et fut surpris de voir le verrou céder et les chaines tomber au sol.

.

- Et voilà ! S'exclama Seamus joyeux. Tu es libéré !

- C'est la même clef pour le plan ?

- Je crois oui, si j'ai bien compris. Attends on va voir ça tout de suite.

.

Seamus ouvrit un petit coffre et en sorti un petit morceau de papier, triomphant, le tendant à Zach.

.

- Essaye de monter plus haut qu'un mètre cette fois-ci, sourit Seamus, moqueur.

.

….

.

Drago se laissa harnacher par Hagrid tout en observant le parcours au dessus de lui. Il était clairement impossible de traverser le pont de singe et de récupérer toutes les clefs en seulement dix minutes. Il attendit qu'on lui en donne l'autorisation et grimpa aussitôt à l'échelle.

.

- N'oubli pas de t'accrocher à la corde du haut, lui rappela Hagrid.

- Pas de risque que j'oubli, je tiens un minimum à ma vie, assura-t-il en montant la dernière marche.

.

Il se hissa sur la plate forme et accrocha le harnais de sécurité avant de se jeter sur la première planche amovible. Il se reteint de justesse à la corde, alors qu'il se balançait dans les airs et se positionna de façon plus stable pour atteindre la première clef.

.

- Ca me rappelle ma jeunesse quand je faisais de la balançoire sans arrêt. Pas toi ?

.

Drago se tourna vers le parcours installé sur sa gauche et regarda Blaise qui venait lui aussi de se jeter sur la première planche suspendue.

.

- Oui. A ça prêt que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'en faire à plus de cinq mètres du sol, rigola-t-il.

- C'est sûr, s'amusa le métis.

- Au lieu de papoter vous feriez bien de vous activer vous deux ! Cria Fenrir. Plus que huit minutes.

- Ouais, ouais, grommela Drago en retirant enfin la clef.

- A partir de maintenant vous avez dix minutes Smith ! Indiqua Greyback en actionnant un troisième chronomètre.

.

…..

.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Grogna Flint. J'ai les bras tout engourdi !

- Mon pauvre poussin, lança Blaise un sourire provocateur.

- Tu pourrais bouger ton cul. J'ai envie de la gagner moi cette carte joker.

- Moi aussi, même si ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment de gagner avec deux crétins. Enfin gagner c'est vite dit. Je suis même pas sûr que tu saches écrire ton nom alors de la à ce que tu remportes une épreuves intellectuelle…

- Je t'emmerde !

- Ouais c'est ça. Maintenant si tu peux la fermer et arrêter de gigoter je vais essayer d'ouvrir cette fichue serrure.

.

….

.

Drago s'arrêta tentant de déchiffrer les indications. Ce fichu rébus qui annonçait le chemin à prendre commençait sérieusement à le gonfler.

.

- Salut beau blond !

.

Il se retourna, levant un sourcil interrogateur et sourit en voyant Harry les bras en l'air, attaché à une branche. Il s'approcha de lui, amusé, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se rencontre et que leurs bouches se frôlent.

.

- Je dois dire que c'est très excitant de te voir attaché de cette façon, souffla-t-il en caressant ses lèvres du bout de langue.

.

Harry essaya de lui voler un baiser mais le blond se recula légèrement pour le narguer.

.

- Tu es en train de m'allumer ou tu veux juste parader parce que tu es en avance sur mon coéquipier.

- Je suis plus qu'en avance, sourit Drago. Au moment où je te parle Zah est toujours accroché à la première corde et refuse catégoriquement d'y descendre.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira le brun en secouant la tête. Donc tu parades ?!

- Je crois que c'est plutôt un peu des deux, s'amusa le blond. Tu m'excites vraiment beaucoup comme ça.

.

Il captura enfin les lèvres du brun avec force et Harry appuya son genou contre l'entrejambe de son assaillant.

.

- Tu veux me faire sombrer dans la défaite avec toi ? Haleta Drago en mordillant sa mâchoire.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te déplaire.

- C'est vrai que gagner une matinée de repos sans toi ça me motive beaucoup moins. Mais c'est quand même une matinée de repos. Ca ne se refuse pas.

- Tu m'allumes et tu te tires si je comprends bien, rigola Harry. Les chevaliers servant on bien changé de nos jours.

- Tiens pour me faire pardonner, sourit Drago en lui cueillant une fleur. A tout à l'heure princesse, souffla-t-il en lui déposant un dernier baiser avant de reprendre la route.

.

….

.

Flint se frotta la tête passablement agacé. Il ne comprenait rien à cette connerie d'énigme et n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre.

.

- J'ai le droit de passer et me rendre aussitôt à l'autre énigme ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Oui mais tu perds une clef et une chance de pouvoir ouvrir le coffre, informa Hagrid.

- De toute façon je ne trouverais pas cette foutu réponse alors je prends le risque.

- Bien l'épreuve suivante se trouve accroché à l'arbre là-bas. Tu as cinq minutes pour récupérer toutes les lettres qui y sont accroché et essayer de constituer un mot avec. Je te donne le top départ….. Maintenant !

.

…..

.

Harry se précipita vers Hagrid. Flint et Olivier étaient déjà à la deuxième étape. Il sourit au grand barbu et attrapa le morceau de papier qu'il lui tendait.

.

- Aucun d'eux n'a trouvé la réponse, tu as une chance de rattraper ton retard, sourit Hagrid en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Merci.

.

Harry lu d'abord l'énigme à voix basse puis à haute voix la répétant plusieurs fois.

.

- Posé c'est une question. Parfois à base de poisson. On l'utilise en dissolution. Et c'est aussi une punition…

.

Il ferma les yeux, repassant les mots un à un dans sa tête quand une lueur de génie le frappa.

.

- Une colle ! S'exclama-t-il sur de lui.

- Félicitation ! S'écria Hagrid. Tiens voici une première clef. La deuxième épreuve se passe dans cet arbre. Tu dois reconstituer un mot avec les lettres accroché aux branches.

.

…..

.

Olivier étala dans l'herbe toutes les lettres en bois qu'il venait de décrocher et se frotta la tête.

.

- G, O ,D ,E ,C ,R, et A, murmura-t-il en essayant différente combinaison.

.

Il plaça le C et le A l'un à côté de l'autre, cherchant les lettres qui pourraient suivre. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce que ça pouvait être. Il regarda brièvement ses adversaires. Flint en était au même point que lui et Harry ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre.

Il se mordit la lèvre, mettant en route toute sa matière grise et se frotta les mains surexcité en trouvant enfin la solution alors que le A le G et le E se suivaient. Il réorganisa les dernières lettres, formant le mot « cordage » et leva la main pour appeler Fenrir.

.

- C'est bon. Voilà la clef. L'épreuve 3 se trouve 100 pas à l'Est, dans le sable.

.

…..

.

Harry regarda le puzzle chinois accroché à l'arbre et commença à déblayer le sable, sortant une à une des formes géométriques censées reproduire le dessin affiché, une fois assemblées. Il les tourna dans tous les sens, commençant à les relier quand un coup de sifflet annonça la fin de la course.

.

- Non mais je rêve, s'exclama-t-il en voyant Flint brandir les trois cartes joker.

- Ce crétin gagne l'activité alors qu'il a passé qu'une épreuve sur trois, c'est vraiment injuste, grogna Olivier.

- Ce n'est pas de l'injustice mais de la chance, affirma Fenrir. La jalousie ne te mènera nulle part Dubois.

- Je pensais que les épreuves étaient faites pour nous apprendre la discipline et à suivre les règles, pas à tricher ou céder à la facilité…

- J'en ai marre de ton insolence gamin. Tu restes pour ranger le matériel pendant que les autres vont manger.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! S'énerva le châtain.

- Un mot de plus et s'est dans le bureau du directeur que je t'envoie !

.

…

.

Blaise gribouilla sur son cahier tout en fixant rêveusement son beau blond qui mordillait son stylo avec un air sérieux. Il craquait vraiment de plus en plus pour le petit irlandais.

.

- Tu baves, se moqua gentiment Olivier en lui donnant un coup de règle sur le bras.

- Et je bande aussi, plaisanta le métis.

- T'es crétin, rigola le châtain en secouant la tête. En tout cas tu m'as l'air bien accro.

- Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, oui. Et toi avec ton rouquin ? Tu le vois demain ?

- Oui il amène la copine de Ron et on va en profiter pour se voir.

- Tu vas faire en sorte de le faire succomber à ton charme ? Sourit Blaise.

- Bien sûr. Y a pas moyen qu'il reparte avant que j'ai pu goûter à ses lèvres !

- Bonne chance alors.

- C'est pas de la chance, mais du savoir faire, ricana Olivier en remontant frénétiquement ses sourcils.

.

Blaise pouffa et se re-concentra sur son beau blond. Il arracha un petit morceau de papier et gribouilla dessus rapidement avant de le faire passer à Seamus toujours très concentré.

L'irlandais attrapa le petit bout de feuille et le déplia lisant les quelques mots inscrits.

« J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et te faire un câlin »

Il secoua la tête, amusé et leva les yeux sur le métis qui le fixait avec un sourire rayonnant. Il attrapa aussitôt son stylo et écrivit rapidement sa réponse, lui envoyant rapidement.

« Moi j'ai envie de bien plus… »

Blaise resta bloqué quelques secondes sur le papier et allait répondre quand Binns interrogea Seamus. Il regarda le blond se lever pour résoudre une équation au tableau et sourit bêtement. Ce mec était en train de l'allumer, y avait aucun doute, et il avait vraiment hâte d'être au soir.

.

…..

.

Harry retira son tee-shirt et s'installa à côté de Drago, déjà allongé. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur son torse et se lova contre lui en s'arrachant un bâillement.

.

- Je suis vanné. Ca te dérange si on ne fait que dormir ce soir ? Interrogea-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Non pas du tout, je suis mort moi aussi.

- Bien. Bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit.

.

La respiration du brun devint vite lourde et Drago l'observa longuement. Il s'habituait beaucoup trop à sa présence, son contact … Il se demandait de plus en plus si tout ça n'allait pas trop vite pour lui.

.

…

.

Blaise se laissa retomber dos au matelas un irlandais sauvage à califourchon sur lui.

.

- T'es bien entreprenant dis moi, souffla-t-il en répondant aux baisers fougueux du blond.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai très envie de faire, murmura Seamus le rouge aux joues.

- Mon corps t'appartiens entièrement, tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux, sourit le métis en caressant sa nuque.

- D'accord, alors reste comme ça.

.

Seamus déposa quelques baisers le long de son torse, frôlant à peine la peau et descendit progressivement vers l'entrejambe ou un membre chocolat s'éveillait rapidement. Son cœur battait à mil à l'heure et il posa les lèvres dessus, embrassant la fine peau tendue avec douceur. Harry avait raison, c'était beaucoup plus excitant quand on le faisait avec des sentiments. Il voulait vraiment donner du plaisir à Blaise comme lui le faisait. Il regarda avec amusement l'érection gonfler de plus en plus et la lécha de haut en bas faisant soupirer lourdement son partenaire.

.

- Je m'y prends pas trop mal ? Interrogea-t-il en jouant avec le gland rosi du bout de la langue.

- Non, c'est très bien, haleta Blaise en amorçant un mouvement de bassin incontrôlable pour en réclamer davantage.

.

Seamus suçota le petit bout suintant avec gourmandise et l'enfonça plus profondément dans sa bouche, entamant des va-et-vient. Il ne savait pas si sa technique était la bonne, mais les gémissements du brun l'encouragèrent à continuer, accélérant la cadence. Une main s'engouffra dans ses cheveux d'abord pour les caresser, puis pour l'éloigner de sa sucrerie.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Souffla le blond.

- C'est trop bon je vais venir si tu continus, souffla Blaise en l'attirant contre lui pour goûter à ses lèvres.

.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, l'excitation à son summum, et Blaise empoigna leurs deux érections, les amenant jusqu'à la délivrance.

.

**A suivre … **

.

A mercredi pour qui le voudra )


	14. Chapitre 14

Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 14 :)

Demain je reprend le boulot (et oui il faut bien que les bonnes choses prennent fin un jour ou l'autre) donc même si j'essayerai de garder un rythme de sortie tous les 3 jours, il se pourrait que parfois j'ai un peu de retard, donc soyez indulgent, ça ne sera jamais plus d'une journée. ;)

.

**.**

**Shaddow **: Haha, je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement avec le groupe de mots ^^ Mon esprit doit être trop chaste (comment ça on y croit pas ?) Oui Drago commence à avoir des doutes. Il a peur pour l'après camp, et il ne va pas arranger les choses dans ce chapitre

J'espère que tu aimeras la tournure de l'histoire :) Merci pour ta review.

**.**

**Ladydragonfly **: Drago pense à l'après camp et il a peur de ce qui se passera s'il reste avec Harry. L'acceptation de ses proches, les moqueries etc… Sa vie de petit hétéro était plus facile et il s'inquiète d'éprovuer autant de choses pour Harry. Pas facile pour lui et il n'arrange rien dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Merci pour ta review.  
.

**Alyssan** :C'est vrai que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir des vacances pleines de soleil moi aussi et c'est super agréable quand même. Est-ce que Drago va rejeter Harry ? Tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu l'aimeras. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Guest** : Merci pour ta review :) J'espère que tu aimeras toujours cette suite :)

.

**Drayy** : Non en effet il n'a pas fini de se poser des questions et ça se confirme dans ce chapitre :p Merci pour ta review :D

.

**Caty** : J'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'à la fin alors :) Oui Drago doute. Ce chapitre ne va pas être de tout repos pour le coeur de nos petits loulous. Je te laisse découvrir ça. Merci pour ta review (attention je vais devenir accro moi aussi ^^) bises.

.

.

**Chapitre 14 : (Samedi)**

.

Seamus se lova dans les bras musclés de son métis et esquissa un sourire en sentant une bouche se poser sur son front.

.

- Salut.

- Salut la marmotte. Bien dormi ?

- Humm oui, comme une masse, bailla le blond en s'étirant.

- C'était génial hier soir, j'ai adoré, souffla Blaise en l'embrassant doucement.

- Moi aussi, sourit Seamus.

- C'était très sauvage, j'aime beaucoup cette facette cachée de toi.

- Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, aguicha l'irlandais.

- Je sais oui et j'ai vraiment envie d'en découvrir davantage. Plus j'en apprends sur toi, plus je tombe entièrement sous ton charme.

.

Seamus répondit au baiser brulant du métis et ferma les yeux, transporté. Qui aurait cru qu'il commencerait à tomber amoureux d'une brute délinquante au cœur tendre ?

Il avait vraiment envie d'en connaître beaucoup plus sur le métis lui aussi.

.

- Oh regarde, un escargot vicieux en train de nous épier ! Rigola le blond en montrant le haut de la tente.

- Je suis en train de te faire des choses et toi tu me parles d'escargot, sourit Blaise. Sympa.

- Il nous fixe je t'assure.

- Normal on est un couple super bandant. Maintenant arrête de parler et écarte un peu plus les jambes, souffla-t-il en mordillant son cou.

.

…

.

Drago regarda Harry enfiler son tee-shirt et se baffa mentalement pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et le lui retirer dans la seconde.

.

- Tu sors le premier ? Questionna le brun.

- Oui. Je te fais signe quand la voix est libre.

- Ok. Attends je te laisse passer.

.

Drago s'avança, alors que Harry se dégageait de l'entrée de la tente, quand son pied se coinça dans la fermeture du duvet et qu'il s'écroula hors de la tente, entrainant Harry avec lui.

Des éclats de rire raisonnèrent pas très loin et il repoussa brusquement Harry qui était allongé sur lui.

.

- Tu joues donc le rôle de la nana Malefoy, se moqua Flint. J'étais sur que les bites dans le cul s'était ton truc.

- Ta gueule Marcus ! Grogna Harry en se relevant laborieusement.

- Oh c'est mignon. Ton petit copain prend ta défense. On dirait que ta vraiment viré ta cuti. T'as même perdu tes couilles au passage.

.

Drago se jeta sur Flint lui envoyant son poing dans la figure et ils commencèrent à se ruer de coups jusqu'à ce que Hagrid viennent les séparer.

.

- Dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement ! S'énerva le grand barbu. Et vous le spectacle est fini, aller petit déjeuner !

.

…

.

- Je rêve, s'exclama Blaise en voyant Flint revenir vers eux un sourire agaçant sur le visage. Il n'est pas viré ?

- Tu rigoles ? Grogna Drago. Ses parents ont du promettre une belle petite somme s'ils le gardaient au camp.

- Et c'est quoi la punition ?

- Pas de sortit au village.

- Approchez tout le monde ! Demanda Hagrid. Ce matin nous allons nous occuper d'animaux blessés.

- On se prend pour la SPA maintenant ? Rigola Flint.

- Oh non, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à te faire. Tu ne toucheras aucun animal. Par contre tu vas voir la cuvette des toilettes de très près.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Oh que si j'ai le droit. Je déteste les gosses de riches qui se croient tout permis parce que papa à le portefeuille bien rempli. Tu peux peut être acheter le directeur mais pas moi, alors tu vas me récurer ses toilettes jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent ou je vais faire de cette dernière semaine un véritable enfer. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Non, grommela le brun.

- Bien. Harry tu as ton entretien avec Binns ce matin, tu ne viens pas avec nous.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Les autres suivez moi !

.

….

.

- Alors ? Interrogea Seamus en rejoignant Harry déjà installé à table.

- Je suis un adolescent perturbé qui manque de sens morale. Mon mal être permanant explique mon manque total d'inhibition et je me sers de mon corps pour éviter les contacts humain trop réel.

- Charmant.

- Ouais. Et vous ? C'était sympa de jouer les vétérinaires ?

- Oui, j'ai posé une mini attelle sur l'aile d'un oiseau c'était vraiment génial ! S'enthousiasma le blond.

- Ca devait être sympa.

- Oui. Et sinon. Avec Drago …

- J'en sais rien. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler en tête à tête depuis ce matin.

- Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Blaise en se laissant retomber sur le banc. Hummm saucisses purée, y a eu pire.

.

Harry regarda Drago s'installer à l'autre bout de la table et soupira. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle avant qu'il ne se braque complètement.

.

- Hey Malfoy ! Tu l'as trouve assez grosse à ton goût ?

.

Flint, installé à la table d'a côté était en train de mimer une fellation avec sa saucisse, faisant l'hilarité de sa tablé. Drago se leva brusquement serrant les poings et s'éloigna rapidement de tout le monde avant d'exploser.

.

- T'es vraiment trop con, s'énerva Blaise.

- En tout cas ta technique est vraiment bonne, assura Harry. Tu m'as l'air bien entrainé.

.

Marcus le fixa avec fureur et mordit un grand coup dans sa saucisse détournant les yeux du brun.

.

- On peut savoir pourquoi Flint s'écrase devant toi depuis que vous êtes revenu de la journée campement ? Interrogea Olivier amusé.

- Rien de bien méchant, sourit le brun. Un petit secret nocturne entre lui et moi.

.

…..

.

- J'adore l'odeur de ton parfum, respira Seamus en se lovant dans les bras du métis.

- J'ai pas mis de parfum, c'est mon déodorant.

- Et bien tu sens très bon.

- Vous pouvez arrêter ça ! Grommela Olivier installé sur le siège derrière eux.

- Ca quoi ? Interrogea Blaise en se retournant.

- Etaler tout votre amour dans le bus devant un pauvre célibataire.

- T'es jaloux ? Taquina Seamus.

- Non envieux. C'est différent.

- Tu vas retrouver ton rouquin dans à peine une minute, patience, sourit le métis.

- Ouais, mais même si ça marche je ne le reverrais que dans une semaine. Frustration quand tu nous tiens …

- On est arrivé ! Indiqua Hagrid. N'oubliez pas que vos sacs seront fouillés et qu'il est interdit de se rendre dans un bar, même pour aller aux toilettes. On se rejoint tous devant le bus à 16 heures. Bonne balade !

.

Blaise descendit du bus et attrapa les lunettes de soleil accrochées à son col pour les mettre sur son nez. Il regarda autour de lui, content de retrouver un peu de civilisation et enroula les bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

.

- Où tu veux aller ? Boulangerie ?

- Tu me connais bien, sourit l'irlandais.

- Pas autant que je le voudrais. Mais je m'y emplois, souffla-t-il en embrassant sa nuque.

.

….

.

Harry sortit de la pharmacie, rangeant sa monnaie dans son porte feuilles, un petit sac vert et blanc à la main. Il allait se diriger derrière l'église afin de trouver l'endroit idéal pour dissimuler son achat quand il tomba nez à nez avec un Hagrid au regard suspicieux.

.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce sac Harry ?

- Heu de … la crème…

- Vraiment ? Pas de sirop pour la toux ou de cachets quelconque ?

- Non du tout.

- Je peux regarder ?

- C'est obligé ? Grimaça le brun.

- J'ai bien peur que oui.

.

Harry lui tendit le sac, dépité et Hagrid l'ouvrit plus que surpris.

.

- Des … préservatifs ? Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- C'est heu … Ecoutez je sais que vous n'encouragez pas les rapports sexuels à nos âges et encore moins dans le camp, mais on le fera quoi qu'il arrive. Alors à vous de voir si vous préférez qu'on le fasse de façon intelligente et protégé ou si …

- C'est bon, c'est bon, grogna Hagrid, vaincu. Tu m'as convaincue.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je suis plutôt content de voir que votre premier reflex avant d'avoir un rapport a été d'acheter des préservatifs. Je ne peux qu'encourager ce genre d'initiative. Mais …

- Il y a un mais.

- Bien sûr qu'il y a un mais. Le sexe est quelque chose de tellement plus précieux et magique quand on le fait avec une personne que l'on aime.

- Je crois … je crois que pour la première fois je vais pouvoir me rendre compte de la différence, oui, sourit Harry.

- Que suis-je face à l'amour, soupira Hagrid en se frottant la barbe. Aller, cache moi ça dans ta poche, je ferais en sorte d'être celui qui te fouillera en rentrant dans le bus.

- Merci beaucoup Hagrid.

- Ouais ouais. Mais vous avez plutôt intérêt de ne pas vous faire prendre.

.

….

.

- T'étais obligé d'acheter tout ça ? S'amusa Blaise.

- Faut bien que j'ai ma dose de sucre pour une semaine, sourit Seamus.

- Je vois.

.

Blaise l'embrassa tendrement et se lécha les lèvres tout en le fixant avec envie.

.

- Tu es de loin la meilleure gourmandise que j'ai pu goûter, susurra-t-il.

.

Les joues du blond prirent feu et il passa une main tendre pour les caresser avec amusement.

.

- Blaise !

.

Le métis se retourna en entendant appeler son nom et se figea en voyant un grand châtain arriver vers lui.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, aboya-t-il méchamment.

- Ta mère m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver la les samedi après midi.

- Elle arrive à me faire chier même à plus de deux cents bornes, c'est incroyable.

- Tu fais les présentations, sourit machiavéliquement le châtain en posant les yeux sur Seamus.

- Heu… Greg voici Seamus, Seamus Greg.

- Son petit ami, rajouta Greg.

.

Seamus braqua son regard sur le brun et sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il avait été vraiment trop con de croire qu'il pouvait être spécial pour quelqu'un comme lui.

.

- Non Seamus c'est pas ce que tu crois je t'assure.

- Je préfère rien croire du tout. Je vous laisse en amoureux.

- Non attends !

.

Il regarda Seamus s'enfuir et foudroya le châtain du regard.

.

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré !

- Lequel des deux est le plus méprisable ? Celui qui sort avec deux mecs en même temps où celui qui révèle seulement la vérité ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'entre nous c'est pas comme ça !

- On s'est pourtant envoyé en l'air juste avant que tu partes pour le camp non ?

- Ouais, bah ça sera la dernière fois. Je veux plus te voir ! Cracha Blaise en se jetant à la poursuite de l'irlandais.

.

- Seamus laisse moi t'expliquer je t'en prie.

- M'expliquer quoi ? Je crois que tout est clair !

- Avec Greg ça n'a jamais été une vraie relation. On sortait ensemble, mais c'était seulement pour le cul, y avait pas de sentiments, c'était un échange de services.

- Tu m'as dit que tu étais célibataire ! C'était vraisemblablement un mensonge !

- C'est parce que c'était comme ça que je le ressentais à ce moment là. Greg n'a jamais compté pour moi.

- Et bien c'est comme ça que je le ressens moi aussi maintenant. Félicitation tu es de nouveau célibataire, lâcha sèchement Seamus avant de reprendre sa route loin de lui.

.

…

.

Harry aperçu Seamus assis en boule près du bus en train de se goinfrer de sucrerie, et le rejoignit aussitôt. Il s'installa à côté de lui et remarqua son air triste collé au visage.

.

- Ca va ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis un crétin d'aveugle, voilà ce qui se passe. Et je vais me gaver de bonbons jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, grommela le blond.

- Un problème avec Blaise ? Risqua-t-il en piochant un crocodile.

- Cet enfoiré sort déjà avec quelqu'un. Un grand châtain style mannequin et moi je … J'ai été assez con pour croire qu'il était sincère avec moi. Je voulais que ce soit sérieux et … Je lui ai même taillé une pipe à ce connard. J'aurais du la lui mordre.

.

Harry explosa de rire et Seamus esquissa lui aussi un petit sourire.

.

- J'en ai marre, je croyais vraiment que ça allait marché cette fois-ci.

- Je suis désolé, soupira Harry en reprenant son sérieux.

.

Il passa une main dans les boucles blondes de l'irlandais et amena sa tête contre son épaule.

.

- Il sait pas ce qu'il rate je t'assure, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son crâne.

.

…..

.

Olivier grimpa dans le bus et se laissa retomber sur le siège devant Harry et Seamus avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

.

- Alors ? Questionna le brun. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Super, sourit le châtain. Ce mec embrasse comme un dieu.

- Donc ça y est, vous êtes ensemble ?

- Oui. Il m'a même donné une photo de lui pour que je puisse nourrir mes fantasmes pendant cette longue semaine d'abstinence.

- T'as l'air encore plus accro.

- Ouais, ça a été un vrai coup de foudre et plus j'en apprend sur lui plus je suis sous le charme.

- Tout le monde assis, on va démarrer ! Hey toi ! A quel moment tu n'as pas compris que les clopes étaient interdites ? Donne moi ce paquet ! Tu feras trente pompes dès qu'on sera arrivé au camp !

.

…..

.

- Seamus je t'en prie, je te demande juste de m'écouter cinq minutes !

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, laisse moi tranquille !

.

Seamus se dégagea de sa prise et se dirigea vers les toilettes, furieux.

Harry regarda le blondinet passer à côté de lui et rejoignit les autres installés sur les tables.

.

- Quelqu'un a vu Drago ?

- Il traînait vers les tentes tout à l'heure, répondit Olivier.

- Merci.

.

Harry regarda Drago qui arrosait sa plante et le rejoignit en prenant une grande inspiration. Il allait devoir s'y prendre avec des pincettes avec lui.

.

- Hey ça va ? Interrogea-t-il en lui faisant un petit signe de main.

- Très bien, aboya le blond.

- Tu m'as évité toute la journée.

- J'ai pas fait gaffe.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Mais Flint est un con et …

- Je sais ça !

.

Drago se releva et Harry se rapprocha un peu plus.

.

- Tu t'en fous de ce qu'il pense.

.

Il posa la main sur son bras et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Drago le rejeter brusquement.

.

- Ne me touche pas ! Cria le blond.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Mon problème c'est que je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne suis pas une pédale d'accord ?! J'ai juste voulu essayer des trucs et maintenant que c'est fait …

- T'es un vrai enfoiré ! Rigola nerveusement Harry. Un trouillard, doublé d'un enfoiré ! Tu sais quoi t'as raison. Reste dans ta petite vie bien rangé de parfait petit hétéro. Et surtout oublie moi !

.

Drago le regarda partir. Il aurait voulu le retenir, s'excuser, mais tout ça était beaucoup trop pour lui.

.

…..

.

- Vu la tête que tu tires je suppose que ça c'est pas arrangé entre toi et Harry, soupira Olivier en s'asseyant par terre à côté de Drago.

- …

- Tu l'as rejeté ?

- …

- C'est pas facile d'affronter le regard des autres, leurs insultes, et leurs moqueries, hein ?

- …

- Harry peut le comprendre aussi tu sais. Je pense que si tu t'excuses…

- Franchement je t'aime bien, mais là tu me prends gravement la tête alors dégage s'il te plait !

- Bien je te laisse. Mais pose toi juste une question et tu auras la réponse que tu cherches. Est-ce que Harry vaut la peine que ta petite vie soit chamboulé, ou non ? C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais dépêche toi de te décider parce qu'après il risque d'être trop tard.

.

…

.

Harry pénétra dans les toilettes et s'arrêta devant la seule porte dont le verrou était rouge.

.

- Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure que t'es là-dedans, je commence à m'inquiéter tu sais. Seamus ? Ca va ?

- Non ça ne va pas, sanglota l'irlandais.

- Tu pleures ?

- Non, renifla-t-il pas vraiment convainquant.

- Si, tu pleures ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'en ai marre de tout ! De ce camp pourri, des crétins qui y sont, de ces activités de merde et comme si ça suffisait pas il fallait que cette foutue porte se coince !

.

Il donna un violent coup dans la porte et Harry se recula légèrement, surpris.

.

- T'es coincé ?

- Oui, le verrou met resté dans les mains.

- Tu peux escalader pour atteindre les toilettes d'à côté non ? Ca doit être faisable.

- Je veux pas ! Je suis bien là. Au moins personne ne vient me faire chier ou m'insulter ou me ridiculiser, ou me mentir …

- Bien, je te rejoins alors.

- Quoi ? Non tu ne vas pas…Enfin Harry tu … Tu l'as fait.

- On est un peu à l'étroit, mais c'est plutôt sympa comme coin. Tu viens souvent ici ? Plaisanta Harry.

.

Le visage de Seamus resta tristement inexpressif et il essuya les quelques larmes encore présente sur ses joues avant de l'amener contre lui pour l'enlacer.

.

- Ecoute t'est fatigué et c'est normal après cette journée de merde. Alors on va aller se coucher et profiter de la grasse mat de demain. Ca va te faire du bien. D'accord ?

.

Seamus acquiesça d'un signe de tête pas très enthousiasme et Harry déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

.

- Ca ira mieux demain, promis.

.

.

**A suivre … **

.

A samedi :)


	15. Chapitre 15

Le chapitre 14 vous a fait beaucoup réagir dis donc. ^^ Vous vous faites du soucis pour nos petits amoureux alors ? Je vous laisse découvrir si les choses s'arrangent ou non dans ce chapitre :p

Merci pour votre intérêt porté à la fic et vos reviews qui font toujours très plaisir. :D

.

Ps : C'est le chapitre le plus court jusqu'à maintenant mais le 16 reprendra une longueur habituelle.

.

**Ladydragonfly** : Et oui tout s'écroule, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ^^ Merci pour ta review. :)

.

**Alyssan **: Blaise est quand même un mec qui aime la vie et ses plaisirs. Ca me semblait obligé qu'à l'extérieur il ait quelqu'un. Même si ce n'était pas du sérieux. Et puis comme ça, ça pimente un peu le tout ^^ Je te laisse découvrir au fil des chapitres si Harry va pardonner au blondinet :p Merci pour tes reviews régulières :D

.

**Caty** : Lol quand je disais que moi aussi j'allais devenir accro c'était pas un reproche, c'est parce qu'à force de toujours me mettre des gentilles reviews je vais finir par m'y habituer moi aussi, et en redemander ^^ Je suis une gourmande :p Merci pour ta review en tout cas et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu.

.

**Ellana **: Ouhh tu es plus dur avec Blaise qu'avec le blondinet toi :p Ah ce Drgo qui n'arrive jamais à se faire détester qui qu'il fasse ^^ En tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira :) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Hermoni **: Pourquoi tant de haine envers ce pauvre Flint lol Bon c'est vrai qu'il est un brin agaçant, mais sans lui, nos loulous n'en serait peut-être pas là, aussi proche les uns les autres (non je te demande pas de lui faire une ovation non plus :p) Merci pout tes fidèles reviews :D

.

**Shaddow** : Je suis d'accord, la jalousie il n'y a que ça de vrai ^^ Je ne détail pas pour Olivier et Fred, mais le châtain parlera de l'évolution de son « couple » de temps en temps. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas :) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Drayy** : Oui faut que ça bouge un peu. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Kaylee** : On connaît tous Drago, il réfléchit pas beaucoup avant de parler alors possible qu'il s'en morde les doigts en effet ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

.

.

**Chapitre 15 : (dimanche)**

.

Drago sortit de la tente en s'étirant. Il avait passé une sale nuit et avait la désagréable impression que la journée ne serait vraiment pas mieux. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau dans son sac et s'étrangla en voyant Seamus sortir de la tente de Harry.

.

- Je rêve, marmonna-t-il.

- Dans ce cas on est deux, grommela Blaise en serrant les dents.

.

Drago se retourna pour rencontrer le regard mi furieux, mi malheureux du métis. Il savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

.

- Je vais prendre ma douche, grogna Blaise en jetant un regard haineux sur Harry qui sortait à son tour.

.

…..

.

- Je ne suis pas dépressif, assura Seamus.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

- J'ai pas faim c'est tout.

- Ecoute Seamus, si tu ne manges pas cette tartine tout de suite je te la fourre dans la bouche de force.

- Tu ne peux pas aller faire mumuse avec Drago plutôt que de me materner ?

- Je ne suis plus avec Drago, informa Harry.

- Oh désolé, je savais pas. Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Sa petite expérience est terminée. Il reprend le droit chemin de l'hétérosexualité.

- Je vois. C'était la journée des cons hier apparemment.

- Faut croire oui, soupira le brun. Bon maintenant ouvre la bouche et mange !

.

Seamus tourna la tête alors qu'une tartine de confiture arrivait droit sur lui et se mit à rire tandis que les doigts fin du brun vinrent chatouiller son ventre.

.

- Harry arrête !

- Alors mange !

- Non, je …

.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le métis qui venait de rejoindre leur table et son sourire se fana aussitôt.

.

- Salut, lança Blaise.

.

Seamus le fusilla du regard et se leva brusquement quittant la table.

.

- Hey tu vas où ? Interrogea Harry.

- La vue me donne la nausée.

- Attends moi au moins !

.

Harry attrapa un paquet de gâteau bien décidé à nourrir cette petite chose irlandaise de mauvais poil et allait lui courir après quand il se heurta à quelqu'un d'autre. Il releva les yeux et se crispa en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

.

- Tu devrais t'éloigner avant que la pédale ne te contamine.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je …

- Non tu as dit bien pire, s'énerva Harry excédé.

- Je suis désolé, je…

- Ferme là ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses !

.

Drago le regarda partir et s'installa en face de Blaise, énervé.

.

- Ca devient le bordel complet par ici, soupira Olivier en mordant dans sa tartine.

.

….

.

- Tu peux arrêter de marcher trente secondes ? Supplia Harry alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

- Non, marcher me calme les nerfs !

- L'éviter n'est pas une solution tu sais.

- Ah ouais ? Donc je suppose que tu as prévu de passer ta journée de repos avec Drago ?

- D'accord, d'accord. La fuite n'est pas une si mauvaise solution.

- Dis moi ce qu'il y a de si bien de coucher à droite à gauche ! Pourquoi collectionner les aventures sexuelles insignifiantes est tellement mieux que d'avoir une vraie relation amoureuse pour vous ?!

- Vous ? Ne me met dans le même lot tu veux. J'admets que j'ai plutôt eu tendance à privilégier le sexe à l'amour, mais pour une fois… avec Drago je pensais que … Enfin j'ai été aussi naïf et dupe que toi, alors ne me mets pas dans la case « salopard ».

- Désolé. Je suis juste … Ca m'affecte beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais pensé et j'en ai marre de passer pour le pleurnicheur de service. Donc je vais arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

- Très bonne résolution !

- Et si on allait vers le lac plutôt, que j'essaye de me noyer ?

- Seamus !

- Ca va je plaisante, sourit le blond. Non mais j'ai envie de me baigner. Tu me suis ?

- Oui.

.

….

.

- Vous n'êtes franchement pas marrant les gars ! S'exclama Olivier. Vous allez rester là à rien foutre alors que c'est notre seule journée de repos ?

- Tu peux arrêter d'étaler ta super bonne humeur en souriant comme un crétin c'est vraiment énervant, grommela Drago. Et bouge, tu me caches le soleil.

- Arrêtez de vous morfondre ! Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même si vous êtes de nouveau célibataire et malheureux ! Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais je vais aller trainer avec des mecs plus enjoués. J'ai pas envie de déprimer une seconde de plus avec vous, allongé par terre ! Ciao !

.

Blaise le regarda partir et plaça ses bras sous sa nuque, fixant le ciel bleu.

.

- Il a raison, soupira-t-il. Tout es de notre faute. On est vraiment des crétins. Enfin toi t'es un salop en plus de ça.

- Merci, c'est gentil de me remonter le moral, grimaça Drago.

- Tu sais que je t'aurais cassé la gueule si tu m'avais sorti ça ?

- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je voulais juste … l'éloigner. Je … Je ne sais pas si je veux être catalogué à vie comme un homo. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis vraiment.

- Ca a vraiment de l'importance ? Homo ou hétéro, le principal c'est pas d'être avec une personne avec qui on se sent bien ? Je pensais que tu l'avais compris en sortant avec Harry.

- Je pensais aussi, soupira le blond.

.

…..

.

Seamus se laissa retomber dans l'herbe, fatigué et les côtes douloureuses d'avoir trop rigolé. Il regarda Harry sortir de l'eau à son tour et éclata de rire alors que le brun frottait ses cheveux au dessus de lui, le trempant de nouveau.

.

- T'as les cheveux encore plus emmêlés maintenant, sourit l'irlandais en regardant son ami s'allonger à ses côtés.

- T'as vu ? C'est tout un art cette coupe de cheveux, plaisanta le brun.

.

Seamus l'observa alors qu'il fermait les yeux et se hissa près de lui pour s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Harry rouvrit les yeux surpris et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une bouche se plaqua sur la sienne durement.

Il répondit machinalement au baiser, plaquant une main sur la nuque blonde avant de reprendre ses esprits et de repousser légèrement son assaillant.

.

- On ne devrait pas faire ça, souffla-t-il pas très convainquant.

- Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait se retenir. On est célibataire non ? Murmura Seamus en léchant sa mâchoire. Pourquoi on devrait se retenir ? A cause des deux connards qui se sont foutus de nous ? Même pas en rêve !

- C'est pas faux oui, admit le brun en glissant la main sur le boxer mouillé du blond.

.

Seamus laissa échapper un gémissement et leva les yeux alors qu'on venait de tousser près d'eux.

.

- Hagrid ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant un bon en arrière.

- Je vois que je dérange, lança le grand barbu rieur.

- Heu non pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre Seamus, les joues en feu.

- Je sais que j'ai plus ou moins cautionné ça mais j'aimerais assez que vous le fassiez dans un endroit plus intime.

- Désolé. On s'est laissé emporté par l'euphorie du moment, ça ne se reproduira plus, promis, assura Harry en se frottant la tête gêné.

- Bien. Je vais aller faire un petit tour le temps que vous puissiez faire redescendre la température et quand je reviendrais vous ne serez plus là, informa Hagrid en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

- Merci.

.

Le moniteur disparu dans la forêt et Seamus fixa le brun plus que surpris.

.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Il a fait semblant de ne pas nous avoir vu pour pas qu'on est d'ennuies.

- Ca j'avais compris, oui. Il cautionne ce qu'on fait ?

- Il m'a surpris en train d'acheter des préservatifs hier et il m'a autorisé à les garder.

- Sérieux ? Il est vraiment cool.

- Ouais.

- Et tu en as sur toi là ?

- Non, ils sont dans la tente. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on en utilisera pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est pas avec moi que tu dois avoir ta première fois.

- Mais je …

- Seamus non ! Aller, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant. Je voudrais pas qu'Hagrid s'attire des ennuis à cause de nous.

.

…..

.

- Putain Blaise attention tu m'as fait renverser mon jus de fruits ! S'exclama Harry en secouant son bras trempé.

- C'est pas de ma faute si t'as deux mains gauche, grogna le métis.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu viens de me bousculer c'est toi qui … Je peux savoir ce que c'est ce regard ?

- Quel regard ?

- Celui qui dit j'ai envie de t'arracher la tête et l'accrocher au bout d'une pique.

- J'ai un regard qui dit tout ça ?

- Pire même.

- Je m'en rend pas compte.

- Aller accouche. C'est quoi le problème ?

.

Blaise le dévisagea, agacé et soupira, rendant les armes.

.

- Seamus n'est pas un lot de consolation ok ? Tu ne devrais pas profiter de sa faiblesse pour te le taper juste pour rendre Drago jaloux. C'est un mec bien, romantique et tendre. Il mérite beaucoup mieux que ça !

- Oula je t'arrête tout de suite. Il ne s'est rien passé entre Seamus et moi.

- Hier soir vous …

- On a dormi ensemble, rien de plus. On avait tous les deux besoin de réconfort, mais on n'a rien fait d'autre, je t'assure.

- Oh.

- Et ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire tout ça. Mais plutôt a lui.

- Il refuse de m'écouter.

- Oblige le à le faire. Seamus n'est pas comme nous tu sais. Le sexe pour le sexe il connait pas et ne le comprends pas. Mais je sais que tu étais sincère avec lui, ça se voit. Alors dis lui ce que tu ressens vraiment.

- Et pour Drago tu sais …

- Drago est un con, c'est totalement différent, trancha Harry en se resservant un jus de fruits.

.

…..

.

Blaise entra dans les douches, sacoche en main et se figea en voyant Seamus devant l'évier. Le blond cracha son dentifrice et s'essuya la bouche d'un geste de main rapide avant de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie.

.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de fuir à chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce.

- …

- Seamus !

.

Blaise lui attrapa le bras et l'irlandais se débâtît furieusement.

.

- S'il te plait, écoute-moi deux minutes et après je te laisse tranquille. Promis. Laisse moi juste m'expliquer et ensuite tu m'entendras plus si tu le désires.

.

Seamus soupira et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il dégagea enfin son bras de la prise du métis et recula d'un pas.

.

- Deux minutes, pas une de plus.

- Merci. Ecoute ce mec, Greg, je te jure que pour moi ça ne signifiait rien. On couchait ensemble pour le fun et c'est vrai qu'avant que je vienne ici on s'est amusé un peu mais jamais je n'ai pris ça au sérieux. Il faisait juste parti des mecs avec qui je passais du bon temps et … Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?!

- C'est comme ça que tu comptes t'excuser ? En me parlant de tes nombreuses conquêtes ?!

- Bien sûr que non ! Laisse moi finir tu veux ? Je … Je m'amusais avec lui et peut-être aussi avec quelques autres, mais avec toi j'étais sérieux. Je ne joue jamais avec les sentiments des autres. Quand je ne veux que du sexe je m'assure que mon partenaire est sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais avec toi je veux beaucoup plus que ça.

- Jamais ça ne collera entre nous, je ne te fais plus confiance.

- Alors laisse moi te convaincre.

- …

- Je peux me mettre à genoux si tu veux. Tu veux que je te supplie ? Bien.

.

Blaise se mit à genoux devant lui et Seamus ne put retenir un sourire.

.

- Lève toi !

- Donne moi une chance de te prouver que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux avec toi.

- Bien, bien, mais lève toi, c'est gênant, grommela le blond. Mais je n'ai pas dit que je te pardonnais. Je te laisse juste le bénéfice du doute.

- Compris. Ca me suffit pour le moment.

.  
…

.

Drago fixa le haut de sa tente en soupirant. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait Seamus pénétrer dans la tente de Harry et ça le rendait complètement fou. Il était jaloux et détestait l'idée que l'irlandais puisse goûter à sa bouche, son corps …

Il se frotta le visage, agacé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait pas imaginé que se séparer de Harry puisse être aussi douloureux. Il pensait que tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre s'il s'éloignait, mais s'était tout le contraire.

.

…..

.

Seamus s'installa à califourchon sur Harry et glissa les mains le long de son torse, dessinant des cercles autour de ses tétons.

.

- Je t'ai dit que si tu venais on ne ferait que dormir.

- J'n'ai pas sommeil, je veux m'amuser. Où sont-ils ?

- Quoi ?

- Devine ?

- Cacher quelque part où tu ne les trouveras pas.

- T'es pas marrant, ronchonna Seamus. L'idée de le faire avec moi est si repoussante ?

.

Harry soupira et le fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Il avait transformé cet adorable blond timide en un démon pervers et insatiable.

.

- Bien au contraire, souffla-t-il en plaquant son érection contre sa cuisse pour confirmer ses dires. Mais ce n'est pas avec moi que tu as envie de le faire.

- Je t'assure que si, haleta Seamus en ondulant du bassin à son tour, frottant sa bosse imposante.

.

Harry se mit à rire et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

.

- Je ne suis que la deuxième solution, tu te souviens ? Avec Blaise tu pourrais avoir la chance de goûter à la première. C'est pas mieux ?

- Si, grommela Seamus. Mais avec Blaise s'est compliqué.

- Ca s'est parce que tu as des sentiments pour lui. Tu lui en veux, c'est compréhensible, mais ne te sers pas de moi pour le punir. Tu mérites mieux qu'un coup d'un soir sans amour.

.

Seamus soupira, vaincu, et ferma les yeux alors que la bouche du brun se posait sur son front. Il savait que c'était Blaise qu'il désirait vraiment. Il avait envie que sa première fois soit avec lui, mais le métis l'avait blessé. Il voulait lui redonner une deuxième chance, mais en même temps il se sentait naïf d'espérer autant de cette relation. Le faire avec Harry s'était plus facile, il y avait moins d'enjeu.

.

- Bien, maintenant on va faire redescendre la pression et dormir. D'accord ?

- Oui, marmonna le blond en se retournant.

.

Harry esquissa un sourire, amusé, et lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule.

.

- Bonne nuit la terreur.

.

.

**A suivre … **

.

.

J'espère vous retrouver mardi )


	16. Chapitre 16

Beaucoup de reviews et de réactions pour ce chapitre, merci :) C'est toujours un plaisir de connaître votre avis et d'entendre vos coups de gueule envers un personnage lol

.

J'espère que ça sera une bonne lecture ;)

.

**Elaelle :** Alors alors, je vais commencer par défendre le petit Seamus parce que le pauvre il en prend pour son grade avec le chapitre 15 lol Je ne pense pas que Seamus aurait pu coucher avec Harry. Il a beau le dire et tenter la chose, ce n'est pas dans sa nature, il se serait probablement défilé au moment crucial. Seulement il était blessé et dans la colère il a trouvé ce seul moyen pour essayer de se venger et moins souffrir. Pour Drago il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Merci pour ta review.

.

**Alyssan** : Mais moi j'adore les romans alors faut pas te gêner ^^ Oui tu as raison, faut laisser le temps à Drago pour qu'il fasse son choix et comprenne sa bêtise. Je suis contente si la tournure de l'histoire te plait toujours autant :D Seamus devient un peu plus dévergondé c'est vrai mais c'est plus des belles paroles que des actes. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été jusqu'au bout avec Harry ^^ Merci pour ta longue review :) Bises.

.  
**Caty** : Annhh pas gentil ça ! Lol non pas grave pour mes autres fictions. Que tu review aussi régulièrement celle ci me fait déjà super plaisir :) Ce chapitre sera un peu plus long, mais la fin … J'en dis pas plus ^^ Merci pour ta review. Biz

.

**Ellana** : Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, Drago c'est normal qu'il doute. Par contre pour Blaise (Je le défend un peu ^^) il n'était pas vraiment en couple. Le mec en a rajouté parce qu'il était jaloux, mais il avait bien défini qu'ils n'étaient que sexfriends. Après c'est sûr qu'il aurait mieux fallu pour lui qu'il en parle à Seamus d'abord, surtout sachant que le blondinet est aussi pur et inexpérimenté. Enfin au final sa conduite n'est pas irréprochable c'est sûr ) J'espère que tu te réconcilieras complètement avec Blaise dans ce chapitre là :p Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Shaddow** : Lol merci d'avoir reviewer ^^C'est vrai que c'est ch…t quand l'ordi ou le site beug. Grrrr

.

**Hermoni **: Tu es l'une des rares qui avoir compris que le comportement très aguicheur de Seamus découle de sa souffrance. Beaucoup l'ont traité de salaud etc… mais il exprime juste sa tristesse comme il peut. Il est vrai que Harry tout comme Drago n'a pas non plus montrer ses sentiments. Il est surement fautif lui aussi dans l'histoire. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus clair, Drago aurait moins douté. Mais ce sont deux novices dans ce domaine là et ont du mal à se dévoiler. Mais bon, ils vont bien finir par trouver un moyen de se déclarer l'un à l'autre ^^

Merci pour ta review, tu prends toujours le temps de faire de longs commentaires et c'est un plaisir :)

.

**Caty **: Désolée je n'ai pas du tout trouvé le site dons tu parlais sur google. Pour ce qui est de faire passer le message ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. Il faudrait que j'envoie un message privé à tous les auteurs, chose qui serait beaucoup trop longue. Cependant je pense que si les fictions viennent à être supprimé, l'existence d'un tel site se ferait rapidement connaître. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider mieux que ça.

.

**x-Sa-chan-x **: Non Harry est un gentleman ^^ Et Seamus n'aurait probablement pas été jusqu'au bout de toute façon :p Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

.

**Drayryforce** : Pas bien de pas poster de review souvent en effet, mais c'est très bien que tu l'ai fait sur la mien :p lol Je suis vraiment devenue une fan des UA à force d'avoir fait le tour dans le monde de Poudlard, ça change et ça permet beaucoup de possibilités. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût :)

.

**Drayy** : Ah enfin une qui aime l'attitude de Seamus, je commençai à croire que j'avais fait de ce petit irlandais un véritable monstre ^^ Merci pour ton passage :)

.

**Gayel** : Merci pour tous ces compliments :D Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'elle n'avance pas trop vite, parce que parfois c'est vrai qu'on est tenté de bruler les étapes. La fic se termine sur le dernier jour au campement. Je voulais laisser le lecteur imaginer la suite à sa façon, mais s'il y a vraiment beaucoup de mécontentement j'écrirais peut-être un petit bonus. Harry va-t-il accepter ? Ah ah, je te laisse le découvrir au fil des chapitres. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

.

.

**Chapitre 16 : (Lundi)**

.

Harry sortit de la tente en s'étirant et secoua la tête en voyant Blaise le fixer avec insistance.

.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, soupira-t-il.

- Je sais, je sais, assura le métis. Je te fais confiance.

- Alors arrête de me fixer comme un assassin, sourit le brun.

- Désolé, mais je suis jaloux, grimaça Blaise. Il dort encore ?

- Oui.

- Je peux ?

- Je t'en prie oui. Mais je ne suis pas responsable s'il y a un meurtre.

.

Blaise pénétra dans la tente en douceur et rampa à côté du blondinet endormi. Il le regarda d'abord, s'amusant de voir sa petite fossette se creuser un peu plus par moment et caressa ses boucles blondes tendrement. Seamus gesticula très légèrement et il déposa de doux baisers sur ses joues, son menton et son cou, le regardant s'éveiller petit à petit.

.

- Hmm, Harry …

- Non, c'est pas lui. Et c'est assez vexant d'entendre le nom d'un autre je dois dire.

- Blaise ?

- Gagné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te prouve que je ne pense pas qu'au sexe.

- En t'introduisant dans mon lit ?

- Techniquement c'est celui de Harry et je ne fais que t'embrasser, rien d'autre.

- Eh bien je suis pas très convaincu.

- Pourtant si ce que je fais c'est seulement te donner du plaisir à toi…

- Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à me satisfaire sans prendre aucun plaisir en retour ?

- Heuuu … je crois que … Oui.

- Tu en serais capable pendant combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'à temps que tu es de nouveau confiance en moi si c'est nécessaire. J'aime faire des trucs avec toi, sentir ta bouche sur mon membre c'est … tout simplement divin. Mais ce que j'aime le plus c'est te voir prendre du plaisir. Sentir ton corps trembler sous mes caresses …

- Je prends du plaisir et pas toi donc ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Je suis d'accord avec ce marché. A une condition.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pas le droit de faire des travaux manuels non plus.

- Tu … Hmf… D'accord, grommela le métis.

- Parfait, sourit Seamus. Et si on commençait maintenant ?

- J'aurais dû me douter que derrière ce visage d'ange se cachait un vrai démon, souffla Blaise en glissant des doigts habiles sur le membre dur de son bel irlandais.

.

…

.

- J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre dimanche car aujourd'hui en ce magnifique jour de canicule, vous aller suer comme jamais, sourit Fenrir. Nous allons faire une compétition d'athlétisme. Course, javelot, lancé de poids, saut en hauteur et saut en longueur. Chaque épreuve remportée donnera le droit de tirer au sort un petit papier dans cette coupe. Sur chacun d'eux est inscrit une récompense.

- Et si on gagne plusieurs épreuves ?

- Tu penses vraiment être capable d'une telle prouesse Cormac ? Parce que moi j'en doute. Mais si l'un d'entre vous remporte plusieurs épreuves alors il pourra piocher plusieurs papiers.

- Et que gagnera celui qui a réussi le plus d'épreuves ? Interrogea Flint.

- Le droit de se faire appeler champion et de parader devant les autres. Drago !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

.

Blaise venait de donner un coup de coude au blond en train de somnoler appuyé contre le mur des vestiaires.

.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression que cette activité t'intéresse tout particulièrement.

- J'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit alors je suis crevé, bailla Drago.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

- En rien, grommela le blond.

- Ravis de l'entendre. Vous me faite tous un échauffement de cinq tours de terrain, Drago tu m'en fais dix histoire d'être sûr que tu sois bien réveillé.

- Ouais, génial, marmonna-t-il en commençant à courir.

.

…..

.

- C'est ce que tu appelles lancer un poids ? T'es en sucre ou quoi ? Même une fillette de dix ans ferait mieux que ça.

- Ce truc pèse une tonne, se défendit Seamus. C'est tout juste si j'arrive à le porter.

- Qui m'a foutu des incapables pareilles, râla Fenrir en se tapant le front. Est-ce que je suis entouré de chochottes ou bien l'un d'entre vous se pense capable d'envoyer ce poids à plus de deux mètres ?

- Moi je vais essayer, soupira Olivier

- Enfin !

.

Blaise regarda Seamus croiser les bras sur la poitrine, boudeur. Il était vraiment adorable quand il faisait cette petite moue d'agacement.

.

- Il est trop mignon quand il fait ça_,_ souffla-t-il en souriant niaisement.

- C'est pas vrai t'as la même tronche de crétin qu'Olivier. Ne m'approche pas, c'est apparemment contagieux ce truc.

- Tu parles ? Toi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder Harry comme ça, s'exclama-t-il en plissant les yeux. Ca fait légèrement psychopathe sur les bords.

- Je ne fais pas cette tête là, j'ai juste le soleil dans les yeux.

- Et tu vas me dire que tu ne le fixes pas non plus.

- Peut-être un peu, si. J'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui toute la nuit et je sais toujours pas quoi faire. Ce type va me rendre dingue.

- T'as pas besoin de lui pour ça, tu y arrives très bien tout seul.

- Hey Tic et Tac au fond. Quand vous aurez terminé de discuter chiffon en prenant le thé vous me ferez deux tours de terrain.

- Journée de merde, grogna Drago.

.

….

.

- Non, non, non ! Un javelot ça ne se tiens pas comme ça Finnigan !

- Comment voulez vous que je le sache, j'en ai jamais lancé de ma vie ! S'énerva le blond, fatigué de se faire engueuler sans arrêt.

- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est dangereux de faire lancer cette grosse chose par des élèves inexpérimentés ? Interrogea doucement Binns en voyant Seamus se débattre avec le javelot.

- Il n'y a aucun danger croyez moi. Il va juste le jeter à quelques centimètres de ses pompes, personne ne craint rien. Que quelqu'un l'aide et lui explique !

.

Drago tenta de s'approcher pour l'aider, mais quand Seamus se retourna pour voir son sauveur il se prit le javelot en pleine face, se retrouvant projeté au sol.

.

- Oh je suis désolé Drago. Vraiment désolé.

- Tu m'as pété le nez, grimaça le blond.

- Faite moi voir !

.

Fenrir retira la main ensanglantée qui cachait la blessure et fronça des sourcils.

.

- Ce n'est pas cassé non, c'est juste un vilain coup. Va dans les vestiaires te débarbouiller et tu reviens après.

- C'es vraiment pas mon jour, vraiment pas, s'énerva Drago en se relevant.

- Bon toi tu ne touches plus à rien. Suivant !

.

….

.

- Ca va mieux ton nez ? Questionna Blaise en fixant le visage du blond qui avançait vers eux.

- Ca a arrêté de pisser le sang.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta Seamus confus.

- C'est rien.

- Bon tous en place pour la troisième épreuve ! Cria Fenrir en attrapant un chronomètre.

- C'est quoi ce coup-ci ? Interrogea Drago.

- 1000 mètres, informa Blaise en se dirigeant sur la ligne de départ. Je crois qu'il veut tous nous tuer.

- Tu rigoles ? Enfin quelque chose où je suis vraiment bon, sourit-il. Préparez vous à mordre la poussière.

.

…..

.

- Alors, s'exclama Fenrir en se raclant la gorge. Zabini a le droit à deux papiers pour avoir remporté l'épreuve du poids et du saut en hauteur. Dubois à un seul pour le lancé de javelot. Flint un aussi pour le saut de haies. Et contre toute attente notre belle au bois dormant au nez ensanglanté pourra lui aussi en piocher deux pour ses prouesses en saut en longueur et en course. Venez piocher !

.

Les quatre gagnants s'avancèrent et insérèrent une main dans la coupe, dépliant chacun leur tour leurs petits papiers.

.

- Un repas spécial et vingt minutes d'appel, grimaça Blaise.

- Moi j'ai un joker pour sécher une activité. J'échange avec tes vingt minutes et ton repas si tu veux, proposa Olivier.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais, j'ai bien envie d'avoir Fred au téléphone et je sais que tu auras une meilleure utilité que moi du joker.

- T'es génial ! Merci, sourit le métis en lui tendant ses papiers.

- Et toi Drago ? Tu as remporté quoi ? Questionna Olivier.

- Un larbin personnel pendant vingt quatre heures et un bain dans la salle de bain professoral.

- Je t'échange mon repas contre ton bain.

- Pas la peine de tenter le troc avec moi je ne suis pas intéressé, sourit-il. Bon aller je vais prendre une bonne douche et espérer que la journée ne sera pas pire cet aprèm.

.

Blaise glissa le papier dans sa poche et regarda Seamus disparaître derrière le vestiaire en lui faisant un petit signe de la main lui intimant de venir. Il regarda autour de lui si personne n'avait remarqué et le rejoignit furtivement. Il fut à peine dissimulé par le mur, qu'un blondinet se jeta sur lui, couvrant ses lèvres de baisers.

.

- Que me vaut ce chaleureux accueil ? Haleta-t-il en plaquant le blond contre le mur.

- J'ai envie que tu me satisfasses, souffla Seamus un petit sourire coquin sur le coin des lèvres.

- Je vois, sourit le métis. Mes mains ou ma bouche ?

- Bouche, murmura le blond en regardant son amant défaire les boutons de son bermuda.

.

Le vêtement glissa rapidement au sol et il se crispa, gémissant bruyamment alors qu'une bouche brûlante venait d'engloutir son membre. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns installés entre ses jambes et enfonça ses ongles dans la nuque, griffant la peau chocolat. Blaise le suçait à un rythme très soutenu et c'était difficile de se contenir. Il ferma les yeux, ne retenant plus ses halètements bruyants et ondula du bassin à la recherche de sa délivrance.

.

- Je viens, souffla-t-il avant de jouir brusquement dans la main du métis.

.

Blaise se releva, noyant ses deux onyx dans l'océan de bleu qui le fixait et s'essuya la main sur son tee-shirt qu'il retira aussitôt.

.

- Tu l'as fait exprès hein ?

- De quoi ?

- De gémir avec beaucoup plus d'intensité que d'habitude.

- J'n'oserais pas, franchement. Pour qui tu me prends ?

- C'est ça ouais. Joue les innocents, mais avec moi ça ne prend plus, rigola Blaise.

.

Seamus appuya son genou entre les jambes du brun et Blaise serra la mâchoire pour ne pas se laisser aller.

.

- Ca m'a l'air vraiment douloureux non ? S'amusa l'irlandais

- Je te déteste, grogna le métis.

- Faux, tu m'aimes, souffla Seamus en l'embrassant langoureusement avant de partir vers les douches.

.

….

.

- Je me suis fait mordre ! S'énerva Drago.

- Je sais j'étais là.

- Alors tu ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas la poisse. J'ai enchaîné merde sur merde depuis ce matin ! Non mais franchement, qui a part moi pouvait se faire mordre par un écureuil ?

- J'admets que ce n'était pas une super journée, mais tu as quand même remporté quelques épreuves et même des gains. Et puis l'écureuil n'avait pas la rage non plus. C'est la preuve que tu n'as pas la poisse.

- C'est ça ouais. Donc le coup du javelot, l'étouffement avec le biscuit, le viandage dans la forêt et la morsure d'écureuil, tout ça c'est des coïncidences ?

- Oui, soupira Blaise. Arrête d'être parano.

.

Ils pénétrèrent dans les toilettes et Blaise sourit en voyant son beau blond qui était en train de se laver les mains.

.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé à la même table que moi ce soir ?

- Harry préférait qu'on mange ailleurs, répondit vaguement Seamus alors que Drago le regardait.

.

Le blond secoua la tête, agacé et pénétra dans les premières toilettes de libre.

.

- Ils commencent à m'énerver ces deux là. Au lieu de s'expliquer et de régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute, s'énerva le métis.

- Je te le fais pas dire, soupira Seamus.

.

Blaise fixa la deuxième porte au loquet rouge et un sourire inquiétant lui mangea le visage.

.

- C'est Harry à l'intérieur ?

- Oui.

- J'ai une idée pour les obliger à s'affronter.

- Je t'écoute.

.

…..

.

- Qui a déjà pratiqué le sexe par téléphone ? Interrogea Olivier en rejoignant Blaise et Seamus installés près des tentes.

- Moi, une fois, répondit Blaise.

- Jamais, admit Seamus.

- Je viens de faire l'expérience pour la première fois, rigola le châtain. C'est assez space au début, mais finalement très excitant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça dans le réfectoire ?! S'étrangla Blaise.

- Si, pouffa Olivier. Ce mec a réussi à me faire prendre mon pied rien qu'avec sa voix, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner en réel.

- T'es un vrai malade. T'imagine si Fenrir ou Binns t'avait choppé ?

- Ca en valait la peine. Je t'assure.

- Si tu le dis.

- Harry et Drago sont pas avec vous ?

- Ils sont occupés, sourit Seamus énigmatique.

.

…

.

- Je vais le tuer ! Cria Drago en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte des toilettes.

- Tu peux arrêter d'être aussi bruyant ? Tu me donnes mal à la tête, grommela Harry.

- On est coincé dans les chiottes ! S'énerva le blond. Ca ne te dérange pas toi ?

- Etre coincé dans un endroit confiné, puant et en plus avec toi ne m'amuse pas vraiment, non. Mais on ne peut pas y faire grand chose. On n'a pas la clef et la porte est bien trop épaisse pour qu'on pense la défoncer, alors à quoi bon s'énerver ?!

- Ca me calme, grogna Drago.

- Oui, et bien moi ça me soule.

.

Drago soupira et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Harry était assis près des éviers à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train de fixer le plafond, pensif.

Il savait très bien pourquoi Blaise avait fait ça. Il voulait qu'il parle à Harry, qu'il s'excuse, et peut-être même qu'il arrange les choses, mais il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

.

- Je suis désolé, lança-t-il sincère.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas entendre tes excuses.

- Et bien je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas fuir là, on est coincé ici pour toute la nuit, donc je m'excuse ! Je me suis conduit comme un con, j'ai dit des trucs que je ne pensais pas et je m'en veux.

- …

- Tu vas m'ignorer toute la soirée ?

- …

- Bien pas grave. Je peux faire un monologue toute la nuit, y a pas de souci.

.

…..

.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont s'entretuer ? S'inquiéta Seamus en s'allongeant sur son matelas.

- Je suis sûr que non. Ils vont s'expliquer et finir par s'envoyer en l'air comme des sauvages.

- Ca doit être génial de vivre dans le monde merveilleux de Blaise où tout se passe toujours bien.

- Je suis un optimiste, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Questionna le métis en s'allongeant sur lui.

- Rien. Je trouve ça très bien. Je trouve ça génial que tu sois toujours de bonne humeur.

- Tu me rends de bonne humeur. Etre avec toi me fais toujours penser à quel point la vie peut-être géniale.

.

Seamus le fixa, alors que son cœur battait follement et il l'embrassa tendrement.

.

- C'est bon, souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie de te faire confiance et de croire en toi. Je veux pas être le seul à prendre du plaisir ce soir, murmura-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Mais ne me donne plus de raison de douter de toi, d'accord ?

- Promis. Maintenant prépare toi ! Je vais te dévorer de la tête aux pieds !

- Je n'attends que ça.

.

…

.

- Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi on avait cinq orteils et pas six ? C'est bizarre non ? On se demande comment la nature a …

- Putain Drago je te jure que si tu ne la fermes pas maintenant je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais l'ouvrir !

- Enfin ! Je me demandais vraiment quelle connerie j'allais bien pouvoir sortir encore pour te faire réagir.

- Maintenant boucle là.

- Je veux seulement que tu m'écoutes et que tu me crois quand je te dis que je suis désolé.

- Tu crois que tout ça est drôle ? Que je devrais le prendre en plaisantant ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça.

- C'est l'impression que tu donnes ! Tu t'es servi de moi et tu m'as insulté de la pire des façons et je devrais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Je t'assure que je ne pensais pas du tout ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'as jamais été rien qu'une expérience. J'aurais préféré, mais tu as toujours représenté plus. Je voulais juste t'éloigner parce que j'avais peur. Découvrir qu'on à une autre orientation sexuelle est déjà dur à encaisser, mais devoir supporter le regard des autres, les moqueries … Ca faisait trop. Je n'ai pas réussi à tout encaisser.

- Il suffisait d'en parler avec moi !

- Je ne pouvais pas, parce que ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Et il a fallu que tu sois un mec, mais … J'ai pas envie de passer à côté de quelque chose d'exceptionnelle. Je voudrais une deuxième chance.

- Une deuxième chance ? Et ça changerait quoi ? Tu penses que tu seras prêt à affronter le regard des autres sur toi cette fois-ci ? Qu'être catalogué de pédale ne te dérangera plus ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi. Je suis sorti du placard il y a trois ans, j'ai pas envie d'y retourner maintenant.

- Je comprends, oui.

.

Un silence gênant s'imposa et Drago fixa Harry douloureusement. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Pourquoi fallait-t-il que la première fois où il tombait enfin amoureux ce soit d'un mec, et ici qui plus ai.

.

- Y a quelqu'un là dedans ?

- Hagrid ? S'exclama Harry en sursautant. Oui on est enfermé !

- Bougez pas ! Je vais vous sortir de là !

.

.

**A suivre …**

.

(non la fin n'est pas frustrante) A vendredi ;)


	17. Chapitre 17

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Week-end !

Ca résume assez bien mon état d'esprit :D Alors bon week-end à tous et j'espère une bonne lecture aussi )

.

.

**Caty **: Il faut un peu de frustration à la fin d'un chapitre pour avoir envie d'aller lire le suivant ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Alyssan** : Oui j'avoue avoir un peu martyrisé ce pauvre Drago :p Je ne pense pas faire un os sur Fred et Olivier, même si j'aime beaucoup ce couple. J'ai tellement d'histoires en cours en ce moment, que m'en rajouter une autre ne ferait que ralentir le tout. Désolée :( Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Ekphrasys :** Je verrais pour rajouter une fin, mais je ne promets rien. S'il y a beaucoup de demande j'essayerai de faire un effort, mais avec le boulot, mes autres écris etc… Elle risque de se faire attendre un peu. En tout cas merci pour ta review :)

.

**Ellana **: Ah ca y est Blaise remonte ^^Plus que quelques marches, courage blaisounet :p Oui j'ai un peu martyrisé notre pauvre Drago, peut-être parce qu'il à fait souffrir Harry lol Mais ça y est, il va être chouchouté ce petit blond ) Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Ela-chan **: Coucou ) Ah Seamus, il a beaucoup fait parlé de lui ^^ Faut comprendre ce petit être coincé qui a découvert les joies du sexe, ça change un homme ça :p Cependant il reste le même timide au fond de lui, mais en un peu plus pervertis. Non pas d'autres gays dans l'histoire. Il y en a déjà beaucoup trop pour que ce soit réaliste alors je préfère m'arrêter là. J'ai pas eu la totalité de ta review, elle devait être trop longue peut-être mais je vais répondre à ce que j'ai pu lire. Donc pour les bonus. Si l'inspiration était là, j'aimerais vraiment continuer, surtout que j'avais quelques idées, mais je ne peux pas me forcer sur l'écriture, si ça veut pas je reste bloquée. J'ai pas mal de fics inachevée qui sont là pour le prouver. Je suis désolée de décevoir certains lecteurs mais malheureusement je n'ai pas de solution là maintenant.

Sinon je suis contente que cet UA te plait malgré tout :) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Ladydragonfly** : Oui une petite lueur d'éspoire pour Drago et Harry qui va très vite s'enflamer :) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre.

.

**Drayryforce** : Lol. C'était trop facile s'ils se réconciliaient dans les toilettes et trop attendu aussi :p Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Drayy** : Drago avait besoin d'en baver un peu pour avoir les idées claires ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci poru ta review :)

.

**Shaddow** : Argh les ordis Le Seamus innocent n'a pas complètement disparu pas d'inquiètude. La bpete de sexe en lui à simplement pris le deçu pendant un temps ^^Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Kaylee **: Oui en général dans mes fics il y a toujours un couple plus en douceur, et un plus passionné (Harry Drago). A mon sens les histoires d'amour compliquées et passionnées sont beaucoup plus intéressantes alors Harry et Drago ne sont jamais le couple mignon et sans histoire de la fic ^^ Merci poru ta eview :D

.

**Hermoni** : Maitre yoda à parlé ^^ En général on écoute toujours ses conseils alors voyons si c'est le cas dans ce chapitre ^^ Oui Harry reste trop distant pour mettre Drago en confiance c'est sûr. Mais que veux tu, ils sont irrécupérable ces deux là. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras l'évolution des couples :)

.

.

**Chapitre 17 : (mardi)**

.

Drago sortit de la tente toujours aussi fatigué. Il avait encore super mal dormi. Il s'étira, les jambes courbaturées, et recula alors qu'un métis souriant se ruait vers lui.

.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Grogna-t-il agacé par sa bonne humeur matinale.

- Harry et toi ?

- Il n'y a pas de Harry et moi. Tu croyais qu'en nous enfermant ensemble tout serait réglé ? Excuse moi mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça !

- Donc rien n'a changé ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais je te jure que tu as de la chance que Hagrid nous ait sorti de là rapidement sinon je te l'aurais fait payer !

- Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir voulu vous rabibocher ! Mais bon, si y a plus aucune solution …

- Il y en a peut-être une si … Il veut que j'assume notre relation, le fait que je sois avec un mec.

- Et toi ça te semble impossible ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est tellement embrouillé dans ma tête. D'un côté je me dis que je serais incapable d'assumer une telle chose, c'est pas mon monde, pas mon éducation …

- Mais ?

- Mais d'un autre je me rends compte que je n'ai pas envie que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Je suis pas le même quand je suis avec Harry, il me fait ressentir tout un tas de trucs, je me sens différent et ça me plait.

- Putain arrête de vouloir trop réfléchir, s'exclama le métis. Tu es amoureux de ce mec Drago, que tu décides de l'assumer ou non, alors prends une décision maintenant avant de le regretter.

.

…

.

- Ca va péter, assura Olivier en regardant les nuages noirs qui emplissaient le ciel.

- Tant mieux, la chaleur devient vraiment insupportable, soupira Harry en avalant son verre de jus d'orange.

- Ouais, mais faire l'activité avec Fenrir sous la pluie m'enchante pas vraiment, grommela Seamus.

- Moi ça me plairait bien de te voir ruisselant d'eau, les vêtements collés à la peau, moulant ton corps affolant, souffla Blaise en grignotant son épaule.

- Normal tu es un obsédé, badina le blondinet en l'embrassant.

- Allez vous sucer les boules ailleurs, vous êtes écœurant ! Grogna Flint en s'asseyant à la table d'a côté.

- Ca me manquait presque ses insultes débiles, sourit Blaise. Pas toi ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Tiens Drago ! Salut ! S'exclama Olivier.

.

Le blond lui adressa un signe de tête bref ne se détournant pas de son objectif principal « Harry ». Il avança vers lui sans ciller et une fois à sa hauteur il le fixa un long moment, hésitant, avant de lui agripper la nuque brusquement pour l'embrasser. Son cœur battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Il venait de faire son choix, il l'avait choisi lui et il espérait juste que ça ne soit pas trop tard. Il ferma les yeux savourant le baiser et s'éloigna doucement, gardant son front collé au sien. Il savait que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui et il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Seul le regard émeraude comptait et il se risqua à rouvrir les yeux pour se noyer dedans.

.

- C'est censé signifier quoi ça ?

- Que j'arrête de réfléchir et prends une décision. Peu importe ce que pensent les autres, ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- Je vois.

- Donc, ça veut dire que j'ai droit à une deuxième chance ou alors …

.

Harry tira sur son tee-shirt le ramenant contre ses lèvres et Drago se détendit, appréciant la douceur et la tendresse du baiser.

.

- Donc la rumeur était vraie. Drago Malefoy aime se faire défoncer le cul, parada Flint.

.

Drago se détourna de Harry pour poser ses yeux sur Marcus. Il avait une envie de meurtre, mais il se força à rester calme et serra les poings et la mâchoire.

.

- Ouais j'adore ça et je t'emmerde crétin !

.

…..

.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir à la forme du ballon, aujourd'hui nous allons faire rugby ! C'est un sport qui demande de l'esprit d'équipe, de la tactique et de l'endurance. Je vais créer deux équipes et ensuite j'expliquerais les règles de base pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas. Une question ?

.

Cormac leva la main et Fenrir secoua la tête, agacé.

.

- Si c'est pour me demander quel est le gain McLaggen, inutile de te fatiguer car il n'y en a pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est qu'un simple match de rugby ! Essayer de gagner pour faire honneur à votre équipe plutôt que pour une vulgaire carotte accrochée au bout d'un bâton ! Bon. Qui ne connait pas les règles ?

.

Seamus leva la main timidement et entra la tête dans les épaules en constatant qu'il était le seul.

.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira le moniteur. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut expliquer rapidement les instructions à cet extraterrestre irlandais ?

.

Blaise leva la main pour se proposer, mais Fenrir n'eut pas le temps de lui donner la parole qu'une pluie torrentielle assourdissante, s'abattit sur le terrain.

.

- Eh merde ! Grogna Greyback. Vous rangez rapidement le matériel dans les vestiaires et direction le réfectoire juste après !

.

…

.

Drago posa les brassards dans le vestiaire et attendit que tout le monde parte pour pouvoir parler à Harry.

.

- Harry !

- Hm ?

- Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- Oui bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voulais être sûr tout à l'heure quand tu m'as rendu mon baiser, ça voulait dire que tu me pardonnais ?

- D'avoir été un vrai crétin ?

- Ouais

- Oui je te pardonne, sourit le brun. Pour moi aussi ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu es le premier qui fait battre mon cœur à cette vitesse et me rend aussi nerveux.

- Toi, nerveux ? Tu donnes pourtant l'impression de toujours tout contrôler.

- C'est seulement une impression. Je ne contrôle vraiment rien avec toi, tu me rends dingues, souffla-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

.

….

.

Seamus pénétra dans le réfectoire à toute vitesse et attrapa une serviette que Binns avait mis à leur disposition pour s'essuyer les cheveux. Il se frotta la tête en claquant des dents et sourit en voyant Blaise la lui prendre des mains pour l'essuyer avec douceur.

.

- Je suis pas du tout déçu du spectacle, rigola le métis en montrant le tee-shirt blanc du blond qui collait à son torse, laissant entrevoir ses tétons durci.

- C'est pas drôle je suis gelé, tremblota-t-il.

- Viens là, je vais te réchauffer moi.

.

Blaise l'entraina dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos et déposa un baiser sur son front moite.

.

- T'es mignon même avec tes cheveux hirsutes, sourit-t-il en enfouissant une main dans les boucles trempées.

- Pas de démonstration d'affection en publique ! S'exclama Fenrir en entrant à son tour. Eloignez vous tous les deux !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Interrogea Ron en essorant son tee-shirt.

- On attend que la pluie s'arrête. Vous avez des jeux à disposition pour passer le temps. Je serais dans le bureau du directeur alors tenez vous à carreaux !

.

Blaise attendit que Fenrir ferme la porte derrière lui et ramena Seamus contre lui pour un câlin chauffant.

.

- Alors… Il y a des cartes, des dès, domino, uno et un Monopoly, informa Olivier en fouillant dans le coffre. Vous voulez jouer à quoi les mecs ?

.

…

.

- Ron ? Lee ? Vous jouez avec nous ? Interrogea Olivier.

- Non on va faire une partie de poker avec les autres.

- Ok. Bon qui distribue les biftons ?

- Moi, s'exclama Blaise. Préparez vos mouchoirs je suis super balaise à ce jeu !

- Arrête de te la péter tu veux, conseilla Drago en attrapant la petite voiture en argent.

- Qui commence ? Interrogea Seamus ?

- Celui qui fait le plus petit chiffre avec le dès. Je lance, informa Olivier. Trois ! Qui dit mieux ?

- 1, sourit Seamus. Je crois que ça va être difficile de faire mieux.

- Allez vas y commence la crevette.

.

….

.

- Sur mon hôtel ! Sort le pognon mec ! S'exclama Drago. Et en plus tu es super balaise, qu'est-ce que ça serait sinon, se moqua le blond en tendant la main.

- Je t'emmerde. Ce jeu est con de toute façon, bouda Blaise alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un billet rose.

- Bah tiens ! Ca sent le mauvais joueur à plein nez !

- Je suis pas mauvais jouer ! J'aime pas perdre c'est tout.

- Quelle nuance, rigola Harry. Bon à moi de jeter les dès.

.

Il les frotta dans sa main priant pour ne pas tomber sur la rue de la paix rempli d'hôtels et les lança brusquement alors qu'un pied venait de se poser sur son entrejambe pour se frotter lascivement.

.

- Un problème ? Questionna Drago innocemment.

- Non aucun, assura Harry. Il faudra plus que ça pour me déstabiliser, sourit-il provocateur.

- Ne me tente pas trop, ronronna le blond en appuyant plus fortement. Je pourrais te prendre au mot.

- Ou tout court, badina le brun.

- Vous avez capté quelque chose à leur conversation codée ? Questionna Olivier en regardant tour à tour Harry et Drago.

- Non pas du tout, avoua Seamus.

- Moi je crois avoir compris l'essentiel, s'amusa le métis.

.

….

.

- On peut pas changer de jeu ? De toute façon Olivier a tout raflé, c'est pas la peine de continuer, se justifia le métis.

- Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi pas un action ou vérité ! Ca peut être marrant, s'exclama Blaise enthousiaste.

- Mouais, pas sûr, grommela Seamus.

- Mais si ça va être drôle tu vas voir. Je commence ! Hmmm Drago ! Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- A quel âge tu as perdu ta virginité d'hétérosexuel ?

- Pourquoi les questions tournent toujours autour du sexe dans ce jeu ? Questionna Seamus.

- Parce que c'est plus drôle, sourit Blaise. Alors ?

- Quinze, soupira Drago.

- Précoce, rigola Olivier. Elle s'appelait comment ?

- Dana. C'était une première fois tout ce qu'il y a de plus merdique, un très mauvais souvenir.

- A ce point ?

- Ouais. Bon à moi ! Seamus ! Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Comment on réagi tes parents quand tu leur a annoncé que tu étais gay ?

- Ils savaient déjà. Enfin ils s'en doutaient. Mon père a été un peu plus distant au début, mais ensuite il l'a plutôt bien accepté. Je pense que le fait que je ne ramène pas des mecs sans arrêt à la maison ça a aidé.

- La chance. Moi ma mère a fait une syncope, informa Blaise. Maintenant elle commence à s'y faire, mais elle n'a toujours pas fait le deuil des petits enfants qu'elle n'aura jamais.

- J'imagine même pas comment mes parents vont réagir quand je vais leur dire, soupira Drago. Ils vont me foutre à la rue à mon avis.

- Tu comptes leur dire ? Interrogea Harry surpris.

- Oui il va bien falloir. Si ce n'est pas moi qui leur dis Flint s'en chargera probablement.

.

…..

.

- Blaise, action ou vérité, demanda Seamus.

- Vérité, sourit le métis.

- Tu as déjà été arrêté ?

- Mis en garde à vu ? Oui plusieurs fois, sourit le métis.

- Tu avais fait quoi ? Interrogea le blond.

- Vas y, racontes nous tes secrets les plus noirs... Sourit Olivier.

- C'est pas si noir que ça. C'est juste les bêtises d'un ado de base. La première fois c'était parce que j'avais un couteau sur moi. La deuxième une barrette de chit et la troisième à cause d'une bagarre. Ca n'a jamais été plus long qu'une garde a vu, j'étais en liberté dès que ma mère se décidait à venir me chercher. A par la quatrième fois où j'ai été devant le juge et ils m'ont obligé à venir ici.

- Un ado de base hein ? Marmonna Seamus.

- Blaise à toi !

- Harry ! S'exclama Blaise en se frottant les mains. Action ou vérité ?

- Hummm. Aller, action !

- Bien, bien, bien. Embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que Drago qui se trouve dans la pièce.

- C'est stupide comme action, grogna Drago, jaloux.

- Oh c'est bon, c'est l'action bateau qu'on sort à chaque fois qu'on joue à ce jeu.

- Tu l'auras voulu, sourit Harry en se penchant sur la table pour atteindre les lèvres de Seamus.

.

Le brun mordilla la lèvre inférieure du blond avec amusement avant d'insérer sa langue pour rejoindre sa jumelle et débuter une danse endiablée.

Blaise crispa les poings, pas très content et soupira d'aise en voyant Harry se détacher enfin.

.

- D'accord, c'était une action débile, marmonna-t-il en essuyant les lèvres de son homme.

- Tu l'as cherché, sourit le brun.

.

Harry se mit à rire devant la réaction du métis, mais son sourire se fana en voyant le regard furieux de son blond.

.

- A toi, informa Olivier.

- Tiens bah justement. Olivier ! Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- T'as déjà essayé de draguer un hétéro en pensant qu'il était homo ?

- Oui, sourit le châtain. J'ai déjà essayé de draguer un hétéro en sachant qu'il était hétéro même.

- Et comment ça c'est passé ? Questionna Blaise.

- Mal, avoua-t-il en rigolant. Ca m'a valu un ou deux coquards.

.

….

.

- Blaise, action ou vérité, demanda Drago en souriant machiavéliquement.

- Action.

- Va embrasser Cormac !

- Quoi ? T'es malade ?

- T'es pas obligé de le faire sur la bouche, mais tu dois toucher sa peau avec tes lèvres.

- Putain, ça va encore faire des embrouilles.

- Il ne répliquera jamais contre toi, assura Olivier. C'est un trouillard. Dès que Flint n'est pas dans le coin il devient tout docile.

- Et comment je fais pour le serrer seul dans un coin. Façons de parler, enchaina le métis en voyant Seamus froncer les sourcils.

- Tiens t'es un chanceuxil vient de partir dans les cuisines. Aller ! Que la force soit avec toi ! Rigola Harry.

- C'est ça ouais, vous me le paierez !

.

Blaise se dirigea dans les cuisines à reculons. Il s'appuya contre le frigo, croisant les bras sur la poitrine, et fixa Cormac avec agacement. Il soupira et le plaqua contre le plan de travail un air mauvais sur le visage.

.

- Ecoute moi bien. Je vais devoir te faire un truc stupide parce que j'ai eu le malheur de choisir action. Donc si tu te tiens tranquille et que tu la fermes je ne te ferais probablement pas mal et je n'irais rien raconter à tes potes. Compris ?

.

Cormac acquiesça se crispant alors qu'il s'attendait au pire et écarquilla les yeux alors que Blaise venait de l'embrasser sur la joue.

.

- Merci pour ta coopération, lança le métis en tapotant sur l'épaule du châtain.

.

Blaise sortit de la cuisine, rejoignant ses camarades hilares, laissant un Cormac figé, complètement hébété.

.

…..

.

- Quoi ? Interrogea Harry.

- Rien, grommela Drago.

- Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure. Tu veux me demander quelque chose non ?

- C'est pas important.

- Aller lance toi.

- Tu as embrassé Seamus, grogna Drago.

- C'était un jeu, ça représentait rien. Je voulais juste que Blaise se fasse avoir par son propre jeu.

- Je sais, mais j'aime pas ça. Il a déjà marché sur mes plates-bandes quand on s'est séparé.

- Tes plates-bandes ? Tu es jaloux ? J'adore, sourit Harry. Mais il ne s'est rien passé entre Seamus et moi, alors range tes crocs beau blond. Je suis tout à toi, souffla-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

.

…..….

.

Seamus était collé à la vitre du réfectoire, fixant la pluie qui tombait en trombe sur la terre, créant des grosses flaques de boue. Il cogna son front énervéet se retourna en sentant un souffle s'écraser contre sa nuque.

.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Interrogea Blaise.

- J'veux sortir de là, j'aime pas être enfermé_._ Je me sens pris au piège et ça m'angoisse.

- Non y a plus que ça. Tu boudes depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je ne boude pas.

- Si. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

- Ca ne me plait pas quand tu parles de ta vie de délinquant. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on n'est pas du même monde par moment.

- Je sais oui. Mais tout ça c'est mon passé. Je n'ai plus envie de collectionner les arrestations ou faire le con. C'était ma dernière chance ce camp et j'ai envie de changer. Tu me donnes envie de changer.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment. Maintenant tu arrêtes de te morfondre d'accord ? Y'a des trucs plus intéressants à faire.

- Comme quoi ?

- Me prendre dans tes bras et m'embrasser par exemple, sourit le métis.

- T'es encore en manque de câlin ?

- J'en ai jamais assez.

.

Seamus s'exécuta, l'embrassant tendrement et Blaise passa une main dans sa nuque, savourant ce doux contact.

.

- C'est trop tôt pour te dire que je t'aime ?Souffla-t-il en respirant l'odeur de sa peau.

- Probablement oui, sourit Seamus.

- Tant pis. Je te le dis quand même. Je t'aime.

.

….

.

- Bien. La météo annonce de très forts orages pour ce soir donc vous allez tous dormir dans le réfectoire, annonça Binns. Nous allons installer les matelas et duvets.

- Et on ne récupère pas nos affaires ? Interrogea Cormac.

- Je pense que vous pouvez dormir en caleçon et rater une douche pour ce soir non ? Aller prenez tous un matelas dans l'armoire, vous allez les gonfler à tour de rôle.

.

….

.

Harry était installé au fond de la salle, sur le matelas collé au mur et il se retourna dans tous les sens n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Le ronflement de divers de ses camarades l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il soupira et se détendit en sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

.

- Arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens, chuchota Drago en embrassant sa nuque.

- J'arrive pas à dormir avec tout ce bouquant, grogna-t-il doucement en se retournant pour faire face à son beau blond.

- C'est ça la vie en communauté !

- Et bien c'est barbant. Ca par contre …

- Hey ! Arrête ça ! Harry !

- Chuttt tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

- Vire tes mains de mon boxer, on n'est pas vraiment tout seul là.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Moi aussi, mais c'est vraiment pas le moment là.

- Pourquoi ? Tout le monde dort profondément.

- J'ai dit non et je ne céderais pas !

- Bien, grommela le brun. Mais c'est dommage.

.

Il se rapprocha de son oreille, collant son bassin contre sa cuisse et continua de chuchoter.

.

- J'avais très envie de te sucer avec force, sentir ton membre épais gonfler dans ma bouche et frapper contre ma gorge. Taquiner ton gland du bout de la langue, lécher tes premières gouttes de semence. Mordre tes bourses pleines et dures jusqu'à ce que tu gémisses et me supplies de t'en donner plus. Ensuite je me serais empalé sur ta virilité, la recouvrant de mes chairs brulantes et j'aurais débuté des allées et venues lents jusqu'à te rendre complètement fou avant d'accélérer pour un final explosif, enfonçant mes ongles dans ton torse, gagné par une extase inoubliable.

.

- Et merde ! Gronda Drago en se jetant sur lui le plaquant avec force contre le matelas. Pas un bruit ! Ordonna-t-il en frottant son érection plus qu'imposante contre celle du brun tout en mordant ses lèvres avec passion.

.

Ce mec le conduirait à sa perte.

.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Chapitre 18 pour lundi )


	18. Chapitre 18

Merci d'être aussi nombreux à me lire et reviewer ;)

Bonne lecture.

.

**.**

**Caty : **Plus que quelques chapitres, j'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'au bout :) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Drayy **: C'est vrai que Harry est un sans gêne, pas mal exhibitionniste en plus de ça ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

.  
**Kaylee** : Ah bah non je ne veux pas ta mort promis, tes reviews me manquerait sinon :p Moi je la trouvais pas si frustrante cette fin, y a quand même eu une sorte de lemon quand on regarde bien ^^ Merci pour ta review :D

.

**Ellana** : Miam des cookies *_* En plus je meurs de faim là. Je ne suis pas hermétiquement fermée à l'idée d'une autre fin parlant de l'après camp, mais elle risque de se faire attendre dans ce cas, car j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire en ce moment. Dans tous les cas je vous tiendrais au courant si jamais j'envisage d'en faire une ;) Merci pour ta review :) Ps : tu vas finir par l'adorer mon Blaise, avant la fin de la fic :p

.

**Shaddow **: Blaise l'avait cherché il fallait bien qu'il est une petite leçon ^^ Rohhh vous êtes toutes difficiles, elle était bien ma fin ^^Bon je me rattrape un peu avec un lemon dans ce chapitre :p Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Ladydragonfly :** Contente que tu ais aimé :) Je voulais qu'on en découvre un peu plus sur eux avec le jeu action ou vérité, avec une tite pointe d'humour ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Alyssan **: Oui surtout de gêne en fait lol Mais bon là ça a permis à certain de se rapprocher encore plus ^^ Oui ça y est, ils sont en COUPLE ! Maintenant ils vont pouvoir en profiter :p Merci pour ta review :)

.

.

**Chapitre 18 : (Mercredi)**

.

- Tout le monde debout ! Cria Fenrir en déboulant dans le réfectoire. Il y a du soleil aujourd'hui alors fini la flemmardise !

.

Harry se recroquevilla contre le torse de son blond, pas envie de se lever et sourit en sentant une bouche se poser sur front.

.

- Allez debout avant qu'il nous éjecte carrément des matelas, murmura Drago en repeignant une mèche rebelle qui barrait le visage du beau brun.

.

Drago l'embrassa brièvement et se leva doucement. Harry grogna alors qu'il se retrouvait seul sous les draps et ouvrit les yeux en s'arrachant un bâillement. Il rencontra une paire de saphir tout aussi ensommeillée sur le matelas à droite de Drago et sourit à Seamus.

.

- Salut ! Bien dormi ? Questionna-t-il en regardant du coin de l'œil son blond en train de s'habiller.

- Une fois que nos voisins bruyants ont cessé leur activité nocturne, oui, plutôt bien, taquina l'irlandais.

- Désolé, grimaça Harry.

- Tu peux l'être oui, réprimanda faussement Drago. Tu es le seul fautif.

- J'avais pas l'impression que ça te déplaisait, fit remarquer Harry.

- Comment ça aurait put être le cas ? Murmura le blond en se penchant vers lui. Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de te résister.

- Vraiment ? C'est bon à savoir ça, minauda le brun en lui volant un baiser.

- Aller habille toi, je meurs de faim !

.

Harry s'exécuta, enfilant rapidement son pantalon, glissant son boxer souiller dans la poche.

.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous Seamus ? Interrogea-t-il en voyant l'irlandais s'emmitoufler dans son duvet.

- Si j'arrive, je prends juste cinq minutes pour me réveiller tranquillement, bailla-t-il.

- Ok. A toute !

.

….

.

- Trempées ! Répéta Seamus dépité. La totalité de mes affaires sont trempées

.

Il attrapa un tee-shirt du bout des doigts et le regarda goutter sur le sol. Pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit sa tente qui reste à moitié ouverte pendant la tempête ?

.

- On va tout étendre au soleil et je vais te prêter des fringues à moi si tu veux, proposa Blaise en passant les bras autour de sa taille, posant la tête sur son épaule. C'est plutôt excitant de savoir que mon boxer va passer toute la journée ici, à profiter de tes parties les plus intimes, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Comment tu fais pour mettre une connotation sexuelle dans tout ce que tu dis ? Rigola Seamus en se retournant pour entourer les bras autour de sa nuque.

- C'est toi qui m'inspires. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me rends fou. J'ai envie de toi en permanence.

- Je le sens bien, oui, pouffa le blond en enfouissant la tête contre son torse. T'es vraiment intenable.

.

…

.

- Je pensais naïvement avoir échappé à la journée rugby hier, avoua Seamus en entrant dans les vestiaires. Il est clair que je m'étais fait de belles illusions.

- Ca va tes côtes ? Cormac t'a pas vraiment épargné.

- Oui ça va. Ca me lance encore par moment, mais c'est supportable.

- Faut croire que t'es plus coriace que tu en à l'air, taquina Blaise en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Bon je file sous la douche, mon estomac cri famine.

- Hey c'est ma réplique ça ! Sourit l'irlandais en le regardant entrer dans la douche.

.

Il se frotta le dos en grimaçant et regarda Cormac rentrer dans les vestiaires à son tour.

.

- C'est sûr que c'est pas un jeu pour les fillettes, lança Cormac en passant près de lui. C'est un sport pour les mecs, les vrais !

- Si pour être un vrai mec il faut être poilus comme un yéti, puer comme un bouc et avoir l'intelligence d'une poule, je veux bien passer mon tour, lança Seamus en attrapant une serviette propre dans son casier.

- C'est moi que tu compares aux animals de la bassecour ?

- Non pas du tout, il est clair que tu n'as aucun point commun avec ses ANIMAUX, assura-t-il en articulant bien sur le dernier mot.

.

Cormac le fixa avec fureur et s'approcha de lui doucement pour que lui seul entende.

.

- Ne crois pas que tu es intouchable parce que tu baises avec monsieur muscles et que tu es sous saprotection. Cherche moi et tu vas finir par me trouver.

.

….

.

- Allongez vous et tendez bien l'oreille, expliqua Hagrid. Ecoutez les animaux sauvages, le vent, l'eau qui clapote dans le ruisseau. Faite complètement le vide autour de vous et concentrez vous sur le monde qui nous entoure. Leurs cris, leurs chants, ou le bruit de leurs pas ou battement d'ailes. La nature nous offre un concert de sons tous plus magnifique les uns que les autres. Imprégnez vous d'elle, communiez avec elle.

.

Blaise ouvrit un œil discret et releva légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Hagrid. Il était lui aussi allongé dans l'herbe, tout comme eux, les yeux fermés et un sourire de totale bonheur dessiné sur le visage. Il rampa jusqu'à son voisin de droite et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

.

- Qu'est-ce que …

- Chutt, murmura-t-il en plaquant un doigt sur la bouche du blond. C'est moi.

.

Seamus sourit et l'index caressa ses lèvres doucement avant d'être remplacées par une langue taquine. Il agrippa la nuque du métis, approfondissant le baiser et sursauta alors que Hagrid reprenait son discours sur les bienfaits de la nature.

Blaise pouffa, se noyant dans les deux saphirs et lui caressa la joue tendrement.

.

- Le seul bruit que j'ai envie d'entendre là tout de suite, c'est les battements rapides de ton cœur, ton souffle haletant et le bruit de nos peaux en feu qui se frottent l'une à l'autre, murmura-t-il.

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça, gronda Seamus faussement mécontent.

- Non, pas que.

- Alors à quoi tu penses d'autre ? Dis moi ! Je suis curieux de l'entendre.

- Je pense à l'après camp. Au fait que j'ai envie de te revoir, de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, de différent, pour pouvoir te mériter. Je veux arrêter toutes mes conneries, devenir quelqu'un de bien qui veillera toujours sur toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Je te le promets oui. Je me rends compte quand je suis avec toi que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Tu es la meilleure partie de moi et je veux la garder précieusement.

.

Seamus le fixa émerveillé. C'était incroyable ce que de simples mots pouvaient nous faire ressentir. Tout semblait si parfait quand il était avec lui. Il était indéniablement amoureux de ce délinquant romantique et pervers.

.

- Ne change rien, surtout pas. Je t'aime comme tu es, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant avec amour.

.

Balise sentit son cœur s'emplir d'une joie intense. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ces trois mots sortir de la bouche de son bel irlandais. C'était magique.

.

- Je t'aime aussi.

.

….

.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, murmura Harry alors que Drago était en train de faire le guet.

- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais si on se fait prendre …

- C'est monsieur l'exhibitionniste qui parle ? Se moqua le blond. On ne se fera pas prendre. Tu restes planqué là et je t'ouvre la fenêtre dans quelques minutes, ensuite tu grimpes et …tu connais la suite.

- L'un des moniteurs débarques, nous surprend et nous vires ?

- Pense positif, sourit Drago en l'embrassant. C'est excitant de désobéir aux règles non ? J'en ai pour deux minutes, restes là.

.

Harry le regarda partir et s'adossa au mur en soupirant. Il jouait vraiment avec le feu mais c'était bien trop tentant. Il entendit un déclic au dessus de sa tête et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Drago torse nu.

.

- Allez grimpe !

.

Il s'exécuta, s'aidant de la gouttière et pénétra dans la pièce ou un bain fumant était en train de couler.

.

- Tu perds pas une seconde toi, rigola-t-il en constatant la totale nudité du blond.

- Fenrir m'a dit que j'avais pas plus d'une demie heure, alors on n'a pas une minute à perdre, souffla-t-il en embrassant son brun, le déshabillant rapidement.

.

Harry se laissa retirer son tee-shirt docilement, mais stoppa les mains baladeuses qui allaient en faire autant avec son pantalon.

.

- Attend, chuchota-t-il.

.

Il fouilla dans sa poche arrière sous le regard interrogateur du blond et en sortit un petit plastique rectangulaire.

.

- Un préservatif ? S'étrangla Drago. Tu as réussi à t'en procurer ?

- Oui, sourit Harry.

- Alors tu veux que … maintenant ?

- Oui. Tu ne veux pas ? Tu préfères peut-être qu'on attende ou …

.

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter de vouloir précipiter les choses, mais Drago le fit taire d'un baiser langoureux tout en dégrafant sa braguette.

.

- Non c'est parfait, assura-t-il le cœur battant à mil à l'heure.

.

Il en avait très envie, il ne pensait qu'à ça depuis plusieurs jours, mais maintenant que c'était bien réelle il commençait à sentir la peur et le stress l'envahir. Il était inquiet parce qu'il voulait être à la hauteur.

Il regarda Harry déchirer le papier et dérouler le préservatif sur son membre dressé en utilisant sa bouche. Ca ne pouvait sérieusement pas être plus bandant. Harry suça sa virilité quelques secondes le faisant durcir encore plus et il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement.

.

- On va dans l'eau maintenant ? Susurra-t-il.

- Oui, haleta Drago.

.

Il arrêta le robinet et pénétra dans l'eau, regardant Harry en faire autant. Le brun s'installa à califourchon sur lui, entourant les bras autour de sa nuque et il dévora cette magnifique peau dorée d'une multitude de baisers.

.

- Tu as oublié la mousse, constata Harry.

- Je voulais te voir entièrement.

.

Harry lui sourit et glissa la main sur le membre encapuchonné qui frottait contre ses bourses, pour le caresser lentement. Il grignota la lèvre inférieure du blond avec envie et prit appuis sur ses genoux pour surélever légèrement ses fesses.

.

- Tu dois me préparer, haleta-t-il en ancrant son regard émeraude dans les deux billes acier ampli de désir.

- Oh …oui … d'accord, balbutia Drago.

.

Il caressa les fesses fermes du brun avec envie et appréhension et glissa un premier doigt dans le petit anneau de chair. Il avait peur de lui faire mal, de faire les choses de travers, mais son doigt fut aspiré dans un gémissement et il commença à le bouger lentement.

.

- Tu peux y aller plus fort et plus vite tu sais, c'est pas ma première fois, souffla Harry en collant son front à celui de son amant.

.

Drago grogna, détestant l'idée de ne pas être le premier et accéléra les va et vient, rajoutant un deuxième doigt.

.

- Ca y'est c'est assez, informa le brun. Je te veux en moi maintenant.

.

Drago retira les doigts et ancra les mains sur les hanches fines et musclées de son amant. Il l'aida à s'empaler sur son sexe dressé et étouffa un gémissement en sentant les chairs brulantes le recouvrir de la plus délicieuse des façons. Il se mordit la lèvre, se retenant avec difficulté de se libérer dans la seconde et se concentra sur la bouche qui mordait son épaule. Harry amorça les premiers allées et venues et il rejeta la tête contre la baignoire totalement transportée. C'était doux, très tendre. Encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Il crispa les mains, enfonçant les ongles dans la peau dorée et éjacula dans un spasme bruyant, entrainant la délivrance de son compagnon.

.

- Je suis venue tout de suite je suis désolé, se flagella-t-il en retirant le préservatif.

- C'est pas grave, c'était très bien.

- Tu plaisantes ?! Ca n'a même pas duré plus de cinq minutes !

- C'était un peu rapide c'est vrai, mais bon quand même, je t'assure.

- Je suis trop nul.

- Arrête de dire ça.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un puceau qui trempe son biscuit pour la première fois.

- Charmant, rigola Harry.

- Je suis pathétique.

- Arrête c'est plutôt flatteur pour moi d'arriver à te faire venir aussi vite.

- C'était si bon en toi, avoua Drago. Chaud et si serré … Tu m'excites tellement j'arrive même plus à me contrôler. J'ai encore envie de toi. Je veux te posséder entièrement, profondément et pas seulement cinq petites minutes, je veux que ça dur des heures.

- C'est très tentant, mais je n'ai pris qu'une capote, le reste est sous la tente, ça devra attendre ce soir.

- Fait chier ! J'ai tout gâché !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Mais …

- Stop plus un mot. Pour moi ce moment était parfait et là tu es en train de tout gâcher.

- Désolé. C'était vraiment bien pour moi aussi, je voulais juste te donner plus de plaisir.

- Il te reste encore vingt cinq minutes pour ça.

- C'est vrai, sourit le bond, retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Je vais te faire jouir jusqu'à épuisement.

- Hmm j'adore ce programme.

.

….

.

Harry sortit de sa tente et rejoignit Seamus installé sur les tables de dehors.

.

- Seul ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Blaise est de corvée de vaisselles.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Alors vous deux ? Comment ça se passe ?

- Bien, sourit Seamus. Je crois que … Non en fait je suis sûr. Je suis amoureux.

- Waw.

- Ouais, comme tu dis. Tout va très vite, je ne sais même pas si ça marchera en dehors du camp, mais pour le moment j'ai juste envie de profiter de lui.

- Tu as bien raison.

- Et toi ? Avec Drago ?

- Pour le moment ça se passe plutôt bien. Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire des plans sur la comète. Un hétéro reste un hétéro. S'il était le passif je dis pas, mais baiser un trou ou un autre c'est la même chose. Dès que ça se compliquera il retournera vers la facilité.

- Il pourrait te surprendre aussi.

- Peut-être oui. Tiens, au fait ! Pendant qu'on est seul tous les deux.

.

Harry fit glisser un préservatif sur la table s'amusant de voir Seamus rougir.

.

- Au cas où. Si jamais tu te sens prêt à franchir le cap avec Blaise c'est mieux que tu en ais un sous la main.

- Me-Merci, balbutia Seamus gêné.

- Et si ça marche n'hésite pas à venir m'en demander d'autre, informa-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- D'accord, c'est gentil.

- Oh attend, je vais t'en donner deux dès maintenant. On sait jamais, la situation pourrait tourner de façon inattendue et devenir très frustrante sans une capote de secours, assura Harry en connaissance de cause. Faites-en bon usage !

.

…

.

- Je peux dormir dans ta tente ce soir ? Interrogea Seamus. La mienne est encore mouillée.

- Comme si tu avais besoin de demander ! Je ne veux pas passer une nuit sans toi de toute façon ! Alors c'est un grand oui !

- Merci.

- Ca va ? Tu as l'air tout bizarre.

- Non, non tout va bien. J'ai juste encore un peu mal au dos. Ca te dérange de me faire un massage ?

- Pas du tout non, sourit Blaise. Bien au contraire. On y va tout de suite si tu veux ?

- Oui, d'accord.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde ! S'exclama Blaise en se levant rapidement, impatient de pouvoir s'occuper de ce corps si tentant.

- Bonne nuit les gars !

.

Harry regarda avec amusement Seamus la main dans la poche, probablement en train de triturer les capotes qu'il lui avait donné. Est-ce que Seamus allait s'en servir ce soir ? Lui en tout cas comptait bien en faire usage pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

.

.

**A suivre ….. **

**.**

**.**

A jeudi ;)


	19. Chapitre 19

Rhhmm rhmmm (Raclement de gorge)

NON DRAGO N'EST PAS PRECOCE ! (Je le cris parce que le blondinet tiens à ce que ce soit bien clair pour tout le monde. Ca virilité en a pris un coup et vos reviews n'aident pas. Il veut faire grève de câlins maintenant :p)

Même s'il n'était pas puceau, c'était sa première fois avec un homme, avec Harry et sauf si vous avez eu de la chance (moi non) les premières fois sont jamais terribles Donc pas d'inquiétude, Drago à tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut et sait très bien s'en servir ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

.

.

**Caty** : Oui c'est bientôt la fin, mais il y aura une autre fic qui va suivre. Bon, celle qui à été choisit en majorité et assez spécial et ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde, mais bon … ^^ Merci pour ta review :D Bizz

.

**Kaylee **: Oui toujours une pointe de tendresse et de romantisme. Et puis pour une première fois c'est quand même mieux ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Ellana **: Ah ah, moi aussi Drago garde la première place dans mon cœur ^^ Bon je vais attendre alors pour que tu pardonnes complètement Blaise :p Héhé, est-ce que Drago va jouer le passif ou non ? Surprise, je dis rien. (en même temps la fin approche alors tu seras vite fixé) Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Shaddow **: Et oui c'est beau l'amour. Seamus prend son envole et va découvrir un monde inconnu et addictif ^^ Oui Harry est encore inquiet sur son avenir avec Drago, mais il ne tient qu'au blond de le rassurer complètement :p Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Alyssan** : Oui après tout, tant que son partenaire à pris lui aussi du plaisir c'est le principal ^^ Est-ce que Seamus va utiliser les préservatifs ? That is a question ^^ Merci pour ta review :) Bisous.

.

.

**Chapitre 19 : (Jeudi)**

.

Harry grogna en entendant la sonnerie, mais se mit à sourire aussitôt en sentant une bouche se poser dans son cou pour le lécher. La petite langue taquine remonta jusqu'à son oreille et il ouvrit les yeux rencontrant le regard acier de son amant.

.

- C'est quoi ce sourire niais à peine réveillé ? Marmonna-t-il en caressant la fine bouche du blond, du bout des doigts.

- C'est pas un sourire niais, mais un sourire de pur extase, rectifia Drago.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais. Cette nuit c'était …vraiment très bon. Plus que ça encore. C'était incroyable.

- Je suis assez d'accord oui, rigola le brun alors que Drago lui mordillait l'index.

.

Harry retira sa main du visage penché au dessus de lui et Drago l'embrassa, faisant glisser sa bouche progressivement sur sa clavicule, puis sur un téton rougit d'avoir été trop mordu pendant la nuit.

.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ait fait trois fois de suite, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux vers son partenaire.

- Moi si. Je le sens encore d'ailleurs.

- Tu as mal ? S'inquiéta le blond.

- Un peu oui. Mais c'est plus la sensation d'une gêne qu'une vraie douleur. Un peu comme si tu étais encore à l'intérieur de moi.

- J'adorerai ça. C'est tellement bon d'être en toi, gémit-t-il en appuyant son érection contre la cuisse de son brun.

- Drago, gronda Harry.

- D'accord, d'accord. On va attendre ce soir, soupira le blond en retirant la main curieuse qui s'était égaré sur ses fesses. Tiens au fait.

.

Il se releva légèrement, farfouillant dans son sac, et tendit un bout de papier au brun toujours allongé.

.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Regarde.

.

Harry le déplia et secoua la tête en découvrant ce qui y était écrit.

.

- Donne droit à un larbin pour une durée de 24 heures, lu-t-il à voix haute. Tu veux que je devienne ton esclave ?

- Oui. Et ça prend effet à partir de maintenant, sourit-il.

- Bien, que voulez vous que je fasse maître ? Susurra Harry.

- On va commencer simplement, expliqua Drago en collant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle du brun. D'abord une petite gâterie dans la douche, ensuite je veux que tu me beurres mes tartines avec amour. Pour la suite on verra, j'aime l'improvisation.

- Tout ce que vous désirez maître.

.

Harry l'avait murmuré sur un ton suave et érotique, et Drago sentit ses reins prendre feu. Est-ce que ce mec était conscient du sex-appeal incroyable qu'il possédait ?

.

…

.

Blaise plaqua Seamus contre le carrelage froid de la douche et lui dévora le cou de baisers. Il laissa ses mains vadrouiller sur le corps frêle et colla son bas ventre enflammé contre celui de son amant.

.

- C'est la première fois qu'on prend une douche ensemble, souffla-t-il en glissant une main savonneuse entre les jambes du blond. Je me demande pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait plu tôt.

- Moi aussi, sourit Seamus en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- J'adore quand tu fais ça.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu mords ta lèvre de façon aussi érotique. Ca me rend complètement dingue. Tout en toi me rend dingue. J'ai très envie de toi là tout de suite.

.

Seamus ferma les yeux appréciant le frottement de leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre et se mordit la lèvre encore plus fort pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il avait envie de lui aussi, d'en découvrir encore plus, d'aller plus loin. Un doigt curieux s'inséra dans son intimité et il se cambra, rejetant la tête contre le carrelage. C'était la première fois que l'idée d'aller jusqu'au bout ne l'effrayait pas. Au contraire ça semblait être une suite logique des choses. Il rouvrit les yeux alors que la jouissance approchait, se noyant dans les onyx qui le fixaient intensément et se libéra brusquement suivi de près par son partenaire. Il voulait se donner entièrement à lui et comptait le faire dès ce soir.

.

- J'aurais du utiliser mes joker hier soir, on aurait pu profiter de la matinée comme il se doit.

- Demain matin, proposa l'irlandais. Ca sera encore mieux.

- T'aurais pas une idée derrière la tête toi par hasard ?

- Peut-être oui, sourit Seamus.

- Hmmm pervers, ça me plait beaucoup, murmura le métis en l'embrassant tendrement.

.

…..

.

- T'es un vrai glouton, sourit Blaise en regardant son petit ami avaler un biscuit.

- Je suis en manque de sucre, se défendit Seamus. Je tuerais pour quelque chose de plus sucré. Des bonbons par exemple. Oh ouiii des crocodiles ou des fraises tagada…

- Je vais finir par être jaloux si tu gémis comme ça pour des bonbons.

- Tu es de loin ma sucrerie préférée, souffla le blond à l'oreille du métis pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

- J'adore le Seamus pervers, souffla Blaise en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Dites les gars, je peux vous poser une question ? Interrogea Olivier en terminant son jus d'orange.

- Oui vas-y, encouragea Drago.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous aime être polyvalent niveau sexe ?

- Polyvalent ? Répéta Blaise en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Oui, être actif et passif.

- Oh.

- Moi, répondit Harry. Il regarda autour de lui et écarquilla les yeux surpris. Quoi je suis le seul ?

- Faut croire, constata Blaise. Moi être le soumis ne m'a jamais emballé.

- Pareille pour moi, oui, avoua Olivier.

- Alors pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

- Parce que je me pose des questions depuis quelques jours. Fred m'a dit qu'il aimait jouer sur les deux bords. Il m'a assuré que ça ne le dérangerait pas de prendre le rôle de passif avec moi, mais je me demande si sur du long terme il finira pas par être frustré.

- Probablement si, répondit Harry. Etre le dominant ou le dominé c'est deux sensations et deux plaisirs totalement différent. Quand on aime les deux c'est dure de pas ressentir l'envie de jouer les deux rôles avec son partenaire et on se sent forcément frustré à un moment donné, mais quand c'est pour une personne à laquelle on tien on peut faire des concessions.

- Donc en résumé … Questionna Olivier perdue.

- S'il tient vraiment à toi il se contentera du rôle de passif, il sera satisfait comme ça. Tant que c'est avec la bonne personne on s'en fou d'être au dessus ou en dessous. Le principal c'est que nos corps fusionnent pour n'en former qu'un non ?

- Ouais t'as raison, admit le châtain en mordant dans une tartine.

.

…..

.

- Nouvelle journée, nouvelle activité, lança Fenrir. Aujourd'hui ce sera une épreuve collective. Vous allez devoir exécuter un parcours menotté à une corde.

.

Il montra les menottes en question accrochées au bout d'une longue corde qui disparaissait dans la forêt.

.

- Elle fait deux kilomètres et traverses la forêt pour finir près du lac. Vous pourrez en être détaché qu'une fois arrivé au bout. Sachant que l'on marche environs à cinq kilomètres par heure ils vous faudrait 24 minutes pour parcourir cette distance en marche normal. Etant donné que vous vous devriez courir, mais que vous trouverez des obstacles sur votre passage et que vous allez tous partir à cinq minutes d'intervalle vous avez 1h15 pour arriver tous au point d'arriver. Si vous y arrivé vous aurez tous droit à une super surprise vendredi soir, si un seul de vous n'est pas à l'arrivée dans les temps vous serez tous pénalisé. Je vous conseille donc de vous épauler si l'un d'entre vous est en difficulté, je pense que vous seriez dégoûté de passer à côté de ce gain, sourit-il machiavéliquement. Bien Finnigan ! Tu seras le premier à partir !

.

Seamus avala difficilement. Il pouvait pas y avoir plus vicieux. Il s'entait que le parcours allait être épouvantable vu le sourire de contentement qui étirait le visage affreux du moniteur.

.

…..

.

Seamus regarda la corde qui passait sur les plus hautes branches d'un arbre en pestant. Comment allait-il faire pour grimper tout en haut sans se tuer ? Il soupira et commença à s'agripper à la branche la plus basse, appuyant ses pieds sur le tronc. Escalader les rocher passe encore, devoir ramper dans une flac de boue pourquoi pas, mais CA ! C'était carrément du suicide. Son pied glissa et il grimaça de douleur. Il venait de s'écorcher le genou contre l'écorce. Il grogna énervé et réessaya d'atteindre la deuxième branche sans succès.

.

- C'est assez pitoyable à regarder ! S'exclama Flint les bras croisé en bas de l'arbre.

.

Seamus serra les dents pour retenir sa colère. Il fallait bien sûr que ce soit Flint !

.

- Bon tu vas le grimper cet arbre oui ou non ?

- Comme tu peux le voir j'y arrive pas ! S'énerva le blond.

- C'est pas vrai, il a fallu que ce soit moi qui tombe sur l'efféminé de service.

.

Flint grimpa à son tour, se plaçant juste à côté de l'irlandais. Il observa où la corde passait et fusilla le blond du regard.

.

- Essaye d'attraper la branche là, je vais te pousser pour que tu puisses te hisser.

- Tu vas m'aider ? Interrogea Seamus surpris.

- Je suis bien obligé. Maintenant tu la fermes et tu grimpes.

.

Seamus s'exécuta et il hoqueta en sentant les mains de Flint se poser sur ses hanches pour le pousser vers le haut. Ce contact était beaucoup trop intime à son goût.

.

- Ca y est ? Tu y es ?

- Oui, une minute.

.

Il se hissa avec difficulté et arriva enfin en haut de l'arbre. Il regarda la corde qui redescendait et déglutit.

.

- Quoi encore ? Grogna le brun qui l'avait rejoint une branche plus bas.

- Comment on est censé descendre ça sans se rompre le cou ?

- C'est pas vrai, mais tu sers vraiment à rien ! Encore pire qu'une gonzesse ! D'emmerde toi pour ce coup. Le seul truc que je veux bien faire c'est t'aider à sauter dans le vide, ricana le brun.

- Merci, c'est trop gentil.

- Bon fait quelque chose l'abrutis ! Je te jure que si on perd à cause de toi je te tue.

- Peut-être que …

.

Seamus regarda la corde pendouiller et haussa les épaules. Ca pourrait peut-être marcher. Il enroula un morceau de corde derrière lui à l'une des branches et commença à se laisser glisser le long de la corde comme il le faisait en escalade. Il atteignit rapidement le sol et sourit content de lui. Il avait finalement réussi.

.

…

.

Harry observa la corde qui passait sous un filet, qui lui, recouvrait une magnifique gadoue monumentale. Il allait encore y avoir droit. Il commença à ramper, s'enfonçant dans la boue et soupira de soulagement en voyant enfin le bout. Il couru quelques mètre, se débarbouillant tant bien que mal et se stoppa devant un amas de gros rochers. C'était du Fenrir tout craché. Devoir grimper des rochers devait sembler trop facile pour lui, alors que recouvert de boue et super glissant là c'était parfait. Il pesta contre son professeur et allait se mettre en route quand on appela son prénom. Il se retourna et regarda Drago surgir tout aussi dégoulinant que lui.

.

- Salut beau brun, sourit-il.

- Tu as fait vite dis donc.

- Je voulais avoir une chance de te rattraper. Je me suis dit que faire le parcours à deux serait plus drôle.

.

Il avança jusqu'à Harry et le colla contre les rochers, l'embrassant fougueusement. Il glissa une main boueuse dans sa nuque et sentit celle de Harry se glisser dans son dos. Il aimait ce côté bestial et sensuel qu'apportait la boue.

.

- Un baiser pour reprendre des forces, souffla-t-il en se détachant du corps trop tentateur avant de perdre complètement les pédales. Bien à toi l'honneur.

.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et commença à grimper avec difficulté sur la roche glissante.

Drago le suivi de près les yeux rivés sur son postérieur de rêve.

.

- Dépêche toi de grimper avant que je t'arrache le short et te fasse l'amour comme un dingue, grogna-t-il en chassant ses envies perverses pour se concentrer sur l'activité.

.

…

.

- Non ! Blaise, non !

- Zach s'il te plaît arrête cette comédie.

- C'est pas une comédie j'ai le vertige !

- Je sais, mais là je te tiens, tu risques vraiment rien.

.

Zach s'agrippa plus fortement à la nuque du métis, comme un bébé koala à sa mère et Blaise descendit de l'arbre en s'aidant de la corde. Fenrir avait voulu les entourlouper en mettant Zach en dernière position, mais il avait anticipé et l'avait attendu sachant très bien qu'il bloquerait au premier obstacle en hauteur. Il posa les pieds sur le sol et tenta de détacher les jambes serrer du schtroumf autour de sa taille, mais il était vraiment bien accroché.

.

- Ca y est, on est en bas. Tu peux me lâcher t'es en sécurité maintenant.

.

Zach rouvrit les yeux et regarda l'herbe sous les pieds du métis. Il releva la tête vers son sauveur et se noya dans les onyx qui le fixait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentit sa gorge devenir sèche. Il se rapprocha doucement, les lèvres tremblantes, et embrassa le brun avec timidité.

.

- Waw non Zach, non je peux pas.

.

Blaise c'était détourner a peine leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact et Zach se détacha de lui le rouge au joue. Il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir fait.

.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait croire qu'il y avait une ouverture ou un truc dans le genre, mais c'est pas le cas. Je suis avec Seamus et c'est du sérieux alors …

- Je sais oui. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Quand je vous ais vu près des éviers je … Rien. Oubli ça je … Laisse tomber. On peut y aller maintenant ? Je voudrais pas qu'on arrive en retard.

- Heu, ouais, d'accord.

.

…..

.

- On peut savoir pourquoi t'es assis sur un tronc d'arbre a glandouiller ? Questionna Olivier en arrivant vers le rouquin.

- Je me suis fait une crampe au mollet, ça fait trop mal, grimaça Ron en se frottant son membre douloureux.

- On a du parcourir un bon kilomètre cinq cent déjà, il reste plus grand chose à faire, courage.

- C'est facile à dire.

- Aller agrippe toi à moi je vais t'aider à avancer.

- Merci c'est gentil.

- C'est normal, il faut bien que je chouchoute mon futur beau frère, sourit le châtain en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

.  
…

.

- 1 heure et trois minutes, waw je suis impressionné. On dirait que mes enseignements on finalement réussi à rentrer dans vos petites têtes ! Allez tous à la douche ensuite vous irez manger !

- Et c'est quoi le gain ? Interrogea Cormac.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot « surprise » McLaggen ? Allez dégagez avant que je ne change d'avis !

.

…..

.

Drago entraina son brun dans un petit coin tranquille derrière des buissons et l'embrassa avec force. Depuis la nuit incroyable qu'ils avaient passé il avait tout le temps faim de lui.

.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te satisfaire ? Une gâterie encore ?

- Non. C'est moi qui souhaite dévorer une friandise cette fois-ci.

- Dévore moi tout entier, j'attends que ça. Et ensuite ce sera mon tour.

.

Drago se crispa, cessant de lécher le cou du brun.

.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, ça va. J'ai juste… plus envie.

- Quoi ?

- Je préfère qu'on retourne au camp.

- Attends ! J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? Tu … C'est la conversation de ce matin, soupira-t-il. Tu as peur que je veuille te dominer. Je ne le ferais pas Drago. Tu es un actif je l'ai bien compris et je ne te piquerais pas ton rôle. Notre relation me convient très bien tel quelle je t'assure.

- D'accord. Je suis désolé, ma réaction était stupide, c'est juste que… je ne croie pas pouvoir être un passif.

- Je comprends, t'inquiète pas. Maintenant on peut recommencer où on en était ? Demanda-t-il en se collant à lui, excité.

.

….

.

Blaise retira le boxer du blond lentement tout en lui dévorant le cou de baisers. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur sa clavicule enfonçant doucement ses dents dans la chair et appuya plus fortement son bassin brulant contre l'érection naissante du blond. Il glissa sa bouche le long de son torse, et termina rapidement sur le membre tendu, lapant les premières gouttes de semence qui s'en écoulait. Il tourna autour du gland rapidement, malaxant ses bourses avec force, et grogna en sentant une main tirer sur ses cheveux pour lui demander d'arrêter.

.

- Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Attends deux secondes faut que je prenne un truc, insista Seamus.

.

Blaise le regarda se relever pour farfouiller dans son sac. Même si la vue sur ses petites fesses se tortillant était sublime la frustration était vraiment intenable.

.

- Bébé ? Tu fais quoi là ? On était en plein milieu …

.

Seamus se retourna deux préservatifs en main et Blaise écarquilla les yeux surpris.

.

- C'est Harry qui me les a donné. Il m'a dit de les utiliser quand je me sentirais prêt et … J'en ai envie.

- Tu es sûr ? Je veux que ce soit vraiment un moment parfait pour toi et …

- Oui j'en suis sûr.

.

Seamus enroula les bras autour de la nuque chocolat et l'embrassa sensuellement amenant le corps nu du métis contre le sien. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras.

.

- Attends, il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant, souffla Blaise en scrutant ses yeux.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non.

.

Seamus soupira, frustré et s'allongea pour mieux voir le visage inquiet de son petit ami.

.

- Je t'écoute.

.

Blaise ferma les yeux. Il avait le choix entre se taire ou tout lui raconter. Il ne voulait rien lui cacher, il était bien trop amoureux.

.

- Tout à l'heure pendant le parcours, j'ai aidé Zach pour franchir l'arbre et heu … Il m'a embrassé.

- Il t'a quoi ?

- Embrassé. Je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas encouragé et je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser.

- T'étais vraiment obligé de me dire ça maintenant ? Alors que j'étais en train de me donner à toi ? Soupira l'irlandais en plaquant une main sur son visage.

- Bien sûr que oui. Je veux rien te cacher. Je veux pas … je veux pas que tu regrettes d'avoir fait ça avec moi.

- T'es incroyable, souffla le blond émerveillé. Je sors avec le mec le plus parfait qui soit… mis à part le petit épisode Greg, rajouta-t-il amusé.

- Je suis loin d'être parfait je t'assure.

- Pour moi tu l'es. Fais moi l'amour Blaise, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Tu …

- Arrête de parler et fait le.

.

Le métis ne se fit pas prier. Il glissa une main sous la hanche du blond et remonta sa cuisse pour libérer un accès. Il caressa la hampe dressée du bout des doigts, procurant une multitude de frissons à son amant et inséra un premier doigt dans l'intimité brulante qu'on lui offrait. Il voulait que ce moment soit parfait. Il regarda Seamus placer le préservatif sur son érection et glissa un deuxième doigt avec douceur tout en caressant le gland rosit. Le blond se cambra accueillant l'intrusion plus profondément et tira sur la nuque du métis pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa fortement, empli d'un désir ardent et se crispa en sentant quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros le pénétrer.

.

- Détends toi, haleta Blaise en essayant de bouger le moins possible. Ca va aller.

.

Seamus acquiesça, se concentrant sur les allées et venues sur sa verge et sentit le plaisir l'envahir peu à peu alors que Blaise amorçait les premier va et vient. La douleur disparaissait déjà et était remplacée par une légère gêne pour terminer par une pure extase. Plus les pénétrations étaient rapides et appuyées, plus il sentait le plaisir l'envahir. Il s'agrippa aux épaules puissantes du brun, ne retenant plus ses gémissements et se libéra brusquement entre leurs deux corps collés.

Ca y est, il venait de perdre sa virginité, non, il venait de la donner. Il venait de la donner à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le corps épuisé de Blaise s'affaissa sur lui et il ferma les yeux, sentant vaguement les lèvres de celui-ci embrasser son cou avec amour. Il se sentait tellement bien, léger, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre l'envie irrépressible de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

.

- Ca va ? Murmura Blaise en caressant la joue de son petit ami.

- Très bien oui, sourit Seamus. Ca ne pourrait pas être mieux.

- C'était génial pour moi aussi, assura le métis.

.

Seamus se lova dans les bras du métis et enfoui la tête dans son cou respirant son odeur. Il esquissa un sourire en sentant les lèvres de Blaise se poser sur son front et se laissa happer par la fatigue.

.

- Bonne nuit, murmura le brun en caressant les boucles blondes.

.

**A suivre … **

.

.

Pour ceux qui veulent on se donne rendez vous dimanche ;)


	20. Chapitre 20

Désolée, pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre, donc ne m'en voulez pas pour les affreuses fautes, mais c'était ça ou pas de chapitre ce soir.

Bonne lecture.

.

.

**Shana **: J'espère que ton problème de chapitre à été réglé. Tu es apparemment la seule à avoir eu un problème. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Caty **: C'est la fic des loups qui a été choisit. On verra bien si elle plait à tout le monde ^^ Contente que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu :) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Alyssan** : Je vais essayer de faire un petit aperçu de l'après camp pour te faire plaisir et surement aussi aux autres lecteurs, mais ça sera surement court. Juste un bon après quelques mois peut-être. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Ellana** : Ah Houra ! Ca y est Blaise est pardonné :D Il est mimi quand même ce petit métis ^^ Harry aime être sur les deux plans, maintenant reste à savoir si son partenaire pourrait être lui aussi polyvalent :p Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Gayel** : C'est gentil de se faire du souci pour Zach. C'est sûr que c'est pas drôle d'être un homosexuel qui ne s'assume pas du tout. Contente que la fic te plaise toujours autant :) Merci pour ta review.

.

**Drayy **: Ravis que ça te plaise toujours. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Ekphrasys** : Si si, c'était une erreur de frappe. En même temps ils se ressemble quand même pas mal les deux loustiques :p Oui, mini Ryry ne peut pas trop s'éclater pour le moment, mais bon Drago à peur pour son petit derrière ^^Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Kaylee** : Non non, Flint est un hétéro pur et dur, il a seulement aidé Seamus parce que ça servait ses intérêts. Aucune chance qu'il tombe sous le charme du blond efféminé (comme il le dit si bien). Lol les petits oursons qui font des cochonneries :p Bonne vacances et à bientôt alors ) Merci poru tes reviews :)

.

**Shaddow :** Et oui ça y est petit Seamus est devenu grand. Drago se pose des questions sur son envie ou non d'être soumis et Zach en pince pour Blaise ^^ Il s'en passe des choses dans ce camp :p Ce chapitre là est plus calme et plus romantique :) Merci pour ta review.

**Chapitre 20 : (Vendredi)**

.

Drago gesticula brusquement ce qui réveilla Harry. Il cligna des yeux et s'arracha un bâillement avant d'attraper sa montre pour regarder l'heure. C'était un peu flou sans lunette mais il distingua l'aiguille sur le six. Il y avait encore un peu de temps avant que la sonnerie ne vienne exploser leurs tympans. Il se frotta le visage et se tourna vers le blond toujours endormie. Le duvet ne cachait pas grand chose de sa nudité et il sourit en voyant une bosse imposante le déformer. Notre chair Drago semblait faire un rêve très intéressant d'après les petits gémissements qu'il faisait et la taille de son érection. Il secoua la tête, amusé et se figea en entendant son prénom prononcé dans un souffle à peine audible. Drago rêvait de lui ? Là ça devenait encore plus intéressant. Il s'appuya sur sa main gauche, se penchant au dessus du blond et descendit le drap doucement dévoilant le membre dressé. Drago continuait de gémir, grognant son prénom par moment et cette vision d'un beau blond obscène endormi l'excitait de plus en plus. Il frôla son torse du bout des lèvres, s'assurant qu'il dormait bien profondément et descendit progressivement vers son entrejambe jusqu'à ce que la pointe de sa langue entre en contact avec le gland rosit de son amant. Drago soupira plus fortement et Harry fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la hampe avant d'avaler entièrement le membre avec une lenteur incroyable. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, juste le rendre encore plus fou. Il sentit la virilité tressaillir dans sa bouche et ne put se retenir davantage en entendant un énième « Harry » érotique sortir de la bouche du dormeur. Il le suça plus fortement et sentit un liquide chaud se libérer en même temps que Drago se réveillait brutalement.

.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que ... Tu …

- Salut.

.

Harry rampa sur lui, essuyant rapidement ses lèvres d'un revers de main et l'embrassa avec force collant son érection contre sa cuisse.

.

- J'adore quand tu gémis mon prénom de cette façon, souffla-t-il en frôlant le membre encore sensible du bout des doigts.

.

Drago le fixa perturbé. Il avait joui, il en était conscient, mais il avait du mal à faire le tri entre le rêve et la réalité. Ca semblait si réel quand … Il répondit au baiser passionné du brun et le goût prononcé de sperme le rassura. Ce n'était qu'une fellation.

.

- Alors ? De quoi tu as rêvé pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? S'amusa Harry en se frottant un peu plus vite contre sa peau moite.

- Je me souviens plus, mentit Drago.

.

Harry sourit, apparemment pas dupe, mais ne rajouta rien. Il ferma les yeux approchant de la délivrance à son tour et se libéra contre son amant dans un râle de satisfaction. Drago sentit le corps du brun s'affaisser sur lui et il déglutit, gêné. Tout ça ressemblait bien trop à son rêve. La position, la situation …

.

- J'ai envie de toi, souffla le brun de nouveau excité.

.

Drago le fixa hésitant, puis le fit basculer pour reprendre le contrôle. Il plaqua ses bras contre le matelas, le dominant complètement, et l'embrassa sauvagement tout en farfouillant pour trouver un préservatif.

.

…..

.

- J'adore ce genre de réveil, sourit Seamus alors qu'une multitude de baisers étaient déposés sur son visage.

- Bien dormie ?

- Très bien oui.

- Tu ne regrettes rien ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'était parfait.

- Pour moi aussi, assura le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ce matin ? On a une matinée et un camp rien qu'à nous autant en profiter.

- C'est mal si je veux juste rester emmitouflé dans tes bras ?

- Pas du tout non, ça me va.

.

Blaise resserra son étreinte et Seamus soupira de bien être.

.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça marchera une fois à l'extérieur ? Questionna le blond.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ?

- Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas le même monde, ni les mêmes amis. Ca risque de ne pas être facile.

- On peut très bien mélanger nos deux mondes. Je suis sûr que ça fera un mélange détonnant. J'ai envie de tout connaître de toi. Tes amis, tes hobbies, ta famille…

- Ma famille ? Vraiment ?

- Oui. Sauf si tu ne veux pas me les présenter…

- Si bien sûr. J'ai envie qu'ils connaissent mon petit ami.

- A ton avis, ils vont dire quoi tes parents quand tu vas leur annoncer que je suis ton copain ?

- Heu …

- Ouais ils vont me détester.

- Non ! Enfin peut-être au début sachant l'endroit où on s'est rencontré. Surtout ma mère. Mais une fois qu'ils te connaîtront je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer. Tout comme moi.

- J'espère. Et tu as des frères et sœur aussi c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Trois.

- Quel âge ils ont ?

- Dix, quatorze et vingt ans.

- Comment ils s'appellent ?

- Nolan, Cara et Shane.

- Nolan, Cara et Shane, répéta Blaise avec sérieux.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit oui.

- Je sais, j'essaye juste de retenir leurs prénoms. Comment ils sont ?

- Nolan est un pleurnicheur, mais très calme et tendre. Cara s'est une vraie pipelette qui pense avoir toujours raison. Shane lui est très protecteur, on peut compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne voulait pas que je vienne ici, mais ma mère a insisté.

- Tu as l'air proche de ton grand frère.

- C'est le cas oui.

- Je sens que je ne vais pas du tout lui plaire.

- Pas grave. Tant que tu me plais à moi, sourit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau. Et toi alors ? Parle moi de ta famille.

.

…

.

- Ca va, pas trop dur la matinée ? Questionna Olivier en rejoignant Blaise et Seamus en train de se papouiller sur les tables.

- Non, une matinée parfaite, sourit Seamus en adressant un regard complice à Blaise.

- Et bien vous êtes chanceux. C'était horrible, grogna Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait faire ?

- Deux heures de course, ensuite le parcours du combattant de l'autre jour et re course pour retourner jusqu'aux vestiaires. Je sens plus mes jambes, mes pieds, mes orteils … Je suis mort, soupira le rouquin en se laissant retomber.

- Waw, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir été là, assura Seamus.

- Où sont Harry et Drago ?

- Ils étaient derrière nous, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

.

…

.

- C'est quoi cette façon bizarre de me regarder depuis ce matin ? Questionna Harry.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Arrêtes tu me fixes avec un air gêné et tu détournes les yeux quand je te regarde. C'est ton rêve c'est ça ? C'était aussi pervers que ça ?

- Pas du tout.

- Aller, tu me choqueras pas tu sais, sourit Harry en s'arrêtant pour faire face au blond. On faisait quoi ? Tu m'attachais ? On utilisait des objets ? Un vibromasseur ?

- Rien de tout ça non, grommela Drago. Même si l'idée des menottes me plairait bien, avoua-t-il.

- On pourra le faire si tu veux une fois sortit du camp, mais d'abord …

.

Harry enroula les bras autour de la nuque du blond et le fixa intensément, collant son visage au sien.

.

- Je veux savoir de quoi tu as rêvé. Pour que ça t'excite autant c'est que ça doit vraiment valoir le coup.

- Non je …

.

Drago soupira.

.

- J'ai rêvé que tu … prenais les devant.

- Je prenais les devant ? Mais encore ?

- C'était toi le dominant.

- Oh…. Ah je comprends mieux maintenant. C'est pour ça que tu étais si brutale ce matin. Tu voulais reprendre les commandes.

- Oui, désolé.

- Non, j'ai adoré, sourit le brun. Donc. Dans ton rêve tu aimais que ce soit moi qui …

- Oui.

- Et du coup ça te trouble ?

- …

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve Drago, rien de plus.

- Oui mais la première fois que j'ai fais ce genre de rêve avec toi je me suis découvert des penchants gay.

- Passif ou actif on s'en fou d'accord. Si un jour tu ressens l'envie d'essayer on le fera, mais tu n'as pas besoin de décider là dans l'instant. Tu veux toujours que tout aille trop vite. Laisse les choses aller à leur rythme et arrête de vouloir donner une signification à tout.

- J'aime contrôler les choses. Je suis pas vraiment un fana des surprises, grommela Drago.

- J'ai remarqué oui, sourit Harry. Bon aller, on va manger. On reparlera de ce rêve quand le moment sera venu. Ok ?

- Ok.

.

Harry embrassa son amant tendrement. Il découvrait à chaque fois un peu plus la fragilité cachée derrière ce masque de froideur et il s'attachait de plus en plus à ce beau blond pas si sûr de lui que ça.

.

…..

.

- Tenue correcte exigée. Où est-ce que tu crois qu'ils nous emmènent ? Questionna Seamus en avançant vers les tentes.

- Aucune idée. Y a pas grand-chose dans ce bled pommé, donc va savoir. Comment tu vas t'habiller ? Interrogea Blaise.

- Je pensais mettre ma chemise turquoise avec un jean propre et mes baskets les moins abimés.

- J'aime bien cette chemise, elle met tes yeux en valeur, sourit le métis.

- Et toi ? Tu vas mettre quoi ?

- Mon baggie noir avec une chemise blanche, assortie au basket blanche. C'est ce que j'ai de plus correcte.

- Ca sera parfait.

- Bon aller je te laisse devant ta tente. Si je reste pendant que tu te déshabilles je vais avoir envie de te faire des choses. A tout de suite.

.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et passa devant un Drago torse nu en train de farfouiller dans son sac.

.

- T'as perdu quelque chose ?

- Non je cherche ma chemise blanche, mais impossible de remettre la main dessus.

- Tu as cherché dans ta deuxième tente ?

- Ma deuxième … Ah celle de Harry ?

- Ouais.

- Non j'y ai pas pensé je vais aller voir.

.

Il boutonna son pantalon et enfila rapidement ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la tente du brun.

.

- Harry, t'as pas vu ma chemise blanche par hasard, j'arrive pas … Waw. Tu es … magnifique.

- Merci.

.

Le brun avait enfilé une chemise vert pâle déboutonnée en haut et sans manche, avec un jean moulant noir qui mettait chacune des parties de son corps en valeur. Il était tout simplement sublime.

.

- Cette chemise ? Interrogea le brun.

- Oui, c'est celle là merci.

- Elle est un peu fripée ça va aller ?

- Oui, ça ira.

- Attends je vais te la boutonner, sourit Harry.

.

Drago se laissa faire tout en déshabillant des yeux son petit ami.

.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es magnifique ?

- Je crois oui, mais ça ne me dérange pas de l'entendre une nouvelle fois, souffla Harry en l'embrassant brièvement.

.

….

.

- Seamus t'es prêt ? Interrogea Blaise en grattant à la tente.

- Oui juste une minute.

- Le bus par dans cinq minutes, faut que tu te grouilles.

- Je sais oui mais je sais pas quel jean choisir.

.

La tente s'ouvrit et un blond en boxer sortit avec deux jeans à la main.

.

- Celui-là ? Questionna-t-il en le positionnant devant lui. Ou celui là ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure tu n'as toujours pas choisi ton pantalon ?

- Non. Aide moi.

- Ce sont les mêmes Seamus.

- Non, celui-ci est légèrement plus foncé que l'autre.

- Bien le foncé alors.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui je suis sûr, soupira Blaise.

- Et mes cheveux ça va ou …

- Seamus !

- Oui ?

- Tu es parfait. Vraiment. Tu pourrais porter des frippes que tu serais toujours aussi beau. Alors habille toi et dépêche toi s'il te plaît.

- D'accord. Merci.

.

Seamus l'embrassa et retourna rapidement dans la tente pour enfiler son pantalon.

.

- T'es toujours comme ça quand tu t'habilles ? J'avais pas fait gaffes à ça pendant ces trois semaines.

- C'est seulement quand je dois sortir. J'aime être impeccable.

- Je vois. Heureusement que je t'aime alors, parce que t'es quand même un peu casse-pieds quand il s'agit de fringues. Mais je crois que ça te rend encore plus mignon finalement.

.

Une tête sortie de la tente, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et une main empoigna le col du métis pour l'amener jusqu'à une bouche sensuellement ouverte.

.

- Je persiste et signe, tu es l'homme parfait !

.

…

.

- Une fête foraine ? S'exclama Seamus surexcité en voyant les quelques stands et manèges installés dans le village.

- En effet Monsieur Finnigan, sourit Binns. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à minuit. Tenez, voici des lunettes si vous souhaitez jeter un petit coup d'œil dans le ciel ce soir. Il y a une éclipse dans les environs de 23h30. Le ciel est dégagé nous devrions l'apercevoir très bien je pense. Amusez vous bien et pas de bêtises !

.

….

.

Drago éclata le troisième ballon et reposa la carabine pour attraper la peluche qu'on lui tendait. C'était un ours en pluche rose avec un gros nœud rouge qui ferait craquer n'importe qu'elle fille et il le tendit à Harry en grimaçant. Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir, mais là il était pas vraiment sûr.

.

- Tu peux le bruler je t'en voudrais pas.

- Pourquoi ? Je le trouve très mignon, sourit le brun. Bon un peu rose c'est sur, mais ca fait très premier rendez-vous, j'aime beaucoup. Merci.

.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, ravis de passer cette soirée hors du camp.

.

- Tu veux que je te gagne une peluche ridicule moi aussi ? Souffla-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre.

- J'en meurs d'envie oui. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un nounours aux couleurs criardes pour colorer un peu ma chambre.

- Génial, j'ai justement repéré un lapin violet avec un gros cœur dans les bras au stand de chamboule tout. Il sera parfait pour toi, rigola Harry en l'entrainement avec lui.

.

…..

.

- Et voilà ! S'exclama Blaise en rejoignant Seamus sur le banc. Barbe à papa pleine de sucre et de produit chimique délicieusement bon.

- Merci, sourit le blond.

- Alors tu veux qu'on reste là ?

- Oui. C'est là qu'on c'est embrassé pour la première fois et puis on a une vu imprenable sur la lune.

- C'est vrai oui et sur les étoiles aussi. Là on a la constellation du scorpion, celle du capricorne. Et puis il y a la grande ourse à gauche.

- Tu vois vraiment tout ça ?

- Heu non, je raconte des conneries, rigola le métis. Mais on pourrait les voir si on savait à quoi ça ressemblait.

- T'es bête, oh regarde ça commence !

.

Blaise installa ses lunettes et passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit ami, regardant la lune disparaître peu à peu.

.

- C'est très romantique pour l'une des dernières soirées, non ? Souffla-t-il.

- Oui, admit Seamus. J'en reviens pas qu'on ait eu le droit à une soirée de ce genre. C'est trop beau pour être vraie tu ne trouves pas ?

- Tu crois qu'on va morfler demain ?

- Possible oui.

- Bon, bah alors profitons comme il se doit de cette belle soirée, murmura le métis en retirant ces lunettes débiles pour embrasser son bel irlandais.

.

…

.

- Dites nous tout Hagrid, insista Harry en entrant dans le bus. On va le payer demain c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout Harry.

- Promis ?

- Oui promis, sourit le géant. Allez, allez il est tard, dépêchez vous un peu les retardataires.

- Oh c'est trop mignon ! S'exclama Seamus en s'installant sur le siège devant Harry.

- Moi j'aurais plutôt dit ringard, sourit Drago. Mais bon, autant aller dans le cliché du premier rendez-vous jusqu'au bout.

- Moi j'adore, murmura le brun. Surtout les petites plumes violette dans le dos. Je suis sur qu'on peut leur trouver une utilité très plaisante.

- Oh c'est pas vrais, vous allez réussir à pervertir un pauvre lapin innocent ! Rigola Seamus.

- Ce lapin devient beaucoup plus intéressant d'un coup, admit Drago en le regardant tout autrement.

- Vous êtes tous des pervers ! Affirma l'irlandais en secouant la tête.

- Et toi un petit être totalement innocent, murmura Blaise en l'embrassant.

- J'aurais pas dit ça après ce que j'ai entendu hier soir, lança Harry amusé.

- Anh alors là ça casse le mythe, rigola Olivier. Il se cache donc des petites cornes démoniaques derrière ce sourire d'ange !

- Même pas vrai, grommela le blond en souriant.

.

Blaise lui embrassa la joue, amusé. Il était vraiment heureux d'être tombé ici finalement.

.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Alors à partir de demain je suis dans ma semaine de boulot aux horaires merdiques donc je ne vous promets pas un chapitre pour mercredi, même si je ferais tout pour. Donc désolée s'il y a un peu de retard. Merci et bonne reprise à tous lundi ;)


	21. Chapitre 21

Voilà enfin le chapitre. Je vous préviens tout de suite c'est l'avant dernier, donc encore de la guimauve, donc si ça ne plait pas … on ne lit pas :D

Bonne lecture.

.

.

**Ladydragonfly **: Si c'est la fin en effet. Pour l'après camp, je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura un, ou alors pas tout de suite en tout cas. Ca sera à voir. Drago va-t-il se soumettre ? Très bonne question ^^Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Drayy **: C'est vrai que Drago fait toujours de très bon rêves ^^ Harry l'inspire vraiment beaucoup :p Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Caty :** Non et en plus je vous fais attendre pour la suite, désolée. Enfin la fin est toute toute proche de toute façon. J'espère que tu aimeras ) Merci pour ta review. Biz

.

**Sublimo **: Contente de te retrouver ;) Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Oui les choses avance et la fin arrive (prochain chapitre). Blaise et Seamus c'est du sérieux en effet et Harry et Drago suivent le même chemin :) Merci pour ta review :D Bisous.

.

**Ellana** : J'aime bien que les fins soient guimauve et atrocement romantique ^^ Contente que leur sortie t'ait plu :) Merci pour ta review :D

.

**Alyssan** : Oui Drago et ses rêves chaud bouillant ^^ Pour la fin, je ne te promet rien pour le moment. J'ai relu la fin originale et j'étais assez satisfaite de ça, même si ça obligeait le lecteur à imaginer la suite de lui même. Donc je vais y réfléchir et je vous tiendrais au courant. Merci pour ta review :) Bisous.

.

.

**Chapitre 21 : (Samedi)**

.

Seamus se réveilla doucement, se lovant contre le corps brulant de son homme et papillonna des yeux progressivement. Il regarda la poitrine du métis se lever lourdement et sourit tendrement. Il adorait se réveiller de cette façon. Il embrassa l'épaule chocolat délicatement et se pencha pour attraper la montre de Blaise. Il regarda les aiguilles et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la petite indiquer dix heures.

.

- Blaise ! Blaise réveil toi on n'a pas du entendre la sonnerie.

- Quoi ?

- Il est déjà dix heures passés, l'informa-t-il en lui tendant la montre.

.

Le métis se frotta les yeux en baillant et attrapa la montre fronçant les sourcils pour tenter d'y déchiffrer quelque chose.

.

- Elle doit être déréglée. Fenrir aurait déjà retourné notre tente à l'heure qu'il est si on s'était pas pointé à l'une de ses activités.

- Oui mais il fait vachement jour dehors.

- On n'a qu'à aller voir. Mais d'abord je veux mon bisou du matin, souffla-t-il en attrapant la nuque blonde fortement.

.

….  
.

- Ah bah ça y est ! Les deux marmottes nous rejoignent enfin, s'exclama Olivier.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Blaise en se frottant la tête. Fenrir est absent ?

- Non, repos surprise, répondit Ron en montrant la pancarte au loin, placardée sur la porte du réfectoire.

- Sérieux ? Ils ne vont pas nous torturer jusqu'à la toute fin ? Questionna Seamus en s'installant sur la table.

- Et non. On a juste une sorte de bilan cette après midi.

- Cool, sourit Blaise. On va pouvoir profiter de cette dernière journée comme il se doit, murmura-t-il en regardant amoureusement son blond qui dévorait déjà une tartine de pain.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Harry et Drago ? Je ne sais pas. Ils sont surement partis faire des cochonneries quelques parts, rigola Olivier. Ils avaient le même genre de regard pervers que Blaise en ce moment, quand ils ont appris qu'on avait la journée rien que pour nous.

.

Le blond se tourna vers son petit ami, amusé, et sursauta en entendant appeler son prénom.

.

- Seamus !

.

Il se retourna et leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant Hagrid approcher vers eux.

.

- Oui ?

- Tu auras ton entretient avec le directeur dans une demi-heure. Il t'attend dans son bureau.

- D'accord, oui.

- Bon petit-dej, lança le barbu en adressant à la table un sourire chaleureux.

- Merci.

- C'est vrai que tu n'y es pas encore passé toi.

- Non je suis le dernier, marmonna l'irlandais en grimaçant. Je vais finalement pas profiter de ma matinée.

- Ca ne devrait pas être long, assura le métis. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il va pouvoir te raconter. Tu as seulement fait un excès de vitesse, rien de plus.

- Oui.

.

…

.

Seamus fixa le directeur qui farfouillait dans ses papiers depuis plus d'un quart d'heures. Il voyait le soleil par la fenêtre et avait vraiment envie d'être ailleurs en ce moment. Pourquoi pas près du lac, ou bien dans la petite clairière de l'autre jour, enlacé par son petit ami…

.

- Ah ca y est ! Trouvé ! S'exclama Binns en brandissant un dossier. Alors voyons.

.

Le directeur parcouru rapidement le dossier de Seamus, regroupant les commentaires des moniteurs. A par une faible constitution physique tout semblait s'être bien passé pendant ces trois semaines. Il se racla la gorge et posa son regard endormi sur lui.

.

- Qu'allez vous faire une fois sorti du camp ? Vous avez déjà des projets ?

- Je ne sais pas encore non, avoua Seamus surpris par la question. Il y a encore un mois de vacances, je pense que je vais essayer d'en profiter, découvrir de nouvelles choses.

- Bien. Et par profiter vous ne parlez pas de voler ou vendre des choses illégales ?

- Heu non.

- Et les choses que vous souhaitez découvrir ne sont pas des drogues, alcool ou cigarettes ?

- Du tout non, assura Seamus en fronçant les sourcils.

.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

.

- Parfait alors ! S'exclama le directeur. J'avais peur que ce camp vous détourne du droit chemin à cause de fréquentations douteuses et vous donnes certaines mauvaises idées.

- Non je ne compte pas virer délinquant je vous assure.

- Bien, très bien. J'en suis heureux. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Vous pouvez y aller mon petit.

.

Seamus tiqua à « mon petit » mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas risquer de déclencher une longue et ennuyeuse conversation. Il serra les dents, agacé d'être traité comme une pauvre petite chose et sortit rejoindre son petit ami.

.

…..

.

Drago nagea jusqu'au brun, installé sur le ponton et grimpa pour réussir à l'atteindre. Il rampa au dessus de lui, collant son corps mouillé à celui brulant de son amant et déposa des baisers chaste dans son cou.

.

- Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que tout ça sera fini demain, souffla-t-il en se laissant retomber à côté.

.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et observa longuement le visage morose du blond avant de dire quelque chose.

.

- Tout n'est pas obligé de finir demain, lança le brun en caressant le torse laiteux du bout des doigts.

- Je sais oui, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que ça sera le cas.

.

Harry se releva, se penchant au dessus de lui. Il n'aimait pas l'inquiétude qu'il lisait sur le visage de Drago. Il voulait le revoir et avait peur que le blond ne change encore d'avis par rapport à sa sexualité.

.

- Tu préfères qu'on arrête là ?

- Non ! Non j'ai pas envie que tout s'arrête demain. C'est juste que ça me stresse de retrouver le monde réel, la liberté. Je me demande… je me demande juste si tu aimerais vraiment le vrai Drago.

- Ah parce que là j'avais qu'une pâle imitation ? S'amusa Harry.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis ici. Je ne me reconnais pas moi même. J'ai peur de redevenir un vrai crétin froid et manipulateur une fois sorti d'ici.

- Si tu me promets de ne pas me quitter à la minute où tu auras mis les pieds en dehors du camp, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à rester ce Drago là. Celui pour qui je craque complètement.

- J'aimerais beaucoup oui.

- Tu habites pas super loin, on pourra essayer de se voir un maximum de fois pendant les vacances, comme ça je pourrais empêcher que tu retournes dans le droit chemin, rigola Harry.

- J'ai très envie de passer du temps avec toi, d'avoir de vrais rendez-vous et que tu me fasses tout un tas de choses pour me garder du côté obscur de la force, mais …

- J'aime pas ce mais, grimaça le brun.

- Je dois partir deux semaines en vacances avec mes parents après le camp.

- Tu rigoles ? Où ?

- Grèce.

- …

.

Harry se rallongea en soupirant et Drago prit appuis sur sa main pour mieux le voir.

.

- On pourra se voir à mon retour.

- Si tu ne m'as pas oublié, oui.

- Comment veux tu que je t'oublis ? Rigola le blond. Je crois qu'un mec qui nous fait un effet tellement puissant qu'il nous fait changer de bord, on l'oublis pas.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur un grecque avec un cul super canon…

- Tu es jaloux ? Sourit Drago, ravis.

- Bien sûr que je le suis.

- Même si j'adore ça, tu n'as pas à l'être. Je ne veux que toi je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y a que toi qui me fasses cet effet là.

- Pour le moment.

- …

.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent, ni le perdre. Il tombait vraiment amoureux de lui au fil des jours.

.

- Laisse tomber, souffla Harry. On verra bien ce qui se passera dans deux semaines à ton retour. Pour l'instant la seule chose que je veux c'est tes lèvres contre les miennes et ta main dans mes cheveux.

- Seulement dans les cheveux la main, taquina Drago en l'embrassant doucement.

- Oui, je veux juste quelque chose de tendre là maintenant.

.

…

.

Seamus s'allongea sur un parterre de mousse et sourit en voyant Blaise le rejoindre et l'enlacer tendrement. Il avait voulu qu'ils aient un moment rien qu'à eux, dans un petit coin tranquille, et la clairière s'était imposée aussitôt. C'était ici qu'ils s'étaient énormément « rapprochés ».

La bouche de Blaise se pressa amoureusement dans sa nuque et il soupira de bien être enlaçant ses doigts à ceux bronzés qui entouraient sa taille.

.

- Je suis bien décidé à ne pas te lâcher de la journée, avoua Blaise. Je veux profiter de chaque minute avec toi. Je veux plus jamais te quitter.

- J'ai pas envie de te quitter non plus. C'est nostalgique de ce dire qu'on va tous partir de notre côté demain.

- Oui. Je pensais que ça allait être des vacances horribles, mais en fait c'est les meilleures vacances de ma vie.

- Moi aussi, sourit Seamus en se retournant pour lui faire face.

.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et rouvrit les yeux surpris alors que le métis se relevait brusquement.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je veux laisser une trace. Après tout c'est l'endroit où je t'ai rencontré, où je t'ai aimé et où je t'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois. Je veux que le camp soit le témoin de tout ça.

.

Blaise sortit la clef des toilettes qu'il avait piqué et se mit à graver ses initiales et ceux de Seamus sur un tronc, pour finir par les entourer d'un grand cœur.

.

- Tu sais que c'est très cliché comme truc ça, rigola Seamus.

- Je sais oui, mais je m'en fous.

.

Il termina son dernier trait et se recula pour admirer son chef d'œuvre.

.

- Comment tu trouves ? Un peu niais, je l'admets, mais c'est pas mal non ?

- Très mignon, sourit Seamus en se relevant pour enlacer ses bras autour de sa nuque. C'est romantique et surprenant, tout a fait toi. T'es vraiment parfait, c'est impressionnant.

- Je ne suis pas parfait non, je veux juste essayer de l'être pour toi, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant plus fortement, le plaquant contre l'arbre.

.

…..

.

Harry s'allongea sur le matelas et regarda Drago se déshabiller. C'était la première fois qu'il s'accrochait autant à une personne et il commençait vraiment à avoir peur que tout s'arrête en partant d'ici. En règle générale les amours de vacances ne duraient jamais bien longtemps.

Il fixa le boxer échoué sur le sol, essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire et sursauta légèrement en sentant un corps nu se coller à lui.

.

- A quoi tu penses ? Souffla Drago en l'embrassant doucement.

- A rien.

- Ah au fait tiens !

.

Drago détacha sa montre de luxe de son poignet et attrapa le bras du brun pour l'y accrocher.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te la prête.

- T'es malade elle doit coûter plus de mil euros.

- T'es encore loin du compte, sourit Drago. Mais je m'en fous. Ca me fera une excuse pour venir la chercher.

- T'as besoin d'une excuse pour venir me voir ?

- Non, mais je veux te prouver que j'en ai l'intention. Et puis j'ai envie que tu es quelque chose de moi pendant mes deux semaines d'absence, pour pas que tu m'oublis.

- Merci. Mais moi j'ai rien de prestigieux à te donner.

- Un boxer ça me suffira.

- Pervers.

- Et tu aimes ça, souffla-t-il en frottant son bassin contre lui.

- Beaucoup oui.

.

Les mains habiles du blond s'agrippèrent à l'élastique du boxer trop encombrant du brun et le descendirent doucement, tandis que des lèvres picoraient la peau sensuelle au passage. Il embrassa la chair brulante du membre tendue et remonta progressivement jusqu'à ses lèvres l'embrassant passionnément.

.

- Et si on échangeait les rôles ce soir ?! Proposa Drago en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec envie.

- Tu n'as rien a me prouver tu sais.

- J'en ai juste envie, rien de plus. Je veux essayer.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Je te promet pas que ce sera une habitude. J'ai aucune idée de si je vais aimer ça ou non, mais j'ai envie de découvrir ça avec toi.

- Bien, mais je décline toute responsabilité, sourit Harry en le faisant basculer brusquement pour prendre le contrôle.

.

Il l'embrassa sauvagement, faisant passer toute son envie dans ce baiser torride et devint beaucoup plus doux, dirigeant une main tendre sur les fesses du blond. Il voulait vraiment que cette dernière nuit soit parfaite.

.

- Tu m'arrêtes si tu n'aimes pas, souffla-t-il en introduisant un premier doigt en douceur.

.

…..

.

- Il faudra que tu me donnes ton numéro avant de partir. J'ai envie te revoir au plus vite, assura Blaise.

- Tu pourras venir chez moi lundi si tu veux.

- Déjà ? Tu crois pas que ça va faire un peu tôt pour tes parents ?

- On s'en fout. Autant qu'il s'y fasse au plus vite. J'ai pas envie de passer toutes mes nuits sans toi, je m'y suis trop habitué.

- D'accord. Va pour la rencontre avec les beaux parents, sourit Blaise. Je jouerais le gendre modèle. Je veux pas qu'ils t'interdisent de me revoir.

- Reste juste toi même, souffla Seamus. Ca me va parfaitement, je veux pas d'un autre que toi.

- Tu fais tout pour que je devienne encore plus dingue de toi pas vrai ? Sourit le brun en se plaçant au dessus de lui. J'ai tellement envie de toi quand tu me dis des trucs de ce genre.

.

Blaise l'embrassa avec envie et glissa rapidement une main dans le boxer du blond. Il voulait profiter de cette dernière nuit au camp. Après, tout serait différent.

.

- On a plus de préservatifs, rappela l'irlandais en sentant un doigt s'immiscer en lui, le faisant gémir de surprise et de plaisir.

- J'ai été en demander à Harry tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il en grignotant sa mâchoire.

- Pervers calculateur, haleta Seamus en enroulant les bras autour de sa nuque.

.

Blaise se mit à rire, ne le contredisant pas et l'embrassa passionnément collant leurs deux bassins enflammés.

.

- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il la voix rauque de désir.

.

.

**A suivre … **

.

On se retrouve mercredi pour le dernier chapitre ;)


	22. Chapitre 22

Désolée pour le retard, mais voici la fin.

Bon je sais déjà qu'elle ne va pas plaire à la majorité d'entre vous, mais tant pis.

C'était comme ça que je l'avais imaginé, alors je n'avais pas envie de changer. Il y aura peut-être un bonus de l'après camp si vous le souhaitez vraiment, mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite dans tous les cas.

Bonne lecture quand même ;)

.

.

**Welzy **: Merci d'avoir reviewé c'est gentil :) Oui j'ai déjà plusieurs fics de terminées et je compte en publier quelques unes. J'espère qu'elles te plairont aussi. ;)

.

**Alyssan **: Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et toujours reviewé :D J'espère que cette fin arrive quand même à te plaire même s'il n'y a pas tout ce que tu attendais dedans :)

.

**Drayy** : Merci pour ta fidélité tout le long de la fic. J'espère que cette fin te conviendra :)

.

**Ellana** : Oui Drago ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation, il fallait qu'il test ^^Merci pour toutes tes reviews. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre de fin :-)

.

**Hermoni **: Bon je sais déjà d'office que cette fin ne va pas te plaire. Je ne l'avais pas imaginé autrement moi. L'histoire commençait dans le camp, je trouvais logique qu'elle se termine le dernier jour du camp. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop trop déçu malgré tout. Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout en tout cas :)

.

**Caty :** Je suis contente que cette fiction t'ait autant plus et merci de m'avoir suivi et reviewé depuis le début :) J'espère que tu aimeras cette fin et que mes autres écris te plairons tout autant.

.

.

**Chapitre 22 : **Dernier jour

.

Harry regarda Flint rejoindre la voiture qui venait le chercher et lui envoya un baiser, s'amusant de le voir grimacer avant de lui adresser un doigt. Même lui allait presque lui manquer.

Il soupira, agacé rien qu'à l'idée de retourner chez son oncle et sa tente et sa gorge se serra en voyant une porche aux vitres teintées se garer et Drago se lever. Déjà ? Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se dire au revoir comme il faut. Leur nuit avait été parfaite, magique et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête maintenant. Il était dingue de ce blondinet et imaginer deux semaines sans lui semblait presque impossible après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ici.

.

- C'est mon père, lança Drago en se frottant la tête, gêné. Les gars, je vous dis à plus alors.

.

Il donna une accolade virile à Blaise, Ron, Lee et Olivier et accueillit l'irlandais un peu trop démonstratif dans ses bras. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir échangé plus de deux mots avec lui, mais bon.

.

- On garde le contact, assura Blaise. On se fera une bouffe à ton retour de Grèce.

- Pas de souci oui.

.

Drago s'approcha de Harry et râla en entendant le klaxon retentir, pressé. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de rentrer chez lui et encore moins maintenant. Il fit un signe agacé en direction de la voiture et continua d'avancer vers son brun pour terminer par l'embrasser fortement. Au diable son père et ses principes à la con, il voulait goûter une nouvelle fois aux douces lèvres de son amant, le sentir contre lui. Sa dernière nuit au camp avait été inoubliable et il était certain qu'il ne pouvait y avoir personne d'autre que Harry.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, surpris et les ferma rapidement, savourant ce contact. Il laissa échapper un gémissement appréciateur en sentant la langue du blond rejoindre la sienne, tandis qu'une main douce se pressait sur sa nuque.

.

- Tu n'oublies pas de m'appeler ce soir hein ? Murmura Drago en se détachant doucement.

- Je le ferais oui.

- Tu me manques déjà, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, grogna-t-il en capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

- On se voit dans deux semaines alors ?

- Oui, promis.

.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et ils finirent par se séparer alors que des coups de Klaxon cette fois-ci énervés, se faisaient encore entendre.

.

- Salut tout le monde ! Lança-t-il en se dépêchant de rejoindre son père.

.

Il allait entendre parler de ce qui venait de se passer pendant plus d'un siècle, mais ça en valait vraiment la peine.

.

…..

.

Seamus serra Lee dans ses bras et le regarda partir morose. C'était trop triste les départs, il détestait ça.

.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de serrer d'autres mecs que moi dans tes bras ? Proposa Blaise en enlaçant sa taille.

- C'est juste pour dire au revoir.

- Même, ça me rend jaloux.

.

Seamus sourit, amusé et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ca allait vraiment lui faire tout drôle de ne plus passer autant de temps avec lui.

Une voiture s'arrêta un peu plus loin et Blaise raffermit sa prise.

.

- C'est ta mère ?

- Oui, grommela le métis.

- Ne la fait pas attendre, on se voit demain de toute façon.

- Oui.

- …

- …

- Blaise, va falloir me lâcher à un moment donné tu sais.

- Encore quelques minutes. Je veux m'imprégner de ton odeur.

.

Il embrassa son cou, reniflant sa peau au passage et se détacha de lui en soupirant.

.

- Je t'appelle dès que je récupère mon portable, assura Seamus.

- D'accord oui.

- Fais pas de conneries en attendant qu'on se revoit...

- Comme escalader le mur de chez toi et m'introduire dans ta chambre pour te kidnapper et te faire tout un tas de perversités ? Sourit le métis.

- Non ça c'est pas une connerie, c'est une très bonne idée, rigola le blond.

- Ne m'encourage pas, gronda Blaise en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Allez, ta mère s'impatiente, tu devrais y aller.

- J'y vais, assura le métis, pas très convainquant. A tout à l'heure au téléphone alors.

- Oui.

.

….

.

Seamus regarda Olivier embrasser Fred avec force contre le capo de la voiture et lança un sourire complice à Ron qui levait les yeux au ciel.

.

- Je vais tenir la chandelle pendant tout le trajet, soupira-t-il faussement agacé. Bon les gars, on se prévoit une sortie prochainement ?

- Oui. Va falloir que tu nous présente Hermione, sourit Harry.

- Pas de souci, on s'organisera ça. Rentrez bien !

- Toi aussi ! A plus !

.

Ils adressèrent un dernier signe à Olivier et Ron et la voiture s'éloigna rapidement.

.

- Il reste plus que nous, soupira Seamus.

- Oui. Ca fait bizarre de partir après trois semaines enfermées ici.

- C'est sûr. C'était pas si mal finalement pour un camp de la mort.

- Si on passe outre les activités avec Fenrir et les réveils trop matinal ça pourrait presque être des vacances de rêve qu'on vient de passer, sourit le brun.

- Vous allez vous revoir toi et Drago ?

- Je l'espère oui.

- Tu crois toujours qu'au fond il est resté un hétéro ?

- Je ne crois pas non, sourit Harry en se remémorant la soirée d'hier.

.

Drago avait plutôt bien apprécié le rôle du soumis et il doutait qu'il puisse redevenir un hétéro comme si de rien était après ça.

.

- Et toi avec Blaise ?

- On se voit demain oui. Les choses vont très vite, mais j'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi.

- Tant mieux. Vous allez très bien ensemble.

- Merci

.

Une berline se gara à quelques mètres et une femme rondelette en sortit aussitôt pour faire de grands signes au blond.

.

- Je dois y aller. On essaye de se voir ce week-end de toute façon.

- Oui. Tu as mon numéro. A bientôt.

.

Ils s'enlacèrent brièvement et Harry regarda avec amusement Seamus se faire happer par sa mère apparemment très heureuse de le retrouver sain et sauf.

Il s'installa sur sa valise un sourire léger sur le visage. Finalement il ne remercierait jamais assez Vernon de l'avoir envoyé ici de force. Il se sentait différent, plus mûr. La voiture des Dursley arriva enfin et il se leva, prêt pour sa nouvelle vie.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer cette histoire. Ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi de vous lire :)

Peut-être à bientôt sur une autre fic ;)


End file.
